Arms of Arceus
by spitfire-panda
Summary: The city of God's Breath teams with Pokémon. Every type and almost every species is represented here. Under the leadership of an ancient and powerful Mew, they have kept Dark Arceus contained. But now that their king has passed on, they must find another way to protect creation from the evil that they have kept sealed for millennium. They must find the Elements of Harmony.
1. Arms of Evil Chapter 1

Joan walked through the dark corridor, a candle held firmly in her hands. As the youngest member of the king's council she was honor bound to stand at his side as he took his final breaths. As someone who had come to view the king as a father figure, she desperately hoped that his message was somehow wrong, and that his death would be postponed. She walked past the king's honor guard, a long line of her fellow Gardevoir and their cousins, the Gallade. She saw their silent tears in the lamplight that shone intermittently through the hallway. She felt their sadness as she passed them, their minds caressing each other naturally as they shared their grief. Even the Honedge and Doublade that the Gardevoir carried sobbed silently in the half-darkness. As Joan approached the ornate gilded doors of the king's chamber, she placed her hand on the door handle and sobbed. After a moment of gathering herself, she opened the door and walked inside.

At the far end of the large room was a tall bed covered in soft pillows and blankets. In the center of those cushions lay an ancient Mew, King Siebold, Ruler of God's Breath. Two Togekiss floated in circles around the ceiling of the room, humming and singing softly to their monarch. Joan could feel the sadness in their voices. Lamps filled with flashing Joltik lit the elegant room with somber light. Eighteen powerful Pokémon stood guard around the bed, each one wearing the symbol of the type they led somewhere on their body. Most wore scarves, one wore silver gloves, and one had the imprint of the ghost-type just below his mouth. There wasn't a dry eye among them. Joan was not the only one who loved the king as a father.

"You come just in time, Joan," said a tall, broad shouldered Gallade standing next to the bed. He wore an elegant, blue silk scarf around his neck with a picture of a red fist embroidered in its center. "Our king is not long for this world."

"Is His Majesty content, Gallah? I fear to touch his mind, for that might cause discomfort."

"I am well, child," the ancient Mew said, projecting his thoughts into the air as if he were speaking with his mouth. "Though my life fades within this ancient shell, my soul is strong and ready for its journey to the next world. Do not fear for me, my children."

"You have led the Pokémon of our temple city for generations," said a deep voiced Cofagrigus whose body glowed softly with pictures of burning meteors. "Long before I passed away and became spirit, you led this city in its sacred duty. For that, and for the love we hold for you, my ghost-types shall see you to the highest plane of honor in the Land of the Dead. You deserve no less, my king."

"I thank you for your kind words, Lord Ra. I do look forward to my journey, but there is something that I must do before I can enter into the afterlife. Is the ritual site prepared, Joan?"

"Yes, my king. It is just as you asked."

"Then I shall depart to oversee the journey of our king's soul," Lord Ra said. The next moment he had vanished, leaving the rest of the council to oversee the final ritual of King Siebold.

The walk through the corridor was heartbreaking. Lord Bartholomew, leader of the Starter's Council and Lord of the Water-types, sobbed quietly as he made his way down the hall, his large black tail fin dragging behind him. He nodded to the line of guards, gave a soft "Swampert" in command, and the honor guard saluted their king as he passed. The Gardevoir held their Honedge and Doublade crossed high above their heads, while the Gallade saluted with their bladed arms.

King Siebold extended his aura of peace to his subjects, letting them know that it was going to be alright. Even so, the atmosphere was full of sorrow. As the procession left the hallway and entered the grand atrium of the castle, the grieving faces of one thousand Pokémon greeted them. Every Pokémon in the city had turned out to say goodbye to their king. Some stood in distant streets watching the scene through large video screens that hung from the sides of buildings. Some stood round large mountains formed by their ancestors in the far off zones of nature, where they watched the events unfold on screens possessed by Rotom. Some stood on the outer walls of the city where they guarded its boarder. The king's aura extended to touch them all as he sought to comfort them in their sorrow. Teams of electric-types maintained large video screens on the ceiling, calling to each other as they powered the machines that were lowering the screens in place.

As the crying Pokémon said their goodbyes, the honor guard flanked the council and escorted their king to the site of his final ritual. The procession walked through the central social hall of the palace, past the masses of grieving Pokémon, and through the platinum doors of the Ritual Chamber. The chamber was a large, circular room at the heart of the king's palace. The floor was made of ancient crystal that resisted all but the strongest attacks. In the center of the room was a large silver throne surrounded by flowers and bowls of blessed oil. Lady Harmony took the king in her arms and placed him on the throne with a sad "Audino". As the king was laid in place, a team of Pikachu sent bolts of electricity into a machine panel at the far end of the room. The machine hummed to life, as did the video screens outside. The council came to stand beside their monarch's throne as several Pachirisu moved a video camera into place directly in front of him. As the king sat on his cushions he looked directing into the camera and addressed his city.

"I greet you now for the last time, my precious subjects," King Siebold began. "It is with a heavy heart that I do this, for I know that, as I make my journey to the next life I shall miss you all. But do not fear for me. I shall be fine. Instead, you must focus your attention on the task ahead. For I have seen great tribulations in your future. Our duty is unending, and many more of you shall join me at the table of our ancestors before this trouble is through. For now, I give you my final gift."

The king raised his arms and tail in unison, humming softly as he pooled his psychic power into working the mechanisms above him. Gears shifted and cranks turned as the ceiling opened up and a massive ball of obsidian energy floated gently into the room. There was a foul, ominous taint to it that the entire city could feel as it left its powerfully insulated prison. Joan knew that a terrible storm had just begun in the world above, pulling forth the most evil souls from the vilest depths of the underworld where they lay sealed. It would last for an entire month before it finally blew out. Normally, the city would send an army of fully evolved Pokémon to protect the innocent, but in this case they had been ordered to let the world above fend for itself. Joan's visions had told her what was coming, but as the moment approached she couldn't help but feel the terror of their situation.

The council members arrayed themselves in a semi-circle around the king's throne as the enormous ball of darkness floated down. The grand, blue wings of Lady Lorna engulfed the party in a comforting embrace. She looked down the row at the Talonflame, Lady Potpourri, whose small wings burned low in grief. Despite their rivalry, they would never disrupt such a grave event. From the short, mousey form of Lord Gil to the sleek, steel claws of Lady Suzuki, each type was represented within the High Council. Lord Ra floated down from the ceiling followed by a host of powerful ghost-types. He took his place in the center of the semi-circle and King Siebold nodded his head gratefully at his old friend.

"In the beginning there was Arceus," the King began, recounting the tale of his city to his people for the final time. "Arceus created the universe with its one thousand arms, and then our God rested to look upon that which it had made. It saw that we were capable of acting on behalf of the greater good without concern for our own needs or wants, opinions or ideals, but for the good of all. It also saw that we were capable of violence, hatred, greed, envy, and evil. But of the two choices, many people and Pokémon preferred to serve themselves rather than serve others. This observation saddened Arceus greatly.

"For you see, my children, Arceus knew of the nature of its arms but it did not understand the effects they would have on its creation. In regret and sorrow at the destruction we sowed upon one another, Arceus cast a third of its arms aside, leaving the evil it had once possessed to float through the universe. Great destruction was caused such that we can never understand, and many lives were lost as the Dark Arms of Arceus made their way to earth. For many years, the Mew of the world had seen horrific visions of the arrival of a being of pure evil in the form of the God we worshiped. When the darkness finally came to earth we thought ourselves prepared, and we were proven woefully wrong. The ensuing battle cost the lives of nearly my entire species. Millions upon millions of Mew, and millions upon millions of their fellow Pokémon, gave their final breaths to seal the darkness in the ball of energy before you.

"I was left to pick up the pieces as the strongest of the survivors. I sent the remaining Mew out into the world to bring back the most powerful individuals of each species of Pokémon. We made many friends, and built a society rooted in love and harmony, but also in watchful strength and defense. Millennia passed and our city grew. In the world outside, Pokémon and humans learned from one another and became more kind and compassionate. I watched this with great pride, knowing that the reasons for the dark one's hatred had been proven wrong.

The darkness has remained sealed since that ancient time, not by the strength of any one individual, but by the love and joy we share together. For, though evil can never be truly defeated, love and friendship can hold it at bay. It is this harmony that has become my greatest power, and channeling this power in my rituals allows me to reinforce the seal on Dark Arceus' prison."

King Siebold paused a moment and closed his eyes, his tiny chest heaving as he struggled to gather enough strength to continue. As a natural reaction, the psychics within the council joined minds with their peers, and together the entire council gently lent the king their strength, enveloping their monarch in an invisible, loving, psychic embrace. He slowly turned his head to one side, eyes still closed, and smiled at them before continuing.

"Behind me is arrayed a group of Pokémon who represent every known type. They are the strongest, not only of their species, but also the type they represent. Even among our few legendary citizens, these Pokémon have no equal. Their strength lies not just in their skill in battle, but also in the strength of their character, the power of their convictions, and the bonds of their friendship. That is why I trust you to their leadership. I have foreseen this day for many years, my children. Though some of the council members have their differences, I trust them to lead you until my replacements are found."

"Forgive me, lord," Gallah said through the psychic link. "You are irreplaceable. Surely this is the end for us all."

"Is that what you think, Sir Gallah?" the king responded, turning his head to face the leader of the fighting-types. To those not connected to the king through psychic means nothing was heard. The Pokémon watching their monarch's passing saw only their leaders standing in place, looking at their king in confusion and concern.

"Of course, sire. You are the one who holds this kingdom together. Without your power, Dark Arceus would have consumed everything long ago. It is your will that keeps us alive."

"Yet I am in this room to die, Lord Gallah. But do not fear, for all is not lost. There will be much fighting to do, my friend, and you must help lead our people in the coming conflicts."

The king turned his face from the knight lord and addressed the screen once more.

"This final spell I cast will only hold a portion of Dark Arceus at bay. The dark god's power will throw the city through time and space until you find the land in which live those who will replace me. I have not foreseen their faces, nor have I foreseen their names, but I have seen the symbols by which you will know them."

King Siebold raised his tiny paw and cast it through the air. Seven strange symbols appeared before the council: three apples, a rainbow colored lightning bolt descending from a cloud, three balloons, a crystal heart with a gilded frame, three butterflies, a pink star with six points and six small white points poking out from behind it, and three shining diamonds. Both the council and the Pokémon amassed outside stared at the symbols in amazement.

"Look for the creatures bearing these marks. Their love and friendship shall push back the evil and complete the seal that holds Dark Arceus. Through their aid you will find a permanent means of defeating this evil."

The king raised his paws once more; urgently imprinting the symbols he had shown into the minds of his council, refusing to let them forget. They winced slightly in pain, but knew that his intentions were for the best. Joan had foreseen what would happen next. She watched as her king forced himself off of his pillows and into the air before the giant ball of evil. He began a simple chant that she had heard him repeat many times before, in leisure and in lessons. The darkness shifted in the air, anger and agitation seeping through the psychic barrier that began to surround the soul of Dark Arceus. Slowly, the shifting ceased and the ball began to pulsate. Joan had the uneasy feeling that it was anticipating the king's death.

King Siebold floated slowly back to his pillows where he lay, heaving with his recent exertion. After a minute, he forced himself to his feet and turned to face his council.

"With my final breaths I bless you," he said and the air suddenly filled with energy and emotion. "With my final breaths I change you."

Joan felt a strange sensation that she hadn't felt in years, not since she had been a Kirlia. She closed her eyes as bright light enveloped her and she evolved. She looked to her left and right, sorrow, unease, and excitement battling for dominance over her mind. Others among the council had assumed their mega evolutionary forms, though some had gone unchanged.

"Those of you who can mega evolve are now permanently changed. To those of you who have no known mega evolution, you are now empowered to be the equal of those who do."

The king took another heavy breath and the psychic link embraced him further, as if tightening in a desperate, loving hug.

"This power is my final gift to you. Use it well. Find… the bearers of love and harmony. Endure, my precious children."

The king's eyes closed, his heart beat one final time, and the psychics within the council lay his still warm body gently on his pillows. Lord Ra looked up to the ceiling as if he saw something that the rest of the council could not see. The ghost-types on the ceiling followed his gaze and bowed to an invisible specter as the presence of King Siebold left the room. A moment later the ghost-types had come to stand on the ground, and the room was heavy with grief. None moved, and Joan began to wonder if the final part of her vision had been wrong. As relief flooded her, mixing strangely with her deep sorrow, a hateful, triumphant scream tore through the city. The portal to the underworld opened wide and the dark god breathed destruction upon its creation once more.


	2. Arms of Evil Chapter 2

The Tyranitar, Lord Krush, led the first offensive, his enormous green form charging ahead of his rock-type warriors. He crashed into the Forces of Destruction with a mighty roar, scattering everything in his path. His battle cry shook the air and was taken up by each rock-type in his ranks even as the first wave of red-eyed monsters poured over them. The Tyrantrum, Lord Chompy, led four hundred dragons from the side of the central atrium to support his friend. As his forces crashed into the enemy he stood alone in the battle, his brutal jaws tearing at everything in sight as he forced his way through the front gates of the palace courtyard and out into the streets. The Scizor, Lady Suzuki, had taken a different approach and had chosen to lead a force of her bug-types straight to the heart of the enormous, swirling vortex in the city's central hub. More bug-types fell in line with their mistress as she carved a path through the gathering hordes of undead Pokémon until her swarm was three thousand strong.

As the bug-types reached the vortex seven spinning pillars of black fire erupted from the portal. Suzuki pulled her troops back just in time to avoid massive casualties as she was greeted by lines of red-eyed Pokémon of all types. In their front charged four enormous Rapidash, their black manes raging as their burning bodies crashed into the bug-type line. Cries of pain and anger filled the air as Suzuki's forces struggled against their burning foes. Many fell, but Suzuki refused to buckle under the horrible flames. Following her example, the bug-types of the central city stood their ground. The Metagross, Lord Hal, soon joined her along with one thousand of his steel-types. The two leaders engaged the Rapidash, ignoring their disadvantage and fighting through the pain of the fire. Together, bug-types and steel-types pushed back against the nightmarish army. Normal-type reinforcements led by Lady Harmony poured forth from the city and the largest vortex was blocked off as the two sides came to a desperate stalemate.

"What in the world is that thing doing?" Lady Rose yelled as she gathered her poison-type warriors to her side near the palace doors. The orb of Dark Arceus was pushing the remaining council members back, opening portals as it went. Despite their combined might they could only slow its movement as more and more red-eyed monsters marched into the city.

"We must go with Lord Gallah and the fighting-types to reinforce the others, my love," said a tall, burly Nidoking.

"I know that," Rose growled. "But this thing…"

"We have it under control," said a Meowstic next to Rose, her eyes focused angrily on the giant ball of darkness as she pushed against it with all of her psychic might.

"Lady Dorris is right," Joan said. "Take my fairy-types and charge the enemy! Those things cannot be allowed to rally around Dark Arceus."

"Fine!" the Nidoqueen yelled as she turned to her mate. "Thorn, poison-types, fairy-types with me. To battle!"

"To battle!" the Nidoking roared as he followed his queen into the heart of the enemy. The poison-types and fairy-types in the palace courtyard joined in the cry and together they charged through the reforming lines of undead that had appeared beyond the palace gates.

Roars of pain and anger echoed through the city as the citizens of normally quiet districts rose in defense of their homes. Millions of Pokémon fought through the rising smoke and dust of a battle the likes of which God's Breath had never seen. Joan struggled alongside her peers as they fought the ball of darkness. It had begun to pulsate with more intensity, its hatred pouring forth through its angry, pale light. The orb floated high above the battle and the ranks of undead Pokémon fought more furiously to reach their master. But Dark Arceus made no attempt to flee for one of the portals, and as Joan began to fight the half-sealed evil with the depths of her newfound power she began to wonder what it's goal was.

"It wants to see us die," Lord Ra said simply, reading her thoughts through the psychic link that still connected the High Council. "Lady Sasha, I need the power of your dark-types. Lady Dorris, I would like you, Lady Joan and all of your psychics to construct a barrier around Dark Arceus. Make it as tight and as strong as possible."

"Of course," Dorris said through gritted teeth.

"Lady Lorna, call the legends. We need Uxie, Mespirit, and Azelf here immediately."

"Those three have been lethargic and depressed since they arrived, but I will force them to aid us if I must."

The great Articuno let out a brilliant, clear, commanding call that rose above the din of battle. It echoed across the forty square miles of God's Breath, through the four zones of nature to the peaks of the Twin Mountains of ice and fire. Many of the legendary species of God's Breath had taken a human name, following the example of their non-legendary friends. Though each species was represented by only a handful of members within the city, their presence in the battle was immediately felt. With cries of encouragement for their allies, the legends of God's Breath wasted no time in answering their mistress's call.

A flaming Moltres soared down from a volcanic aerie west of the city to crash into the enemy lines. Lightning struck the forces of the underworld as a furious Zapdos descended from the power plant near the southern lakes. A brave Keldeo charged into the enemy lines, coming to fight next to Lord Gallah as he tore through the foe. The evil Pokémon vanished in clouds of smoke and ash as they were defeated, but for each one that fell three more came through the portals to take its place. As the legends entered the fray they were met by dark doppelgangers whose eyes burned with the hatred of their god. A Zekrom and a Reshiram fought evil versions of themselves high above the battlefield, their attacks scorching the sky in fire and lightning. A Mewtwo hovered in the air, watching the council with a hard, calculating glare until he was forced to confront his own dark clone. With ferocious cries they mega evolved simultaneously and clashed high above the city.

"This battle is endless as it is now!" Joan yelled. "I hope you have some idea to win us the day, Lord Ra."

"Of course I do! Now everyone. With me! We will use our power to seal this ball of energy before…"

Ra stopped mid-sentence as the city shuddered beneath them. They all felt it, and for a moment shock tore through the ranks of the Pokémon warriors. The forces of the underworld rejoiced as their enemies halted their advance, taking advantage of the pause as they crashed recklessly into the defender's lines.

"Blast it all, they're being forced back too quickly!" Lady Potpourri yelled as she took to the air. "All flying-types, assault the enemy lines! We must hold them off long enough for Ra's plan to succeed. Push them back!"

The tiny Talonflame engulfed her body in a raging inferno that burned even brighter than that of the mighty Moltres as she lead her flyers deep into the heart of the dark forces. A moment later they were gone, surrounded by their enemies, only flame, wind gusts and falling pieces of undead testifying to their continued struggle. Gallah gave a mighty shout and his fighters took up the battle once more, their strikes more focused and desperate than ever before.

Lord Bartholomew and eight of his Gyarados surrounded the council members remaining in the palace courtyard. The Swampert's hulking mega form pounded his foes to dust as they charged through the gates. He had sent the majority of his water-types to reinforce the back gates of the palace under the leadership of the Darmanitan, Lord Son.

"What's going on now?" he yelled, struggling to be heard above the din. "I feel nauseous and terribly anxious."

"Our city has been torn from its plane of existence and we are traveling though time and space," Joan said, her voice half-panicked. "I… I saw a vision of this."

"There is no time to think of that now, Joan," Ra said as he began speaking through the psychic link. "We must focus our power on stopping the darkness. All council members, attack Dark Arceus. We shall seal it, and then we shall come to a stop."

"Of course," Joan said as she shook off her fears and focused on barricading the darkness with her considerable might.

"Son is being pushed back!" said the Raichu, Lord Gil as he glanced beyond the palace wall. "My electric-types have already engaged the enemy within the palace. Welshi, send a team of your grass-types to aid him."

"Torri already left for that!" said the tiny Whimsicott as she charged up another solar beam to fire at Dark Arceus. "I've sent him all I can spare. Most of my grass-types were standing in the gardens when this mess began, anyway. They were the first line of defense back there."

"Torri left for the desert region with a large force of ground-types shortly after the battle began," Joan said. "There was word from a single Diglett that the enemy is amassing the bulk of their number there."

"Only a single Diglett? Things must be bad if that's all they could send. Knowing her, she's already engaging the enemy on the sand dunes."

"We need her here!" Ra said angrily. "Lorna, where are the Sinnoh Lake Guardians? They must attack Dark Arceus with us if we are to seal it."

"They are here," Lorna said as she arrived above the ghost-type leader. "I've even brought Torri with me."

"Sorry, but things aren't good in the desert region," said the Excadrill, Lady Torri as she popped out of the ground and added her own power to the barrage. Uxie, Mespirit and Azelf appeared next to their mistress, their faces forlorn but determined as they, too, attacked the prison of Dark Arceus.

The Pokémon throughout the city closed ranks around their leaders as every council member withdrew from their battles to attack the hateful prison. When the massive beams of power struck the dark orb the psychic-types began to meld the different type attacks together. Injured Pokémon from the battlefield took up the call to attack the orb as well, while their healthier comrades defended them. The battle continued to rage, and the orb continued to pulsate, but slowly, ever so slowly it came to a stop. Dark Arceus was frozen in a prison of ice and steel, fire and spirit, darkness and fairy light. It ceased to pulsate and the portals to the underworld closed. The undead Pokémon charged recklessly into the defenders ranks only to be crushed. God's Breath shuddered one final time as it came to rest in a wide, open field just past the western border fencing of an apple orchard. The battle had ended. The city of God's Breath had arrived in Equestria.


	3. Arms of Evil Chapter 3

"I'm tellin' you it's right there!" Applejack said as her friends stared across the field in confusion. "Real early this mornin', a whole city appeared out of no where and then it disappeared just as fast. I saw it from my bedroom window as I was gettin' ready to start my chores. I can't explain it but I swear it happened, even if Granny Smith thinks it's a dream."

"The palace guards reported the same thing, AJ," Twilight Sparkle said. "I sent some scouts into the area but we haven't heard back from them yet."

"Some pegasi guards woke me up this morning with the same story," Rainbow Dash said as she hovered above her friends.

"What did they say?"

"I don't really remember. I fell back to sleep half way through their report."

"Well I know what I saw!" Applejack said. "That's why I woke you all up so early. This ain't somethin' ta take lightly."

"I think you're getting a bit too worked up," Rarity said. "Look at poor Fluttershy, she's terrified!"

Rarity put a calming hoof on her friend's shoulder, though Fluttershy paid little heed as she shivered in fear. After a moment she took notice and gave Rarity a thankful smile.

"I-I'll be fine. It's just that all this talk of disappearing cities is… rather frightening. What if this is like the Crystal Empire and King Sombra all over again?"

"But what if there are a lot of new friends to make in there?" Pinkie Pie asked. "I woke up with the shudders this morning and saw these huge buildings out of my bedroom window. It was like the buildings in Manehattan but with more holes and smoke. But my Pinkie Sense didn't make me think it was anything bad, though I did have that nightmare about evil cake monsters right before I woke up... Oh, what if we ask my crystal ball for advice?"

Pinkie Pie pulled her crystal ball from the depths of her mane and sat it down gently on the ground, her eyes wide with anticipation. The next moment her tail began twitching. She looked at Twilight in sudden surprise and the princess side stepped as a flowerpot crashed to the ground next to her.

"They're attackin' us with flowerpots now!" Applejack yelled. "Next they'll start tearin' up my apple trees and hurlin' 'em at houses. Come on, Twilight. You have to call in reinforcements from Canterlot!"

"Flowerpots tend to fall on my head out of nowhere when I'm around "Madame Pinkie"," Twilight said as she smiled and rolled her eyes. "No one is attacking us, AJ. The only way to understand this phenomenon is to go to the source."

"No! We can't go in there without the Royal Guard. It's too risky! At least call one of the newly formed regiments from Ponyville."

"Sounds like you're scared," Rainbow Dash taunted. "I wonder; would you go in if this were a challenge for the title of Most Daring Pony?"

"You guys are still tied, you know," Pinkie Pie said, looking up from her crystal ball with an eager smile.

"In that case, I challenge you to go in there without the Royal Guard, Applejack! We all know I'm brave enough, but are you?"

"A challenge? Shoot, why did you have to go and pull that card?" Applejack said as she stamped her hoof on the ground. She looked around in frustration, as if she couldn't believe what she was about to do. Finally, she sighed and looked Rainbow Dash in the eyes.

"Well, I'm not about to lose to you, Rainbow. If this is a challenge, then I have no choice but to go."

"Oh, you have a choice. You can chicken out if you want. Besides, I'd rather not make you do something that you're too scared to do."

"Gosh darn me and my pride… Fine, lets go in there and get this over with; with or without the Royal Guard!"

"That's fine, I think I'll just stay out here," Fluttershy said, shaking once more. "Discord is coming over later and we were going to have tea…"

"Nonsense," Rarity said gently. "We've braved all manner of danger together, darling. This should be no different. We're unstoppable as a team, you know that."

"You might send a letter to Discord, though," Twilight said. "He can keep tabs on how long we're gone, that way we have somepony on the outside to act as backup. Spike was up late helping me with some work, so I let him sleep in. I left a letter with Owlowiscious, though. He'll have Spike send it to Canterlot, but for now Discord can help us."

"I still don't want to go," Fluttershy moaned as she continued to shake on the ground. Her friends looked at one another in concern, then Applejack stepped forward and knelt down beside the frightened Pegasus.

"Now, now Sugarcube. You don't have to go if you don't want to. Maybe you should go find Discord yourself and you can keep an eye on us together. Come find us if we're longer than an hour. How does that sound?"

"That… sounds like something I could do," Fluttershy said, as she slowly stopped shaking. Applejack helped her to her feet and the six gathered together for a group hug.

"You girls promise you'll be careful?" Fluttershy asked.

"Of course we'll be careful," Twilight responded. "We'll meet up with the scouts I sent in, get an idea of the situation, and then we'll return to discuss our next course of action. We won't do anything unnecessary."

"But first," Rarity said. "I have some outfits I've designed. They're crafted from magically reinforced mail forged by the blacksmith ponies in Canterlot. And I've crafted some thick, temperature resistant cloth that acts as a second layer of protection. To top it all off, Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, and Princess Cadence enchanted each suit to survive the most dreadful conditions imaginable. And they're gorgeous, of course."

"Walking into the unknown would be better with some protection," Pinkie Pie said. "Does it have balloons and streamers?"

"Your armor has balloon, confetti, streamer and cupcake patterns forged into the steel, dear."

"Woohoo! Even if I can't eat the cupcakes, that's still so cool."

"Rarity made battle armor?" Rainbow Dash said, excitedly. "I gotta see this!"

"Then we'll have to go back to the farmhouse. I had Sweetie Belle bring them up."

The six walked off toward Applejack's farmhouse, talking excitedly about their prospects for adventure in the mysterious new city.

The group walked through the orchard in high spirits, talking excitedly about what they might find on this new adventure. Rarity had just convinced Fluttershy to wear her fashionable new armor even though she wouldn't be joining them on the trip when three panicked screams and the sound of fighting reached their ears.

"What in the world?" Applejack said as she paused a moment before charging off in the direction of the sound.

"It's coming from your barn," Rainbow Dash said, her wings bracing as she prepared to fly ahead of the group. She stopped when Scootaloo, Applebloom, and Sweetie Belle came into view, the fillies screaming at the tops of their lungs. Rainbow darted down to land in front of them and they stopped. The other ponies ran up beside her, fear etched on their faces.

"Whoa there girls. What's wrong?" Rainbow asked in concern.

"M-monsters!" they screamed together.

"Little red and black ones…" Scootaloo said.

"And a big one that's blue and yellow…" Sweetie Belle said.

"And they're all covered in blades…" Applebloom said.

"And they're attacking Big Macintosh!" the girls yelled together.

"Big Mac's being attacked? We have to help him!" Rainbow Dash said as she rose into the air once more.

"He stayed behind to let us escape," Applebloom said as she looked over her shoulder toward the barn. "Those things tried to stop us, but he jumped in the way and then…"

"We were so scared, we ran out without looking back," Scootaloo said, disappointment in her voice as she admitted her fear in front of her idol.

"Don't worry about it, Squirt," Rainbow Dash said with a comforting smile. "You did the right thing in finding us."

"Where's Granny Smith?" Applejack asked.

"She's in town," Applebloom said. "She left to inform the mayor of your story, like you asked her too. Please, you have to help Big Mac!"

"It's ok. Our brother's tough. We'll get to him in time."

"Run to town and get help," Twilight said. "And stick to the roads! Come on, girls."

The six friends charged forward as fast as they could, with Rainbow Dash leading the way. Even Fluttershy forgot her fear as she ran to help Big Mac. When they arrived at the barn they saw that the fight had already begun. Eight small, chubby, black and red creatures lay on the ground, their arms ending in blades with two rows of blades sticking out of their chests. Sixteen more stood in front of a taller creature whose shape was similar, but clearly more mature. Big Mac stood in a corner, his head bowed low and his right hoof stamping at the ground menacingly. His coat was covered in bruises and slashes, but his thick hide had not been pierced. He panted heavily from exertion, and Applejack smiled with pride as she saw that her big brother still had lots of fight left in him.

"Come on!" Big Mac yelled in defiance.

The larger creature raised its bladed arm and pointed at the angry stallion. Its subordinates obeyed immediately, lowering their bladed heads and charging. The first line was met with a flying roundhouse kick from an angry blue pegasus that sent all eight of them flying. Applejack followed Rainbow's attack by laying into the second line of creatures with a low, sliding sweep that sent them crashing hard to the floor. The little monsters made strange noises as they were hit, each one landing to the ground with a metallic thud. A couple of them tried rising to their feet but only fell back down. The large blue creature scowled as it crossed its arms and swung them in a straight line. Two blades of dark energy shot forth at the three ponies in the creature's path and crashed against a white shield of magic.

"Nice barrier spell, Rarity," Twilight Sparkle said as the creature began yelling at its subordinates.

"Thank you! I learned it while helping the princesses enchant our new armor. Why don't you round them up, Twilight?"

"Gladly."

The smaller creatures had begun to rise, clearly afraid of their leader. They grouped up once more and prepared to charge. With a simple thought Twilight set the floor around them ablaze, trapping the creatures in a circle of purple fire almost as tall as their leader. She held the fire in place with her magic, keeping it from spreading to any other part of the barn. The leading monster made a harsh "Bisha" sound as it ruthlessly urged its subordinates forward. Several of the smaller creatures stepped to the edge of the fire, their eyes fearful and cautious. Twilight increased the power of her spell and sent the wall of fire roaring to lick at the ceiling of the barn before letting it die down to its previous size. The tactic worked and even their leader seemed to be afraid.

"Their cries are kinda weird," Rainbow Dash said as she descended to stand beside her friends.

"Eeyup," Big Mac agreed as he and Applejack joined the rest. Applejack had a concerned hoof on his shoulder as she helped her exhausted brother lay down on a nearby haystack.

"They're so cruel," Fluttershy said with a shudder. "The big one is so mean when she yells at the smaller ones. They obey out of fear and a shared desire to be cruel."

"Can you ask them why they're here?" Twilight said.

"Yes, but I can't promise that I'll get anywhere."

Fluttershy stepped forward, and with some effort she put on her kindest smile. But before she could speak the larger creature yelled "Bisha" and slashed through the air at her. A blade of dark energy soared through the fire and crashed against Rarity's shield, causing Fluttershy to step backward and trip in terror.

"They're not here to make friends!" she said, her voice shaking. "Definitely not here to make friends."

"But why are they here?" Twilight asked. "We need to understand them, somehow."

"We are here to gather those of your world who can help us," the tall creature said, her voice cold and metallic.

"You can speak our language?" Twilight said in surprise.

"We will take what we want by force, no matter what the council says," the creature continued. "I follow Lord Mewtwo. He told us that we have no need to befriend the inhabitants of this land, nor do we have the time. I have found you, but there is one left to find. When the others have what we seek, we shall take it, and you. Then we shall leave this land to return to our own. If your people stand in our way, they will be crushed."

"Wow, that's right neighborly of ya," Applejack said as she rolled her eyes. "I don't know what you want us for, but whatever plans you lot have, we won't let it happen."

"Yeah, we've beaten some pretty dangerous bad guys," Rainbow Dash said. "We'll beat you too, so bring it on!"

"Hahaha," the creature said, the little ones joining her as she laughed. "You stand no chance! This paltry fire is not enough to stop Mewtwo. He will drown your world in an endless storm!"

"Endless storm?" Rarity said, raising an eyebrow at the statement. "We control our own weather here in Equestria. I am a fashion designer and even I can use weather magic. Naturally, I can dispel it as well."

"You can?" Rainbow Dash asked. "Since when?"

"Since I began borrowing Twilight's spell books shortly after she moved to Ponyville. How else do you think I was able to move the clouds into such wonderful patterns when our cutie marks were switched?"

"It didn't have anything to do with, I dunno, you having my cutie mark?"

"That little mishap only confused us. It didn't give us any special powers, darling, or else Applejack would have made a selection of dresses rather than a selection of torn circus tents."

"Hey!" Applejack said.

"You claim to be able to counter my lord's powers?" the creature said in disdain. "You will regret your arrogance, fool!"

"I doubt that," Twilight said. "At any rate, I think I'm calling Canterlot on this one. I was hoping that we could handle this ourselves, but now I think we had better approach this more cautiously."

"What if more of these guys show up before help from Canterlot does?" Pinkie Pie said. "I hate to say it, but I don't think a party is going to slow them down much, no matter what I put in the punch."

"More of my master's servants will be here soon! Mewtwo will have what he requires!"

"I guess we should see to the defense of Ponyville first," Twilight said as she considered her options.

"Then we had better don our armor!" Rarity said as she ran out of the barn excitedly.

When she came back inside she was pulling three clothes racks that were sturdier than the ones she normally used. They each had two suits of mail armor on them, with each suit decorated in patterns and colors that matched the pony it was meant for. Underneath the mail was a beautifully matched layer of thick, woolen armor, with a layer of silk beneath that.

"Now, I know that these don't look like the strongest suits of armor, but they are quite beautiful. Their real power, however, comes from the enchantments placed on them. They used the shards of a petrified dragon's tooth as a focus to grant protection to this armor. Only a few pieces remain. The spells that the princesses cast upon these suits will allow them to endure the absolute harshest punishment imaginable. From powerful magic to extreme heat, cold, or force this armor will protect us. Naturally, the other princesses have their own suits."

"Wow, you've really outdone yourself on the coolness factor," Rainbow Dash said as she flew over to her suit and began putting it on. "This is way better than those ridiculous dresses you tried to make our team wear for the Equestria Games."

"Just because they weren't appropriate for the setting doesn't mean they were ridiculous. But I will agree that these suits are a better product. They emit a powerful magical shield when worn. With it, we can swim in the center of the sun or walk through a meteor storm without harm. The princesses and I tested them thoroughly. It was quite fun!"

"Wow, that's amazing!" Twilight said, as she looked her suit over carefully, trying to divine the spells they had used just by staring at the metal.

"If that's true, then maybe I will accompany you into this… city," Fluttershy said. "Discord probably needs his sleep, afterall. I'd hate to wake him."

"Awesome!" Rainbow Dash said. "That means the six of us can go in and wreck some blade monsters together! It'll be easy."

"Why didn't you tell us about these before?" Twilight asked, a hint of disappointment in her voice. "I wouldn't have minded helping in the creation process…"

"This project was decided by Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, and Princess Cadance. They asked for my expertise in design to make them beautiful. It was meant to be a surprise for the anniversary of your coronation as princess, Twilight, though I was given permission to give them out early if the situation was dire. But don't worry, I designed these outfits so that they are fully customizable for the wearer. From new armor pieces, to new enchantments, to new designs; there is plenty of room for personal improvement."

"A surprise for my anniversary?" Twilight said, a smile appearing on her face as she forgot her disappointment. "That's so sweet! Thank you, Rarity."

The others thanked their friend as they began to don their armor. After recovering for a few minutes, Big Mac brought some thick chains from the back of the barn to tie the monsters up. But the moment Twilight removed the circle of fire a group of small, brown, mole-like creatures dug up through the wooden floor. The largest of them began speaking in a rough, feminine voice. Her words made no sense to the ponies, and they quickly assumed defensive stances, ready for another fight. The bladed creatures responded angrily in their own language, yelling at the moles in harsh, sarcastic tones. Then the floor gave way underneath them and they fell through a large hole, surprise and indignation on their faces. The ponies ran forward to try and stop them, but they were being dragged through the new tunnels too quickly. A moment later, the mole-like creatures turned their bladed heads to the ground and vanished through the holes they had created. Loud cries of "Bisharp" and "Paawniiii" could be heard as the creatures were carried away.

"I suspect they know we're comin' now," Applejack said as she looked down one of the holes cautiously.

"Then we'll have to be sure we make the most of the time we have before they attack again," came a strong, gentle voice from outside. Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, and Princess Cadence walked into the barn wearing their own suits of armor. Spike came running from behind them out of breath and worried, with the Cutie Mark Crusaders close behind.

"I was about to send the letter when they arrived," he said. "Sorry, Twilight. I guess you tried to wake me but I wouldn't wake up…"

"It's alright Spike," Twilight said as the other ponies knelt before the approaching royalty. "I didn't try to wake you because you were up so late last night working. I knew you needed your sleep. I also underestimated the situation quite a bit."

She walked to stand before the new group and looked from one worried face to the other.

"I take it you saw that city appear out of nowhere?" Twilight asked the other princesses.

"Our guards did," Celestia responded. "They alerted us to the situation, and through the Dream Luna and I divined a bit of information about these creatures. Then we contacted Cadence and had her meet us in Canterlot before coming over to see you."

"What did you discover?"

"We weren't able to learn much," Luna said. "They seem to be blocking us, even in the Dream. But we did learn that this city holds a great evil. If left unchecked, it will destroy all of Equestria and the entire world along with it."

"That sounds awful!" Pinkie Pie said. "Surely there's a way to stop it. Oh, what if Rarity makes wigs for all of the monsters? Cranky really liked his, and they might like them too. Those blade guys did seem pretty bald."

"I don't think wigs are going to save us," Cadance said with a gentle smile. "We need to discover all that we can as quickly as possible. I have Shining Armor leading a regiment of Crystal Empire forces our way, but we can't send them into an unknown situation."

"Then we need to make contact with the scouts I already sent," Twilight said.

"Agreed," Celestia said. "The Canterlot guard is already amassing near the border of Sweet Apple Acres. We will make contact with your scouts, and then escape to our own defensive lines."

"Be careful," Sweetie Belle said as she, Applebloom, and Scootaloo ran to hug their sisters.

"We'll be fine, Sweetie," Rarity said as she comforted the filly.

"Take care of the farm, big brother," Applejack said as she hugged Applebloom close.

"Eeyup," the stallion said. He gave his sister a big hug and joined the fillies and Spike as they waved goodbye.

With their three powerful editions, the group left Sweet Apple Acres. The morning clouds cast dark shadows on the horizon, and the ponies thought they could almost make out the shapes of damaged buildings in the distance. Armed with their new enchanted armor and a desire to protect their people, they marched into the unknown.


	4. Arms of Evil Chapter 4

Apart from the peaceful cloud cover, the skies and fields of Sweet Apple Acres were clear. That changed once the ponies crossed the wooden fence that led to the plains beneath Canterlot. The sky shimmered and shook before them, with flashes of great structures struggling to materialize. After a minute of this struggle the city finally appeared. Tall buildings touched the sky, their ruined metal husks covered in creatures of all shapes and sizes that seemed to be making repairs. Many rock creatures worked in teams throughout the scorched, crater covered streets.

The city they were rebuilding was enormous, taking up several hundred uninhabited acres of land from the edge of Sweet Apple Acres to the mountain upon which Canterlot sat. From their hilltop perch, the ponies could make out the geography of the city. On the outskirts of the city sat four large, domed structures that appeared to house different ecosystems. A smoking mountain with lava pools at its summit seemed to be churning out ore from a central factory. On the northern side of the city, opposite the volcano, stood a tall, snowy peak dotted with shapes that seemed to be cutting down the trees of a dense forest. There were lakes and hillsides, grassy plains and desolate sands; and at the city's center sat a tall, crystalline, battle worn palace.

The group stood in shock, their mouths open and eyes wide. Pinkie Pie pulled a water bottle from her mane and drenched her head to escape her stupor. Then she shook the water from her coat, drenching the others and bringing them back to reality as well.

"Perhaps we had better continue down the hillside," Princess Celestia said. "I have a feeling they're expecting us."

"Indeed," Princess Luna said. "Everyone, stay on your guard."

"No need," said a rough female voice from below their feet. The ponies looked to see a hole that hadn't been there before. Then the leader of the mole-like creatures from the barn emerged and looked the group over with a stern, determined stare.

"What do you mean?" Celestia said as she came to stand before the small creature. Her stance was cautious, but her voice was confident and commanding. The little creature raised an eyebrow in surprise and smiled.

"I mean that the Pokémon who attacked you earlier did so without the permission of their leaders. We only sent scouts into your lands, not assault forces."

"I see. So you will speak with us as equals? I do not wish for a fight."

"We will speak with you as equals. We need your help, specifically the help of the seven standing behind you and your sister."

"What do you mean, you need our help?" Cadance said as she walked forward to stand beside Celestia. The other ponies looked to each other in confusion, though the little creature only fixed the group with an approving stare.

"All will be explained once you meet with the rest of the High Council. Or at least we will explain as much of it as we know. But where are my manners? I am Torri, an Excadrill. I am leader of the ground-types within the city of God's Breath and one of eighteen who make up the High Council currently ruling over this city."

"I have a feeling that your scouts already informed you of us somewhat, but I am…"

"We know enough," Torri interrupted. "Come quickly. You can make your formal introductions before my peers in the city."

Without another word, Torri began running as fast as she could. It wasn't difficult for the ponies to keep pace with her, but she came off as a bit rude in her haste. Still, they had no choice but to follow her through the streets, and past the eyes of thousands of curious creatures. They crossed through the plane where the land of fire and ice met, all the way to the front steps of the palace. There stood many different creatures of all shapes and sizes in the front courtyard, all of them watching two figures standing before the doors. A tall, white creature with ball tipped fingers and a long, pink tail stood menacingly in front of a smaller white creature in what appeared to be a long, elegant ball gown. Their body language said they were arguing, but they made no sounds.

"What's going on Torri?" Twilight asked.

"Can't you see? Our resident Mewtwo is the large one. He's arguing with Joan, leader of the fairy-types within the High Council. They're using…"

"Telepathy," Pinkie Pie said. "Boy are they loud, too."

"You can hear them?"

"It's either them, or my imagination is coming back with an angry old couple. It's supposed to bring cake, but…"

"Stay here," Torri said. "The rest of the council is busy overseeing repairs to the city, while Joan has been rebuilding the palace, and dealing with troublemakers from the looks of it. I'll go give her some support."

The tiny mole-creature shuffled up to Mewtwo and swiped at him with her claws. Mewtwo leapt backward as if he had expected the sudden attack. Then he brought his hands together and launched a large, blue sphere of energy at Torri. She raised one of her claws and blocked it as the energy dissipated across her body.

"I may be half steel-type, but a weak aura sphere like that won't do much to someone of my level," she said, though her voice had an edge to it that said she had still felt the blow.

"Weak?" Mewtwo yelled, his telepathic voice echoing through the air as if he spoke through a megaphone. "I am a direct descendant of the Mew! I achieved mega evolution long before any of you! Before King Siebold gave you this power you struggled to even keep me entertained in battle. It should be me who rules God's Breath, not you!"

"Last time we fought neither of us could mega evolved," Joan said, her own psychic voice audible and filled with frustration. "It was a stalemate, Mewtwo. You were unable to overcome me. Only through mega evolution did your power exceed the members of the council, for a time. Even then, you were never skilled enough to beat any of us. Now we are equals in power, once more. Though I wonder, have you're skills improved any?"

"You are a lowly Gardevoir. I am descended from those who defeated Dark Arceus in the first place. It should be me who continues the work of King Siebold! Not these strange newcomers! And not you!"

"I am a member of the King's High Council," Joan said, her anger flaring up as she exerted her power. "I don't care if we were once friends. I will not be spoken to this way by some rude, troublemaking fool!"

Rubble and debris began floating in the air around her and the sky above began to darken. Lightning flashed as black clouds rolled in and a violent storm began to build.

"You don't scare me!" Mewtwo said, pushing his psychic fury hard against Joan's.

He mega evolved into his X form and the storm built higher and higher, reaching past Ponyville and Canterlot in all directions until none could see the end of it. Violent wind gusts began tearing trees from the ground as Canterlot threatened to shake loose from its mountainside. The rubble in the courtyard broke apart as flashes of energy coursed between the two Pokémon and large cracks began to form in the ground beneath their feet. They raised their arms to attack, and time seemed to stand still.

"Enough!" Celestia and Luna shouted in unison, their voices rising above the din of thunder and the crackle of energy.

They reared back on their hind legs and let loose two streams of magic that crashed into Joan and Mewtwo. The Pokémon's cries of pain and surprise echoed through the courtyard as the spells struck home. Two more beams of magical light shot forth, illuminating the atmosphere. Together, Celestia and Luna cleared the angry, dreadful sky and dissipated the storm. The gentle rays of the sun filled the countryside as the land returned to normal. Joan and Mewtwo had fallen to their knees where they now faced the princess, their eyes full of caution. Joan looked around at the ponies, having just noticed them, and she bowed her head in shame as she recognized their cutie marks. Mewtwo recognized them as well, but his eyes burned with anger as he tried to stare them down.

"That storm you were building would have torn Equestria apart," Celestia said, her voice stern and calm. "It is rare that Luna and I take such violent action, for that is not our way. But allowing you to rain havoc down upon our people is unthinkable. Consider this your first warning."

"The next time you attempt something so foolish, we will drag you to the moon and leave you there!" Luna said. The group in the courtyard fixed her with curious stares and she blushed slightly.

"What? It's a good punishment," she added as the other ponies came to stand beside her.

"I see you've brought the ones that the king prophesied," Joan said as she rose to her feet and turned her attention to Torri. "But who are these other two? Their markings were not seen by our master."

"The tall one is Princess Celestia, and the short one is Princess Luna," Torri said with a grin. "They rule this land. Honestly, if the rest of you slowed down a bit to figure things out you'd be better off. I'm the only one who took the time to question the prisoners. The rest of you just hurried off to do your own things and left me alone with them."

"The guards told me you asked two questions, got bored and ran off past the barrier without telling them anything," Joan said with a smile. "The rest of us were busy rebuilding the city, you know."

"I asked more than two questions! I had to leave in a hurry, because Mewtwo sent a Bisharp and her gang of Pawniard out to capture these creatures. And besides, the only one who would tell me anything useful only spoke about rocks half the time!"

"You sent Maud?" Pinkie Pie said, looking to Twilight in surprise. "But she's just a volunteer strength trainer for the first class of guardponies! She may be strong, but she's not a warrior."

"She joined our guard to make sure the corps was strong enough to protect you, Pinkie," Twilight said. "She volunteered for the mission before I could give it to anypony else, and she was quite insistent. She's been a bit paranoid since I gained my title, and you girls became my personal advisors, though. She seems to think it makes us targets, now."

"Who else did you send?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Well, Trixie didn't want to be shown up by Maude. She insisted that she get to go, and Spitfire is serving temporarily until our guard is up to par so I sent her to lead them."

"I don't think the guardpony cadets are supposed to decide who goes on missions," Cadence said, frowning.

"Yeah, I know I made a mistake. They were arguing and I didn't want any trouble with my guards when I'm just really new to this, but they're still alright aren't they?"

"Your scouts are fine," Torri said. "The one named Maud even managed to surprise Lord Krush. She gave him a tiny crack, just above the left leg. Something about her 'special talent' having to do with rocks."

"Rocks are her life!" Pinkie Pie said happily.

"The blue one wasn't too strong, but we almost never caught the one with wings," Joan said. "They're in our dungeons now, but they're all comfortable and happy."

"I'm going to go help with the rebuilding process," Torri said suddenly. "Sorry, but this is boring and we really need to hurry and fix the city."

Before any of the others could stop her, she leapt into the ground and disappeared, the sound of her digging fading as she made her way to the buildings beyond the castle gates.

"She's always in a hurry," Joan said with a gentle laugh.

"Why are you dropping your guard so easily?" Mewtwo said as he finally rose to his feet. He had been quite for several minutes, and the others had almost forgotten about him over the course of their conversation. Now they turned to look at him, the royal sisters exerting their presence once more.

"You are defeated, violent one," Princess Luna said. "You have lost, and you will lose once more if you attempt to fight us. If you work with us, however…"

"I am rightful ruler of God's Breath, and I will not lose to the likes of you! Nor will I lose to these human-locing cowards in the High Council!"

"Our next attack will vaporize you, turning you into nothing but a shadow. If you still fight us after that..."

"Forgive me, your majesties," Joan interrupted apologetically, an amused smile on her face as she watched anger and indignation burn in Mewtwo's eyes. "But we have more important things to discuss than Mewtwo's foolishness. If you would follow me into the palace, I will show you why we need your help so desperately."

All four of the princesses nodded their consent, as Mewtwo stood in the doorframe in impotent rage. As the legend sat down on the castle steps, the group of ponies followed Joan through the grand doors of the white crystal palace. The front lobby was enormous, but like so much of the city it showed signs of a serious battle. Banners and wall decorations had been strewn about the place. Pieces of wooden chairs and tables lay on the broken concrete floor next to pieces of the white crystal that had broken off of the walls. Several dark corridors branched off in different directions, but the light from the sun shone through the broken crystal and illuminated the lobby.

"We did not bring ourselves to your world," Joan said. "We were brought here, by chance or by design we do not know. For you see, our king died yesterday."

Joan's psychic voice cracked slightly as she projected those words. The group looked at her in sympathy and Princess Cadence gently wrapped a wing around the Gardevoir's shoulders.

"You have our deepest condolences," she said. The rest of the ponies voiced their support and Joan smiled at the sentiment as she wiped tears from her eyes.

"Thank you. King Siebold died having lived a long, happy life filled with love and friendship. It was this love and friendship that he felt for all of his subjects that gave him the power to perform his sacred task. For you see, this city is called God's Breath for a reason. In the King's Throne Room is the evil that once resided in the God of our universe. It is a creature known as Dark Arceus; a living third of the first Pokémon, and the creator of all things that exist in the land we hail from.

King Siebold was tasked, as one of the last surviving Mew, to contain this evil. He would perform a ritual once a year to strengthen the seal on Dark Arceus's prison, for the seal would weaken from time to time. And when that seal weakens, the dark god breathes evil upon its creation. But at the end of his life King Siebold chose not to fully seal the prison. Instead he chose to seal it half way so that he could pass the rest of his strength on to his council. If he had chosen only to seal Dark Arceus, our world would have ended a year from now for we do not posses the power that he did. But our king knew that through our struggle against the deity, we would find those who can seal the god once and for all; he knew that we would find you. After the king's death, Dark Arceus awakened. With its power halved it was unable to defeat us before we could seal it. In the heat of battle it pulled us through time and space. We forced it into a resting state, and ended up here."

Joan turned to look at the gathered ponies, her eyes full of hope. Then, through holes in the walls of the palace other creatures began stepping forward. Torri came through first, a proud smile on her face. A great, blue bird that radiated the cold of winter followed closely behind Torri. On the other side of the room came a small, falcon-like bird with ember-covered wings who looked at the blue bird with a competitive gleam in her eyes. An eight-foot green monster with many spikes and holes in its torso walked through the broken southern wall. It had a small crack in its body, just above the left knee. Next to it walked a bright red creature with enormous jaws and the body of a small Tyrannosaurus. A small, white and purple cat-like creature with two tails walked forward, followed closely by a crème colored creature with pink legs and tall, fluffy ears. Other creatures came through, all of them remarkably different. The ponies stood in wonder as they were surrounded, and when all of the creatures had stepped forward, they knelt before the champions of Equestria.

"These are my fellow council members," Joan said as she and the others remained in their kneeling positions. "Our king foresaw this meeting. He gave us a vision of the symbols that mark you. On behalf of all the citizens of our city, I humbly ask you to aid us."

"This farce will end now!" came the angry voice of Mewtwo from behind the assembly.

Psychic power erupted from within the group of startled ponies and a massive explosion rocked the palace. The peak of the blast tore a new hole in the ceiling and reached far above the tallest peak within God's Breath. Smoke billowed from the crater that had formed where the group of ponies once stood. Cries of outrage, fear, and shock came from the council members as Mewtwo stood laughing victoriously before them. Many of the council broke into tears of sudden hopelessness. But as Mewtwo laughed and the council of Pokémon began to direct their anger at him, something moved at the bottom of the crater.

"Wow, Rarity, you and the princesses really outdid yourselves with this armor. There isn't even any ringing in my ears!"

"Why thank you, Rainbow Dash. But of course, I only made them beautiful. This shield was crafted by the princesses, and was made to be even more powerful than the one Twilight used in her fight with Tirek. It would be a crime to let such glorious creations be damaged, after all."

"Thank you princesses!" Pinkie Pie shouted, jumping for joy just high enough for her head to be visible above the cloud of smoke. The council looked on in wonder as the undamaged pony fell back out of sight. Mewtwo stood before the crater, his mouth gaping as he fought with his own disbelief. The voices of the other ponies joined their friend in giving thanks.

"You're all very welcome," Celestia said, gladness in her voice. "I'm just happy that it works so well. That would have been quite the painful blast to have taken without it."

"Indeed," Luna said. "This armor t'was a chore to make, but well worth it."

"I learned a great deal from the creation process," Cadance said happily as she and the others walked out of the crater completely unharmed.

"No!" Mewtwo yelled. "This is impossible!"

"Oh shut up," said the large, green monster. He had managed to walk behind Mewtwo as the other Pokémon stood around the crater in shock. He pulled his arm back and landed a punch to the psychic's jaw, sending him ground. Mewtwo's mega form left him as he lost consciousness. The cat-like creature walked over to Mewtwo and put her hands on his head. A beam of light engulfed him for a moment and then disappeared.

"He's disabled now," the creature said. "I'll have several of my Drowzee keep him disabled. Sasha, could you have your dark-types keep an eye on him in the dungeons?"

"Of course, Dorris," said a white, creature with a single black horn and beautiful wing-shaped fur on her back. Two large shadow creatures flanked her, their long, wispy hair flickering like a candle flame. "I'll have my Darkrai stay inside his cell. Some of my subordinates have gone into his 'service', but I'll straighten them out later."

"Why is Mewtwo so determined to control this city?" Twilight asked.

"It is said that the Mew of our world hold the genetic code for every Pokémon in existence," Sasha said as she turned to face the princess. "The humans of our world found the bones of an ancient Mew. They used those bones to create Mewtwo through cloning technology. So in truth, Mewtwo is the closest living genetic relative of our late King Siebold. It is a shame he did not inherit the king's wisdom. He would be an honored servent of the kingdom if he could only overcome his hatred of humans and the viciousness that was bred into him."

"Cloning? You mean they made him in some kind of laboratory? But why?"

"So that he would become their ultimate weapon," Sasha said, looking down at Mewtwo's unconscious form in pity. "They made him out of greed."

The ponies looked on sadly as the two Darkrai gathered Mewtwo and carried him into the darkness of the southern corridor.

"They will release your friends, as well," Sasha said as she returned to her place in the circle. "I promise they were not harmed."

"That was quite an impressive sight, surviving an explosion like that," Krush said as he smiled down at the ponies. "It would have made any rock-type proud to have done the same. You don't look all that tough, though. How did you pull it off?"

"Magic suits of armor," Twilight said. "They're my anniversary gifts. Aren't they great?"

"They are indeed, your highness," said a white, arm bladed creature that looked strangely like Joan. "It is good to know we're dealing with powerful allies. I am Lord Gallah, a Gallade, and Joan's older brother. I rule over the fighting-type Pokémon."

"Sorry," Pinkie Pie said. "But all of these types are kinda confusing. You don't happen to have this stuff written down do you?"

"We have several Pokédexes that catalogue all Pokémon by type and species," Lord Gallah said. He held out his hand and nine red devices teleported in front of him. "Take these, miladies. They will tell you all you need to know about our kind."

"Awesome!"

"For now, we must continue our preparations," the large blue bird said as she turned to leave. "Dark Arceus will awaken within a week. We must shore up our defensive positions for when that happens, or all is lost."

She flew off without another word.

"I shall have our Royal Guard form a perimeter around your city on the ground and in the air," Luna said. "They will let no evil pass."

"Dark Arceus will fight to destroy God's Breath before it turns its attention to your lands," Gallah said. "It will remain half sealed, but it will summon its minions from the underworld. Support from your troops within the city would be greatly appreciated."

"Then you shall have it, brave knight. Come, sister. Let us return to Canterlot at once."

"Of course, Luna. We should take a representative from these creatures, as well."

"I would like to accompany you," Joan said. "I will gladly tell you everything you need to know."

"I'll go!" said a small, brown creature with cotton ball hair. "We should take Sasha and Potpourri too!"

"I've got my flying-types to oversee, Welshi," said the small, falcon-like bird. "I don't have time to explain our battle strategies to a bunch of newbies."

"You're flying-types are doing fine on their own. Besides, you spend most of your time trying to annoy Lorna from the shadows."

"That stuck-up Articuno has it coming. She never loosens up, never stops her serious bit for one moment…"

"And you never stop being naughty."

"I'm only naughty because she's a stick-in-the-mud."

"You're also naughty because you have a small bird complex," Sasha said as she rolled her eyes. "Just because you haven't gotten bigger since you were a Fletchling, you take it out on others. On the other paw, I actually have a job here. A dangerous criminal just came into my dungeons, and I should be here to see that he doesn't escape."

"Any one of the council is capable of standing up to that jerk in a fight," Krush said. "As dangerous as he is, there are too many of us here for him to have a hope of claiming the city. I can stay in the dungeons in your absence, Sasha."

"I don't know…"

"But you can help us spot danger!" Welshi said as she jumped up and down. "We can tell when Dark Arceus is going to attack with you there. That'll keep our new friends on the same time table as the forces in the city."

"I'm not that good at sensing danger…"

"Come on, you sense stuff even before Joan or Gallah have visions of it. You're the best!"

"We would greatly appreciate your aid," Celestia said, smiling kindly at the shy Absol.

"Alright, if you insist," Sasha said, blushing slightly as she pawed the ground.

"Good luck, new friends," Krush said as he and the rest of the council bowed before the ponies.

"Good luck," Celestia said with a smile. Then, with a bright flash of light she teleported all of her group, plus their new additions, to her castle in the magnificent city of Canterlot.


	5. Arms of Evil Chapter 5

Over the next five days the ponies of Equestria came to befriend the Pokémon of God's Breath. The council explained the ritual their king had used in sealing Dark Arceus's prison, and after a day of research and preparation, the ponies returned to the city to cast their own version of the spell. But despite all of their efforts, the prison would not be sealed. Three separate attempts had been made to seal the dark god, but each attempt brought about terrible tremors, as if the sleeping monster was lashing out at its captors in its sleep. The last attempt had resulted in a beam of dark lightning shooting forth at Cadance, who had barely been able to block it with a shield spell. After the failure of the Elements to seal the prison, Celestia and Luna began spending all of their time studying the tomes in their library for a solution.

Carpenters and builders from the surrounding lands were called into the damaged city, and with their combined efforts God's Breath was rapidly rebuilt. Those structures that had sustained extensive damage were reinforced and turned into traps for the coming battle, while new shelters were built underground for the young and injured. The allies worked day and night, pushing themselves almost to exhaustion in their desperate attempt to make the site of the battle as advantageous to them as possible. Even so, God's Breath had lost much of its majestic sheen, and there wasn't enough time to do more than reinforce and patch most of its structures. Twenty thousand ponies had taken up positions outside of the city, stretching the guard thin but fully encircling the battle site. Barricades were erected, magical shields were set in place, and defensive positions were created under the advice that the enemy would be overwhelming.

The princesses had called an emergency summit with the representatives from the Pokémon High Council as soon as they had arrived in Canterlot. Through many long talks and extensive explanations, the ponies learned much about their new allies. Strengths and weaknesses were discussed, enemy tactics were explored, and battle strategies were made. By the fifth day the battle lines had been drawn, both inside and outside of the city. Many curious ponies had begun spending time with the Pokémon. Through hours of observation, Twilight had begun to notice that the Pokémon had many distinct quirks about them. Sasha loved being around others, but became shy when the conversation turned to her. Joan was a delight to be around, but she gave off the sense that she was still quite young, and new to her position. Potpourri had been well behaved and pleasant, despite her reputation among her peers. The others claimed this was because her rival was not present, but the ponies were just glad to have such good friends in the face of a coming disaster. Twilight considered their good fortune as she made her way around Canterlot.

Stalking through the streets, Twilight Sparkle moved from house to house looking in their windows only to be greeted by the same sight. Chairs and tables had been upturned, beds had been moved into kitchens, and the interiors of each house had been covered in small cotton balls. Her guards moved with her as they marched stealthily through the darkness, until one of them pointed out two shadowy shapes in front of a house further down. A large creature was silhouetted in the darkness, standing in the yard of a vacant home. From the window of that home, a small creature crawled out from under a windowsill that had been left partially open.

"Stop where you are!" Twilight yelled as she and her guards ran for the figures. The small creature stood next to the larger one, but neither made any attempt to flee.

"We stopped," said a happy, fairy voice. "What now?"

"Welshi?" Twilight said as she came to stand before the waving Whimsicott. "What are you doing here? Why were you in that house?"

"I was just stacking the chairs on the bed," Welshi said as Twilight and her unicorn guards lit up the street with their horns. "I also decorated the couch with all of their clothes, and left a bunch of cotton balls all over the place!"

Welshi pulled a tuft of cotton from her hair and put it in Twilight's mane with a smile. The Venusaur behind her had a long-suffering look on his face, but he still smiled as his mistress gave Twilight her present.

"But why? Why would you do something like that to so many houses?"

"Why?" Welshi said, tilting her head as if she didn't understand the question.

"She is a Whimsicott, your majesty," the Venusaur said. "She needs no other reason to play pranks."

"It's not a prank, Morrison. It's a favor! All of those houses are so pretty now!"

"As you say, milady."

"Do all Whimsicott do this?" Twilight asked Morrison.

"Their species has a strong reputation for it, your majesty. They mean no harm, and they very rarely steal. Lady Welshi sees this activity a bit differently than others of her kind, though."

"Well, I wish you would stop. I don't mean to be rude, but you've worried a lot of ponies with these nighttime outings. Just because somepony isn't home doesn't mean you can sneak into their house and rearrange their furniture."

"Alright," Welshi said, her voice sad and dejected. After a moment an idea hit her and she perked up. "I'll talk to Rarity about my design ideas. Perhaps she can help me convince the ponies around here that they should embrace my talent and use it themselves!"

"Perhaps she can," Twilight said, humoring the tiny creature as she climbed atop her Venusaur servant. "Fluttershy sent word that they need more supplies in God's Breath to treat the wounded. Cadance took them out with several other guards. Honestly, I've never seen such awful injuries."

"Dark Arceus is evil incarnate. Such vile emotions can only bring pain and suffering."

"I don't look forward to our meeting. But if the Elements of Harmony can put a stop to this evil, Equestria is glad to bring our power to bare."

"Your majesty," one of the guardponies said as he pointed at Twilight's mane. She pulled her mane aside to see even more cotton balls had been stuck to her hair.

"Hey!"

"What?" Whelshi said as she prepared to throw another cotton ball. "They're pretty!"

"Yes, but I think that's enough cotton for now."

Twilight rolled her eyes and smiled as they made their way back to the castle.

"I brought everything you asked for, Fluttershy," Cadance said as she walked up to the damaged hospital with a cart full of medical supplies in tow.

"Oh, thank you so much Princess," Fluttershy said as she walked up to the cart. "Yes, this looks like everything we need for now. All that's left is to build up a reserve for after the battle is over."

"Manehatten and Fillydelphia are sending surplus supplies our way. They should be here by early morning."

"Oh thank goodness. Our new friends are terrified of this 'Dark Arceus' creature. Some of them are even afraid to say its name. The council seems confident that we can win, though."

"Our strategies are all prepared, and Shining Armor has the Crystal Guard under control. I was thinking… I'd like to help you here with healing the wounded until the battle begins. Twilight and the others will be coming here tomorrow morning, as well. It would be appropriate for all of us to be together when Dark Arceus appears."

"Oh, of course, your majesty," Fluttershy said, smiling in relief at the offer. "To be honest, things have been quite difficult here. The Chansey and the Audino are the primary nurses and doctors here, but many of them were hurt during the last battle. According to Harmony, they were targeted along with their patients. We would love to have your help."

"Wonderful," Cadance said, smiling. "And if you don't mind, you can call me Cadance. You and the others have been such wonderful friends to Twilight, and you have royal positions now, too. I feel like we could get away with less formal titles."

"Of course, Cadance," Fluttershy said, a note of pleasant surprise in her voice. "The more friends, the merrier!"

Just then, a Chansey with a clipboard walked up to the ponies and bowed. She handed the clipboard to Fluttershy, and the Pegasus frowned in worry.

"Oh, my. There seems to have been a number of injured survivors found during the clean up. They've just been moved into our critical care ward. Perhaps you can handle this one, Cadance?"

"Yes, I will gladly see to these patients," Cadance said as she took the clipboard from Fluttershy. She mirrored the other's frown as she read over the descriptions of the injuries. Then, with a determined glare she ran into the hospital with her friend close behind.

"What are you two doin', Pinkie?" Applejack asked as she walked into the ballroom of Canterlot Castle. She rubbed her tired eyes as she watched the strange scene before her. Pinkie Pie was moving back and forth, twirling, and jumping all around Sasha, who sat watching the pony intently.

"I'm teaching Sasha how to dance!"

"At six in the mornin'? I could hear you from down the hall, and we haven't even had our coffee yet. How do you have so much energy so early?"

"Sasha and I already had our coffee, didn't we Sasha?"

"Yes, though I've never drank coffee mixed with chocolate cake before."

"Besides, we've got everything ready now. If we just stood around and waited for the big baddie to appear, we'd start to get down in the dumps. This way, we're busy and not dwelling on the horrible, unknowable future!"

Pinkie stopped her dancing and pointed to Sasha, who took that as her queue to begin dancing, too. The Absol mimicked Pinkie's movements, though her dancing was less erratic and more graceful. She twitched a few times, though, her eyelids moving up at a strange angle, but her footwork remained elegant. As she enjoyed the dance, Applejack made a mental note to have a long talk with Pinkie about mixing cake with coffee and feeding it to strangers.

"Oh, that's pretty!" Pinkie Pie said as she noticed a large, diamond shaped earring gleaming beneath Sasha's bangs.

"Oh, this?" Sasha said as she finished her dance and held up her bangs to show the others. "It's nothing, really. It was a gift from my predecessor in the High Council. Krush has one, too, but he hides it better. It's his fake golden tooth."

"That's still some fancy jewelry," Applejack said as she poured herself a cup of coffee from the table. "You should show Rarity. She'd enjoy that."

"I will, but it's more than just jewelry, really. Since I'm a dark-type, I can't connect naturally with the psychic-types when the council forms a telepathic circle. This device was made by King Siebold long ago to allow dark-types to interact with telepathic circles freely."

"And Krush's tooth does the same thing?"

"Yes, it does. He's half rock-type and half dark-type, so he's immune to psychic-type abilities, as well."

"That's awesome!" Pinkie Pie said. "But now it's back to dance practice."

"What are the next steps, Pinkie Pie?" Sasha asked eagerly.

"Ok, this next part is difficult. First you…" Pinkie paused a moment, her eyes opening wide in surprise.

Sasha's eyes had widened, as well, and her fur began standing on end. Pinkie Pie began shuddering uncontrollably and Sasha's eyes began darting around the room as she growled in terror. Applejack wasn't entirely sure what was going on with Sasha, but she knew what Pinkie's shuddering was about, and she suspected they were both reacting to the same thing.

"Let me guess," Applejack said, her voice filled with worry. "Something bad is about to happen."

"Dark Arceus is waking up," Sasha said. "It's a day earlier than we expected but... War has come to Equestria."

"We have to warn the princesses!" Pinkie yelled as her shuddering finally came to a stop. "We have to warn everyone, now!"

Without another word, the three friends darted out of the ballroom to alert the others. The moon turned red as Princess Luna lowered it, and dark clouds gathered over the city of God's Breath, blocking out the rays of the sun even as Princess Celestia raised it into the sky.


	6. Arms of Evil Chapter 6

"If only we had more time," Celestia lamented as she and her sister finished explaining their newest spell to others. "Our magic is failing to mesh with the spell that the Pokémon king used. The two forces are similar in emotion, but completely alien to one another in design."

"This spell is the closest replication of King Siebold's spell that we have been able to create," Luna said as she attempted to console her sister. "It must work! Cadance, as leader of this group, do you understand what you must do?"

"Yes. I will lead our elements in the weaving of this spell, forging it onto the seal that is already present. I…"

Cadance paused a moment, fear and doubt in her eyes as she struggled to keep her composure.

"It'll be alright," Twilight said as she put a comforting hoof on her sister-in-law's wing. "We'll get it this time, I know we will."

"Yes, of course we will," Cadance said, pushing her hesitation aside and forcing herself into a state of calm. She took a deep breath, turned and stepped toward the pulsating ball of hate. Dark Arceus shuddered as she approached, sending off waves of palpable enjoyment as it watched the group struggling to keep their confidence.

"You will not be alone this time," Joan said as she and the rest of the council stepped forward.

"We will add our power to yours," Dorris said. "We psychics within the council will help you weave the spell. With our teamwork, we will create a perfect union between your magic and the final blessing of our king."

"Thank you," Cadance said, smiling gratefully at the council.

The ponies took their place before the prison of Dark Arceus, circling the hateful orb with as much confidence as they could muster. The high council seemed more hopeful, though Celestia had talked to some of them at length the day before. She knew that they were determined to find a way to defeat this evil, but they had been greatly disappointed by the pony's lack of success. Joan was easily the most hopeful, but Celestia had caught her crying in fear after the failure of the second attempt. Joan never realized that Celestia had seen her, but the princess knew that the brave faces of her new friends were hiding deep concerns. She sighed as she watched Cadence step forward and begin the spell. Despite the powerful magic they had imbued in their armor, Celestia had a feeling that it wouldn't be enough should this monstrosity break free.

As the others took up Cadance's chant the air filled with magic. Feelings of love and friendship filled the hearts of the entire city, but a cold, bitter wind cut through those feelings almost as soon as they manifested. Celestia shivered as she felt it. Luna nestled next to her sister, wrapping a wing around Celestia's neck. Celestia embraced her in return, and together they watched as the spell began to take hold.

Magic wrapped around the dark ball of energy, covering it as its hatred intensified. The Pokémon of the high council added the weight of their strength to the spell, launching a diverse array of attacks at the prison while Gallah, Joan, Hal and Dorris began forming them into a seal of their own. Uxie, Mespirit, and Azelf cooed and hummed as they willed their allies to succeed. Celestia marveled at their power as her mind became sharper, her willpower became stronger, and she felt the love and friendship in her heart more deeply. But as the spell was woven the cold wind blew through their bones, undeniable and ever present.

"They're not going to make it," Luna said, her voice full of dread. Despite Cadance's spellwork, the dark god's prison continued to pulsate. It showed no signs of stopping, and no matter how much Celestia wished it weren't true, she had to agree with her sister. As the minutes dragged into the first hour, ponies and Pokémon alike were showing signs of exhaustion, and as they began to falter the pulsating light of Dark Arceus gained strength.

"Luna, we have to help them," Celestia said, urgently.

"Agreed," Luna replied.

Together, the Royal Pony Sisters stepped behind the high council and added their own magical power to the spell. They balanced out the group as they struggled to force the seal of King Siebold to meld with the spell being cast by the inner circle of ponies. The wind picked up, blowing cold dread and sorrow through God's Breath and its surroundings. It sounded like moaning and the rattling of dry bones, rocks, and rusted metal.

"What is that noise?" Celestia yelled, her voice barely audible above the driving wind.

"It is not of the world of the living," Joan's voice said in her mind.

Suddenly, Celestia was aware of the presence of the entire council, as well as the circle of friends in their center. She felt their minds, and knew that they could feel hers. She gave her sister a sideways glance, and was met with the same look of amazement that she felt.

"Are these the 'undead' you spoke of?" Celestia said through the psychic link.

"They must be, your majesty. Though something seems different. No portals have opened, but…"

Before Joan could finish her sentence, the cutting wind brought roars of pain and rage to their ears. Celestia risked a glance behind her and saw an army of ghostly, skeletal Pokémon attacking the line of defense that surrounded the palace.

"What are those things?" Luna asked, her voice awestruck and horrified.

"They are weaker versions of the creatures we normally fight when the god awakens," Hal said, his voice calm and methodical. "Our forces can handle them. The Alakazam Enclave reports that your forces will soon be under assault as well, your majesty."

"Have they been warned?"

Hal paused for a moment, and through the psychic link Celestia could tell he was having a separate conversation. It felt like a small tickling of her mind, and despite the situation they were in, she couldn't help but marvel at this new experience.

"Prince Shining Armor is being warned as we speak," Hal replied after a moment. Celestia felt a stab of fear from the center of the group, and knew that Cadance and Twilight were worried sick.

"Cadance, Twilight, you must continue to focus," she said. "The spell isn't finished yet!"

"It doesn't matter," Cadance replied. "Can't you feel it, Celestia? No matter how hard we try, we can't get these two powers to meld together properly. It's like poorly done patchwork on a broken dam; it won't keep this thing sealed permanently, if at all!"

"That doesn't mean we can give up hope!"

"But this thing…" Twilight cried.

"It can be defeated!" Luna said, her voice steely and determined. "It will be defeated!"

"Our forces report that the enemy has vanished from the city," Gallah said. "The monsters are charging the Equestrian forces now."

"What in the world…" Cadance said, the struggle against her fear evident in her voice. The ball of energy had begun to swirl, its pulsating hatred intensifying despite the powerful magic surrounding it. The earth beneath their feet began to shudder, and the sky above them shimmered in and out of view.

"Stay strong!" Celestia yelled.

"No," Joan said. "I didn't want to believe it but…"

"What is it doing, Joan?"

"It is dragging us through dimensions, your majesty. But this time, I feel its mind making precise calculations, like it is giving me some small insight into its plans. It knows we cannot stop it. I can only dread what the god has in store for us."

"Oh, Shining," Cadance said as she closed her eyes and wept. "Please stay safe."

"What in the world is going on, commander?" Spitfire asked as she stood behind the barricade.

"I… I'm not sure," Shining Armor said as he watched the phantasmal, shambling, skeletal creatures moving across the plane toward his forces.

They vaguely resembled Equestria's new Pokémon allies, but they looked as if they had crawled from the pages of a horror novel. Their skin was pallid and translucent, hanging tightly to exposed bone. Their cries were distorted, broken, and filled with pain. Shining Armor closed his eyes for a moment, trying to shake off this new nightmare, but when he opened them again he saw the things still making their way for his lines. With a deep breath and a determined stare, he turned toward his second in command.

"Spitfire, take your flyers and begin making twisters. There's a horde of monsters coming our way. I want them torn apart before they ever reach us."

"Understood," Spitfire said with a smart salute.

She soared off into the sky with thousands of pegasi following her lead, their riot gear reflecting the early morning sunlight. All around the perimeter, pegasi began forming tornados in the midst of the shambling horrors. The undead were ripped apart by the gales, their bodies scattering across the plane like torn paper, and their remains turning to spectral dust as they landed on the ground. But for each one that fell, two more appeared out of thin air. Hyper beams tore down magical force fields and ripped the steel barriers around the perimeter to shreds, followed closely by raging flamethrowers and torrential hydro pumps. Thunderclouds were stationed just above the battlefield as pegasi kicked lightning out of them to tear into the enemy ranks. As his soldiers began their first engagement, Prince Shining Armor gave a fearsome battle cry as he charged forward. The other guards took up his call, and together they engaged in a battle unlike any Equestria had ever seen before.

Discord lay in his thinking tree, tossing and turning as he slept. He had been shocked and hurt when he had been told that he couldn't help deal with this new threat to the kingdom. Though his friends had assured him that it wasn't because they didn't trust him, the strange new creatures had asked that he not be included. They feared that his chaotic nature would only agitate the so-called "dark god" and possibly aid in its escape. Discord had taken to his thinking tree for the last six days in an effort to devise a way in which he could help his friends without causing harm to their latest heroic endeavor. He had fallen asleep after the fourth day of thinking, and his exhaustion and frustration had kept him from leaving the tree. Now he tossed and turned, his dreams filled with visions of the events unfolding in and around God's Breath.

"Stupid…" he murmured in his sleep. "Nooo, I can help… No, don't… leave… me."

He spoke these words, even as the city began to pulsate in time with the prison of Dark Arceus. Slowly it began to fade as the god divided its efforts between transporting its enemies and fighting against their sealing spell. Discord saw where this was going, and though he was unaware that he was dreaming, his subconscious knew that he didn't want to see his friends leave. He kicked in his sleep and cried out for them to stay.

Twilight Sparkle stood next to Cadance as she continued chanting her spell. Despite her fears, the princess led the incantation, refusing to back down. Twilight smiled as she admired her sister-in-law's bravery, though her heart was filled with doubt. She felt the pulsating of Dark Arceus grow stronger. She felt her body leaving Equestria as it was being dragged through time and space along with the city, and her eyes watered as the cold wind blew through the circle. As she closed her eyes to blink away the tears something seemed to pull her away from the group, but something stronger willed her to stay. When her eyes opened again, she stood in the field just outside the gates of God's Breath, her five friends standing close by. They were still in their circle, though Cadance's spot was empty, and they all had the same sort of strange, bewildered look on their faces. The Pokémon standing guard over the perimeter inside of the city stared at them in shock.

"How in the world…" Rarity began before they were pulled through dimensions.

"They… they left me…" Discord said as he sat up on his tree branch, his face sad and dejected. "Stupid god."


	7. Arms of Evil (Epilogue)

Celestia was struck dumb by the disappearance of Twilight and her friends. Her mouth fell open as the whole courtyard filled with gasps. But the pulsating evil quickly intensified, and she was forced back to reality. Dark Arceus exerted more of its strength as the circle became weaker, forcing the remaining members back. Cadance fought valiantly, but it was a losing battle. Despite her efforts, her spell had failed to mesh properly with the existing seal. Roaring with fury, Celestia and Luna ran forward together and poured all of their might into forcing the thing into submission. In its current state, it had two powerful sealing spells holding it, but its energy was leaking through many cracks and disconnected overlays in the spell work. The sisters strained as they forced the cracks and overlays shut. After several minutes of struggling against the entity, they finally succeeded in closing its prison. When they were done, they collapsed to the ground, leaning against one another for support as they looked in disbelief at the silent, floating orb. The city shuddered one final time before they were met with the sight of a dark, alien sky.

"Perhaps you two should have led this from the beginning," Cadance said as she walked over to her friends. "You actually sealed it."

"This is just patchwork," Luna said between heavy breaths. "We welded the two spells together through sheer force of will, but it does not change the fact that the spells are incompatible. This could last a day, a week, a month or a year before that vile thing breaks free again."

"Regardless, we are in your debt," Joan said as she and the council approached the princesses. "I am beginning to think the council was able to seal the god for a week only because it divided its energy through too many tasks. It did not do that this time. Those weak creatures were summoned almost as an afterthought. It brought most of its power to bare against us, and it would have overwhelmed us if not for your Elements of Harmony."

"But we failed to seal it properly," Cadance said, turning her face down to the ground in shame. "My fear held us back, and then Twilight…"

"Cadance, you are not responsible for Twilight's disappearance," Celestia said gently as she rose to her feet. "And you did a wonderful job in casting that spell. Luna and I could not have finished that task if not for what you accomplished. Don't look down on yourself for your fears. We were all afraid of that thing."

"Indeed we were," Luna said. "I know that you would have succeeded had the task not been to meld your magic with that of another. King Siebold was truly powerful and loving to have created such a spell, but his magic is not ours."

"Thank you," Cadance said as she wiped tears from her eyes with her wings. The sisters gave Cadance a comforting hug, and Lord Chompy sobbed a little at the touching scene.

"They speak the truth, Princess Cadance," Lord Ra said, floating forward to rest before the ponies. "What you did was impossibly difficult, and yet you came so very close to success; closer than any of the council could have hoped to. What's more, you ponies represent everything our king stood for, and everything he was. For that reason, we will gladly follow your lead."

The High Council knelt before the princesses, each in their own way. Celestia could feel their emotions clearly through the psychic link. The love and admiration they felt made her smile and filled her heart with hope. She turned to her fellow princesses and saw that they shared her feelings.

"Princess Twilight and her friends still live," Joan said as she and the council rose to their feet. "You may not notice it, your majesties, but their presence still exists within the psychic link. They are very far away, and hard to make out, but they are alive."

"Then we must find them as soon as possible," Cadance said, confidence returning to her as she spoke.

"I suspect we shall be together for some time," Celestia said, her tone hopeful and business-like. Her mind immediately began working to make sense of their situation as she checked her armor's pockets for the dragon tooth shard she had brought with her as a precaution. "We are honored to lead you, my friends. But for now we must make ready. I don't like the feeling of this new world. Hal, where are we? Is there any sign of the others?"

"One moment, your majesty," Hal said as he paused to speak to the Alakazam Enclave. "We have jumped into a new universe. The Enclave is searching for Princess Twilight and her friends as we speak. As for our current location, we are in the Milky Way Galaxy, in a sector of space known as Octarius, on a planet known as Octaria, in the middle of a desolate land that will become a battlefield at any moment. We must prepare for war."

"Then we shall do so. Have the enclave focus all of their efforts on finding our friends. For now, we must focus on our survival. Prepare the defenses. Keep us out of this battle if at all possible."

The council roused immediately at the orders, issuing commands to their subordinates who raised the city's shields. Teams of Zoroark, freshly healed and released from the hospital, began casting illusions around the city. An army of the physically toughest and strongest Pokémon in God's Breath took their places all along the perimeter, while ranged attackers took their places in lines along the city's outer walls. As the first wave of enemies appeared on the horizon, God's Breath stood ready to meet them.


	8. Arms of War Chapter 1

Ra floated above the first line of warriors, watching the horrific battle unfold before him. Brutal green creatures clashed with hideous insect-like monstrosities in a seemingly endless battle. They fought through a field of illusions; through imaginary rocks and trees, in imaginary buildings and cave structures, and even against imaginary enemies in some cases. Under the direction of Princess Luna, the Zoroark had experimented with many different illusions. They had reported that both sides had begun to grow suspicious of these spells, though neither side knew where they were coming from. Greninja had been sent out in teams to scour the landscape, returning with news of constant warfare across the entire, massive continent.

Dorris had organized twenty circles of psychic-types to gain an understanding of the enemy. During their séances, they had encountered what they could only describe as an infinite, immortal hunger that threatened to tear their minds apart. After several near casualties Dorris had ordered her teams to divine the future and scour the minds of the creatures on the planet for information. Determined to discover as much as she could, she had chosen to confront the massive psychic force herself. When she and her circles were done, she reported dire findings to her friends. The green brutes, which she had named Orks, were only concerned with killing anything that stood in their way. She described this urge as a species held belief that they were the best at fighting, combined with a strange need to prove it. The insect-like creatures, which she had named Tyranids based on the thoughts of the few humans her circles had found on the planet, were controlled by a monstrous shadow that operated on some chaotic psychic plane. Its only purpose was to devour all life and absorb it into itself. This shadow was the gestalt consciousness of the Tyranids, and its will led them to devour worlds and reproduce at horrific rates. It only affected the Pokémon when they tried to interact with the psychic plane, which Dorris had forbid any of her followers to do. After a brief consultation with the council, the princesses had come to the unanimous decision that these creatures were beyond remorse and reason. The defenders of God's Breath would observe for as long as they could, capturing specimens for study and engaging in battle only when there was no other choice.

The time of that battle seemed to be rapidly approaching. Ra watched as a massive green warrior was thrown by an explosion and sent crashing against the city's shield. He turned for a moment to question what he had hit before being pulled back into the fray by his enemy. The Tyranids had already shown signs of curiosity in the city's shields. Several of them had begun beating against it in an effort to break through, but the psychic circles warned that letting them see the city and its residents would immediately reveal their nature to the endless hunger that drove them.

Princess Luna came to rest on the shoulder of a Golurk that stood on the front line of battle. A Tyrogue shadowboxed the air while riding on her back, his eyes darting to the defenders as he searched for approval from those he admired. Loud banging sounds rang through the battle lines as a massive Tyranid crashed repeatedly against the city's shield. Luna's horn lit with power and the monster froze, its massive claws raised mid-strike. Its eyes had gone dark and it emitted a pitiful gurgling noise as it stood helpless before them.

"The creature is temporarily paralyzed, and its mind is trapped in an illusion of my own making," Luna said. "Open that section of the shield and pull it through, Lord Son."

"Understood," the massive Darmanitan said.

He signaled up at the Pikachu near the shield battery who pushed a button and pulled a lever on the machine console they controlled. The shield opened just wide enough for Son to pull the creature through. He laid it on the ground and crushed its chest with a single, brutal punch. Luna nodded to a nearby Machoke, who hefted the dead creature with one arm and carried it off into the city.

"I despise the necessity of this," Luna said as the Tyrogue wiped his brow and sat down behind her wings. He looked out to the battle and gulped, then shifted his eyes around as if worried that someone had seen the fear in them before puffing his chest out to make himself look tough.

"But it is a necessity, your majesty," Ra said, ignoring the little one's concerns. "Harmony will uncover their secrets through dissection. She has already determined that the Orks are half animal and half plant. These other creatures appear to be created for specific purposes. This larger specimen is a leader among its kind, a 'hive tyrant', and it will give us a greater insight into the purpose of its species."

"Their purpose is only violence and death. I woke from the Dream not long ago, and through it I was able to divine a great deal. We can survive a battle or two with these monsters, but there are far too many for us to survive a prolonged war."

"I'm sure Princess Celestia will find a way out of this wretched land," Ra said, noting the worry in Luna's voice and quickly changing the subject. "In better news, the Alakazam Enclave has found the Champions of Harmony. We are in the process of awakening one of our Jirachi to help retrieve them. With luck, it can wish us out of this universe, as well."

"Fantastic," Luna said, smiling slightly. "The sooner we leave, the better. I would hate to see the aftermath of a battle between this peaceful city and the evil outside."

"Battle or no, we shall endure, majesty," Son said as he walked up to the Golurk she was perched upon. "All of our scouts have returned safely, and undiscovered. The enemies are far too invested in each other to hunt for our ninja corps. Our frontlines are impenetrable, and our artillery fighters are powerful and highly trained. These beasts will not get the best of us."

"Thank you, Lord Son. Your words ring true. I have no doubt in the strength of our forces. But there is one thing that I must make clear. My divinations in the Dream have shown me that the Tyranids will absorb the abilities of anything they devour. There is no question that we will sustain casualties once battle comes, but the bodies of the slain must be returned to the city. The Tyranids cannot be allowed to absorb our noble fallen."

"I will have our Duskull, Duskclops, and Dusknoir recover bodies from the field, your majesty," Ra said.

"Good. Not a single body can be lost, Ra. If they should gain our powers, this universe will suffer far more than it already does."

With a depressed sigh, the princess spread her elegant wings and flew off toward the city. Ra watched her leave as the baby Pokémon on her back waved goodbye to the troops, many of whom returned the gesture. Due to their shared ideals, the princesses of Equestria had easily fit in with the Pokémon of God's Breath. But they had never encountered evil on the scale of Dark Arceus, nor had they seen monsters as bloodthirsty as those that currently fought outside of the city. He prayed that their situation would not weigh down the gentle, loving hearts of his new leaders.

Ra, on the other hand, knew death quite well. He had been there when AZ had sacrificed thousands of lives to bring his beloved Floette back from the grave. He had watched as meteors had crashed into ancient Hoenn, ravaging the earth and tearing civilizations apart. Ra had died during one of those meteor showers, though the details were hazy after so many years. Occasionally he would relive the event in his dreams from the perspective of a human, other times he would be a Pokémon, though he could no longer remember which he had truly been. Those dreams were filled with fire and terror as the meteors crashed to earth, destroying the land and everything that was caught in their blasts. Though many powerful Pokémon had attempted to stop the meteors, they had all perished in those celestial fires. Fleeing had been the only sound response to such a catastrophe for those wise enough to follow their instincts.

He closed his eyes as he remembered the scenes. The lives lost in those events had been precious and filled with hope, completely unlike the lives of the creatures fighting outside the shield of the city. The bloodshed before him now was nothing more than two mindless, blood crazed races slaughtering each other for fun. They were beyond redemption; their lives were meaningless in the grand scale of their uncaring universe. The only true value these creatures had to their species was how much havok they could carnage they could create, how many corpses they could make, and how long they could fight before they were killed. According to Dorris, even the few humans she had found on the planet had shared the same hopeless purpose. They were only here to observe the war so that their fleets could prepare to enter the slaughter when a victor emerged. Dorris also claimed that these humans were different than the ones they knew. They were more like the monsters that served the dark god; empowered by their hatred and devoid of any purpose other than causing death. They had no similarities to the Pokémon at all.

Another loud banging sound echoed through the lines, followed by several more. Ra opened his eyes to see a group of small Tyranid creatures hammering away at the shield. Dorris's psychic circles said that the humans classified these monsters as 'hormogaunts'. Twelve of them were banging hard on the force field, as if they knew something was behind it. Son turned to the Pikachu and signaled for them to lower the shield.

"Allow me to take these ones," Ra said as he floated down to the ground.

"Sure thing," Son said as he stepped back.

The Zoroark cast their illusions the moment before the shield was opened. The creatures swarmed inside, clearly disoriented by their surroundings, the illusion hiding the presence of the city. The shield closed again as the Tyranids searched in vain for a target. With a baleful glare, Ra opened his sarcophagus and tore them to shreds. Their bodies were stronger than the last ones he had killed, though the effort he exerted was still minimal. They slashed at him in vain, their attacks passing through his spectral arms, though he took no pleasure in his task. Moments after his attack had begun, the creatures lay in pieces on the ground.

"Suzuki claims that these monsters are an abomination of the bug-type form," Son said as he watched several Golurk gather up the bodies and carry them off into the city.

"They are an abomination of life," Ra replied. "They are hideous and disgusting in the extreme, and if we had the forces I would see them made extinct."

"I can't argue with you there," Son said. "As one who is still living, I find it horrifying that something so evil can draw breath in the same fashion that I do. Though, we shouldn't dwell on the darkness of this place, but rather the good we can do for one another while here."

"You… are correct. Forgive me, but these beats are vile. I desire to leave this wretched universe as soon as possible."

"We all do, friend. We all do."

Another loud banging came from their left. Two enormous Orks were beating at the shield now with their clunky robotic arms. Ra and Son watched as the shield opened and the confused creatures stepped inside, trapped in the same type of illusion that the hormogaunts had been. Potpourri soared down from the top of the wall and crashed into them, decapitating them with a blindingly fast Steel Wing attack. The ork's bodies fell to the ground in opposite directions, their wounds cauterized by the flames on her wings.

"We shall leave as soon as we are able," Son said as he watched another Golurk gather up the bodies and carry them into the city. "For now, we must focus our attention on the question, why are these monsters attacking our shields more frequently despite our illusions?"

Potpourri gave her friends a concerned look before flying back to her perch. The Pokémon on the front lines watched their enemies carefully, trying to memorize everything they could about their movements before the inevitable battle. Ra watched his soldiers in turn, and silently wondered how many of them would join him in death when that time came.

Luna flew into the city, her young friend sitting on her back, watching the skyline with a determined glare.

"Do you tink dey thought I was tough, pwincess?" the Tyrouge asked.

"I do not know, my dear Juelz. I do know that they are brave and honorable. We are in a dire circumstance, but those warriors do not flinch from their duties."

"Ahm gonna be on da fwontwines one day, too!"

"You have many years yet, my dear. If I hadn't found you already watching the battle from that hiding spot on the wall, I wouldn't have taken you with me."

"I gots ta be tough, and dat means watchin' da fightin'. I can't lorn if I don't watch da fightin'."

"It is pronounced 'learn', my dear. And there are many warriors in the city for you to learn from. Their teaching is a more appropriate method of learning for one of your age. The other tyrogue are being trained by the machop and meditite. Why don't you join them?"

"'Cuz you needs mah compny," Juelz said. "I knows yoos is worried too, pwincess. But I wills protects you."

"Thank you," Luna said with a small laugh.

"At least, dat's what I'd likes ta say, but I know I ain't stwong enough yet."

"You will be someday, my dear. Until then, I shall protect you and all of your friends, until we have returned to our rightful worlds."

Luna landed in front of a daycare as a wigglytuff and a chansey walked out to greet her, followed closely by a small group of baby Pokémon. Juelz jumped off of her back to greet his friends, but before Luna could fly away she was distracted by many cries and happy greetings. At Juelz's direction the little ones had begun climbing on her back and begging for her to play with them, but the more she refused, the more she realized that she truly wanted to stay. After asking the caretakers if she could help them look after the children, she followed them inside and spent the rest of the day escaping the dire problems that raged outside the city.


	9. Arms of War Chapter 2

Princess Celestia walked through the halls of the palace, her face dour and her mind focused on the nightmare outside the city's shields. She, Luna, and Cadance had been given private suites on the tenth floor to live among the council. The structure reached twenty stories into the sky, and twenty stories deep into the earth, as well. Celestia had been amazed to discover the extent to which the Pokémon could control their environment. Intricate mazes and tunnels crisscrossed throughout the landscape of God's Breath. Deep chasms, massive caves, and relaxing underground hot springs had been built and maintained by the creatures here for generations. Thanks to an ancient blessing the city had received from two powerful Pokémon known as Dialga and Palkia, these underground structures moved with the city regardless of where it went or how it got there.

Despite her fascination with these wonders, the princess had more pressing matters to attend to. The city had emerged in the middle of the most hateful battle she had ever witnessed. Only the deepest horrors of the nightmare, or the vile god who had brought them here, could outmatch these creatures for pure loathsomeness. Cadance's loving heart had taken a heavy blow in the confrontation with Dark Arceus, while Luna had seemed distant and melancholy during their last conversation. Celestia had been filled with disgust and hatred at the sight of the battle, and it was this hatred that bothered her. She hadn't been able to think of much else since the moment she had laid eyes on the creatures. The green ones enacted their brutal fantasies with wild abandon, showing no signs of care or consideration for each other or their foes. On the other hoof, the insectoids battled for dominance as they devoured the corpses of the fallen, not hesitating to consume the still living bodies of friend and foe alike. There was no end to the carnage, and neither side seemed to care. Her hatred for them threatened to consume her heart and mind as she walked through the palace.

Celestia turned a corner, leaving the Grand Atrium and entering the long corridor that led to the palace library. A line of four Gallade stood to attention on either side of her, their expressions showing worry and fear as she walked between their saluting arms. She turned to question one only to come face to face with her scowling reflection in one of the hallway mirrors. To her horror, her eyes were glowing with purple and black flames as a furious aura began to surround her. She frowned as she realized what she was doing, and the fires in her eyes dissipated. Bowing her head in shame, she continued down the hallway.

The suites of four of the council members lay here. The princess had assumed they were all on the wall, watching the enemy and learning their battle tactics, but as a loud sob reached her ears she realized that she was not the only leader present. The familiar voice piqued Celestia's interest, and she quickly narrowed down its location.

Cautiously, she walked through the tall, oak doors of the library and saw the sobbing form of the ruler of the fairy-types sitting on the ground in the center of the room. The polished wooden floor was wet with her tears as she struggled to wipe them away. Joan stood and bowed as Celestia approached.

"What troubles you, Joan?" Celestia asked as she led the Gardevoir to return to her seat. Joan sat down and stared at the table, her face red with embarrassment.

"Forgive me, majesty. This is the second time you've found me like this."

"You knew that I found you crying in my castle?"

"With respect, majesty, of course I knew. I could sense you coming. A well trained psychic-type is difficult to surprise, but I fear that Dark Arceus surprises me time and time again."

"What do you mean?"

"Well… I didn't expect it to bring us here," Joan admitted slowly. "In my meditations I saw visions of victory, and visions of defeat, but I imagined that the dark god was trying to scare me again, so I ignored the darker portents and focused only on the good. My hopes were raised and I expected the Elements of Harmony to seal Dark Arceus immediately, but…"

"But they failed," Celestia said, finishing Joan's sentence.

"Forgive me," Joan said as she rose from her seat. Celestia took hold of the girl's arm with a gentle, telekinetic grip to keep her from leaving.

"Joan, there is nothing to forgive. You speak the truth. Though I do not truly understand the reason myself, the Elements of Harmony failed to unite with King Siebold's spell. I'm sorry for that. There was so much love and friendship in the existing seal, why… how could it possibly fail to embrace the elements? They are the purest embodiment of love and friendship in our world. It makes no sense."

Joan stood next to the alicorn, watching in surprise as the strong, regal pony divulged her fears.

"Then there is the matter of where Dark Arceus brought us," Celestia continued. "I have no doubt that it wanted us to suffer. The mere sight of those abominations outside fills me with a hatred I have never before felt, and the fact that I feel such hatred greatly disturbs me…"

"I understand your feelings," Joan said, sitting next to the princess and putting a hand on her shoulder. "I believe this is all a part of the dark god's trap. I just don't know what to do about it."

"For now, we must survive," Celestia said, suddenly wishing to keep Joan's company. "That is all we can do. Come, I could use your help in devising battle strategies and figuring out a means for the city to escape this universe."

"As you wish, your majesty," Joan said, as she smiled broadly.

They left the library together, each fighting their own internal struggle, but grateful for each other's company. Celestia felt relieved that she had shared her feelings with somepony else. She knew that she would have to overcome this hatred if the city she now ruled was to survive, but for now, she was just happy to be with a friend.

Celestia walked down the steps on the outer walls of the castle. Her footfalls echoed through the courtyard as she made her way past the ground level and into the depths of the building. She was angry, and she wasn't sure why. She paused before the guards of the doorway that led to the entrance to the underground castle. She had been stomping the whole way down, and the Gallade that stood before her both looked worried. She brushed a wing past her eyes. There were no dark flames, this time. She took a deep breath, asked gently for the guards to let her through, and walked into the building.

"Majesty," Sasha said as the princess entered the castle dungeons. "I got your message. I take it Joan didn't want to join you?"

"No, she said that she had no time to think about Charles," Celestia said as she followed the Mega Absol down the dark, stone corridor. "There was no hatred in her voice. Only resignation."

"He hates his human name, majesty. I wouldn't use it in his presence. As for Joan, she and Gallah gave up on Charles long ago."

"That's terrible!" Celestia said, suddenly taken aback.

"What would you do with someone who advocated the genocide of an entire species?"

Sasha had turned to stare at the monarch, the question pointed and her tone searching. Celestia considered this for a moment. Then she spoke in a soft, reserved voice.

"I probably would have sent him to Tartarus. It's where all of the most evil creatures we face are sent."

"King Siebold believed that there was good in Charles' heart, somewhere. Our lord felt personally responsible for making Charles into a better person. Prison and banishment wouldn't have done anything to further that goal. It was never our place to question the king, and we all knew that Charles couldn't overtake the council, so we put up with it."

"Has he ever killed humans?"

"No. He injured the humans who made him when he escaped, but they survived. That outcome could have easily been different. Perhaps it's why our king claimed to see good in him? I'm not sure."

"I'd like to speak to him alone, please," Celestia said as they approached the door to Mewtwo's cell.

"As you wish," Sasha said as she opened the door and ordered her guards outside. "We'll be just outside of the cell if you need us, majesty."

Celestia nodded her head and entered Mewtwo's cell. Thick chains held the Pokémon in place, his hands folded behind him. He was sweating heavily, and his eyes darted around in fear as if he were searching for something in the room, before finally coming to rest on the princess's face.

"What?" Mewtwo said, as his brow furrowed. It took a moment for him to recognize the pony. When he finally did, his demeanor returned to the arrogant, angry attitude he had when they first met.

"Are they mistreating you?" Celestia asked as she examined the Pokémon's condition.

"Hardly," Mewtwo said. "I struggle against their control, and they must keep me in chains. I'd rage through this city if I were released, and drag as many into my way of thinking as I could. Neither the High Council, or the Elder Council command the respect that King Siebold did. So they must keep me here to keep me quiet. I can't blame them."

"Why are you so bent on this path? Why does hatred hold so tightly to your heart?"

"Because I stand for the rights of Pokémon in a way few wish to understand," Mewtwo said, his voice full of conviction. He looked into the princess's eyes and sudden realization dawned on his face. "For what reason do you ask these questions, 'princess'?"

Celestia was silent as she met the Pokémon's gaze.

"Could it be that there is a hatred in you that you struggle to suppress? Could it be that, perhaps, you aren't so different from me?"

"I will request that you are given a bath, and a more comfortable living arrangement," Princess Celestia said as she turned to leave.

"They cannot remove my chains, and you know it. Though, this has been an entertaining visit. I will think on it for a while to come."

The princess didn't say a word as she left the cell. She bid Sasha to follow her a ways, where she asked her to provide regular updates on his condition, and to make sure that he was given as much understanding as the Absol and her guards could muster. Sasha agreed to the princess's requests in a tone that said she had heard similar requests before. Then, Celestia turned and left the dungeons. Her heart was heavy with sorrow and confusion as she walked back to the aboveground section of the palace. In the midst of her worries burned an ember of hatred, growing slowly as thoughts of the threat outside the walls began to take priority in her mind.


	10. Arms of War Chapter 3

Cadance walked through the streets of God's Breath, watching the Pokémon interact. The primary fighters had been sent to the outskirts of the city where they could observe the enemy. Though many thousands of Pokémon had gathered to defend the walls, many thousands more remained inside those walls, simply going about their daily lives. Some were reserves that would bravely rise to battle the moment they were called, but for now their job was only to live their lives as normally as possible. After what she had witnessed from the walls of the city, the happiness and joy that these creatures displayed seemed surreal. She wanted to scream at them to stop what they were doing and understand the horror of their situation. The monsters outside seemed endless and tireless. But to Cadance, as awful as they were, their presence only served as a trap. She knew once she had laid eyes on the 'tyranids' and 'orks' that the city had been planted here for the dark god's purpose; for if those horrors didn't kill everything in God's Breath, Dark Arceus would when it eventually broke free.

The princess watched as a Machoke passed by, carrying the body of a massive creature through the streets as the crowd quickly made room for them. It held the tyranid high over its head with a single arm, so intent on its destination that it failed to notice the thing twitch slightly. She acted immediately, remembering Dorris's warning about the vile intelligence that commanded these abominations. The creature's eyes fired back to life just as she cast her illusion spell. It lashed out with its claws in blind fury, slashing the Machoke across its right bicep and tearing into the ground beneath them. Cadance kept her eyes on the enemy as she teleported the shocked Pokémon to her side. The hive tyrant slashed the ground where the Machoke had been the instant after it had been teleported, then began turning in every direction as it fought to regain its senses. The non-combatant Pokémon took cover in the trees and buildings nearby, while the more valiant first and second stage Pokémon formed a wide circle around the monster as it roared its anger to the sky.

"You have my thanks, majesty," the Machoke said as it held its bleeding arm. "I shall deal with this beast at once."

The tyranid roared again, shaking the ground and the air as it made its hatred known. It lashed out at everything in its vicinity, tearing the ground apart and charging buildings as the Pokémon in them ran for cover. The Machoke threw a nearby Graveler into the hive tyrant's head, succeeding in gaining its attention as the annoyed rock-type rolled away.

"No," Cadance said, holding out a wing to halt the injured fighter as he made ready to charge. "You're hurt. Let me handle this."

She grabbed the monster in a telekinetic forcefield as it came near, pushing it to the ground with all of her strength. It fought against her spell as it struggled to right itself. Cadance could see its ruined chest healing before her eyes as the thing defied her attempts to subdue it. With another mighty roar, the monster broke free of her spell and charged. She spread her wings and held her ground, preparing another spell, even as her body shook in fear. Without a word the Machoke that had carried the beast ran forward, took hold of the carapace plate on the tyranid's chest and slammed it to the ground with deafening force. The tyranid gave no signs of injury as it slashed at the Machoke once more, but the Pokémon jumped aside in time to avoid the attack. The tyranid's eyes turned blue as it reached out with its psychic power in an attempt to discern its surroundings. Cadance bit her lip in frustration. She could feel her spell weakening as it fought to break free of the illusion. She prepared to strengthen the enchantment but stopped as a cry rose from the crowd.

"Make way!" came a high-pitched, urgent yell from the southern side of the street. "Move aside, quickly! Master Shen has awoken and he's… uh…"

The Jigglypuff that had been yelling came to stand before the tyranid, its eyes widening to such an extreme that they nearly reached its toes. The creature turned toward the sound of the puffball and slashed wildly through the air, missing the Jigglypuff with its first four swings. Its fifth swing was aimed downward, moving right for the helpless creature's head. Before it made contact, a massive blue paw reached out and caught the monster's claw. An ancient Blastoise, larger than any Cadance had seen described in the Pokédex, stood before the blinded tyranid. They were equal in size, though Cadance could feel the overwhelming power of the Blastoise as it stood confidently before its foe.

The tyranid slashed out with its three remaining claws, though the Blastoise only bowed slightly and stepped forward. The arcing mandibles struck its shell and stopped, their weight pressing hard against the giant tortoise as it struggled to break through the defense. The tortoise released its enemy's claw, throwing it backwards and sending it off balance. Then, with a grin it grabbed the tyranid's head and let loose a series of furious Skull Bashes that shattered the alien's carapace. The tyranid died after the fourth hit, falling limp to the ground at the Blastois's feet. The Pokémon took a white cloth that had been tied around its arm and wiped the alien ichor off of its head.

"I didn't know you were going to wake up, Master Shen," Harmony said as she walked through the gathering crowd of Pokémon flanked by two scar-covered Lucario.

"This little Jigglypuff got a bit carried away," the Blastoise rumbled in his deep, steady voice. "He accidentally slapped me awake while chasing one of those sleeping Jirachi."

"My apologies, master," the embarrassed Jigglypuff said as he bowed.

"Not a problem. I was watching everything through my meditation, so I was planning on waking up anyway."

"You were watching everything because you were linked to my mind," said an elderly Delphox. She had walked into the street a moment after Shen had engaged the tyranid, and now she was looking at the Blastoise with a withering stare.

"Alright, alright. I may be enlightened but I'm not psychic, I get it. Still, this is a good time to wake up. Our city needs us, Cloe."

"Indeed it does. The others will wake in time, but for now it is just the two of us."

"Pardon me," Princess Cadance said. "I don't believe we've met. My name is Cadance."

"We know of you," Cloe said as she fixed Cadance with a measuring glare. "You have much fear in your heart, child. I thought you would collapse at first, your legs were shaking so badly. Though I will commend you for standing bravely against this nightmarish creature."

"T-thank you," Cadance said, blushing slightly, unsure of the compliment. She was taken off guard by Cloe's harsh, straightforward manner. She frowned as she walked up to the tyranid, half expecting it to rise again and extremely grateful that it didn't.

"They are vile beyond belief," Cloe said. "The humans of this universe, if you can call them human, categorize this thing as a 'Hive Tyrant'. But we don't have time to stand around and gawk at the thing. There is a tyranid in this city sent as a spy. It hides among us like a Kecleon, watching and waiting for its master to give it the order to kill. There could already be casualties caused by its ravenous jaws, though my sight has been limited since I left my meditation. I shall get a bonfire going to remedy that."

"I will lead a group to find the spy," Cadance said as she spread her wings to take flight.

"You are not ready to face this threat, child. You will stay here. Others will hunt it down and slay it."

"But I can help! I'm here to help. We're friends…"

"Indeed we are, and it is for that reason that I forbid you to follow. This 'lictor' is a beast that is as swift as it is deadly. You will be safest accompanied by a sturdy guard."

"I will see that she is kept safe," Harmony said, bowing slightly to her elder. "Lee, accompany the princess, will you?"

"Of course," said the Lucario on her right. He bowed with one paw crossed over his chest, then turned and walked to stand by Cadance's side.

"Good," Cloe said. "I've taken the liberty of sending a team of Stoutland and Slurpuff to hunt down this menace. They should find it shortly. At any rate, the enemy knows of us now."

"Let them know," Shen said as he and Cloe began walking down the street, his massive footfalls shaking the ground beneath him. "That won't save them. We know too much about them now for them to have a valid advantage."

"If what I hear about some of our new legendary allies is true, you may be right. Still, underestimating those monsters will only end in our deaths. My intuition tells me that there is much we don't know about them."

"Bah…" Shen said as his form disappeared past the hill.

"Who were they?" Cadance asked Harmony as she watched the elders leave.

"They were both members of the king's council in their day. Those few of us that survive our service enter into a state of meditation so we might serve once more when the time is needed. The masters hold an advisory role in the city, only coming out of their meditation under truly dire circumstances."

"Cloe… she made me feel like a coward. I know I'm not that experienced in battle, but…"

"She's nearly impossible to please, your majesty. She means well, but after one thousand years of life she tends to treat those younger than her as children. Lord Ra had to convince her to respect the rest of us, though even for him it wasn't easy."

"I'll try not to let it get to me, then," Cadance said, though she still felt the sting of the Delphox's words.

"Good," Harmony said as she watched the injured Machoke lift the hive tyrant with his good arm. "I will admit, though, Cloe does have a point. You don't have much battle experience. Lee, why don't you take Princess Cadance to the Battle Tower and give her a bit of training?"

"Understood," the Lucario said.

"He's one of Gallah's most experienced pupils. Follow his advice and you'll improve in no time."

"I suppose," Cadance said. "It wouldn't hurt to be prepared."

"And don't worry about Cloe, too much. You stared down Dark Arceus, afterall. That's the bravest feat we know of in our city. Even Cloe would admit that."

Cadance smiled appreciatively before turning from her friend and following Lee to a large, white tower in the distance. As their training began, she poured every ounce of her strength into improving and learning. Though she sparred with Lee, her true enemy was her own fear. She had stared down Dark Arceus, and she had seen it for what it was. As she sparred with her partner, she imagined the horrible evil she had witnessed deep within the depths of that prison, and she fought harder.

"What do you think?" Harmony asked the Machoke as they walked past curious nurses and doctors. They were in the section of the hospital designated for the care of the largest Pokémon. It sat underground, directly beneath the surface floor, and continued twelve stories downward. Its walls were massive and heavily reinforced, with passageways that connected to all parts of the city to allow quick transportation for the sick and injured.

The Machoke's name was Bruno, and though she had mended his wounds, they were still quite tender. His arm would have to go unused for a while to complete the healing process, though he made no promises not to use it anyway. Kuma walked closely behind them, scowling at the tyranid that Bruno held above his head. He was smaller and faster than his twin brother Lee, though he was slightly weaker and more cautious. He growled in a low, agitated voice as he followed Bruno and his mistress through the hallways of the hospital.

"I think this creature is tougher than we've given it credit for, lady," Bruno said as he threw the monster to the floor.

"Hmmm," Harmony said, her ears and nose twitching. She turned to her hospital staff and ordered them all out of the room, leaving only her, Bruno, and Kuma. As the door slammed shut Harmony turned to look at it, then she smiled sweetly at the ceiling.

"I know you're there," she said, as Kuma followed her gaze. "Don't take your eyes off the big one, Kuma."

A high-pitched, hateful hiss came from the ceiling above them. Suddenly, two pairs of claws launched forward to pierce Harmony's head. She raised her paw and cast Protect as the claws approached. The lictor's attack was rebuffed as a second, lower pitched hiss came from behind her.

"The hive tyrant still lives, Lady Harmony," Kuma said as he and Bruno took defensive stances.

"These things are tough! Master Shen shouldn't have held back so much. I suspect they've gotten more durable from harvesting the DNA from the green ones."

"Don't worry, lady," Bruno said. "We'll finish his work once and for all."

"Yes, we will," Harmony said gently. She walked toward the lictor, her arms to her sides as the creature came down the wall to stand before her. Bruno and Kuma turned to watch her in shock as the creature struck once more.

"I told you not to take your eyes off of the big one."

The lictor's limbs stopped short as Harmony stepped quickly into its guard. It reached for her neck with its five digit claws, but it couldn't react in time to save itself. Harmony launched a full force Hyper Beam into the creature at point blank range, annihilating its torso and blasting holes through several floors of the hospital. As she recharged, she turned to see her fighters contending with the hive tyrant cautiously. Bruno had torn off one of its claws, but he had taken two deep cuts to his chest. Kuma stood before the monster now, protecting his comrade while the Machoke recovered. The hive tyrant slashed through the air with blinding speed. Kuma stepped inside the attack and landed a Brick Break on its left claw, cracking the carapace. The right claw curled around, trying to drag Kuma into the tyrant's waiting jaws, but the Lucario ducked underneath it.

Harmony could tell that Kuma was struggling to keep up with the tyrant's speed. As he dodged another claw swipe, the tyrant stretched its jaws forward to wrap around the Pokémon's head. He ducked underneath its bite and delivered a massive Aura Sphere into its chest, blowing the thing back against the wall. As it rose to its feet, the tyrant let out a psychic scream that brought both fighting-types to their knees, their hands held to their heads as the extreme pain threatened to overtake them. Having fully recharged, Harmony ran forward and cast a Protect large enough to cover both of her allies, blocking the psychic scream and alleviating their pain. The scream died down after a moment as the tyranid attempted to flee through the hole Harmony had made. The Mega Audino fired a second Hyper Beam at the alien, incinerating its carapace and knocking it onto its haunches as her attack blasted through the ceiling. Bruno took the opportunity to leap on its back while Kuma rose to his feet and charged another attack. The Lucario fired his Aura Sphere at the reeling monster as Bruno cross-chopped its neck. Its badly damaged chest was utterly destroyed as its head rolled to the floor, and the beast finally died.

"We're taking these creatures too lightly," Harmony said as she lifted the head from the ground. "Come here, Bruno. I'll see to those wounds."

As she treated the slashes on Bruno's chest, Harmony called in her nurses. She had a Dedenne send out an electric signal to its kin throughout the city, explaining the death of the lictor and the terrifying regenerative powers of the hive tyrant. She took no pleasure in dissection, but as she compared the tyranids to the orks, she came to several frightening conclusions.


	11. Arms of War Chapter 4

Cadance walked through the doors of the Battle Tower, her bruised and aching body proof of her improvement. Lee had been stronger than she had expected, though she had always been a quick learner. Thanks to a series of self-defense lessons she had taken under Princess Celestia, she found that she could hold her own as her focus improved. Even so, Lee had been a masterful fighter. Every move he made was designed to crush or tear apart his foe. As her skill increased and she had fallen into the rhythm of the battle she was able to counter and evade more easily. Though he had proven to be superior in close combat, she had overcome that with her magic. She could now create shields almost immediately after an attack was launched at her, and through the sharpening of this skill over a five-hour sparring session, she had managed to convince Lee to let her travel the city alone. After a hot shower she had sent her sweat soaked armor to be cleaned while she set off through the streets of God's Breath.

The city was vast, and she hadn't had time yet to properly explore it. As tired as she was, the exercise had lifted her spirits and now she wanted to see what this place had to offer. After an hour of wandering she crossed into the Zone of Winter, a place that the Pokémon referred to as the Coldlands. There was a single, sprawling forest here covered in snow and mist. Cadance walked along as she enjoyed the quiet beauty of the landscape. The snow fell from a massive cloud high in the sky. Lorna, leader of the ice-types and ruler of the legendary Pokémon of God's Breath had explained to the ponies in Eqeustria that the weather in and around the city was controlled by large groups of Castform that flew through the clouds.

Cadance squinted as she looked to the sky. After a moment she recognized the little creatures and smiled. Spreading her wings, she flew thirty thousand feet to meet them, higher than the peak of the mountain that sat at the edge of the forest. The tiny cloud creatures smiled as she approached them, and for a while she flew with them, enjoying their company. They were eager to show off their mastery of the weather as they created larger and more complex snowflakes that floated gently down to the ground far below. She added her own creations to the mix, conjuring large, fluffy snowflakes from the air with crystal pony designs. Cadance smiled longingly at the forms of her friends and subjects while the Castform danced around them. Hiding her sadness, she said her goodbyes and returned to the ground.

She stood at her landing site, her tears freezing as they fell from her eyes. With her telekinetic magic, she drew a picture of a heart in the snow, and with a smile of remembrance she added herself and her husband in the center.

"I'm sure he's safe, princess," said a wispy voice at her ear. She turned around to find its source, but there was no one to be found.

"Who's there?" she questioned, lighting her horn with magic to illuminate her surroundings as the sun sank past the horizon.

"Forgive me, your majesty," the wispy voice said again. "I didn't mean to startle you. I shall leave you to your thoughts."

The snow lightened for just a moment, but it was enough for Cadance to see through the storm and find the source of the timid whisper. In the distance, a creature floated above the ground near a snow-covered hill. It had a shape similar to the humans Twilight had described from her trips through the mirror portal, though it had no legs. It wore a white kimono with a red bow tied around its waist, with small horns of ice sticking out of its head. Cadance pulled the pokédex Lord Gallah had given her from her saddlebag and scanned the Pokémon as she walked toward it.

"You're a Froslass, aren't you?" Cadance asked. "It's alright, I want to be your friend."

The Froslass put her sleeve-like hand on the pillar of a doorway built into the steep hillside. Then, with swift, graceful movements she fled. Cadance ran to the doorway to see a tunnel leading into the earth below. She galloped through as the Froslass's red ribbon disappeared around a corner. She had felt so lonely before being spoken to, and though she couldn't explain it, that Pokémon's sudden and unexpected words of hope had touched her heart. She wanted to find her. She wanted to speak to her and thank her for that small act of kindness.

For that purpose, Cadance traveled deep underground, through frost covered tunnels and caves filled with beautiful icicles, across frozen underground lakes and caverns so large they made her feel like an ant. Many dancing Litwick lit the way, all of them grinning at her. A Lampent floated here and there among its smaller kin, all of them waving their long black arms gently in the air. She felt a strange pulling sensation as she passed by the creatures, as if someone was pulling at her mind and heart simultaneously. Without considering the source of the feeling she cast a spell enveloping her body in love and light. The pulling sensation stopped and the Litwick cheered her on, though for a moment, she swore she heard the sound of disappointed moaning from some of the Lampent. Finally, after what seemed like hours of running, she came to a stop in the largest, most impressive cavern she had yet seen.

Murals of ancient battles covered the walls in between hieroglyphs of creatures Cadance's pokédex identified as Unown. On one side of the cavern sat a large, white golem creature surrounded by hundreds of smaller golems of different types. It was hunched over something that Cadance couldn't make out from the cave entrance. She carefully walked over to see what it was making, and to her surprise she realized that the large golem was busy creating more of the smaller golems. It held two large boulders, melding them together so deftly that they soon became a single, torso shaped rock. She stood transfixed as she examined the creatures, marveling at how such a thing could craft life with its bare hands.

"Father is always busy making more of his children," said the timid, wispy voice of the Froslass.

"They are beautiful, in their own way," Cadance replied. "I can see the love and care Regigigas has for his creations."

Cadance turned to see her new companion blushing at being addressed directly. She smiled kindly as she addressed the Froslass and began to notice the unique traits of her new friend. Her fingers were tipped in gold rings, and the obi at her waist had a fierce golden meteor pattern that shimmered with the colors of a fiery rainbow when she moved. It was a perfect match to the designs on Lord Ra's sarcophagus.

"I didn't mean to startle you," Cadance said gently. "Your words just struck a chord with me when I was feeling sad and lonely. They made me feel better. Thank you."

"Y-you're welcome, your majesty," the Froslass said, the blush in her cheeks deepening.

"My name is Cadance. What's your name?"

"I… I am Mistress Sakura," she said, bowing deeply to the alicorn. "I am the first and only consort of Lord Ra. It is an honor to meet the one who led the sealing of Dark Arceus."

"Oh, that? It could have gone better, believe me. I let my fear hold me back and we failed to seal it completely. Celestia and Luna had to step in…"

"Yet you accomplished that which none of our kind could have hoped to accomplish, save King Siebold. Fear is only natural when confronting Dark Arceus. It's nothing to be ashamed of, your majesty."

"You lift my spirits yet again, friend," Cadance said, smiling.

"I'm sure you're lost down here now. Would you like to follow me to my chambers? I can make us some tea."

"That would be lovely."

They said goodbye to Father as they left, to which the Regigigas responded by waving goodbye and calling to them happily. Sakura led Cadance through a frozen tunnel that quickly turned into a steep hill of rock and ice. After a minute of climbing, the hill evened out into what Cadance first thought was another cavern. But as her eyes adjusted to the darkness she soon realized that this place was under a beautiful night sky. Stars shone brightly, yet there was no moon. Nor was there any heat, only the still cold air and an enormous tower standing before a pair of massive black gates. Stepping out of the cavern felt like walking through a bubble, but as she entered the somber, grassy plane, the denizens of this area came into view.

She rubbed her eyes to make sure that they hadn't deceived her, but when she looked a second time they were all there. Ghost-types of all shapes and sizes floated above the ground, or sat next to small shrubs as they sang and played together. Their music was dark and mischievous, yet strangely alluring. Cadance walked to the front of the tower alongside the Froslass, humming the haunting melody without fully realizing it. Sakura stopped and stared at her, tilting her head to the side.

"Is something wrong?" Cadance asked.

"Be careful when you hum here, your majesty," Sakura said. "I do hope that you make friends with our kind, but remember, the dead do not always have the best interest of the living in mind."

"I… understand," the princess said, suddenly unsure of her choice to follow Sakura to her home. She shook those concerns aside as two Phantump brought them tea in small, delicate cups. Taking the tea and thanking the Phantump, she and Sakura walked through the doors of the tower.

The first sight that greeted her was row upon row of gravestones extending into a mist and beyond her sight. She squinted her eyes at the ceiling, and saw only a dreary, cloudy sky.

"What is this?" she asked, frowning. "I don't understand where we are."

"This is the final resting place for the citizens of God's Breath," Sakura said, gesturing to the gravestones. "Some choose to become ghost-types and remain among the living. Most, though, choose to travel beyond the gates. It is blessed by the mighty Giratina, as a gift to our great king."

"And what lies beyond the gates?" Cadance asked. She knew the answer, but she needed to hear it from someone else for the reality to set in.

"The Afterlife, your majesty," Sakura said simply. "Should the city fall, all will travel through those gates to the lands beyond. Death is inevitable, but it is not the end."

Cadance considered her new friend's words as she walked silently through the graveyard. Life was a celebration in Equestria, and a life well lived was worth celebrating when it was over. Ponies didn't necessarily fear death, but they didn't embrace it either, not like the Pokémon did. The Pokémon were surrounded by death in the form of the many ghost-types that populated the city, but even more, they lived with the knowledge that the evil god they guarded could break free and kill them should their leaders fail.

Cadance considered her actions and her emotions, and most importantly, her fear as she walked with Sakura through the graveyard. The landscape never changed, though the names on the headstones did. This minor difference was the only way she was able to tell they were still moving forward. After several minutes the mist parted to reveal a massive mausoleum. A statue sat on top of the beautiful structure. It took the form of a Mew with many rings in its ears and tail, smiling happily with its eyes closed as it floated above the tomb. On the walls of the mausoleum were carved happy, playful depictions of every Pokémon species.

"Our king served us to his dying breath," Sakura said softly. "But make no mistake, even he felt fear in the presence of Dark Arceus. But that never stopped him from performing his duty. You are just like he was. Despite the fear you felt, despite the hopelessness you felt when facing the dark god, you never stopped fighting."

"Word of my cowardice has spread quickly, it seems," Cadance said, feeling regret for her weakness.

"No, your majesty," Sakura said, smiling gently at the alicorn. "I stood outside the circle leading the Elite Guard. I heard what went on through the psychic link, just as you did. But you misunderstand me. It is not weakness to feel fear, it is only weakness to give into your fear. Despite the unholy fury of Dark Arceus that bore down on you that day, you never let up on your spell casting. You stood bravely in the face of death, fighting against instinct and logic to perform your task. That is what makes you like King Siebold."

"Harmony told me that staring down Dark Arceus was the bravest feat she knows of, but I feel as if I only shook in fear before that monster. I don't feel as if I really defied it at all."

"Did you cease your spell casting and run away?"

"No…"

"Did you lessen your effort in any way?"

"No, but…"

"You are far too hard on yourself, majesty. Only the High Council can boast such a feat as yours, and they have done so only after many years of training. You need to relax and remember who you are and why you are here. Who are you? What is your purpose in our city?"

Cadance thought for a moment, silently wondering if she had been foolish for her guilt all this time. Slowly, she responded to the questions.

"I am Cadance, the Equestrian Princess of Love, and I am here… to protect my kingdom, the lives of my subjects, and the lives of my new Pokémon friends."

"Will you sway in those duties, Princess Cadance?"

"Of course not!" Cadance said, feeling shocked at the very idea of turning away from protecting others. "I love my subjects and I love my friends! I love the Pokémon of God's Breath, and I will protect this city for as long as it needs me. But many will perish in the coming conflict…"

"And they shall not die in vain, nor shall they be left to pass through the Gates of Death alone. But death cannot be avoided in these circumstances. As for you and your fellow ponies, we Pokémon understand your commitment and respect your love and friendship so much that we have made you our leaders. Do not take those sentiments lightly, princess. Do your duty to the best of your ability and without regret. That is all we ask of you."

Cadance turned from her friend to stare at the smiling statue of King Siebold, the words and emotions of the Froslass echoing in her mind. She closed her eyes, placed a hoof over her heart and bowed before the mausoleum. Then, with renewed purpose she turned to Sakura and smiled. Sakura smiled back, and led her out of the tower.

A large gathering of ghost-types met them outside. The friends stopped and looked around in surprise as a single Aegislash floated out of the group to hover before Princess Cadance. The princess considered the spirit for a moment, a hint of recognition sparking in her mind.

"Fu Hao, what is the meaning of this?" Sakura said, her eyes narrowing in suspicion.

"I only wish to speak with the princess," the Aegislash said, her telepathic voice carrying a note of shyness.

"Tell the truth Fu Hao. What is your business?"

"I…" the Aegislash said, her voice soft and ethereal. "I have come to offer my services to Princess Cadance. I wish to be her sword and shield in the coming battle. As we speak, my sister and brother go to offer their services to the other princesses, if they are willing to accept."

"I am grateful for your offer," Cadance said. "I remember seeing you floating alone next to a tall tree, but I'm not sure if I should accept. I realize that you must be quite powerful, but I plan on leading from the front. I would hate to carry anyone into danger."

"I am a weapon of war, your grace. The battlefield is my home, and as one of the most powerful of my kind in the city, it would be my honor to fight for you. All you need do is link your soul to mine, and I shall move and attack according to your will."

"Linking souls with an Aegislash is a very dangerous business, Princess Cadance," Sakura said, still suspicious of the other Pokémon's motives. "They're known for using mind control to rule human nations through their kings and queens."

"Is this true?" Cadance asked, her eyes narrowing in worry.

"It is true," Fu Hao said, sadly. "Aegislash have controlled humans for many generations. I can only speak for those of us in the city when I say that we wish only to serve you, your grace. I beg of you to accept my service."

"I would like to discern her intentions through a battle, your majesty," Sakura said as she floated forward to hover before Fu Hao.

"If anyone is going to spar, I would like to be one of them. I underwent some intensive training with one of Lady Harmony's bodyguards, and if this is to be settled in a battle, I would like to test my skills."

"As you wish," Sakura said, bowing to Princess Cadance while giving a suspicious sideways glance at Fu Hao.

"Then follow me out into the field, if you will," Fu Hao said as she turned and floated away.

The ghost-types that had gathered to watch formed a large circle in the field before the tower. Cadance came to stand ten yards before Fu Hao, a sudden feeling of nervous excitement filling her heart. Cadance mentally cycled through her combat strengths as Fu Hao assumed her Blade Form.

"If you hold back in the slightest, I'll call off this match and refuse your service," Cadance said as she stretched her wings.

"Of course, your majesty," Fu Hao said. "I will hold nothing back."

"First to faint loses," Sakura said as she took a referee position on the edge of the circle. "Are both parties ready?"

Cadance and Fu Hao both gave their consent. Sakura raised a single hand in the air and brought it down to start the match. Cadance knew a bit of swordplay, but she had never fought a living sword. No amount of fencing practice could prepare her for the furious movements that Fu Hao unleashed. Cadance created an energy blade from her magic, but the Aegislash was much quicker than she could have predicted, forcing the princess to use her shields as she was pushed backward. Fu Hao floated through the air at a relatively slow speed, but once she was in range of Cadance she was utterly relentless. No movement was wasted, and every time the princess struck at an opening Fu Hao changed stances and blocked it with a terrifying quickness that belied her nature.

"You will never defeat an Aegislash in a swordfight, majesty," Fu Hao said as she assaulted the unarmored princess with her shadow.

"Clearly," Cadance said as she teleported backwards, out of the way of the massive living blade. "I suppose I will have to fight you another way, then."

Cadance charged energy to her horn and fired at her opponent as her magical blade disappeared. Fu Hao changed stances to block it, only to have a second attack hit her from behind. Surprised, Fu Hao turned to use Shadow Sneak once more to knock Cadance off her feet, but the princess had already teleported away. The Aegislash was lifted high into the air with a telekinetic spell and slammed hard onto the ground. Without missing a beat, Fu Hao launched another Shadow Sneak at Cadance, this time connecting with the princess and slamming her to the ground with jarring force.

"Perhaps I was wrong," Fu Hao said as she floated toward the fallen pony. "Perhaps you aren't worthy to follow in our king's footsteps. That must be why you were unable to seal Dark Arceus. Clearly, you are unworthy of my services."

"I don't know why I was unable to seal Dark Arceus," Cadance said as she pushed herself up. "And I didn't come here to follow in King Siebold's footsteps. I came here to protect Equestria from the evil god imprisoned in your city, and I remain here to protect the Pokémon friends I have made."

Fu Hao struck out the moment Cadance finished her sentence, slicing through the air to cut the exhausted alicorn in half. But she froze before the attack could connect, held firmly in place by telekinesis. Fu Hao struggled against the powerful grip, fighting with a strength that almost rivaled the hive tyrant Cadance had fought before. But no matter how she tried to break free, Cadance's grip was firm. Not even the sword's shadow could move, for Cadance had anticipated that attack and trapped it with her magic as well.

"Regardless of her intentions, I was wrong not to stand up to Cloe," Cadance said as she stared Fu Hao down. "I was wrong to be so hard on myself for my fear. I see that, now. I will walk among the citizens of God's Breath as their friend, ally, and leader. I will answer only to Princess Celestia and Princess Luna, for they are my elders and my friends, and I will never again shake in terror before the evil that threatens us!"

It was hard to tell, but Cadance believed that Fu Hao was smiling at her. Her hilt had lifted on both ends, and her single eye had become calm and peaceful. At the very least she had stopped struggling. Cadance released her, holding her head high despite her aching muscles and a building headache. Fu Hao floated toward Cadance, lowered herself to stand point town on the ground, and leaned forward to offer the princess her hilt. Recognizing the stance a warrior takes when offering an oath of service, Cadance unfurled her wings to their full length and stood before the Pokémon.

"I did not plan on giving you a test, your majesty," Fu Hao said. "But I'm glad that is what happened. Thank you for passing this trial. It would be my great honor to fight at your side, if you will accept me."

Cadance smiled regally as she considered the Aegislash's words, then bowed her head in acceptance.

"Now that we understand each other, and I understand myself a bit more, I will accept your service. A powerful blade will be invaluable in the coming battles. But do not forget, I am princess. I will gladly be your friend, but you will not control me. Am I understood?"

"Yes, your majesty. I shall be your sword and shield… and your friend. If you will permit me, I shall connect my spirit to yours so that you may wield me as you wish."

Cadance nodded and stepped forward. Sakura watched with an air of suspicion, but she made no move to stop Fu Hao as she placed a gentle cloth ribbon hand upon the princess's cheek. Cadance felt a light tingling sensation as she stared into the Pokémon's eye. Suddenly, she felt Fu Hao's presence in her mind, not unlike the psychic link she had been a part of during the sealing of Dark Arceus. However, there was a strange difference. As Fu Hao's shield design changed to form a bronze copy of her cutie mark, Cadance felt as if the Aegislash was now a was now a part of her, and not a part of her. The princess shook her head as she struggled to contain her confusion. After a moment, the feeling settled, fading into a small presence in her mind that she could barely distinguish from herself. She considered the reputation of Fu Hao's species, but chose to accept their new situation despite her concerns.

"Through this connection I will teach you how to properly wield me in battle, princess," Fu Hao said. "A proper weapon is an extension of the user, and thus shall I be for you. When we fight, you have but to think it and I shall respond."

"I look forward to working together," Cadance said as the Aegislash lay down on her back and wrapped its hands together like a sash around her neck. "From this day forward, we shall be as one."


	12. Arms of War Chapter 5

"The children are sleeping, now," Luna said as she walked into the playroom of the Pokémon daycare.

"You put Juelz in a different room, right?" asked a short Raichu in a pink, sparkling skirt. A matching bow was attached to one of her ears, and on her chest was a larger bow.

"I did. He was… saddened," Luna said as she held back a sob. "I sat with him and sang until he fell asleep."

"I know that it's sad to see a child so young cry, but we have our rules. Juelz never should have left to visit the frontline, and he never should have tried to tell the other children about his experiences. They're all far too young to know of such things."

"He was haunted, despite his strong front. I've cast a spell, though. He will only know sweet dreams during nap time."

"He'll be happier once his parents arrive to pick him up," the Raichu said as she finished putting away the toys. "A short nap before its time to go always puts the children in good spirits for the ride home."

"Piku, what do you think of our situation?" Luna asked. Despite her focus on the children, she hadn't been able to keep from thinking about the violence outside. It was only through conscious effort that she didn't show this.

"I think that my little brother and the other council members can handle whatever comes our way," Piku replied. Her lightning bolt tail twitched a bit as she spoke, and there was a hint of a question in her voice. She put away the final toy, then turned to the princess.

"Is it really that bad out there?" she asked, fearfully.

"It is," Luna replied. The normally stalwart Raichu slumped slightly as the words hit. Luna walked forward and smiled as she put a hoof on her shoulder. "Fear not, my friend. We will prevail, and the children will be safe. Of this, I have no doubt."

"I know," Piku said as she adjused the bow on her chest nervously. "Gil has always been the strong one. He's trained me enough to hold my own against some of the other final evolutions, but… If these things get into the city…"

"I cannot promise that such a thing will not happen," Luna said, carefully. She looked across the hallway at the sleeping baby Pokémon and smiled. "However, I will promise to post extra guards around all daycares."

"The other daycare workers and I will die before letting these children come to harm," Piku said, resolutely. "But thank you."

A knock came to the door, disturbing the moment. A Lucario let himself in, followed by Harmony. The Mega Audino looked around at the daycare before bowing to the princess.

"Lady Lorna and her mate, Dorian, request the presence of the princesses," Harmony said, softly. "They will meet you near the palace."

"I understand," Luna replied. She said her goodbyes to the daycare staff, and whispered a soft goodbye to the sleeping children. Then she left the building and took flight.

Celestia, Luna, and Cadance flew alongside Lorna and her mate, Dorian through the city's vast underground. The ice-type leader was far smaller than the Yveltal, so much so that when the princesses had first met with the couple Lorna had been riding atop his back. They now flew side by side, slightly ahead of the alicorns. Dorian was grand, powerful, and according to the pokédex he was a living engine of destruction. Despite his reputation, he had a slightly nervous, overly cautious nature. Celestia could almost tell what he was thinking as she watched him looking all around, fearful of hitting others who were flying through the cave. The princess smiled as she watched him apologize to a Pidgeot and her flock for almost crashing into them as he struggled to keep an eye on everything at once. Celestia knew that he was terrified of his power and the prospect of hurting others, though his attitude meant that he was no true danger.

The group flew past large groups of Pokémon as they made their way to the Rock Pit. Like everything about the city, the tunnels of God's Breath were full of life as rock-types and ground-types rearranged small portions of the landscape for fun, or built their homes in holes dug in the ground. Celestia had grown quite fond of the Pokémon. She and Joan had spent hours sharing stories and learning about each other's worlds. The more she learned about the relationship Pokémon shared with humans, the more she realized where their wealth of kindness came from.

Certainly not all Pokémon were kind and loving, though neither were all of the ponies of Equestria. But the vast majority of Pokémon had good intentions, and they willingly partnered with humans to share in their friendship and experiences. Most humans, being greatly similar to Pokémon if less physically powerful, caught Pokémon out of a desire to be friends and learn about each other. This was how Joan had explained the Pokémon's willingness to be captured in pokéballs, and it made Celestia feel even more determined to defend this city at any cost.

Luna had arrived with a Tyrogue and an Igglybuff on her back several hours after Celestia and Joan had begun planning for battle. She said that the children had woken without her knowing, and had snuck out of the daycare to follow her for several blocks until she noticed them. She had chosen to take them with her, then. The princess claimed it was intuition, but she believed their presence would be beneficial to whatever Lorna had planned.

After she was introduced to the baby Pokémon a pair of Aegislash had arrived to pledge their services to the princesses. Celestia and Luna had been unsure of their oaths at first after reading their pokédex entries. But Joan had readily trusted them despite their ghostly resistance to mind reading. She had been moved by their oaths and the princesses had chosen to trust her judgment. It was a full minute after they linked spirits with the blades that Lorna had called on them with a plan for the coming battle. Reports from Dorris's psychic circles claimed that billions upon billions of Orks and Tyranids were warring across the planet and within its orbit. Reports of the enemy's horrible weapons had already reached her ears, and despite the power of the Pokémon of the city, she knew that they would be overwhelmed if they were drawn into a long-term conflict.

Loud, hardy laughter echoed through cave from a massive side tunnel on Celestia's right. Many poison-types and steel-types played here, laughing and chasing each other at the mouth of the tunnel. A large cloud of noxious gas floated up from the depths of the tunnel, covering the entrance before exiting through vented holes in the ceiling. Another pair of hardy laughs came from the cavern beyond as the poison-types and steel-types continued to play.

"Beyond here is the Refuse Pit, your majesties," Lorna said as she watched the Pokémon having fun. "Beyond here live two of our titans, Pestilence and Miasma. They have already agreed to take part in the coming fight."

"Clearly, they're poison-types," Celestia said. "Are they friendly?"

"They're quite friendly," Dorian said. "Pestilence is a bit childish, but he is always good for a laugh. Miasma is the one laughing the loudest. She's as strong and hardy as they come. The gas and sludge they normally expel aren't exactly healthy, but they aren't fatal either. It is a powerful natural resource that we can safely burn, and we use it to power parts of the city."

"They seem to be having quite the jovial time," Luna said as Juelz crawled over the Aegislash on the princess's back. Zao sighed and rolled her eye as Juelz crawled through her body to point at the cave entrance.

"They gots a contest goin' on pwincess!" Juelz said. "We'z done dat, hasn't we Marli?"

"Uh-huh!" said the tiny Igglybuff perched atop Princess Celestia's head. "We'z done dat loads! Like, two times even! It was fun!"

"I would love to see you both perform in a contest, sometime," Celestia said as she turned from the cave entrance. "Let's continue to the Rock Pit, Lorna. You still need to tell us what our purpose is there."

"Of course, your majesty," Lorna said as she and Dorian turned and led the way forward. "My plan is simple. Our scouts have seen monsters of horrific size battling mechanical beasts of equally horrific size nearby. According to our psychics the humans refer to these creatures as Titans. We have our own titans, but there are only six within God's Breath as opposed to the thousands present within our enemy's ranks. All of our titans have agreed to fight on behalf of the city, and now I take you to lair of King Sesha and Queen Serea. Along with their son, Prince Kalith, my plan is for you three to ride atop their mighty forms so that you may lead from a strong vantage point."

"I see," Celestia said as she followed the Articuno to the very bottom of the city's cave system. The entire system extended fifteen miles beneath the city from top to bottom. It stretched to all corners of the territory, though many areas had been abandoned over the years. Several train rails had been built into the walls that reached certain points within the city, giving quick transportation for the citizens on several two-car trains. But it was too small for rapid troop deployment, forcing Celestia and Joan to spend hours debating troop placement within the city. Juelz and Marli waved to the Pokémon on the train as they passed it, and receiving a friendly wave from the Clefairy conductor and several of the passengers.

After several minutes of flight they came to the Rock Pit. It was an enormous cavern equaling the size of Father's home. There was even a marble statue of the mighty Regigigas in the center, surrounded by an enormous clearing. Several Reigirock and Registeel sat near the statue peacefully, turning occasionally to look toward sounds as other Pokémon moved through the landscape. The land here extended five miles down, which Lorna explained gave plenty of room for the titans to move comfortably. A single Volcanora flew directly below the ceiling, illuminating the land.

The group landed next to the statue of Father. The Regis stood and left, walking through the cave entrance and out into the tunnel system. The moment they had moved out of sight the ground began to tremble, causing the group to fly upwards in surprise. The rumbling increased, though the Pokémon living among the rocks seemed not to be bothered. Instead, they gathered around the clearing and watched as three enormous Steelix broke through the ground to face the airborne group. Celestia guessed that the largest was at least forty-five meters in length, with their biggest section far larger than any boulder in the vicinity. The two largest had six massive dragon fangs set into their top jaws. The smallest only had four.

"I see where they get their size designation from," Cadance said as she strained her neck to look them in the eyes. "Why don't we fly higher to speak with them better?"

"Agreed," Celestia said, smiling as she considered the damage these monsters could do to their foes.

Lorna explained her strategy to the titans, raising her voice to be heard over the distance. The largest of the Steelix rumbled, his voice shaking the air as his tail whipped back and forth. The other two added their voices to his; then they nodded toward the ponies.

"They say that it will be their honor to carry you into battle," Lorna said. "Do you agree with my plans?"

"Yes," Celestia said, excitement and anticipation in her voice. "They shall be fantastic engines of destruction. Together we will shatter the foe and destroy them utterly!"

"Sister," Luna said, her brow creasing in worry. "That is not our goal. Our goal is survival, and nothing more. The beasts outside think only about 'shattering' each other, but that is not our way."

"And?" Celestia said, raising an eyebrow at her sister's assertion. "Should we whither and die? Should we fall over and let them devour us? Understanding may not be enough. We must destroy them utterly so that they cannot threaten the city again!"

"We have no hope of destroying them," Cadance said as the group came back down to the ground. "We can hold them off, but our numbers are far too few to do anything else. If they should break through the shields…"

"They beat at our shields this very moment!" Celestia said, spreading her wings to their full length as she exerted her strong, commanding presence. "It is not a matter of 'if' they will break through the shields, it is a matter of 'when'. And when they do, do you believe that they will have any sympathy? Any compassion? No! They will revel in our deaths as much as they revel in killing each other! There is no room for kindness here!"

"They may revel in our deaths, but we will not revel in theirs!" Luna said, spreading her own wings to match her sister. "I fear for you, sister. This is not like you! I know the horrors you have seen as we gazed across this galaxy. The Dream gave us both those visions. Eradication is not the pony way, nor is waging a war to slaughter our enemies, even if our enemies would slaughter us. Please, do not become like the abominations that rule this reality."

"I will not be talked down to!"

The air shook with Celestia's rage as powerful magic radiated off of her in waves. Even the titanic Steelix lowered their heads defensively as they slithered slowly backwards. The baby Pokémon ran to hide behind Lorna and Dorian, while the two birds gripped the ground with their talons to keep from being pushed back. Luna stood unmoved by her sister's anger, but her face was a canvas of concern. Cadance spread her wings as well. The sudden hatred that poured off of Celestia was terrifying to her, not because she feared for her own safety, but because she feared for her kindhearted friend and mentor.

"Celestia," Luna said, her voice perfectly calm as she lifted a piece of steel off the ground to hover before her sister. "Your eyes."

Celestia looked at her reflection in the steel plate and saw the black and purple flames of hatred. For a moment she didn't care. Then, slowly, she came to her senses and deep shame crashed down upon her once more.

"I… Forgive me…" she managed as the flames disappeared from her eyes and her face fell in humility. "These foes… they stir up something vile within my soul. I've already discussed this problem with Joan, but now I see that it's far worse than I thought."

"Perhaps it is better if you defend the center city," Luna said as she put a comforting wing around her sister's shoulders.

"It's Ok, pwincess!" Marli said as she ran up and climbed atop Celestia's back. The Igglybuff gave Celestia a hug as Juelz ran to hug her left front leg.

"Yeah, it's Ok," the Tyrogue said. "We still wuv you! Right Marli?"

"Yup!"

"Thank you both," Celestia said, suddenly immensely grateful that Luna had insisted on bringing the children along. "I think I'll return to the castle and reflect on my emotions. I will purge this hate from my heart, no matter what it takes."

"I don't think you should be alone," Cadance said as she wrapped a wing around Celestia's other shoulder. "Please stay with us."

"You're presence would be a great asset," Dorian said, kindly. "I heard that Mistress Cloe has built a bonfire in the middle of the city and has called for a Council meeting. As our leaders, we need you with us."

"Raaaraaa!" cried the largest of the Steelix.

"King Sesha says he would proudly carry you into battle himself, your majesty," Lorna said, smiling.

"Then we shall fight together, not to destroy our enemies but to survive them."

"Rawwwwwrrrr!" the three Steelix roared in approval, forcing the others to cover their ears. Then, with a smile of gratitude Celestia turned and led her friends back to the surface.


	13. Arms of War Chapter 6

Celestia stood in her room within the palace, staring at her reflection in the mirror. The raw hatred she had experienced in the Rock Pit still burned in her mind. She had pretended that everything was fine as she and the others left Juelz and Marli in the Gardens of Meditation to play with their friends, but that hadn't been true. She had gone to her room by herself after telling the others that she needed to gather some notes, but that hadn't been true either. As she walked past the guards, all she could think of was that awful emotion. That hatred had been an urge she had never experienced before; a brutal desire to burn her foes with every ounce of her magical might. She didn't know how much of it was her own, or how much of it belonged to this universe, but one thing was certain as she walked through her private suit. She wasn't alone. As she stood before her mirror, surrounded by the elegant red and purple décor of her royal chambers, a small voice spoke to her.

"You're an interesting one," it said in a soft, silver-tongued tone. "Such hatred exists in your heart, so precious and new. Yet you fight it. Why?"

"Because that hatred has no place in me," Celestia said, careful to keep her voice down so the guards outside couldn't hear.

"Clearly it does, or it would not be there. Fighting against it is futile. Your magic is great, as is your knowledge. I can make you even greater. Together, we can change everything."

"Your way is not my way, and I am quite happy with my way. I will change nothing for you."

"Not even if I promised to save your precious city? Surely you could change your mind if it meant protecting your friends."

"I will protect my friends, and I will protect my city without you! I can hear the lie in your words. I will not fall for it."

"Then perhaps Fateweaver and Destiny Slayer will make better use of your powers; in my name, of course."

And then the voice was gone. Celestia stood alone in the room, staring at her reflection as the hatred in her heart began to dull.

"Both the Tyranids and the Orks are flourishing off of this conflict," Harmony said as she addressed the council. "The Orks make more of their kind through bloodshed, while the Tyranids devour the dead of both sides and use that DNA to create more soldiers."

A strong paw grabbed hold of Harmony's shoulder, stopping her report at its introduction. Mistress Cloe gave her a stern look and nodded to the baby Pokémon playing around the bonfire. A group from one of the daycares had come to see what was causing the dancing flames, and Luna was overjoyed to have them nearby. Not all of the attendees shared her feelings, though.

"I still don't think it's wise to have these young ones sitting in on our meeting," Mistress Cloe said as an Igglybuff named Teddy pulled on her ear. She glanced sideways at Luna, her eyes narrowed as if to blame her for the child on her head.

"I think they are lovely, and I wish them to stay," Luna said in the finalized tone she had used when Cloe had made the exact same statement only minutes ago.

"Pardon my rudeness, princess," Cloe said, a hint of insincerity in her tone. "But it is foolish to keep these children here. They are too young to hear us talk of war, and we cannot have a meaningful discussion in the midst of this distracting atmosphere."

"I forgive you for your rudeness, Cloe. And I understand your concerns, but these young ones are a source of great joy for me and I shall not be parted from them until I enter into the heat of battle. That is final."

Cloe crossed her arms and turned her head without saying another word. The members of the council grinned at the strange impotence of the normally dominant Delphox. Teddy nibbled hungrily on her ear as he watched a passing Vanillite. Cloe mumbled angrily as she pulled the Igglybuff from her shoulder and held him out in front of her. He leapt out of her paws and planted a kiss on her cheek before running off to play with his friends.

"They are quite sweet," Cadance said as she smiled down at the Clefa between her hooves. "Don't you agree, Mistress Cloe?"

"I... yes, they are," Cloe said as she touched her cheek. She smiled for the first time since waking up as she watched Teddy and his friends chase the Vanillite playfully.

"So they've been growing stronger off of each other?" Celestia asked, bringing the conversation back on topic as she nuzzled a cheering Togepi.

"Yes, they have," Harmony said, smiling broadly as more baby Pokémon and young, first form monsters came from the crowded streets to play. "The Tyranid creatures I've inspected have large amounts of Ork DNA expertly worked into their genomes. There are other DNA types there, too, likely from the other races of the galaxy. They are splicing the traits of various races together, though it seems to be a rough process for them at the moment. The Hive Tyrant I killed had been built for speed and stealth, similar to the Lictor that had been stalking my hospital. From what we've seen of the Orks, I believe that those traits were taken from other races. But they had one very important trait that was directly taken from the Orks; their regenerative abilities."

"I'm surprised that thing survived my Skull Bash," Master Shen said as he rubbed his chin. "I'm almost as surprised it survived the beating Son gave it. Injuries like those are no small thing to most."

"But we both killed it, Master," Son said as he rocked back and forth to the cheering of the Happini on his shoulders. "I know it was dead when Bruno took it away, and I have no doubt that you killed it, too."

"You're right, Son," Harmony said. "You both killed it, and I believe that's what it wanted. It's master knew that it wouldn't be able to fight it's way free once dragged through the shield, so it built this creature with strong Ork traits that allowed it to revive after having its chest and skull crushed. Even the brains of the Hormagaunts that Ra killed revived momentarily, despite being in pieces. That Lictor made it through our shields as planned to meet up with its leader so they could infiltrate the city together. I'm sure of it. The one thing it hadn't expected was for the surgeon and her guards to be so powerful. Still, it's terrifying what these beasts are capable of.

"On the other paw, the Orks seem to be growing in power as they fight. There is a psychic field that they all share, though I haven't pinpointed the source of this within their biology yet. The survivors of battle grow bigger, stronger, and more intelligent the more combat they see. I have a feeling that their leader is at the center of this psychic field, and the more there are within the group the more powerful their psychic connection becomes. They also seem to reproduce through spores released at the time of death. I've asked Welshi to send teams of her grass-types out into the places where the bodies were carried to determine if any spores made it inside the city."

"We've found many, and they've all been gathered and taken for research," Welshi said as she pulled a tuft of cotton from her hair and handed it to a Pichu. The child looked at it curiously before throwing it into the air to watch it float softly to the ground. She smiled as she turned this cotton throwing into a game.

"The members of the Alakazam Enclave have returned to their precious spoon bending," Dorris said, an edge of frustration in her voice. "They won't help us again for another week. Fortunately, the future gazing of my circles has given us several paths to victory should we engage the enemy. Though my own intuition tells me these foes can't be predicted so easily, we have nonetheless arranged our forces at the wall according to what we have foreseen."

"That's good, because both groups began beating against our shields en masse minutes before this meeting was called," Chompy rumbled. "Our illusions have begun to lose their effectiveness, as both sides are now wary of them. The Tyranids beat against it because they know we're here. The Orks beat against it because the Tyranids are doing it. They aren't the brightest, but they're bright enough."

"Still, the vast majority of their forces are focused on killing one another," Krush said, his voice steady and calm as a Snivy and three Wynaut played on his back. "The Tyranids must not see us as much of a threat compared to the Orks. This plays in our favor if we can keep them outside of the city."

"At least we haven't discovered anymore spies," Cloe said. "That monster and its leader were bad enough, more could spell disaster. We shouldn't open the shield for anything other than our scouts from this point onward."

"Agreed," Celestia said. "Have our search parties continue monitoring the land for spies, and place Slurpuff near the city entrance points, to sniff out any unwanted visitors as our scouts arrive. In the meantime, our goal must be to leave this universe as quickly as possible. Joan and I have some ideas about how that may be achieved, but we must locate the Champions of Harmony first."

"Those blasted Jirachi are hard to wake," Master Shen said. "I tried it myself and failed. Nearly destroyed the Gardens of Meditation in the process. Ninja Master Ryu woke up and kicked me in the shin to make me stop, then he griped a bit and left the city to scout the area."

"These Jirachi, are they really the only way to get our friends back?" Cadance asked.

"They're the safest way, majesty, and in these circumstances safest is best. We are a city of only six million, and we are surrounded by billions of monstrous enemies. I fear for the lost ponies as well, but we cannot risk everything for six individuals."

"Yes, of course," Cadance said, sadly. She hugged her Cleffa closer as the baby Pokémon began to sing a soft, comforting song to the night sky.

"They still live," Joan said, encouragingly. "I have faith that they are safe, somehow."

"Thank you," Cadance said. "Despite the horrors of this galaxy, I have faith that they are safe, too."

The group fell silent as the somber atmosphere of their situation refused to let them be. After a moment, Celestia stood and walked up to the fire.

"I think we have felt sorry for ourselves long enough," she said. "I also think that, while the situation is dire, we can't let it affect our attitudes. Look at these young ones. They play, they laugh, and they show now signs of fear. They do not know enough to be afraid, but they know that we are, and thus they try to lift our spirits. I say we prepare a celebration to lift everyone's spirits."

She turned to Cadance and Luna, smiling brightly down at them as her Togepi struggled to climb on her back. She lifted it gently with a wing and placed the tiny fairy directly between her shoulders where it clapped happily in reply. Luna and Cadance exchanged glances. Slowly they smiled as Celestia's intentions sank in.

"We could bring the Crystal Fair to God's Breath!" Cadance said as she and Luna rose to their feet as well.

"I haven't attended a Crystal Fair in over a thousand years," Luna said, her voice reminiscent and excited. "I think that is a perfect idea!"

"That's exactly what I was thinking," Celestia replied. "This whole situation has weighed too heavily on our hearts. I've felt like something has been calling to me, begging me to give into my hatred. I know it sounds strange, but I believe that something in this universe has seen my hatred and is attempting to use it to corrupt me. This is my way of fighting back against whatever pathetic, vile, cowardly entity has tried to turn me away from the light."

Celestia stood before the bonfire, the light of the flames dancing across her form as she made her statement of determination before the High Council.

"We've been blinded to what's important," she continued. "We have been so focused on survival that we've lost sight of what it is that separates us from our surroundings. We are not of this grim, dark universe. While we must find a way to survive, if we lose our love and happiness in the process, we will find ourselves in an even darker place than this."

"With all due respect, it would be unwise to pull our troops off of the lines for a fair," Gallah said, though his tone suggested that he regretted the truth of his words.

"They can celebrate with their fellow soldiers on the lines," Cadance said. "I'll cast a spell to spread love and light during the party that will reach all of our troops. But as wonderful as this will be, I would hate for Twilight and the others to miss it."

"We will get them back soon," Luna said, her voice more hopeful than it had been in days. "I'm sure that we will be reunited very soon."

"It's decided, then. We will have our celebration a week from today. In that time, we will have reunited with our friends. I think it's past time for me to wake one of these Jirachi myself. We will meet over breakfast in the morning to discuss our strategies. Until then, my friends."

Celestia turned and left the streets in the direction of the underground tunnels, her cheerful little Togepi waving goodbye as it sat on her back. Luna watched her sister leave, a smile on her face and joy in her heart. She would have to speak with her about this troublesome, corrupting entity. But for now she and several of the council were content to join the baby Pokémon in their happy song as food was served.

The Gardens of Meditation were verdant, lush, and beautiful. Twelve ancient Pokémon slept peacefully among the trees and flowers. Some sat in meditative poses, while others lay down on beds of leaves or logs. Two Volcanora acted as twin suns for the underground cavern as they flew in lazy circles high above the masters. Baby Pokémon came here to play on a daily basis, escorted by their parents or caretakers and left among the flora until they were retrieved. Groups of first and second stage grass-types tended to the gardens and oversaw the children, occasionally playing with them despite their duties.

Here among the sleeping masters and the playful children lived the four Jirachi of God's Breath, only to be woken under the most dire of circumstances. Groups of Cleffa, Igglybuff, and Pichu chased them around the garden, as they had done for days now. The young ones would take turns, sometimes being joined by their babysitters as they attempted to attach a note to one of the Jirachi's heads. Despite all of their efforts, the Jirachi would teleport from place to place, eluding their attempts to make a wish. Finally, one of the Jirachi landed on the body of a coiled Serperior who wore a golden necklace inlaid with rubies.

"I gots him dis time," said the Igglybuff with the note, her red bow bouncing in time with her movements.

"Why do you get da note, Marli?" asked a Tyrogue coming up behind her, the purple wrapping on his fists tied with bows on the backsides of his hands.

"'Cuz I know Wake-Up Slap! You don't know dat, Julez."

"How did you even lurnd dat? Igglybuff can't lurnd dat!"

"I watched as Dana taughted da Jigglypuff how to slap hard, and now I knows it. We'z is super rare now! Dat's why you can't wake up da Jiraki, Juelz."

"I believe it's pronounced 'Jirachi', my dear," the Serperior said kindly as she opened her eyes to stare at the creatures crawling over her.

"Sowwy, maam, but we haz ta do dis. I'll get off a you soon as I catch da Jiraki."

"You're going about it all wrong, child. This little one doesn't see you as a threat, but it doesn't see you as a friend, either. That's why it is evading you. While they sleep, Jirachi view the world around them through their dreams. Their actions are dictated by their subconscious while in this state. I've only met one that could dream with lucidity, and he is not with us anymore."

"Sowwy maam, but we don't know wat 'lucidy' means," Juelz said as he walked up to the massive grass snake.

"I shall teach you one day, but for now, let me see what it is you're wishing for."

Marli handed over the note while the Serperior gently coiled around the sleeping Jirachi. She moved her body to perfectly mimic the comfort of blankets being wrapped with tender care, to which the Jirachi hummed and sighed in delight. Holding the note with one of her vines, she looked it over for a moment and smiled brightly when she had deciphered the writing.

"Pweeze find da pwetty ponies," she read as she placed the note on the Jirachi's head. "Remind me to give you writing lessons when I've returned, little ones. I think I shall enjoy that."

"Otay, but where are you goin' maam?" Juelz asked.

"I'm going with our little friend here to find the pretty ponies."

"But you was asweep when day was here! You don't know wat day wook wike!"

"I was in a meditative sleep, connected to the city spiritually along with the other masters. I saw plenty to distinguish the 'pretty ponies' from other creatures."

"We don't know wat 'distingish' means eider, but we's gonna take your word for it maam," Marli said as she hugged the Serperior and her captive Jirachi. Then she jumped down to stand beside her friend as the rest of the baby Pokémon blissfully chased the other Jirachi in the background.

"How were you planning to wake this little Wish Master, hmm?"

"Oh, dat's wite!" Marli said as she began climbing back ontop of the Serperior. "I'm gonna slap 'em!"

"Slapping our friend awake is a bad idea," the master said as she let Marli slide back to the ground. "I'm shocked that the council didn't use a song. Who came up with that idea, anyway?"

"I tink it was Lady Potpourri who wanted us ta slap 'em," Marli said as she jumped up and down happily.

"That would make sense," the lady said in an unsurprised tone. "Marli, would you sing to our friend? That will work much better."

"Otay!"

Marli began to sing as the Elder secretly covered her ears with leaves. The Pokémon that were still chasing Jirachi immediately fell to the ground, as did Juelz. When Marli was done, she and the Serperior were the only ones still awake.

"I'm done! Wake up now!" Marli yelled so loudly that it shook several nearby trees. The Pokémon that had fallen under her spell jumped up in surprise, while Juelz simply rose from the ground into a sitting position as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

"That was lovely, Marli," the elder said. "It was beautiful and pure, just as it should be for this to work. Let us see if it woke this little one."

The baby Pokémon and overseers in the background ran to stand beside their friends. Together they watched as the lady gently nuzzled the creature in her grasp. The Jirachi rubbed its eyes, and finally opened them to stare down at the eager young crowd.

"Looks like you woke up all of the Jirachi," said a voice from behind the group. They looked up to see a tiny, red and tan creature flying behind them. The other Jirachi looked at it curiously, then they smiled and flew down to hover above the baby Pokémon.

"It's a Victiny!" Juelz yelled happily.

"It's pronounced 'Vic-tee-nee', but I'll answer to Victiny just for you," the legend said as he smiled and winked at the children.

"Amazing," the elder said, her eyes wide. "I've heard rumors of Victini in our city for years, but I never thought I'd see one. What brings you here, friend?"

"I had a vision. You're goin' into some seriously dangerous terrain, even for a veteran of the High Council. You could use my help if you want to come back in one piece."

"Then I will gladly accept it. Thank you."

"Uhm, what's going on here?" the Jirachi asked as he removed the paper from his head.

"We need your help, friend. What's your name?"

"I'm Kazuo."

"I'm Mistress Mora," the Serperior said, bowing her head in greeting.

"I'm Vincent!" the little Victini said, throwing his tiny arms up in joy.

"Well, you seem very nice, so I don't mind helping you. But what do you mean by 'pwetty ponies'? Are we searching for some Ponyta?"

"Weed mah mind!" Marli said as she ran forward. "I saw da ponies and you can see mah memries and take us to dem!"

"I saw da ponies too!" cried an angry Cleffa.

Marli turned to argue as the others joined in; complaining with her over whose mind should be read. Some started crying in frustration as Marli refused to give up her self-appointed role. Juelz watched the feud for a moment before stepping forward while his friends were distracted with their complaining.

"I saw them too," he said, his speech slow as he carefully pronounced each word. "I knows I can't speak too good yet, but I'm da strongest here. My friends won't last long out there, but I'm gonna be a big, tough Hitmonchan when I grow up so I need some combat experience. I saw the pretty ponies, so read my mind and take me, please. I'm also da oldest."

Mistress Mora thought for a moment, her face a mask of concern and refusal. She stared Juelz in the eyes, and smiled broadly when he neither blinked nor flinched.

"Vincent, will you bring us victory in this endeavor?" she asked, turning to the smiling Victini.

"Of course!" he said, flashing the hand sign of victory. "If we all try our hardest and do our best, there's no way we can lose!"

"Then you may come, Juelz."

The Tyrogue puffed up his chest proudly and smiled as he jumped on top of Mora's coils.

"Are we all set?" Mora asked.

"Hmm," Vincent said as he rubbed his chin. "Oh! I know what we need!"

"I think I have a useful idea, too," Kazuo said as he and Vincent teleported away.

They returned after several minutes. Kazuo held a single pokéball in his little hands. It was a dive ball with a picture of an intertwining Milotic and Gyarados inlaid in silver. Vincent arrived soon after, with six obsidian pokéballs strapped across his chest; each one had a sparkling picture of an Eeveelution laid out in small, perfectly cut diamonds.

"Backup, I take it?" Mora said. "Do my eyes deceive me or is that Gyara's pokéball?"

"It is," Kazuo said, smiling. "The Alpha Fury is a good friend of mine. Despite his reclusiveness, he agreed to join us when I told him of our mission. He'll be a great help where we're going."

"And who do you have, Vincent?"

"I brought the fallen children of Grace and Starlight. They're Doublade now, but they'll be a great help too!"

"Oh, those poor souls. I wish we could let them rest in peace, but our friends will have need of strong weapons. I heard of their tragic end when last I woke. Are they aware?"

"They're aware of being Doublade, but they aren't aware of what they once were. Sadly, their memories have eroded over the years. Bits and snippets come and go, but after they crossed through the Black Gates with Lady Feefee the king thought it kinder to keep them ignorant of their past."

"Did you gain permission from their family's descendants?"

"Of course! Lucy is one of the only Pokémon in the city who knows I'm here. She had just come back from scouting and was visiting her family shrine when I went to pick these guys up. She said that it's fine so long as we treat them honorably."

"And we shall. Now, if we're ready then let us depart."

Kazuo looked around at his companions for their consent. Then, after reading Juelz's mind, he raised his hands and wished them all to their destination while the baby Pokémon continued to argue. The remaining masters woke and led the sleeping Jirachi deep into the depths of the city's underground.


	14. Arms of War Chapter 7

"This is the most awful place we've ever been to," Fluttershy sobbed as she lay on the hard earth of Cadia Prime. It was a statement she had been repeating for the last six days, and her friends could do nothing but agree with her.

"Well, at least there's been a lot of great action!" Rainbow Dash said, trying to lighten the mood as she kept watch at the mouth of the cave. "I never knew our Rainbow Power could react like that!"

"None of us were expecting our Rainbow Power to activate so suddenly," Twilight said. "And we certainly weren't expecting it to disintegrate everything in the vicinity. I never thought friendship magic could do that."

"The Crystal Heart disintegrated Sombra, and that's straight up love magic right there," Pinkie Pie said as she rolled a stone on the floor between her hooves. "I'm just glad I had my eyes closed when those whatevertheywere things tried to kill us."

"They were humans, or at least I think they were…"

"Some of 'em were demons, for sure," Applejack said as she stood near the cave entrance with Rainbow Dash. "And that fightin's gettin' closer. I think we've hidden here long enough."

"At least we can take solace in the fact that our beautiful suits of armor are still pristine," Rarity said as she lay next to Fluttershy, a reassuring hoof on the pegasus' shoulder. "But is there anywhere safe on this harmony-forsaken planet?"

"Not likely," Twilight said as she walked over to stand beside her friends at the cave mouth. "But maybe there are places where the fighting has subsided for now, like this place. We had to move some bodies to get in here, but…"

"It's Ok, Twilight," Pinkie Pie said as tears welled up in her friend's eyes. "When we get home you can find us a spell that removes these awful memories from our minds forever, right?"

Pinkie Pie's sentence had turned from a reassurance into a nervous, hopeful question at the end. Twilight turned to look into her friend's eyes and sympathized perfectly. Filled with determination, she smiled and nodded.

"If a spell like that doesn't already exist, I'll make it," she said. "For now, let's get out of here. I have a feeling that the Magic of Friendship that lives within us won't permit such evil to live, so our Rainbow Power should reactivate when it's needed. I hope."

"For now, let's get out of here," Rainbow Dash said as she rose into the air. "I'm gonna go scout the area real fast. I'll be back in a minute."

"Alright, but be careful," Twilight said as the others voiced their own well wishes. Rainbow nodded and flew off as quickly as she could.

Rainbow Dash flew across the landscape at such a furious speed that she was nothing more than a blur to those who saw her. With the massive battles and uncountable numbers warring across the planet, she knew that there was no chance of her not being seen. What she wanted was to be seen without being recognized or followed, but that was easier said than done.

Rainbow Dash glanced behind her as she flew, a horrific sight greeting her cautious curiosity. A pair of purple manta rays with long fangs and spiked tails pulled a large, fiery disc-shaped chariot. On the chariot rode a being that appeared pony-like in form, though it was covered from head to hind quarters in a long, ragged robe. The daemonic manta rays screamed as they were discovered, and Rainbow Dash's heart and mind were struck with a wave of confusion and fear. Refusing to allow these monsters to affect her she changed direction in mid-air. A moment later she slammed her back right hoof into the face of the creature riding the disc, sending it falling to the ground below. The chariot altered its course almost as quickly as Rainbow Dash had, darting down to catch the rider before it landed. Curious, Rainbow Dash landed on the disc next to the robed creature as it tried to right itself.

"What in Celestia's name are you?" she asked as she pushed the creature down with a hoof.

"I come in peace," it said, its voice raspy and strained. It sounded as if it was unused to speaking, though Rainbow Dash suspected that it was more likely to be unused to its current form.

"You look like a pony, but I don't think you are one. Answer me, what are you?"

"I am a Changeling of Tzeench," it said, fear clear and consistent in its voice. "Please, do not hurt me further. I have a proposition for you from my masters."

"Why should I trust you?"

"Because I can take you and your friends to some place safe. You are in grave danger. You destroyed a powerful Chaotic Monument to Khorne when you arrived here. Now the Daemon Prince Angron seeks your blood."

"Yeah? Well he can't have it!"

"You don't understand," the changeling said, it's form mutating for a second as fear rippled through its body. "The monuments being erected now make those the Daemon Prince built on Armageddon look childish in comparison! Angron has entered this war on the side of his patron deity. He supports the cause of the Black Crusade by building monuments to weaken the Veil, but he does not serve the Despoiler. His only goal is to shed the blood of the worlds beyond the Cadian Gate, and you have set him back in that. He will kill you if you do not flee."

"Thanks for the warning," Rainbow Dash said as she spread her wings to take flight. She wasn't sure how truthful its words were, or anything about monuments to Khorne, but her gut told her that trusting the creature was a bad idea.

"I can help you find a safe place," the changeling said as it rose to its unsteady feet, two of which were now gnarled, black talons.

"We'll find some place safe on our own," she said.

Then, with lighting speed she threw herself at the daemons pulling the chariot and kicked them both between the eyes. They let out gurgled screams of pain as they fell to the ground, pulling their chariot and its rider with them into the dense treeline below. Rainbow Dash tore through the air at her most urgent speed, hiding among the clouds as she made her way back to her friends. When she arrived, she gave them the changeling's warning. Despite their mistrust of the daemon, they knew that it was time to find a better place to hide. With extreme caution and Rainbow Dash's careful scouting, they made their way through the small gaps inbetween battlefields to find safety elsewhere.

Ix'thar'ganix, Slayer of Destinies, and servant of Tzeench lifted the injured changeling from the ground. He looked the creature's form over as he held the bleeding daemon in his grip. It was four-legged from trying to imitate the equines, but that was impossible to do. They had a magic that was foreign to this universe; one that the Slayer of Destinies and his cohort desperately wanted for themselves. This magic had completely annihilated a Khornate camp, going so far as to disperse the massive Chaotic power in the camp's holy monument. Much blood had been spilled to create it, and much blood would have to be spilled to replace it. The sky of Cadia had shuddered at Angron's rage when the structure had fallen, and the Warp had shuddered at the sudden destruction of such a powerful tool of darkness. Now the Daemon Primarch sought the murder of those responsible. Neither Fateweaver nor Destiny Slayer had foreseen the power of these strange equine creatures. Nor did they truly understand it. The only thing they knew was that it was good; and what was good could ultimately be corrupted for the glory of Chaos.

"Is it done?" the Lord of Change asked as he stared down at his shaking slave.

"They will travel in the only safe direction available to them, master."

Destiny Slayer grinned as he looked to the East. He and his cohort had spent days gleefully manipulating the tides of battle from the shadows, creating enough space for these creatures to safely fall into their trap. Now they would have to face the witch, and their power would be put to the test. If they failed they would die, and the scribes would catalogue their power as interesting but ultimately useless. However, if they succeeded… Destiny Slayer smiled cruelly as he imagined the infinite possibilities.


	15. Arms of War Chapter 8

The ponies climbed the mountainside with a determination that borderlined on desperation. They had encountered only one living person on the trek to the mountain's summit, a human who spoke a strange language. He had been blind and barely alive, and there had been nothing the six friends could do for him. He had been dressed in a brown and tan military uniform that, along with his flesh, had been cut with delicate precision. The smell of perfume clung to the atmosphere around the battlefield. The cultists surrounding him, dressed in elaborate, brightly colored clothes, smiled rapturously even in death. Twilight had cast a spell to deaden the soldier's pain, and had cast another spell to try and communicate with him. Both had worked better than she had expected, and they had learned what they had been dreading. This planet, which he had called Cadia, was the most vile, deadly battlefield in the galaxy. Evil, psychotic enemies worshiping daemonic gods threatened to take the planet and the entire galaxy thereafter. Moments after telling them this, he had closed his eyes and taken his final, rasping breath.

"He spoke of a witch somewhere at the top 'a this mountain," Applejack said as she surveyed the crater-filled, battleworn summit. She spoke mostly to herself, because she knew that her friends couldn't hear her. Loud, blaring, multi-tonal music echoed through the mountain range. Pinkie Pie had stuffed her mane in her ears to block out the awful sound, and the others had quickly followed her example.

The mountain had been carved into three platforms at different altitudes. From what the ponies could tell, music came from each platform, and the cultists on each one played a different tune as they fought to drown each other out. As they came to stand atop the first platform a massive, disharmonic bass tore through the air and threatened to overwhelm their senses. Two tall, multi-colored amplifiers blasted their earsplitting music across the mountainside. They throbbed and pulsated as veins pumped some unknown liquid through their systems. There was a growl within the music, as if some chained beast was singing as it thrashed against its constraints. As the group cautiously crested the edge of the platform, they were met with a small taste of the horrors of ecstasy.

Humans in clothes of striking, electric colors danced frantically alongside humans with hardly any clothes at all. Military uniforms, similar to the one worn by the deceased soldier, lay strewn across the rough stone surface as if abandonded by their owners. Two humanoid daemons beat on drums as a third prepared a sacrifice in the center of the camp. In their midst lay a young man, dressed in the bright clown clothes that the others wore. He thrashed and gurgled, though he seemed to be begging for something from his captors. Applejack had no idea what he was begging for, but she had a feeling it wasn't release from his chains. His pupils were dilated and foam dripped from his mouth as he pushed his torso closer to the blade held above him by the third daemon.

Applejack had a sinking feeling about what was going to happen to the chained man, and she didn't want to see it. So obsessed with their pleasure were the cultists that they paid no attention to the ponies. The daemonettes saw them, however. They glanced up, licking their lips as their smiles widened cruelly at the presence of such pure hearted creatures. The drummers stopped their playing and walked over to their sacrifice. Then, together, they lifted their rune-covered daggers and brought them down. Applejack moved faster than she had in ages. She grabbed three stones, tossed them into the air, and bucked them straight into the faces of the daemonettes. They cried in pain as they fell backwards, their daggers failing to strike the man. The music stopped as the dancers froze in place, their eyes glancing at the daemonettes who were slowly rising to their feet. No one lost their indulgent smiles, though beads of fearful sweat began forming on the human's faces. The sacrificial man moaned dejectedly as he began to beg more urgently, though his captors paid him no mind.

"Well, if we're going to get ourselves killed why not get rid of that music first?" Rainbow Dash said, as the music started up again. This time the daemonic growl was clear and evident, its angry tones bursting through the air and urging the dancers back to movement. As the Daemonettes screamed, the cultists charged forward, hefting beautiful spears and elegant swords covered in dark runes.

Several shots rang forth, aimed at Rainbow Dash as she charged overhead. None of the bolter rounds struck home, however, but many cultists stopped mid-stride to stare in wonder at the rainbow streaking behind her. As she reached the daemonettes she increased speed, breaking through the sound barrier and creating a small sonic rainboom. The shockwaves sent the entire camp falling to the ground, cracking the stone beneath them and giving Rainbow Dash the speed she needed to circle around and fly through both amplifiers in succession. She came out of the left side amplifier covered in a vile green liquid that quickly fell off of her armor's shields, the amplifiers exploding in her wake. A moment later she had landed next to her friends, pristine and goo free.

"Well, at least that awful music is gone," Fluttershy said. "Thank you, Rainbow Dash!"

"Not a problem!" Rainbow Dash said. As she stood proudly before her friends a bolter round struck her from the side, exploding against her shield and throwing her backward off of the edge of the platform. More rounds were fired at the ponies as the daemonettes screamed for the cultists to attack.

"Fight them!" Rarity shouted as she created a magical shield in front of the group.

"B-but Rainbow!" Fluttershy screamed, her fear and sadness threatening to overtake her senses.

"I'm fine!" Rainbow Dash shouted as she appeared above her friends and rocketed toward the charging cultists. More bolter rounds crashed into her shield, exploding with a ferocious, impotent violence as Rainbow Dash crashed into the gathered zealots. The force of her impact threw the ten closest cultists from their feet. One man ran forward and leapt onto her back, swinging wildly at her with a small hand axe.

Applejack ran to help her friend only to be tackled by four large men. The cultists were several feet taller than the ponies. Even so, the magic enhanced strength of the Equestrians was too much for the cultists to match. Despite their numbers, Applejack and Rainbow Dash had no trouble overcoming those who challenged them in melee. Their shields held effortlessly against the barrage of bolter shells that tore into them, though the cultists who were caught in the crossfire weren't so lucky. The explosions tore them apart, sending their bodies flying down the mountainside.

"I can't believe we thought this was safe!" Pinkie Pie said as she, Twilight Sparkle, and Rarity charged to meet the angry daemonettes.

"It was safe when we approached," Twilight Sparkle said. "Then the music started and the battle lines closed behind us. This was a trap, but it's not like we were given a choice. It was either stay and face that 'Daemon Prince' or come here and face these people."

"That stupid changeling!" Rainbow Dash yelled as she kicked a bolter wielding cultist in the stomach. "I knew he wasn't trustworthy! I bet he was behind this."

"Him, or whoever he was workin' for," Applejack said. She turned to charge into another group when an unusually large cultist with a multi-melta shot her from the left side. The searing hot blast tore over Applejack's shields and knocked her to the ground, covering the Earth Pony in burning plasma. She shook off the white-hot material and charged her attacker at full speed, kicking the cultist to the ground and crushing his weapon beneath her hooves.

"You really outdid yerselves with this here armor, Rarity," Applejack said as she dodged another melta shot. She had survived one, but she had a feeling that she shouldn't push her luck. "These shields are stronger than the flavors in Granny's Zap Apple Jam!"

"Thank the Princesses," Rarity yelled as she and Twilight fired magical beams of destruction at the lithe daemonettes. "I just made them beautiful!"

Avoiding the blasts, the deamonettes launched themselves at Rarity and Twilight, dodging past Pinkie Pie as she attempted to hit them with a rubber chicken wearing a bow tie and top hat.

"Hey, get back here!" Pinkie Pie said as she turned to chase her foes. "Mr. Cluckers hasn't hit you yet!"

She leapt on top of a daemonette as it lunged for Twilight, knocking her to the ground as she began slapping the back of the monster's head with Mr. Clucker's feet. The deamon cupped her hands over her head in surprise, trying to protect herself from the strange, but ultimately harmless attack.

"I love the passion, dear," Rarity said as she galloped to her friend's side. "But honestly, a rubber chicken might not be much use here beyond a good laugh."

"I'll take a good laugh over these evil monster's magic stuff any day!"

"Agreed," Rarity said as she lifted the daemon with her magic and threw her into the other two. "All the same, darling, I think these things are too repulsive to waste your fabulous comedy on."

"Hmm, maybe you're right," Pinkie Pie said as a second deamonette lunged for Rarity. As fast as an eyeblink, Pinkie Pie had intercepted the creature and bucked her in the face. She flew back several feet, holding her face with her free hand while changing the grip on her dagger as she prepared another charge.

"I don't like fighting like this," Twilight said as she dodged another dagger swipe. "It feels wrong, like we're giving into the brutality of this universe."

"The cultists are down for the count," Applejack said as she bucked the daemonette in the side before she could swipe at Twilight again. "I think fightin's the only way tah survive here. We're tryin' not tah be leathal, and the humans are backin' off as we destroy their weapons. But these demons are a different story."

As Applejack said this, the daemonettes shouted at one another and ran across the platform to the side of the mountain where a pair of steel doors awaited them. The doors opened as they approached, revealing three large, equine beasts with long tongues and snouts like anteaters. They were pink and fleshy, with multiple black, insectoid eyes and a grotesque aura of beauty about them. The daemonettes climbed atop their backs and rode out to meet the ponies once more. As the five friends took defensive stances around Fluttershy, their enemies pulled up short and spoke.

"You…" said the most terrifyingly beautiful of the three deamons, pronouncing her words slowly as she savored every syllable of a language she wasn't used to. "I don't know where you come from, but your range of colors is pleasing to my eyes; as is the pain you inflict pleasing to my flesh. The Noise Marines will greet you next. If you let them live as you have us, you will perish. Whoever lives, and whoever dies, I look forward to watching."

Without another word, the daemons turned and fled into the cave beyond the doors. The cultists made their way to the caves, carrying those who couldn't walk and refusing to look back. As they made their way through the doors they began to sing a loud, discordant song that somehow melded with the music being played further up the mountain. The ponies made no attempt to stop them. They had spared their lives out of a deep distaste for fatal violence, but as Applejack watched her enemies leave, her gut told her that they might not have a choice in sparing lives next time. The lone cultist lying on the ground moaned in agony as Applejack removed her hat and shed a tear for the endless suffering around her.

"The only way to survive is to fight," Rainbow Dash said as the group sat in a circle in the center of the platform. Twilight Sparkle had created a soundproof barrier around them, blocking all noise from up above. In the center of the group lay the man who would have been sacrificed, rendered unconscious by the princess to keep him from biting through his own tongue.

"Rainbow's right," Applejack said. "And as much as I know we all hate to think it, takin' it easy on these freaks is not gonna be an option for long. What have you gals learned from that guy while we was off scoutin' that cave system?"

"We've talked to him for hours," Twilight said as she looked at the sleeping cultist. "The things he says are so awful I had to remove the translation spell."

"His wounds are minor," Fluttershy said, her voice sad, but professional as she gave her diagnosis. "The problem is with his mind. He has a deeply disturbed, deeply obsessive personality. His 'passions' are vile, and the language he uses to describe his worship of this 'Slaanesh' would even make Mr. Beaverton Beaverteeth blush. Whatever is affecting him has a vice-like grip on his psyche. His entire focus is on things that nopony should be obsessed with. It isn't healthy, nor is it good. Though, admittedly, I kindof want to write an article about him for Equestrian Psychology Montly when we get home. Should I feel bad about that?"

"Probably," Rarity said, as she gave Fluttershy an apprehensive look.

"He told me I was crazy, too," Pinkie Pie said sadly as she hit a pink balloon lightly between her hooves. "He said he could see it in my eyes…"

"Pinkie Pie," Fluttershy said as she put a reassuring hoof on her friend's shoulder. "He's insane, not you. Don't let him bother you."

"Yeah," Rainbow Dash said, cheerily. "You're not crazy, Pinkie. You're just super hyper!"

"What about Rocky, and Sir Lintsalot, and Mr. Turnip, and Madam LeFlour?" Pinkie Pie said.

"Ok, so you can get crazy sometimes," Applejack said. "But honestly Pinkie, you're brand of crazy is either fun or sad, not sadistic and masochistic. That's what this cult we're up against is all about, but that's not what any of us is about. Not even a little."

"Here, here," Rarity agreed. "And so long as we're here you can be crazy all you like, Pinkie Pie. You're friends will make sure that it's happy crazy; not sad, introverted, emotionally broken crazy. Besides, we've all gone a little crazy before. Even at our worst, none of us would dream of doing anything even remotely as awful as performing these distasteful rituals, or wearing those hideous clothes!"

"Clothes aside," Twilight said, smiling and rolling her eyes at her friend's comment. "I'm afraid those daemons were right. If we're going to stand a chance here, we'll have to fight to win at any cost. I don't know what a 'noise marine' is, but I'm betting they're more dangerous than the things we've fought so far. Guessing from the name, they probably attack with sound. I'll add a soundproof spell to our armor's defenses before the next battle."

"If things are only going to get worse, it's probably better to shoot first and ask questions later."

"Right on, Rarity!" Rainbow Dash said. "I don't like the idea of fighting these things either, but it's them or us. There's no two ways about it."

"After the things that depraved creature told us, I really, really, really don't want to be captured," Fluttershy said, shuddering at the thought. "We have to be careful how we go about this, though. This place may be the most violent, awful place we've ever been to, but even as we do what we must to survive, we can't let the terribleness of our enemies become a part of us."

"Right," Pinkie Pie said, her voice full of happy confidence now. "We'll do what we gotta do to survive, and nothing more. Though I really prefer slapstick to swordplay. Oh, I know! I'll dress up as a warrior clown! I bet no one does that!"

With an excited squee Pinkie Pie pulled a red rubber nose and a case of makeup from her mane.

"What's our next move then, Twilight?" Applejack asked, smiling as she watched Pinkie Pie apply her makeup. Twilight Sparkle looked to each of her friends in turn, then up at the imposing mountain above. After a moment she closed her eyes and spoke with powerful determination.

"We're off to the witch."

"We may never, never, never come home," Pinkie Pie said, pausing in her makeup application.

"But the magic that we'll feel is worth a lifetime," Twilight said, looking back to her friends and smiling.

"If that's the case than I'm going out fabulously," Rarity said as she walked over to Pinkie Pie. "Is that makeup for clown application only?"

"Yup!" Pinkie Pie said.

"Then I shall be a gorgeous clown! Do you mind?"

"Of course not! I've got more where this came from. We can all be gorgeous clowns!"

"That sounds like fun!" Fluttershy said.

"Why not?" Rainbow Dash added.

As the six gathered together and began applying their makeup, chanting echoed through the tunnels in the mountain. Soon their foes would arrive and battle would begin again, but for now, nestled quietly in Twilight Sparkle's soundproof forcefield, they were content to enjoy each other's company in peace.


	16. Arms of War Chapter 9

Twilight Sparkle wished she had been able to spend more time studying the Whismer evolutionary line in Equestria. She hadn't had time to unlock the system behind their abilities, but she had built some theories. Through those theories she believed she could create similar effects with magic, and given her group's current situation, she saw no loss in testing them. The soundproof barrier she had created was powerful enough to keep out the music from up above, but the Noise Marine's arrival revealed the flaws of her current spell.

Three marines arrived through the doors dressed in bright yellow armor with half of the chest exposed. On their shoulders was a black fist that had been painted over with some dark, hateful rune. They screamed in unison as they aimed their weapons at Twilight's shield. Their first blasts crashed against the barrier, the noise from the sonic blasters echoing harmlessly through the air beyond, as if some creature were whispering incoherently. The ponies had just finished applying their makeup when the enemies struck. Their faces were now chalk white with purple tear drops painted below the eyes, and bright red lipstick that reached the dimples of their cheeks. To Pinkie's slight dismay, she had been the only one interested in wearing a red, rubber nose. Tired and unused to such numerous, unrelenting foes the group had been caught off guard. Twilight quickly began enchanting her friend's armor with the soundproof spell when the marines changed strategy.

"They'll break through any moment now," Twilight said as she began enchanting Pinkie Pie's armor. She was the only pony other than the princess herself to be unprotected from the sound. "I was so rushed I forgot to tell the others, but we won't be able to talk with this spell. It blocks noise from going in, and coming out."

"You know, I think I have an idea," Pinkie Pie said, holding her hoof up to halt her friend's spell work. "Shield yourself, Twi. Let me cheer these guys into submission."

"Pinkie, your current shield protects you from physical damage, but not from sound vibrations. If you're struck…"

"I'll move super fast to keep these guys from hitting me. Besides, I think I can get us to the top quicker if my voice can reach the enemy."

"Ok, but be careful, Pinkie Pie," Twilight Sparkle said, a feeling of unease washing over her as she reluctantly gave into her friend and enchanted her own armor.

The Noise Marines focused their blasts on a single spot, combining their sonic vibrations. Four seconds later the shield had been torn open and battle had been joined. Rainbow Dash and Applejack ran to meet the enemy, instinctively dodging attacks as they closed the distance. The sonic blasts from the noise marines shattered the ground around the ponies, but with Twilight's spell to protect them, no single blast was enough to damage. Even so, the protective measures left the group unable to communicate with words.

Rarity turned to Twilight Sparkle and tried to speak, her voice only audible to herself. Twilight frowned apologetically, pointing to her ears and shrugging. Even with its drawbacks, as a sonic blast struck her from the side she was grateful that the spell was at least successful at its primary function. As the ground below them started to crack and give way, the group was forced to charge forward. Seven more Noise Marines emerged from beyond the doors, their weapons much larger than those of their allies. Pinkie Pie ran to meet them with Twilight Sparkle, Rarity, and Fluttershy close behind. She pulled a mega phone from her mane and began yelling into it at the top of her lungs, shaking the mountain and forcing their enemies to their knees. The sheer volume of Pinkie Pie's shouts enraptured the Space Marines, overloading their senses and allowing the group to quickly knock them onto the crumbling parts of the platform. It gave way as the ponies charged into the mountain, heedless of the fate of their enemies.

The inside of the mountain would have been completely dark, if it hadn't been for the eerie runes carved into the walls. They reflected the runes painted on the marine's armor as they glowed with a vile, pink light. They failed to illuminate the stone of the cave walls, and seemed to forcefully draw the eye to their unnatural perfection. The ponies could see the runes pulsating in time with the stone beneath their hooves, and they could feel a powerful, dark energy flowing through the tunnels.

Pinkie Pie resumed her yelling as the group approached the second platform, but now her voice had to contend with the brutality of the daemon possessed amplifiers. Despite the awful noise, Pinkie Pie cheered on her friends as they mimed their plan together. Rarity pointed at the amplifiers and glided her hoof through the air to signify Rainbow Dash flying through them again. There were daemons rallied round there, preparing their defense of the amplifiers as hundreds of cultists surrounding them fell to the ground in agony and ecstasy. They licked their lips and smiled at the auditory stimulation, while one with a chaotic staff stood ready to face the Rainbow Dash's charge. Their faultless skin pulsated with the same energy that the entire mountain now gave off, glowing faintly in time with the amplifiers as they drew on whatever power had been summoned here. Rainbow Dash addressed Rarity and pointed at the sorcerer daemon. She glided her left front leg through the air as her friend had before slamming her hooves together to signify being shot down mid-flight.

Rarity countered by pointing at her shielded armor, then pointed to the rest of the group and mimed a charge. The others nodded while Pinkie Pie continued to cheer against the brutal, daemonic music. Sweat dripped from her brow as the stress of her fight against the music began to take its toll. Her friends nodded to let her know they would put an end to this as quickly as possible. With a silent war cry, the ponies charged the daemoninc lines. The daemonette warriors met them first, their unholy blades glowing with the light of their god. Lightning flashed as Rainbow Dash tore through the air in the direction of the amplifiers. The deamon priestess struck her full in the face with a blast of pink lightning, knocking her to the ground amidst her friends as they battled the enemy.

As Rainbow Dash picked herself up from the ground she momentarily heard the music playing and Pinkie Pie cheering before her shield regenerated and the noise disappeared. It was deafening, and she worried for Pinkie Pie's hearing as she made her second attempt. Flying past the lightning the priestess conjured, Rainbow Dash flew in circles, gaining speed as she went. The tornado she created tore through the overstimulated cultists and threw them in all directions. A couple of cultists hit the priestess, knocking her from her feet. With all the righteous fury she could muster, Rainbow Dash yelled as she flew past the daemonettes fighting her friends and destroyed the amplifiers. Refusing to quite she gathered speed and dashed to the final platform at the mountain peak. Leaving two sonic rainbooms in her wake, she reached terminal velocity as she arrived. A moment later the daemonic sound that had rent the peak vanished, adding to the explosion from the amplifiers on the second platform.

The horrific music was gone, and the silence would have been deafening had Pinkie Pie's desperate cheers not been shaking the mountain. Lightning flashed through the sky, fired from somewhere on the final platform, and the group gasped as Rainbow Dash fell. Her shield flickered in and out of existence, the edges of her wings and muzzle singed. Shocked out of her desperate focus, Pinkie Pie stopped her cheering and ran to catch her friend before she hit the stone floor. The tornado petered out and dissipated, and the mountain began to crumble. As falling boulders crushed the daemonettes and hundreds of bodies were thrown from the top of the mountain, Twilight teleported her group back to the summit.

Like a building being demolished by internal explosions, the mountain fell in on itself. All around the ponies lay the motionless bodies of the cultists and chaos space marines. Rocks fell around them as the friends gathered around Rainbow Dash. She slowly rose to her feet, her body slightly charred and her shield now completely gone.

"Are you Ok, Rainbow?" Pinkie Pie yelled.

"I'm fine, Pinkie," Rainbow Dash said, her voice unsteady but still confident.

"What?" Pinkie Pie yelled again, her face full of concern and confusion. Reading Pinkie's lips and the emotions on her face, the group realized she had gone deaf during her shout off against the possessed amplifiers. Twilight lowered the soundproof barriers around the group as they gathered to comfort her, tears smearing their makeup.

"What is this?" came a soft, snake-like voice from the shadows of the crumbled mass of rocks. A woman had appeared before the ponies. She wore a long black robe that covered every inch of her pale skin, leaving only her hands and face exposed. Long black hair fell across her shoulders, and four runes were patterned throughout her dress, each one glowing with a different light. They radiated dark concepts: murder, decay, deceit, and lust. Rarity, Twilight Sparkle, and Applejack took defensive stances as Fluttershy led Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash to the back of the battlefield to guard them the best she could.

"Four equine creatures dare stand against a Sorcerer Champion of Abaddon? I don't know what sort of mutants you are, but I serve the Gods of Chaos, and the mighty Despoiler of Worlds! Do you have any idea what I went through to build that monument? What I had to sacrifice to transform that mountain into a pillar of chaotic energy? I'm surprised the blue one still lives after being struck with the monument's dark power. Regardless, I will make you suffer for destroying my work!"

"Your work?" Twilight Sparkle said, her voice shocked and confused. "Your work is abominable! Why would you ever subject yourself, or anyone else, to such awful things? I… I just can't understand it. What were you even doing?"

"By Lord Abaddon's command, I was performing a ritual. When combined with three other rituals being performed simultaneously on this planet, my ritual would have turned Cadia into a Daemon World. And you ruined it."

The witch walked toward the ponies casually, closing the gap slowly and forcing the group to back away from her. She stopped in her tracks and took a long, hard look at the ponies. As she anylized her adversaries her mouth slowly lifted in a smile.

"You do have such pure hears," she said, as a dark plan began to take hold in her mind. "I know! I'll use you as the centerpieces for my next grand exhibition. That should appease Slaanesh enough for the god to support Abaddon's ambitions."

Twilight Sparkle opened her mouth to speak, but before she could utter the words the sorceress raised her left hand and fired a brutal bolt of lightning at the group. Acting on instinct, Twilight Sparkle and Rarity cast barrier spells simultaneously. The lightning struck Rarity's first, cracking it slowly as the unicorn poured all of her willpower into keeping the barrier in place. Applejack charged the Chaos Witch as Rarity's shield broke and Twilight's power was put to the test. The witch raised her free hand and the corpses on the ground began dragging themselves to their feet, heedless of their shattered bones and torn bodies.

The zombies lunged at Applejack; their strength multiplied in death many degrees higher than it had been in life. Applejack called upon every reserve of strength she possessed as the things tackled her, beating at her shielded armor with broken fists and exposed bone. She crushed limbs and sent creatures flying, but despite the power of her kicks the fallen only pulled themselves back to their feet and charged again. The Earth Pony wasn't the only target of the undead. The shambling horrors charged her friends, mercilessly beating at Fluttershy's and Pinkie Pie's shields as they stood over Rainbow Dash. The Pegasus tried to rise, but after a sonic double rainboom and being blasted out of the sky by dark magic, she struggled just to stay conscious. Twilight Sparkle kept her barrier spell in place, slowly pushing it back and forth as she tried to reach the witch with her magic. Rarity turned and began blasting the zombies from their feet, defending her friends as best she could. The witch laughed insanely as she dueled with Twilight, adding lightning from her right hand to beat back the alicorn's assault. Then, without warning, explosions and fire rocked the area.

The witch was the first to be struck. A massive artillery shell crashed into the ground at her feet, incinerating her mid-laugh as if to spite her very existence. The hordes of zombies fell next as more bolts crashed to the ground among them. The ponies finished off the horrors beating at their heels, blasting them apart or crushing them with furious hooves. Even Rainbow Dash had joined the fight, pushing her exhausted body beyond its limits as she refused to fail her friends. When the dust had cleared, they turned to look at the source of the artillery. Before them loomed the massive form of a daemon engine, its blood red bull's head staring down at the Equestrians with hateful fire in its eyes.

"What is that?" Twilight Sparkle asked, her voice almost too weary to show fear.

"I don't know," Applejack said as she stamped the ground in determination. "But it looks meaner than a milky-eyed rattler, and I don't think it wants to play tag."

The massive daemon engine held its glowing power sword aloft as it prepared to strike. Gathering their remaining strength, the friends braced themselves as the violence of this strange new universe bore down upon them with all of its hateful might.


	17. Arms of War Chapter 10

Pinkie Pie hopped through the burning forest, smiling happily as a horde of deranged mutants chased her. Her friends ran at her side, fleeing the angry mobs rather than fighting. Fear and exhaustion battled with their wills to survive, but Pinkie Pie wasn't worried. She had figured something out about this new universe, as if a light had clicked on in her head. These monsters, however horrible, weren't worth losing your mind over. Her hearing had vanished momentarily, only to return as a loud ringing in her ears. Even so, she had decided not to worry about that, either. Instead, she just wanted to have fun. The trip to the mountain had been filled with awful sights and horrific sounds, and all of the ponies had cried over the senselessness of it at some point during their trek. Though their spirits hadn't been broken, they had deeply depressed, and it felt like forever since any of them had really laughed. The makeup had helped; as had the cheering, and now that Pinkie Pie was dressed as a clown she wanted to be one during the rest of this encounter.

An idea had hit her when she had seen the sad faces of her friends grieving over her hearing loss. At that moment, she had decided to be a mime and cheer them up! Some ponies didn't like mimes, but Pinkie Pie knew that their imaginations were always strong. Having been an accomplished clown with a powerful imagination for most of her life, Pinkie Pie knew how to fight these enemies. The only way to overcome such dark, depressing monsters was with joy and cheer, and a few good jokes. Becoming like them would only be counterproductive to the cause of survival. Pinkie Pie had tried telling her friends this, but had inadvertently yelled too loudly and shook the ground. Though she had managed to knock that awful daemon engine down, she knew that she would make her friends deaf too if she tried to use a voice she had poor control over. So, she would show them her plan instead.

Pinkie Pie slowed down, allowing her friends to run slightly ahead of her. As the brutal, raging mutants closed in she stopped in her tracks, turned and slammed an imaginary door to an imaginary building. All five hundred of the mutants crashed face first into the imaginary wall. They stumbled backwards, swinging at each other in their confusion as Pinkie Pie climbed an imaginary staircase to the second floor of her building. She mimed peeling and eating a bunch of bananas in quick succession before throwing the imaginary peels to the ground at the mutantas feet. The creatures tripped and fell on their faces as they attempted to charge the invisible wall. Pinkie Pie laughed at the scene as she turned her back. Then she leapt from the second story of the imaginary house and began hopping after her friends.

"H-how?" Twilight Sparkle asked, surprise and amusement mingling in her voice. She knew the answer, but she couldn't resist asking anyway.

Pinkie Pie smiled as she heard Twilight's words faintly echo within the ringing of her ears. She responded by turning back to the cultists, who were now fiercinly attacking the imaginary banana peels. Placing her hooves in front of her along an invisible wall, she slowly moved around as she enclosed her pantomime box.

"We get the idea, Pinkie Pie," Rarity said, smiling as she lifted the party pony from her imaginary box before she could close the top. "I'm sure we'd all love to see your show, but for now we need to continue running for our lives."

Several large bolter shells fell from the sky, exploding in the trees around the group. Another Lord of Battles had appeared to the north, and it was closing in on them. The mutants behind the group were caught in its fire as the daemon engine destroyed everything it could reach. Behind it rumbled the treads of the first daemon engine, which had righted itself and was now giving chase. As the ponies continued to run, the forest quickly gave way to broken tree stumps and holes dug by munitions shells. A hill lay several yards in the distance, and something was roaring beyond it. Heavy footsteps shook the earth as the monster slowly came into view.

"I bet it's a massive, horned demon," Pinkie Pie said, breaking character as she placed her red clown nose back on. "What do you girls wanna bet it's horribly deformed and disgusting beyond belief? I bet it has a blood red sword and a hateful, malevolent glare that could curdle milk. Oh, and its eyes burn with an inner fire that's reflected on its skin, as if the whole thing is burning with unimaginable hatred! I also bet it just wants to kill us because that's what these things do. What do you think Fluttershy?"

"I think you're too good at describing things in detail, Pinkie," Fluttershy said, trembling in time with the shaking ground.

"That's what the Cakes said after I accidently tempted them into eating a whole week's worth of fresh banana pudding."

"You can hear?" Fluttershy said, momentarily shocked out of her trembling.

"You're voices are still kinda fighting with the ringing in my ears, but you guys are slowly winning out."

The group cheered, surprise and excitement overwhelming their fear as they ran to embrace Pinkie Pie. All any of them wanted was to escape the awfulness of the world around them, to free themselves from the horrors that stalked them. But they forgot all of that in the warmth of their friendship. As the Bloodthirster crested the hill, and the two Lords of Battle arrived before their prey, the ponies were only concerned with their friend's well being. So eager were they to pretend that this universe was just an awful nightmare, so eager were they to ignore the terror bearing down upon them, that none of them saw the massive bolter shells as the Lords of Battle opened fire.

In that moment, the world around the ponies seemed to freeze. The bolter shells stopped in mid-air, detonating directly above the group. As explosions rocked their surroundings, a light shown from where they stood. It pulsated with a warm, radiant rainbow glow, engulfing the explosions and snuffing them out as easily as one might blow out a match. The light turned into a shield, and spread quickly to engulf the daemons. The Bloodthirster covered himself with his long, muscular arms and leapt backward, away from the growing light. While he escaped, the Lords of Battle were not so lucky. The Light of Friendship covered the daemon engines as they attempted to turn away from it. They disintegrated where they stood, their vile souls and corrupted steel bodies unable to stand before the immense purifying magic.

When the light faded, the ponies stood alone atop the hillside, their bodies refreshed, but their Rainbow Power nowhere in sight. The massive footfalls began again, but this time there was an urgent speed to them, as if the daemon sought to end the fight quickly before his enemies could use their power a second time.

"Well, that was convenient," Rainbow Dash said as she hovered above her friends. "Not complaining, though."

"Can we do that again?" Applejack said as she watched the massive daemon crest the hill once more. It looked just as Pinkie Pie had described, but there was an insane eagerness in its eyes that seemed to grow with each fall of its cloven hooves.

"I don't even know how we triggered it in the first place," Twilight Sparkle said. "Stand your ground, girls. Even without Rainbow Power, we can take him."

The ponies braced themselves to fight once more. But before either side could strike, a pokéball rolled on the ground nearby. All seven combatants watched as it came to a halt several yards to the south before emitting a bright light and expelling the traveler inside. The Gyarados that had been waiting inside of the ball now stood behind the ponies, its mouth open wide to display its enormous fangs. It was easily fifty meters long, with seven scars etched in its stomach. The crest on its head was covered in ruby encrusted rings, and its eyes had lines of age to them. The Bloodthirster stopped in its tracks, screamed in battle lust, and launched itself forward to strike at the new foe. Almost as an afterthought, the Gyarados lazily swung its tail, hitting the daemon and sending it flying through the air. It crashed to the ground and rolled several feet as its physical body lost cohesion and it returned to the warp. A calm, gentle laugh came through the trees behind the ponies, accompanied by three high-pitched sighs of relief.

"Well, that was anticlimactic," Rainbow Dash said. "Still not complaining, though."

The Gyarados smiled down at the ponies as they thanked it. Out of the ruined treeline came a long, elegant Serperior with several small Pokémon riding on her back.

"Greetings friends," the Serperior said as she slithered up to the ponies. "I am Mistress Mora, retired veteran of the King's High Council. My friends and I are here to take you home."

"We had ta look a bit, but we found ya!" said a Tyrogue riding near the Serperior's head, his face full of pride.

"We saw some pretty awful stuff," said the Victini sitting behind the Tyrogue. "Poor Kazuo hasn't said much since we got here. That first battlefield really bothered him."

"I'm sorry," said the Jirachi sitting near Mora's tail, as if he had been trying to find a way to be alone without leaving his friends. "I just want to go home. There's so much death and destruction here, and all the minds I've read so far only seem to accept this as the norm. I'm glad we found our friends, but…"

Tears welled up in the Jirachi's eyes, as the weight of it all seemed to crash down upon him. Pinkie Pie smiled, her eyes shining with understanding and sympathy as she walked to the newcomers and put a comforting hoof on Kazuo's shoulder.

"Don't worry," she said. "I know what you mean. This place will get you down if you let it, but we don't have to let it. The thing about it is, we're the absolute opposite of this place. God's Breath, Equestria… our worlds are built on a philosophy of love and understanding. Sure we have our differences, and sure we have our meanines… but even at their worst, our meanines aren't this insanely depraved. Evil? Yes. But not like this. That's what sits us apart, and that's what makes us better, as individuals and as a group. Afterall, who in their right mind would want to live in a universe filled with so much senseless violence? Probably somepony who doesn't like joy and rainbows. If that's their prerogative, fine. But I'm going home with my friends, and so are you. Besides, I'm betting this place is really just a hologram projected by a thin dimensional sheet on the edge of the universe! None of it is real, so who cares?"

"Do you really think that's true?" Kazuo asked, his spirits lifting at Pinkie Pie's words.

"I dunno, but I'm gonna pretend it is," Pinkie Pie replied.

"Where did you come up with that theory, Pinkie?" Twilight Sparkle asked.

"I was looking for a joke book in your library a while back and I bumped into a shelf. The next thing I knew, a book on theoretical metaphysics had fallen on my face at the exact page where they discussed how information can be trapped on the event horizon of a black hole."

"Did you find your joke book?"

"Nope, but it made Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake giggle. When the rest of the books fell on top of me they laughed themselves to tears."

"Well, then," Mistress Mora said, smiling at the group. "I think it's time for us to go. There's a party waiting for us at home. The other princesses are throwing a bash they call The Crystal Fair."

"Oh, that sounds divine!" Rarity said. "Of course I will need to make a new dress for the occasion. That will be quite theraputic."

"We put on the Crystal Fair once," Fluttershy said. "I don't think I'm going to do anymore jousting, though."

"That's alright," Rainbow Dash said. "I bet one of those Gallade will joust with me! Or, what about you, Applejack? You never got to get in on that action back in the Crystal Empire."

"I ain't never done a joust before, but I bet I could beat you!" Applejack said, excitedly. "Hey, Twilight. Why don't you be our judge?"

"I'd love to! So long as we get out of here, I'm happy to judge as many jousting matches as you two want to have."

"Woo hoo!" Pinkie Pie shouted. "I'm gonna play the flugalhorn! I'll probably have to make one first, but still… A Crystal Fair with all our new Pokémon friends sounds amazing! I wish Maud were here. Then she could make us some rock candy! She's always been better at it than I am."

"Hmm," Kazuo said. "So long as it's just one person, I think I can get them here. I got us here, afterall."

"Was it that hard getting from one planet to another?" Twilight asked. "I'd think crossing deminsions would be more difficult."

"It's not so much moving from planet to planet here. There was a deminsional barrier standing in our way when we came to save you. I don't really understand it, but the place where God's Breath is located is trapped behind a space-time distortion, while the deminsions here feel normal in comparison. I can only pull very small groups through it."

"Isn't granting a wish requested after waking against the rules, Kazuo?" the bright-eyed Victini asked.

"Yeah, it is a bit. But I'm so happy, Vincent, I don't really care! These ponies are even better than you guys said they'd be, so I'll grant any wish they want."

Kazuo smiled brightly as tears of joy and relief ran down his face. Pinkie Pie was happy that her words had made him feel so much better, even if she wasn't sure on the last part.

"Can you really bring someone here from Ponyville?" Pinkie Pie asked.

"I dunno, but I can try!"

"You can't bring all of my sisters, can you?"

"To be honest, if I can manage to get one of them and whatever she might be holding, it'll be a miracle. Which sister do you want?"

"Oh, they'd all love to see a Crystal Fair," Pinkie Pie said as she fret over the choice. "But Maud has always been the toughest out of any of us. I think she'd handle this situation a lot better. You girls don't mind me taking this wish, do you?"

"Big Mac's needed on the farm," Applejack said. "Neither Granny or Applebloom need to see this mess, so it's all yours as far as I'm concerned."

"I'm sure Shining Armor has his hooves full leading Equestria in our absence," Twilight Sparkle said. "He's needed there."

"I'm with Applejack," Rarity said. "I don't want Sweetie Belle anywhere near this place."

"Same goes for Scootaloo," Rainbow Dash said.

"And as much as I miss Angel Bunny, he belongs back at my cottage. Not here."

"Then please bring my sister, Maude Pie, to us, Kazuo!"

"You got it!"

The Jirachi closed his eyes and raised his arms. He began shining with psychic power as he willed Pinkie Pie's wish into being. A bright light appeared in the center of the group, carefully shaping into the form of a pony with something on its back. The light solidified so slowly that the group began to worry, but eventually it lessened and disappeared as two forms took shape. In the center of the group stood Maud, her golden Royal Guard armor covered in slashes and dents. On her back lay Trixie dressed in armor that had seen similar abuse. Kazuo lowered his arms, his eyes still closed. Then he grunted harshly and fell to the ground, unconscious.

"Maud!" the group yelled, their voices filled with a strange mixture of happiness and concern.

"Kazuo!" Vincent yelled as he flew down to stand beside the injured Jirachi.

"What happened?" Maud said as she relaxed her defensive stance at the sight of her friends. "What happened to the Everfree Forest?"

"Oh, Trixie's unconscious and Maud's all beat up too!" Pinkie Pie said, frowning. "And our little friend just passed out from the stress of wishing you here."

"That stressed him out pretty good, but it's not what hit him," Mistress Mora said. "Isn't that right, Vincent?"

"Sharp as always, Mistress," the Victini said as he urgently looked over the body of his friend. "We're close to a hole in space that leads to a realm made of pure psychic energy, and there are some really bad things through there. They've been trying to get to us, which is why we haven't used our psychic power for much since we got here. But Kazuo just opened himself up to them for a moment, and they struck his mind hard."

"Oh, the poor little thing," Fluttershy said as she gathered Kazuo in her hooves and cradled him. "He needs a hospital. It looks like Trixie does, too."

"She got hit on the head," Maud said, her face a shade above deadpan as her eyes expressed a hint of confusion and joy. "She's out cold, but I checked her over just a minute ago. She'll be fine."

"It looks like you've been fighting something, too," Twilight Sparkle said. "What's going on back home?"

"Those apparitions haven't disappeared. Prince Shining Armor has managed to contain them in the Everfree Forest after evacuating all of the animals. They press our lines, and no matter how hard we put one down it's never gone for long. Trixie and I were scouting when we got ambushed. I was carrying her back to safety when I suddenly ended up here."

"I hope you didn't have anything vital to tell my brother. Is he Ok?"

"He's fine, Princess Twilight. He's a natural military leader, and I don't trust any of the information we found on that mission. Like I said, it was a trap."

"Let's hurry back to the city, then," Rainbow Dash said. "Kazuo needs help, and it wouldn't hurt to get the Chansey to look after Trixie, too."

"Kazuo was our way home, I'm afraid," Mistress Mora said as she thoughtfully stroked her chin with her tail.

"Then we're stuck…" Applejack said, frustrated. "Gosh darn this place! Just when we were almost home free."

"I'm sure the princesses can come up with another plan," Twilight Sparkle said, as she tried to reassure her friends. Before she could finish her speech, a daemonic Baneblade crested another hill one hundred yards to their left and fired at the group. The titanic Gyarados blocked the shell with its tail and roared. It opened its maw and fired a Hydro Pump at the tank, piercing through its hull and sending it flying from the hill. More mutants charged the group from the hill where the tank had sat, ignoring the fate of their leader as lesser daemons whipped them into a frenzy from behind. In the distance they could see an army approaching, with a massive figure at its center that radiated bloodlust and hatred.

"What are those?" Maud asked, the smallest hint of shock in her voice.

"They're just holograms," Pinkie Pie said as she wrapped her left front leg around her sister's neck. "Now, what about that plan to get back to God's Breath?"

"I was just saying that the other princesses must have a means of retrieving us," Twilight Sparkle said as she watched the Gyarados destroy the charging mutants with another Hydro Pump attack. "Surely they've got an idea. Perhaps some other Jirachi can help?"

"My peers among the Elder Council have taken the remaining Jirachi to safety," Mora said. "There is a plot that we've become aware of, and this universe is only a part of it."

"What about all of the ugly holograms trying to kill us?" Maud asked.

"Holo-what?" Trixie said groggily as she rubbed her bruised head. "Oh, you're right. They are quite ugly, and there are so many of them. I hate nightmares. Where is Princess Luna when you need her…"

Trixie fainted again as the Gyarados slithered off to engage the enemy. More tanks and daemon engines crested the hill, but none of them could last more than a few seconds before the Atrocious Pokémon. Rockets and plasma blasts failed to damage his scales, and none of their armor could match the destructive force of his Aqua Tail and Hydro Pump.

"Well, I'm glad Lord Gyara is having fun with the enemy," Mora said. "Now, about returning home. I know that the Alakazam Enclave recently discovered your location, but I think Lady Dorris will have a time getting them to cooperate. They were going to teleport you here, but I don't think that will happen now. They worked quite hard to find you, and I'm sure they need their rest."

"Then how will they get us…?" Pinkie Pie began, her question cut short as powerful magic suddenly wrapped itself around the group. Impossible, nonsensical images rushed past them. A dream-like state overcame them as they saw events that had unfolded in the past, from perspectives that were not their own. A moment later, they stood outside a tall, brown building surrounded by one hundred Slowking.

"Welcome back, friends," Princess Celestia said, the tears of joy in her eyes mirrored in the eyes of the princesses at her sides. "Welcome to the front gardens of the Slowking College."


	18. Arms of War Chapter 11

Food was always plentiful in God's Breath proper. This wasn't the case for the zones outside of the city, where the laws of nature reigned supreme. During his rule, King Siebold had insisted that these regions remain as harsh as the natural lands they had been formed out of. Battles were common, and while it was in the nature of most Pokémon to help one another, there was nothing there to enforce it. Those that chose to live there became strong as a result, adding to the power of the city's forces. Those who could master the four zones were christened Champions, and were given high honors among their type and species. Only four champions had retained their titles while growing powerful enough to hold the respect given only to those of the High Council. They had continued the fight over long centuries, leading forces on thousands of fronts at the head of the King's armies. As such, they had been elevated to a position on the Elder Council, though they had never chosen to join the others in sleep.

The four great factions of the city would often send their most promising sons and daughters out to conquer the zones. Those champions who were not nobility were often chosen as mates for influential members of society or the members of the High Council. Champions came in all shapes, sizes, types and species. The only requirement to gaining the rank was strength. This strength always accompanied changes within those who sought it out, be it physical or mental, as Pokémon gained muscle mass or increased in their elemental power. Two such champions, unique among their peers, walked down the streets of the city as they carried their mates to meet with the Champions of Harmony.

In rare instances the training one went through to become a Champion of God's Breath led to unusual growth. Master Shen had grown to stand twenty feet tall as a result of his training, and his height had yet to be rivaled. Though Roll and Crae were head and shoulders shorter than Master Shen, their experiences had resulted in their massive size and corresponding strength. Every generation bred giants like these, though the great minds of the city were divided on the cause of it. Some claimed it was the food they ate, while some claimed their bodies were capable of sustaining nutrients more easily than others. Like all Snorlax, Roll loved to eat and had spent most of his time training his stomach. Some of the things he had claimed to eat had never been seen in the city, and some of his meals had been thought long extinct. On the other hand, Crae had spent two years searching for, and shaping, the perfect boulder to live in. The Crustle had lived in the Rock Pit during this time, eating rocks and absorbing their nutrients. By the time he had left to master the four zones, he had already gained the size and strength he now possessed. While Roll and Crae had been hailed as prime examples of the two overlapping theories, Lord Son had shown them both to be flawed.

Encouraged by his parents, the great Darmanitan had begun a lifestyle of meditation on his second birthday. For twelve years he had meditated without food, water, or sleep. On the day of his fifteenth birthday he took a meal of water and berries, and when he was finished he evolved. After his evolution he had grown to stand fifteen feet tall, slightly shorter than the champions he now walked alongside. He mastered the four zones in four months, and when the Charizard who had preceded him on the council perished defending the human world, he had been elevated to leader of the fire-types. Though the late king had always claimed that great size was one of many possible indicators of great spirit, the scientific explanations for this growth were still hotly debated within the Slowking College.

"The party is tomorrow," Son said to his companions. "I'm not worried, though I can't help but feel that it's a little late for a meeting. We should be at the front lines."

"It was Celestia's order," Suzuki said as she rode atop Crae's shell. "Her Majesty has been in high spirits since the bonfire meeting, and she's even happier now that Princess Twilight and her friends have returned safely. I believe they have some important information regarding another threat we might face, so it would be good to hear them out."

"It would also be good to greet them and congratulate them for their courage and strength," Harmony said as she rode atop Roll's shoulder. "I spoke to Fluttershy briefly yesterday, and the things they have seen sound abhorrent, to say the least. Duchess Lucy, of the House of Eevee, has presented the six heroes with the children of Grace and Starlight to use as weapons in the coming fight. She offered them herself, in hopes that the heroes can help their spirits move on."

"Powerful weapons will be good for the heroes. These ponies, while strong, aren't built for battle in the same way we are. They lack claws, for instance."

Suzuki and Crae snapped their claws in unison, to emphasize her point.

"That may be true, but they have a magic on their side the likes of which I have never seen before," Son said as they entered the road that led to the gates of the palace. "I don't think they have fully tapped that well of power, but its potential is incredible, to say the least."

"Speaking of incredible," Suzuki said, her eyes narrowing angrily at the sight before the gates of the palace. The Mega Scizor pointed her right claw at a Mega Gengar down the road, dressed in a long, ragged cape that shimmered with ethereal malice. On his wrists were bracelets made of golden spirit beads, and behind him stood six leering Gengar. He held a flailing Machop in one hand, laughing at the helplessness of the two Medicham standing before him. Five of the Gardevoir who guarded the palace stood at the ready, their Honedge drawn. Their eyes were full of fear and indignation, and the same helplessness that the fighting-types expressed.

"What brings you to the palace, Master Trickster?" Harmony said, her voice soft and respectful as her group approached the gates. The other Pokémon looked relieved and encouraged at the Council Member's arrival, though the Gengar only narrowed his eyes as he examined the Mega forms of Harmony and Suzuki.

"I came at the request of the Elder Council," Trickster said as he dropped the Machop in favor of these new, more interesting subjects. He leaned forward to peer at his victims, the broad smile never leaving his face as his third eye glowered down at them menacingly. They ran off into the streets, terror stricken but thankful for the council's member's intervention.

"Is it true that the elders who still slept took the Jirachi beyond the Black Gates?" Suzuki asked incredulously. "What purpose could that possibly serve? We have only a meager foothold in the Underworld. With the exception of the Fields of Evening, everything else is under the rule of Dark Arceus. You should have stayed in Moon Shrine."

"Yet we thought it safer to bring the little scamps to live in our 'meager foothold'. By the way, I've spent millennia holding that fortress and guarding the Black Gates. Don't downplay my efforts so easily, child."

"I meant no disrespect, Elder," Suzuki said, her voice calm and easy, despite a slight blush in her cheeks. "Still, it is hard to ignore your absence from your post when you are here, abusing the citizens of God's Breath."

"That was just a bit of fun, my dear," Trickster said innocently. "I see so little of it when my lines are pressed every other day. Besides, it's good that I'm here. I had no idea of the seriousness of your situation until this morning when I traveled to the outskirts of the city myself. You will need my reinforcements if you wish to survive. My peers knows this, and so do our illustrious new leaders."

"That may be true, Master," Son said. "And we are very thankful for your presence, but the other elders left the gardens with no warning or explanation. I hope they have at least informed the princesses of why they left."

"My wives have already met with the alicorns, as have I for that matter. Ann is with them as we speak. They know everything we know, and when this meeting is over, you will know these things, as well."

"M-mistress Ann?" Son said, his eyes widening and his smile faltering.

"Mistress Ann is an honorable and venerated elder," Harmony said quickly as she gave Son a nervous glance. "We are grateful for her assistance, but…"

"But she makes me look like a sweet little Cleffa!" Master Trickster shouted as his smile widened and he began laughing maniacally. His entourage joined him, and their malicious laughter echoed through the streets.

"Now, now," said a soft voice from up above. "Neither of you are that bad. One is a battle hardened general, and the other is the Interrogator General of God's Breath. Both of you have gained harsh reputations over the years, but I've seen your soft sides. These young ones know only the stories they were raised with."

The gathering turned to the sky to see a group of Froslass floating through the air toward them. The one in the center had a meteor pattern on her belt that glowed with rainbow colors as she moved, and on her head she wore a golden circlet with a ruby set in the middle. Her handmaidens followed behind, their movements perfectly in synch. Just as all Cofagrigus in the city served Lord Ra in some way, all Froslass fell in step behind his wife. The title of servant was one that was earned, and while all Froslass and Cofagrigus were allowed free reign, they still hoped for the day when they would be called to serve at their patron's side. Such was her esteem in the city, everyone except Trickster bowed in deference to Sakura as she floated to the ground.

"My dear, sweet sister-in-law," Trickster said, his eyes gleaming as he met Sakura's gaze. "I haven't seen you on the other side of the gates in decades. Did my campaign bore you that much?"

"The fighting was good, but I wished to spend my days beside my husband. He sends his regards, by the way."

"Despite his ruthlessness in battle, my elder brother was always a softy at heart. I think that's why he's held his place beside our king for so long. He could have passed on ages ago, you know."

"Kindness isn't the same as being 'soft'. You and your wives know this, but you don't like others to see that side of you. Besides, all of you could have passed on. Your love for your brother has kept you in our conflict all these years, and the love that Ann and Lynn have for you has kept them by your side."

"Ah, yes. It all comes down to love in the end, doesn't it? Princess Cadance seemed to recognize our feelings for one another the moment she set eyes on us, even before she knew who we were. That drove us a little bit mad, but c'est la vie."

"Forgive me," Suzuki said, a note of impatience in her voice. "But we seem to have strayed a bit from our goal. The princesses have something important to tell us, and we mustn't make them wait longer."

"Hmm?" Trickster said as he turned back to his juniors. "No one told you about the big event?"

"We have been on the front lines, master. Our focus has been elsewhere, I'm afraid. The only 'big event' we are aware of is the Crystal Fair tomorrow, which our rulers seem determined to carry on with."

"The fair has been moved up, it seems. It will begin as soon as the meeting does, and it will end abruptly at six o'clock in the morning."

"What happens at six?" Son asked.

"Why, at six, my dear, sweet boy," Master Trickster said as his eyes shined dangerously from beneath his hood. "At six tomorrow morning, the shield will fall."

Princess Celestia had held the meeting of the High Council as planned, and it went off without a hitch. While some of the council members had been shocked to learn of the immediate nature of the battle, others had expected it. Lady Dorris had explained that the psychics within the city had seen the shield falling, and there was nothing they could do to stop it. The only option was to fight. Lord Chompy was among those who roared the loudest as the excitement of battle rolled over the gathering. The mighty Tyrantrum had seen enough of the enemy fighting one another, and he was eager to sink his teeth into their flesh. He had said as much, to Twilight Sparkle's dismay. Though she enjoyed the company of the Pokémon, some of their habits seemed a bit morbid for her tastes.

After Duchess Lucy had presented the six heroes with their Doublade, Princess Celestia had ended the meeting and called for the start of the Crystal Fair. Rainbow Dash had taken to the sky to start off the festivities with a Sonic Rainboom, which had reached the edge of the shields, to the astonishment and appreciation of the defenders. Princess Cadance had cast a shield spell to spread love and light across the city. Her most powerful shield wouldn't have kept out the enemy for long, as there were now millions beating at their current shield and the strain of holding it under that pressure would have been too great. Instead, she cast a spell that she didn't have to maintain. Enemies would be able to cross into the city, but their violent natures would trigger the shield's defenses, slowing their movements and making them easier to fight. The defenders of the city had observed their enemies long enough that they knew what to expect. Even so, they were hopelessly outnumbered. They would have to use every ounce of strategy they could muster to survive, but Twilight Sparkle tried not to think of these things as she traveled through the sky.

Pinkie Pie had decorated the streets as quickly and as furiously as she could. Despite her rush, the decorations were beautiful. Balloons and party streamers were strung from every street corner, tree, and lamppost. Every other building had banners with figures of dancing ponies and Pokémon, while those that didn't were decorated with glitter and silk-spun stars. The other princesses had assigned all the Leavanny in the city to create these designs, and Pinkie Pie couldn't have been happier to use them. The last Twilight Sparkle had heard she was spreading cheer to the front lines. Rarity was busy sitting around Mistress Cloe's bonfire, creating dresses with materials provided by the city as she and Fluttershy sang with the baby Pokémon. Applejack had found a kitchen full of Slurpuff and Swirlix, and she had set about making as many sweets as she could in the time they had. Rainbow Dash was making friends with the flying-types, and testing her weather making skills against the Castform. Twilight Sparkle had been called to the Coldlands, however. She now flew with her sister-in-law to the top of the Frozen Aerie.

"Why are we here?" Twilight asked as the alicorns landed before a large cave near the mountain's peak. "What's up here?"

"This is where Lady Lorna and her mate live. Several days ago, they told us that their eggs were going to hatch soon. Lorna left the meeting rather quickly, and it made me want to check up on her."

"You think the eggs have hatched?" Twilight asked as she peered into the cave excitedly.

"It's possible!"

"It's not just possible, your majesty," came Lorna's voice from beyond the cave entrance. She sounded proud and blissful, and the ponies galloped forward to meet her. She and Dorian were gathered around their large, straw nest. The Yveltal bowed his head carefully as the princesses entered, and his wife lifted the two children in her wings. A tiny Yveltal and an even smaller Articuno, their eyes still closed, clung tightly to her feathers as she lifted them up to her cheek.

"They're so beautiful," Twilight Sparkle said as she and Cadance walked around the nest to stand closer to Lorna.

"You should be proud."

"We're very proud," Lorna said as she smiled down at the ponies. "It's a shame that we must leave them so soon."

"The Chansey and Audino will take good care of them," Cadance said. "It's only for a little while. When the battle is over, the two of you will come home and care for your children, and you'll have quite the story to tell them when they're older."

"That we will, your majesty," Dorian said as he put his wing around Lorna and held her close. "For now, let us enjoy this calm. For tomorrow, we must all become engines of destruction."

Princess Celestia had been in her study, debriefing Twilight and her friends when Dorris had brought her the news. If the young Meowstic hadn't been so visibly shocked she wouldn't have understood the significance of her story. The tiny cat played with her silver earrings, nervously batting at the eye-shaped diamonds as she spoke. Every psychic-type in the city had experienced the same vision in the same day. They had seen thousands of Orks, dressed in robes and carrying staves, falling to the ground where they stood. They had been overwhelmed by the power of the psychic field that was conducted through them, and as one they had expelled a massive wave of green energy. Dorris had described her own vision to the ponies, paying close attention to the ending. This psychic wave had torn the shields of the city asunder, temporarily paralyzing all psychic-types as the forces outside finally clashed with the defenders of God's Breath.

The princesses had taken this news in silence, though it had not been unexpected. They knew that their time of peace and safety was limited, and that they would have to face their enemies sooner or later. With the help of the Slowking, the princesses had managed to pull Twilight and her friends physically through the Dream. They planned to use that power to open a portal through which they would carry the city to another universe, but they were not yet ready. They had commissioned the lone Diancie within the city to construct five diamond pillars. These pillars would direct the alicorn's magic and hold the city together as they moved it, but the process was unavoidably long. The runes that the princesses had designed to further control the massive flow of magic were difficult for the Pokémon to learn, but she had assured the ponies that she would accomplish her goal in five days. She had begun the day before, and now as the clock struck five-fortyfive, Celestia knew that the next four days would be long and excruciating.

Two hours before the High Council meeting had begun, the princesses had been greeted by a group of elders from beyond the Black Gates. A Mega Gengar, a Mega Banette, and a Mismagius had flown before the princesses accompanied by an entourage of ghost-types. Cadance had immediately recognized the love between the three elders, and she had eagerly voiced her appreciation for it. This had surprised them, and they had temporarily mistaken her for a psychic. Cadance had assured them that it was simply a skill she had developed, and they had gone to a private study in the castle to meet.

The three spirits had informed the princesses that the Elder Council had taken the Jirachi beyond the Black Gates to keep them safe from the enemy. The day that they had disappeared, the elders had seen a vision of the Jirachi taken by spies from the Underworld during the chaos of the battle. These spies were under the leadership of Mewtwo, who had made a dark pact while in the dungeons. Though he remained disabled and immobile, the council had foreseen his breakout as the city struggled to survive. Lady Ann had suggested they kill Mewtwo, but the ponies had refused that idea immediately. The Mega Banette had insisted it was the only safe option, and even the Dungeon Mistress, Lady Sasha had signed off on the idea in a note carried by the elders. Sasha's words were heavy with regret, but she had voiced her agreement with the execution.

Celestia and Luna had overruled them all, however, and the elders had not been happy. They had argued for a full hour, convinced that killing him was the right thing to do. Just as the Pokémon couldn't understand why the ponies wanted to throw a party, hours before a brutal campaign, they couldn't understand why the princesses would spare Mewtwo when he was clearly a threat. Celestia had calmly explained that the ponies of Equestria met hatred and war with laughter and singing, and they met betrayal with forgiveness. Mewtwo had originally wanted to follow in King Siebold's footsteps. Celestia didn't know the context of this 'dark pact', but she hoped that kindness would allow Mewtwo to see the error of his ways. Now she rose from her seat in the castle library alongside her friends. Master Trickster and his wives passed through the walls and met with the princesses, their expressions unsure, but obedient.

"We will release him, as you command, your majesty," Trickster said as the ghosts-types bowed before the ponies.

"Are you certain that this is appropriate?" Lynn asked as she glared through the crystals hanging from her hat. The red spheres at her waist seemed to whisper for a moment, as if voicing the points she had argued the day before.

"I am certain," Celestia said with neither pause, nor regret. "We lead the city now, and this is my decree. We will show him kindness. It is his choice whether he will give it back."

"I've taken a vial of his blood, just in case," Mistress Ann said, as she pulled a dark red vial from her right sleeve and shook it. The purple, ghostly nails that pierced her wrists shined malevolently as she slid the vial back in its place.

"Is he aware that you've done this?" Luna asked, a note of frustration in her voice. She had taken some of the spirit's criticisms personally, though she clearly didn't want to argue here.

"He will suspect it eventually, if he doesn't now. In the end, it matters not what he knows or doesn't know. Should the future ever require it, I can crush him with this in an instant. Hmm, perhaps I should just wait outside his door for his eventual escape?"

"No. You may keep this safety measure, if that is what you think you must do, but you will allow him to go free. We have four days of warfare ahead of us, and we will need your strength from beginning to end."

"As you wish, your highness," Ann said, as she clasped her claws together and bowed.

"We should go if we're going," Twilight Sparkle said. Celestia nodded her head in agreement and teleported the group into the dungeons. A cold, bitter laughter met them the moment they set foot on the stone.

"Come to finish me off, eh?" Mewtwo said, his voice ragged but defiant. "You were fools to remove the guards from my cell. Or are you simply desperate? If what I've heard is true, then why would you risk loosing me in the middle of your war effort? Unless…"

"Unless, what?" Celestia responded after a brief pause.

"I will never help you, so you had best let Mistress Ann use her blood vials and be done with it."

"Ahahahaha!" the Mega Banette laughed. "You're smarter than you look, boy. Bravo! Bravo!"

"We have come to release you," Celestia said, ignoring the mistress's cheers. "I do not have the resources to hold you here. We know that you will inevitably escape as this battle enters the city. Go now, and do what you must. But remember, it is not wise to trust in whatever Dark Arceus has promised you. When it abandons you, when it has no more need for you and you are swept aside like dust, you will find friendship in us. All you need do is ask."

Princess Celestia opened the door of the cell and Mewtwo walked out. His eyes were sunken, angry, and deeply mistrusting.

"I don't need your friendship," he said, his psychic voice manic and convicted. "I need my birthright!"

Without another word, he turned and raised his hand. A dark, yellow portal opened and he flew through it.

"He will return, your majesty," Master Trickster said as the portal closed.

"Yes, but he will not return during this battle. We have more than enough to worry about without a surprise attack from one of our own. Now, all of us should go to our stations. We have a city to defend."

The ghost-types floated through the ceiling as the alicorns teleported to their stations. Celestia had just taken up her position in the city's center when the sky turned a brutal shade of green. The clouds parted, the ground shook, and the shield fell as the great green wave passed over the city. The sky filled with countless cries of joy from the Orks, and countless cries of pain and agitation from the Tyranids. The Pokémon of the city took their stances, and the frontlines of God's Breath faced their foes in battle for the first time.

Mewtwo flew through the wastelands of the Underworld, his arms crossed to keep as much body heat as he could. Since being placed in the dungeons, his heart had burned for revenge. He wanted to see the ponies in chains, cowering before him as he tightened his grip on God's Breath. But he had been hopeless in that prison, and his heart had sunk on the third day. The dark whispers had reached him as he had just given up hope of ever gaining his rightful place on the throne. He had fought them at first, and they had vanished. Then, a single thought had come to him as he wallowed in despair. A small flame had been lit in his heart, and when Celestia had released him from his prison that flame had grown into an inferno. Now, he knew what he must do. It would take some time, but he would have his throne in the end.


	19. Arms of War Chapter 12

God's Breath had seen many wars over its long history, but they had never faced enemies like those that assaulted them now. Cadance's shield had been recast immediately after the city's force field fell, and while its effects were showing, the Tyranids and the Orks were fighting against it. Slow, jerky movements and roars of frustration echoed through the battlefield as the Hivemind forced its slaves to move faster than their bodies would allow. Masses of hormagaunts and rippers charged the Pokémon's line, their teeth gnashing with hunger as larger creatures whipped them into a frenzy. The enormous boyz of Waaaagh! Ghazghkull rode into this new territory, eager to fight the strange new monsters before them. Urged on by the brutality of their nature and their massively powerful Waaagh!, the Orks fought through the effects of Cadance's spell. They were met by one million special attacks launched from the front line of God's Breath.

Tyranids and Orks alike were incinerated by volleys of Hyper Beams, Flamethrowers, Hydro Pumps and Solarbeams. Maude Pie threw boulders from the parapets, flattening large masses of foes with each toss. However, the enemy numbers were so great that not even a dent was made by these first attacks. For every one slain, twenty ran forward to take its place. Artillery shells crashed against the Pokémon's lines as the monsters took refuge behind Protect shields and Wide Guards. More special attacks were launched, but the violence of the Pokémon only spurred their enemies on. The Exploud and Loudred stepped forward as the first wave neared the city's defenses.

Led by a champion named Whisper, the Loud Noise Pokémon began bellowing in unison. Ten thousand Hyper Voices tore through the early morning air, their power focused away from their allies. Rounds and Echoed Voice attacks broke through the cloud cover, growing in power with each bellow and stopping the assault in its tracks. The Tyranids and Orks were helpless against the onslaught. The ground beneath them shook as their bodies were torn apart by the extreme sound waves. Organs liquefied, bones shattered, and Ork vehicles were blown apart. Bits of steel and chitin rained down from the sky as the armies of both sides were decimated for twenty miles around in all directions. Her throat sore and her voice tired, Whisper let out a call that rose above the din and the vocal assault ceased.

"Set forth your traps!" Princess Luna called, magically enhancing her voice to carry on the wind. "Prepare yourselves for the next assault! The enemy is relentless. They will come soon, and we must be ready!"

At her command, millions of Spikes, Sticky Webs, and Stealth Rocks were laid throughout the perimeter of the city. Torri led her ground-types as they dug millions of traps, weakening the soil below the surface so their foes would fall into large pits. Lady Rose led groups of poison-types to quickly fill these newly dug pits, expelling tons of toxins and Swalot stomach acids to dissolve those who fell in. Two of the titanic Steelix dug a moat a mile outside of the city's perimeter before returning to fight underneath their assigned princess. By the time they were through, the enemy had appeared over the horizon once more and the second charge had begun.

Flyers came first, screaming across the sky as they engaged the forces of God's Breath. Deffkoptas, Dakkajets, and Fightas soared over the defender's northern lines. Many were shot down by special attacks from below, while many more engaged Lady Potpourri and her flying-types. Teams of Skarmory and Dragonite tore through the Ork's machines, their fury rising as their allies were shot down around them. Drifloon and Drifblim floated through the steel structures and pulled their pilots out of their cockpits, releasing them above the ground to fall to their deaths. Shortly after the Orks engaged, the Tyranid flyers arrived from the south. Masses of Gargoyles, Crones, and Harpies crashed headlong into groups of Braviary, who took pleasure in tearing them apart. Teams of Salamance and Hydreigon rampaged through the Tyranid forces, brutalizing everything in sight. Though the Pokémon took many losses, they gave no quarter and held their ground through the onslaught.

Princess Luna had taken the north, while Princess Cadance had taken the south. The ponies used their magic to heal as many allies as they could, adding to the constant stream of Heal Pulses cast from the support Pokémon below. They led charge after charge against their sky borne enemies, pushing them back each time they tried to break through the air defenses. Their Aegislash moved at incredible speeds, switching stances faster than their wielders could blink. Cadance momentarily wondered if she was truly controlling Fu Hao, but the thought disappeared amidst the fury of battle. A group of Crones and Harpies had homed in on her, their attacks rebounding harmlessly off of Fu Hao's King's Shield. Cadance willed her into blade form and charged her foe, their blasts now striking her armor. They failed to break through her magical defenses as she cut her foes to pieces, one after the other. The survivors quickly scattered to fall into formation with the next wave. A group of Pidgeot came to Cadance's side as the princess met the next attack.

Though the psychic-types had been weakened at the start of the conflict nurses and medical staff quickly revived them. As the second ground assault neared, they had already begun sending telepathic signals to their allies, directing individual groups based on their foresight. Through this network, they were capable of predicting the majority of the battle, though Lady Dorris had encouraged the ground forces to make their own judgments if what they saw contradicted what they were told.

Waves of Orks and Tyranids crossed the field of traps as they closed in on the city. The first lines fell into the moats dug by the Steelix. A massive chasm opened beneath their feet, sending them falling to their doom in the empty moat. The chasm quickly filled, allowing the hordes to cross over their fallen allies. Next they came to the pits dug by Lady Torri and her ground-types, which were quickly filled as well. The remaining hordes were met with sharp rocks and piercing spikes that tore through flesh and blew out the tires of Ork vehicles. Networks of Sticky Webs slowed their movement, while Meks clambered about, patching damaged vehicles. Urged on by their synapse creatures, the Tyranids stampeded their weak and fallen, uncaring of their fate. The ground forces of the two races clashed with the Pokémon of God's Breath, driving hard into the defender's lines. Orks and Tyranids quickly mixed and intermingled as they fought not only the Pokémon, but each other, as well. In a matter of minutes there were as many of each species to the north as there were in the south.

The strongest bodied Pokémon met with their foes on the perimeter of the city. Rock-types and steel-types were struck by volleys of missiles, bullets, exploding parasites and blasts of bio-plasma. They gritted their teeth and endured the assaults as the melee troops crashed into them. Teams of Golem, Donphan, Snorlax, and Miltank rolled through enemy lines, crushing steel, bone and carapace as they tore into the weak foes at the front lines. By the time the more powerful ground troops approached, their Rollout attacks had gained enough speed to crack the thickest armor. Those that they failed to destroy in the first hit were quickly targeted and crushed on the second hit.

A cry of surprise traveled through the Pokémon's lines as Mawloc tore through the ground, the gaping maws of the massive worm creatures swallowing dozens of defenders whole. Lord Krush was swallowed by one such creature, only to rip it open from the inside and walk out unscathed into the oncoming wave of enemies. Ignoring these foes, he charged other nearby Mawloc and tore out those they had swallowed. Then, with a gentle encouragement, he sent them to be treated by Fluttershy and her medical staff behind the battle lines.

Several Dimachaeron watched as Krush pulled four Mawloc from the ground and killed them simultaneously. Their eyes narrowed as the Hive Mind willed its assassins to slaughter. The beasts charged Lord Krush, screaming in animalistic rage as they came down upon the Mega Tyranitar. Their claws shattered on the Pokémon's carapace as they attempted to cut their prey to pieces. Krush laughed off the assault as he grabbed the things by the gaping mouths in their chest cavities and tore them apart. He looked off into the enemy lines to see Lord Chompy fighting alone, deep within the ranks of the assault. Everything that came near him was crushed, either by his tail, his feet, or his mighty jaws. Krush smiled as he tore his way through the armies to fight beside his friend.

From the walls, one hundred thousand Future Sight attacks were cast upon the field of battle. Psychic-types led their assigned groups into favorable encounters, though not without casualties. As a line of Golurk advanced to the front, the Pokémon began pushing their enemies back. Assisted by ranged forces, Hariyama and Conkeldurr filled out the gaps in the line, beating back foes as quickly as they could charge. Blades and scythes passed through the large ghost-types harmlessly, allowing them to counter-attack with impunity while the fighting-types crushed those that made it past the front. Groups of carnifex swiped at the Golurk, their claws unable to affect them as the Golurk beat the massive beasts down. Soon, the enemy lines had been forced back ten feet, though the beasts would not allow this much longer.

Wierdboyz, Burnaboyz, and groups of Zoanthropes beat back at the Golurk line, their fire and psychic attacks taking a heavy toll. Variants of the Carnifex species vomited bio-plasma at the Pokémon, tearing holes in their line with relentless efficiency. Just as the Automaton Pokémon began taking losses, the next line stepped forward. Led by Lord Gallah, the eager fighting-types finally took to the field. By his order, only second form or final form Pokémon were allowed to engage the enemy. Formations of Gallade cut through armor like butter, their psychically enhanced arm blades tearing through Tyranid and Ork as they predicted their foe's next move. They had been forbidden to read their enemy's minds here, so they had only their own foresight and the information given by the groups of psychics behind the lines. This was enough to make their highly trained strategies nearly perfect. Lord Gallah's movements were more swift than his foes could counter, and more relentless than his forces had ever seen. Nothing could stand in his way for more than a few seconds as he joined Krush and Chompy in targeting those creatures that used more than claws and steel to attack.

Bruno and his Machoke brethren followed behind groups of Medicham, adding their brute force to the dance-like movements of their allies. Of the one-thousand Machoke in the city, only twenty had managed to evolve further. Despite their power save belts, their strength was easily felt on the battlefield. Every blow a Machamp landed sent foes flying for yards into their allies. Every large vehicle became both shield and weapon in their mighty hands. Enemy dead piled high in their wake as they pushed the armies further back, but the fighting-types were forced to retreat as more psychic enemies approached. They limped back behind the line, dragging their dead and wounded from the battlefield.

Lord Gallah had just seen his final fighter behind the newly formed line of rock-types when the Future Sight attacks hit. The entire battlefield between the city and the moat exploded with psychic energy, decimating the enemy forces without mercy. Still the hordes came, completely unaffected by the deaths of so many of their allies. As they approached the city lines, the Loudred and Exploud stepped forward and sang their song of destruction once more.

Marco leaned against a light post in the center of God's Breath, his hood pulled up to conceal his face. His rainbow dyed crest stuck up through the thick hood in all of its flashy brilliance as he chewed on some leaves grown in a local garden. It was his symbol, and the symbol of his gang. Everyone in the Rainbow Crest Gang respected him for it, be they his fellow Scrafty or not. Though he was the leader of one of the four great factions of the city, he was still under the command of the High Council, and thus he had fallen under the command of the alicorns, as well. He wasn't complaining, though. He had been told that the fighting would be good, and that his crew could keep whatever they looted off of the enemy. There was no telling what they would find when the battle was over, but he was eager to find out.

Marco's eyes gleamed dangerously as he heard the sound of quickly moving paws scraping across the ground. A young Houndour came running up to him, wearing a rainbow colored amulet to signify her allegiance to his gang. She panted heavily as she came to a stop, her eyes wide with fear as she spoke.

"Humans," she panted. "There are humans downstairs in the cleaner's shop. I don't know how they got there, but I saw 'em, boss."

"There ain't no humans 'round here, Sarah," Marco said, as he looked the Houndour over carefully.

"There ain't supposed ta be boss, but I saw 'em. I promise I did! They… they was castin' some kinda spell and some monsters came out..."

"Where's Old Joe and his wife?"

"They was killed, boss," Sarah said, as tears began running freely from her eyes. "Those monsters… they… they…"

"Where's ya brotha?" Marco interrupted, not keen on hearing the gruesome details.

"He went in tha opposite direction, to get Mom and Dad."

"So, Sasha and Grim'll be bringin' there pack, huh?" Marco said, smiling. "They may be old members, but we ain't gonna let 'em have all tha fun."

"W-what do ya mean, boss?" the Houndour said, as she finally looked up into her leader's face.

"I talked ta Rainbow Dash and Applejack last night, got some info from 'em. If there are humans here, they'll be callin' up some big, bad beasties. We were held back from the front because the princesses knew this was gonna happen. So, let's go say hi, huh?"

Marco smiled as he walked past Sarah, his fingers snapping in time with his suave, easy stride. Sarah gulped nervously, gathered her wits, and ran after the confident Scrafty.

"We's..." she said, stammering slightly as she spoke. "We's gonna avenge Old Joe and Mrs. Laura, right boss?"

"You bet we are," Marco said, anger and pain cutting through his voice as he spoke.

The members of The Rainbow Crest Gang saw their leader and followed, coming up behind him as he made his way down the streets. As they approached the cleaner's, a terrible cry echoed through the air and the street before them exploded. The forces of Angron climbed from the newly formed pit, their eyes filled with blood frenzy as they emerged. Marco leapt forward, sending a Flying Jumpkick into the head of a Bloodletter and throwing it onto the blade of one of its allies. His forces rose up as one, and battle was met inside the city.

Korish watched as the fight unfolded before her. Sasha and Grim had arrived with their pack of Houndoom and Absol. Their power and coordination decimated the psychic forms of the daemons with volleys of Night Slashes and Dark Pulses. Despite the assault, the daemonblades were still made of steel and several Pokémon had already fallen to these weapons. The daemons were accompanied by human slaves who began chanting and cutting themselves as they worked to increase the number of their master's portals. Larger and more powerful daemons began climbing from the pit as Rainbow Dash came to the aid of her allies, accompanied by a force of two-thousand Honchcrow and Mandibuzz. Gaining speed, she collided hoof first with the largest daemon she could find, crushing its ribcage as her Doublade blocked strikes from its bloodstained axe. Soon, a force of ghost-types would arrive led by Lord Ra or a member of his family. The Gourgiest could already hear their eerie cries on the wind.

Korish smiled as she enjoyed the chaos that her plans had caused. The two elderly Clefable who had owned the cleaner's had been quite useful. By listening to the raven-like daemons and helping the humans cast their spell, the couple had helped to summon a horde of bloodthirsty daemons into God's Breath. Korish had insisted that the Lords of Change tell Joe and Laura their ultimate fate, and when they had insisted that their promises of safety and transcendence were truthful, Korish had gone over their heads. She had told the Clefable how they would be slaughtered once these 'Daemonkin of Khorne' came into their shop. The Lords of Change hadn't been happy about that revelation, but Korish quickly showed them that there was nothing they could do to harm her. They were too far from their god, and she was far too close to hers. Despite the news of their deaths, Korish had asked the couple to cast the spell anyway.

At first, the Clefable had shaken their heads and refused to go through with it. The Lords of Change had spouted some lies about ascending to daemonhood for their efforts, but Korish had countered them with a truth. She had promised the couple that, if they cast the spell, she would pull their spirits from their bodies just as the daemons came through. This would save them from the pain of death, though their bodies would still be badly mauled. That little fact didn't matter to the couple now, as they stood hand-in-hand behind Korish, watching the fight unfold at their former shop. She turned to examine the Gengar that they had become, and she smiled before returning her gaze to the fight. As the battle intensified, the Gourgiest began a joyful song of death.


	20. Arms of War Chapter 13

Dawn rose on the second day of battle. The Exploud and Loudred had decimated the enemy armies four times on the first day, and now their throats were sore and their voices completely drained. Unaware that their greatest current threat was disable, the Tyranids and Orks had begun bombing the Pokémon from high altitudes while holding their ground forces back. Hal had taken groups of Metang and Metagross to fight the bombers off, but the steel-type leader had calculated their success ratio during the battle and determined that they wouldn't be able to overcome the enemy's numbers. Though he had returned without taking losses, his troops had been battered. He claimed to have gained valuable data, and was now discussing new strategies with his fellow Metagross as the bombs continued to fall.

The Slowking were busy rebuilding the city's force field mechanisms, which had been damaged by the backlash of the force field's destruction. The princesses had raised a shield in defense, but it rocked with the power of each explosion. The shield wouldn't last long, and when it fell, the next phase of the city's strategy would come into play. Safe for the moment, most of the defenders had found a chance to sleep. Groups of Hypno and Noctowl kept watch, their Insomnia abilities keeping them conscious while their allies took a much-needed rest.

Of the two million active troops within the city proper, six thousand had fallen on the first day. It was a statistic that the ponies weren't used to tracking. Word had arrived the night before, describing the daemonic incursion within the streets. Luna had almost flown to engage this new threat, but had been forced to rally the troops for the Tyranid's final, desperate push of the night. That battle had been gruesome, and when it was over she had received further word that Celestia and the Champions of Harmony had lost a quarter of the surface, but had managed to quarantine the daemons in the shopping district near the palace.

Today would be the day when Lord Ra and his family led the ghost-types into the fray, and the second day's success hinged on their arrival. Confident of her position in the city, Celestia had asked that Luna and Cadance get some rest. Despite the majority of the city's strength gathered at the wall, Celestia argued that the Pokémon needed the alicorn's presence on the front line. Luna's Aegislash, Tzu, had relayed all of this to his princess during their brief respites from battle. When she consulted Cadance, Fu Hao had supported Tzu's words. Too weary to argue, the princesses had accepted Celestia's leadership and remained at the front.

As if it were scheduled, the Tyranids and the Orks appeared just as the sun began to peak over the horizon. Using a pair of binoculars she had brought from the palace, Luna saw that there were many enemies that used psychic powers within the ranks of the Tyranids. For their part, the Orks had outfitted most of their vehicles with a flamethrower of some sort. Both sides had brought a number of titans, as well.

"I count ten Ork titans, and fifteen among the Tyranids," Cadance said as she flew down to stand beside Luna. "Our numbers can't match that."

"They have no need to," Luna said. "It is time we flex our magical muscle a bit, Cadance."

"What do you mean?"

"I know my sister has trained you to take over her duties, should anything happen to her. You are capable of moving the sun and the moon, correct?"

"Well, yes. I can't do it as easily as either of you, but I can do it nonetheless. But Celestia says it is a power that isn't meant for combat."

"Desperate times call for desperate measures. How much lighter do you think these titans are than my beautiful satellite or Celestia's majestic sun? I think, if we dig into that selective strength, we can eliminate these armies ourselves."

"Possibly… Still, it sounds like a gamble. What if they manage to break our shields in the process? We reinforced everypony's armor before the battle began, but the weapons those monsters use are growing larger and more potent with each assault."

"I'm not suggesting we fly full bore into their ranks. I'm suggesting we let them come to us, and while our forces distract theirs, we use their titans to make an example that they will not soon forget."

"All right," Cadance said, grinning as she imagined the spectacle they would create. "But only if we fly together. I would feel more comfortable with a small escort, too. These foes are not to be underestimated."

"You're quite right," Luna replied with a smile. "Let us go and tell our friends. It will be good for the troops to see their leaders display such power, as well."

She and Cadance flew from their perch on the wall to tell Potpourri of their plans as the second day of warfare began.

Fluttershy had read through Harmony's dissection notes, and she had agreed with her assertions, however regrettably. Harmony had determined that killing was the only reason these creatures had to exist. It broke the pegasus' heart to admit it, but just like the daemons they had faced on Cadia, the only way to deal with the Orks and Tyranids was to put them down. The forces of the city were capable of doing that for the moment, thanks to the long preparation time the city had been given, as well as the fact that these monsters had never faced anything like the Pokémon of God's Breath before. But the first day of battle had shown that these creatures were intelligent enough, and resourceful enough, to adapt. This terrifying fact was further hammered home when Trixie galloped into the medical clinic.

"They're coming again," she said, restrained urgency in her voice.

"The shield hasn't fallen, yet," Fluttershy said, as she finished replacing the bandages on a badly slashed Machoke. "Surely they can't break it with a simple charge, can they?"

The shield above them was rocked by massive explosions. The ponies covered their ears at the terrible noise, as rockets and balls of bio-plasma crashed into the magical barrier. A cracking sound was heard from above, and cries from below announced what the hospital staff feared.

"The shield will fall any minute now," Trixie said, as she looked out the window. The multi-color swirl of magic that had been protecting the city was slowly breaking apart.

"We need to focus on the patients," Fluttershy said as she turned back to her medicine cart.

"I'm going to help the Blissey take the injured from the battlefield," Trixie said, turning to Fluttershy for approval. "I have some warrior training. I may not continue that occupation back home, but…I think I can be of help down there."

"If you think that's best," Fluttershy said after a pause. "Be careful, Trixie."

"I will," Trixie said before running out of the hospital ward. The sky cracked once more as the unrelenting barrage continued. Fluttershy took a deep breath, forced her fearful mind to calm, and returned to her patients.

Princess Celestia cut through another daemon, her Aegislash moving at such a speed that only the most powerful of opponents could hope to match it. Even then, she had slain several daemons that declared themselves "Bloodthirsters of Khorne" with relative ease. But their death cries were always the same: "We will return." She felt a stab of fear whenever they said this, as if their threats would inevitably come true. That feeling was made worse when Dorris explained that, through the psychic sorcery being cast by the daemon's cultist slaves, they could be brought back into this plane of existence within a matter of hours. Some dark, malevolent entity was fueling their reemergence from the other side of the portals, granting them the power to quickly manifest in the physical plane.

"The daemons already have enough sacrifices," Zao said as she clashed with the sword of a lesser daemon.

"I don't like that word," Celestia said as she lifted the bloodletter with her magic and slammed it to the ground, its body breaking from the force. "I especially don't like it when used in that context."

"I don't like it either, your majesty. Still, that is what they are. It is their purpose in life, and it is what they're being used for. There are enough of them to keep those portals open for as long as their masters need them."

"And how many are there exactly?"

"Last estimate put them at fifty-thousand sacrifices within the city, and many millions in the place where the daemons are being summoned from. There is word that they are attempting to make a portal large enough for their master to step through."

"I don't really want to meet this 'master' of theirs."

"Then we had best put a stop to their rituals, majesty."

"And we will…" Celestia said, pausing in surprise beside the site of a yet-unclosed portal. She had stepped on something large, hard and bumpy. She pulled her armored hoof back in horror as she saw the massive, cancerous cyst growing out of the ground.

"What in the world is that?" Zao said, voicing Celestia's thoughts.

"I don't know," she said as she turned to see more cysts growing out of the pavement. "We need to regroup at the palace. There is something horribly wrong, here."

"The palace can wait, majesty. You must focus on the enemy at hand."

"I don't have hands, but I suppose you're right," Celestia said, the Aegislash's words echoing strangely through her mind. She put a hoof to her head as a wave of dizziness threatened to overtake her. "Where are Luna and Cadance? Didn't I call for them?"

"You asked them to stay behind and guard the front."

"But the front is well guarded, and led by a majority of the High Council."

"They were tired from their battles, majesty. You asked them to rest before the next charge came."

"I… did? What's that sound?" she said, as the wave of dizziness left her.

Celestia turned to the sky to see the shield that she and the other princesses had made. It was cracking like an egg, and for a moment, she was struck by how horrible that fact was. A large daemon took the opportunity provided by her shock and leapt for her neck, his sword gleaming in the light of morning. She turned in time to see Zao cut the thing's arm off before it could strike. With a cry from above, King Sesha brought his mighty tail down upon the Bloodthirster, crushing its body and returning its soul to the Warp.

"Sesha!" Celestia cried as she spread her wings and flew to perch atop the Steelix's head. "We have some work to do. Quickly, we have to close all of these portals. We have to end this threat in the city now, before…"

Her voice was drowned out by the sound of breaking glass. The shield fell, the Pokémon groaned in frustration, and new cries emerged from the streets. Mingled with the furious roars of the daemonkin were the brutal, guttural cries of the Orks and the animalistic cries of the Tyranids. The defenders were surrounded before their princess could call a retreat as the streets of the city erupted into a four-way slaughter.

Pikku huffed as she clasped her side. The pain was intense, but the crying children in the back room pushed her to fight harder. Many young first form and baby Pokémon were huddled together, seeking shelter and safety from one of Pikku's injured co-workers. Despite the gash in her chest, Pikku's injuries were less threatening than most of her friends' injuries. To her right, a Wigglytuff named Dora was busy bandaging an Audino named Fuschia. The barricade at the door shuddered, and all three of them jumped in fear. They had fought off one wave of enemies, and the next was soon to come.

The three nurses stood ready at the doorway, their anger and frustration all but forgotten as they steeled their resolve. When the barricade broke once more, a flood of Orks charged through. They could see the fighting outside through small gaps in the charge. The daemons that had survived from the first wave were now engaged by gargantuan orks in mental suits. The second wave of daemons had come to the aid of the first, but too many orks had landed in their midst. They were bogged down by boyz in Mega Armor, while the bulk of the ork landing party stormed the daycare.

Pikku stifled a cough as she and her two friends made their final stand. She gritted her teeth and charged a Lightning Bolt attack as the first ork raised his axe above her head. Then, the flames came.

Two Charizard had appeared out of the sky to fly through the broken door of the daycare. Flames of unspeakable heat licked the sides of their mouths, fueled by their righteous indignation. The ork that would have cut Pikku in two was engulfed by their Flamethrowers. It, and its allies, melted on the floor of the daycare. In the visible sky beyond the broken wall of the building Pikku saw a blue blur crashing into orks and daemons alike. The blur was confronted by several winged daemons. This slowed it enough for Pikku to make out its appearance. It was a pony in a stunning suit of armor. Her rainbow colored mane waved in the light of the burning building. The daemons raised their bloody swords to cut her down, only for a Doublade to block them both. Another Flamethrower was launched from a nearby Flygon, whose attack was tripled as the Charizard flew through the broken wall to aid the pony. The daemons were incinerated. The Pokémon turned their flames to the daemons and orks fighting on the front lawn, and quickly reduced them to ash. Then the four warriors flew out of sight with incredible speed as they charged the next group of foes.

More orks appeared to be gathering in the street below the daycare. For a moment, Pikku feared that the pony had abandoned her. Then she saw the gates open to the Zone of Fire at the end of the long street. The orks saw this, too, and began an eager charge. The roof of the building shuddered several times as the reinforcements from the Zone of Fire quickly overcame the vastly outnumbered orks. The pony and her Pokémon friends landed before the broken wall. A large, severely burned Tyranid creature fell from the ceiling to be caught by the larger of the two Charizard and thrown unceremoniously into the lawn. The pony looked back at Pikku and smiled confidently. On the street below the hill on which the daycare sat, an army of fire-types the likes of which God's Breath had never produced before marched into battle. High above the battle, two alicorns argued furiously amid the airborn combat. Pikku smiled, unaware of the combat between the leaders as her beaten and battered friends closed in around her in comfort and support.

Gil had formed a web formation with his electric-types. Sitting at the heart of the formation, he felt every electrical current that his fighters produced as they fought. His forces were constantly recharged thanks to the thunderclouds formed by the Manectric in their ranks. Lightning struck repeatedly as Gil led his warriors from battle to battle. Though their numbers were few, they had enough collective power to fry anything they encountered. He had twelve such groups tearing through their enemies, electrocuting fortified positions despite the almost constant stream of monsters teleporting into the city. It had only been ten minutes since the first enemy units had arrived, but they were already building bunkers from rubble, or digging holes to connect a network beneath the streets. Their speed and efficiency terrified the Raichu. For each group he killed, four more took its place. Gill was thinking of how disturbing this fact was as he came to the palace.

"Halt!" Gil said, raising a silver gloved paw and stopping before the palace gates. They were closed, pristine, and unguarded.

"Gil, we need to move," Dorn said from his right.

"Yeah, there's some trouble to the south," Marta said from his left. "I got a signal message about Orks digging into some of our fortifications. They're taking our stuff and turning it against us!"

"Suzuki and her swarms can handle that," Gil told the Dedenne as he walked up to the tall gates. "Something is off here, and I don't like it. Where are the guards? This is our base of operations, so why is it the only thing in the city not under attack?"

"I wonder that, as well," said a soft voice from up above. Gil and his fighters looked to see Joan floating down to them with a group of battle worn Clefable in tow. Twelve Wigglytuff bounced up behind them, accompanied by fourteen Granbul.

"What does your foresight tell you of the castle?" Gil asked as he greeted his friend.

"It tells me nothing," Joan said, her voice cautious and frustrated. A terrible roar came from the streets behind them. Some of the Pokémon jumped in surprise, while others growled angrily.

"Reinforcements are supposed to be coming from the four zones," Gil said. "Most of those Pokémon are wild. They lack the discipline of the regular troops. It's possible they've hit a snag with all these creatures teleporting in."

"I thought the zones were blocked off to protect them," Joan said. "I wasn't aware that was changed."

"Princess Twilight Sparkle thought it was necessary, and managed to convince Princess Celestia of it. It was a desperate decision made early this morning. They will multiply our fighting forces ten fold, but their lands are now vulnerable. No doubt these creatures will be seen on the plains and forests where the non-combatants live."

"Our reinforcements are trying to break through the enemy's fortifications," Dorn squeaked, his whiskers twitching with each new electric signal he received. "We need to get back to the fight!"

"The palace is a blank space to my sight," Joan said. "I know we're needed, but this is… disturbing."

"There's enough to be disturbed about on the battlefield," said a Wigglytuff to Joan's right.

"Yeah, there's a lot of disturbing stuff out there right now," said an anxious Clefable to her left. "Dorn's right, though. We need to get back in the thick of it… unfortunately."

"What can you hear from the palace, Laurel?" Joan asked.

"I…" the Clefable said, staring past the gates as she pondered the question. "I don't hear anything. No voices, no breathing, no sounds at all. There should at least be guards in there, but…"

"But there aren't. It's as if the entire palace is an unknowable void. My intuition tells me that the Dark God is behind this."

"Then let's put a stop to it," Gil said as he took a step toward the gates. He was stopped in his tracks by a series of terrible, ear-splitting screams. Dozens of portals opened around the palace, the suddenness of their appearance almost as frightening as the monsters they poured forth. Screamers of Tzeentch emerged from the warp rifts, their cries shaking the air and filling their foes with dread as they swooped down upon the small gathering of Pokémon. Suddenly surrounded, the council members forgot about the palace as they rallied their forces and fought.

"These 'zones' they spoke of," Destiny Slayer said, rubbing his chin in thought as he watched the portals open before the palace gates. "I feel a strange displacement of time and space from the different directions of your city. It isn't large for a land on the mortal plane, so why is its size contradictory to its population? Based on the numbers of reinforcements coming, there seem to be many more inhabitants of these 'zones' than they could accommodate."

"God's Breath, and its surroundings, are blessed by the gods of time and space," Korish said. "Though they appear to be relatively small on a map or from a distance, each zone is much larger once you're inside of it. The city itself is roughly forty square miles, but the zones dwarf that. They exist in their own spatial bubbles, and they stretch for hundreds of miles in each direction, from their border with the city to their border with the wall. Maps and books can't accurately reflect this, and the eye cannot perceive the difference properly from the outside. Our resources that describe the kingdom as a whole measure those lands using the size at which they appear from a great distance above as relative to the city proper. Thank you for distracting the council members, by the way."

"Summoning our forces was a simple task," Destiny Slayer said as he watched the battle begin. "It's good we came prepared."

Screamers and armed cultists were now emerging from the portals that he and Fateweaver had made. Even though their numbers in the streets were large and still growing, the humans were little more than fodder compared to the daemon flyers.

"A Lord of Change is always prepared," said the left head of Kairos Fateweaver.

"A Lord of Change is even prepared for his death," said the right head.

"We are not meant to die here, are we?"

"If we were, we would not be here."

"Perhaps your god hopes you won't die, but he really doesn't know," Korish said as she led her guests through the halls of the palace.

"Nonsense," Destiny Slayer said. "There is no knowledge beyond the sight of Tzeentch."

"You're lying again," Korish said in a soft, sing song voice. "Tzeentch didn't know us when we arrived, and he doesn't know us now. He knows we exist, and that we're powerful. That is all."

"You have offered us the power that these equine creatures use," Fateweaver said. "Where is it?"

"It's beyond these doors, in our late king's throne room. If you can manipulate the locks and get Dark Arceus's prison from the ceiling, you can take whatever power you can handle."

"That is a simple task," Fateweaver said as they walked through the doors of the throne room. "Come, Destiny Slayer. Help me draw down her 'god'. Then our deal will be complete."

Korish watched as the Lords of Change began a dark chant. They waved their hands casually and the locking mechanism activated. The ceiling opened up and the rainbow-colored prison of Dark Arceus floated down. Even with its current bindings, the aura it gave off was dark and sinister. The Lords of Change looked upon the prison as children would look upon a beautiful new toy, but there was something wrong. The Gorgiest smiled as she watched their faces turn from gleeful greed, to strained confusion.

"What's the matter?" Korish asked. "You seem to have paused. I thought you would strip the prison of its power the instant you set eyes on it."

"This power is most certainly that which angered the Daemon Primarch on Cadia," Destiny Slayer said, uneasily. "It is that same power that sent a shockwave through the Warp, disturbing the realm of our master."

"But we neither recognize it, nor do we know how to use it," Fateweaver's right head said. "It burns to look at, but it draws our curiosity and we cannot turn away."

"Yet we are familiar with it, most certainly," said the left head. "It is rare in this universe, common only among the mortal races. Even then, it is shunned for its weakness."

"Yet all the Immaterium has seen what this power is capable of," Destiny Slayer said, his voice angry and determined. "All souls bound there know of its strength. It will be ours, no matter the cost!"

The Lord of Change reached out to touch the rainbow prison. His claws began smoking and steaming even before they met with the surface. He pulled his claws back and cried out in pain. His body convulsed as he fell to his knees, his cohort looking on in rapt curiosity. Korish laughed as she floated forward, reaching out with her purple arms to grasp the orb. Shadow Claws formed around her tiny hands, growing to a size larger than she was. She smiled back at the daemons as she took hold of her god's prison.

"How do you do it?" Fateweaver said, his heads speaking together out of shock. "As Destiny Slayer has shown, we would be killed if we were to touch that power. Yet, you are like us. How do you do it?"

"I am nothing like you," Korish said, smiling despite the disgust dripping in her voice. "The power that holds my god is love and friendship. That is something you are incapable of understanding. Yet my heart knew both of these, once. Though I only feel hatred now, I am not so emotionally crippled as you."

"Whatever your reasons," Destiny Slayer said as he rose on unsteady feet. "That power is ours by right. You allowed us to open portals to our realm. They do more than give us troops to command, they also fill us with the sorcery of Tzeentch! For the veil is weakening here, and we grow in strength as a result!"

The Lords of Change attacked together, lightning and fire flying mercilessly from their claws. Korish attempted to dodge, but she was a moment late. She knew they would grow stronger the closer they were to their home realm, but she had underestimated just how much stronger they would become. Their attacks knocked her out from under the prison and slammed her into the far wall of the throne room. Her small body shook with pain as she struggled to right herself, but the daemons were already standing over her.

"You will make a fascinating research specimen. I look forward to the years of suffering I will inflict upon you."

"How cute," Korish said as the second volley of spells lashed out at her. She vanished before they struck, and her foes began searching the room in worry. She knew that they had powerful foresight, but as a ghost-type she was protected from psychic prediction.

"It's adorable to think that you can defeat me, here of all places! My god sustains me, and its prison floats before your very eyes. Yet you think that it would let its most faithful servant be slain so close to victory? Truly, you are both idiots."

Korish watched as the daemons raised shields around themselves. Their efforts at self-preservation made her smile as the power of Dark Arceus filled her hollow heart. Her Phantom Force attack struck through both of their shields simultaneously. They had made the mistake of standing too close together, and the blood that spilled from their chests was the price of their mistake. Korish vanished again as the Lords of Change cried out in pain. Their eyes turned sharp as they used their future sight to search for their foe. They were scared, and the Gourgiest could see the gears turning in their heads as she stalked them.

"You'll get nothing from this deal," Korish said from the shadows, her strategy forming as she spoke. "You've been lying to me from the beginning, and now you think that you can master a power you can't even touch? You're lying to yourselves, now. That prison will kill you long before you can corrupt it! Your god just sent you here as test subjects so he could see what to make of the Equestrian's Rainbow Power."

"Then we are betrayed…" Fateweaver's heads said, pausing as he assumed the truth of Korish's words. Though the Gourgiest had been bluffing, both daemons seemed completely unsurprised by the idea of being betrayed by their god. They looked to each other and nodded, as if a plan had been silently formed.

"Then we shall retreat," Destiny Slayer replied as he waved a claw and opened a portal to the Warp. The deamons stepped through the gateway without hesitation.

"That was easier than I though it would be," Korish said, a hint of disappointment in her voice. She waved one of her own claws, and a portal to the Underworld opened before her. She took hold of the prison once more and carried it to the dark fortress beyond.


	21. Arms of War Chapter 14

"It is good that reinforcements have come from the lands of nature," Ra said as he and his wife sat around Mistress Cloe's bonfire. "For there will be no reinforcements coming from beyond the Black Gates, today. The Elder Council has their hands full defending their position from a recent assault. With Dark Arceus back in its domain, all it needs is the Jirachi to wish itself free from its prison."

"I still can't believe it was stolen right out from under us…" Celestia said as she shook her head sadly. She was ashamed and disappointed in herself. Luna and Cadance sat next to her, their faces full of regret.

"We have failed," Luna said as she put a comforting hoof on her sister's shoulder. "But we will redeem ourselves. When we have taken the city from this place, we will enter the Underworld and retrieve Dark Arceus."

"Who thought it would be a good idea to let a group of Aegislash near royalty?" Lynn said, her melodic voice chiming with anger as she spoke. "They weren't with you the times we met, your majesties. Had we been aware, Ann would have questioned them earlier."

"I felt bad giving Fu Hao over to the Interrogator General," Cadance said. "She may have helped Dark Arceus by keeping us away from the palace, but she fought so bravely."

"Their role was simple distraction, princess," Mistress Cloe said, as she stared into the fire. "They gave us no reason to mistrust them, apart from the reputation of their species. That wasn't enough to question their individual loyalty, and so we allowed you to bond with them. Alas, the Elder Council saw only one part of the enemy's plans. Had we seen it all, things would have been different. None of us are infallible, your majesty."

"There is one good thing that's come from all of this," Master Shen said as he walked up to the fire to sit next to Cloe. "The daemonic forces were decimated last night. So many Orks and Tyranids teleported into the city that, between them and us, the daemonic portals were mostly overrun. They're trying to regain ground, but they're having a time of it."

"Even though there are fewer daemons to worry about, the Tyranids and Orks are deeply entrenched in the city. The Tyranid's Teleporter Worms used the daemonic gateways to reach through the Warp and anchor themselves in this reality, while the Orks seem to be utilizing a technology they have previously reserved for larger battles elsewhere. Now the streets are overrun, though our forces will drive them back, eventually."

"We don't have the time for 'eventually'," Celestia said as she stood from her place in the circle. "They will be driven back by tomorrow morning. The enemy hasn't charged us from the outside yet. They've waited until their foothold in our lands was strong enough. Now it is, and their forces will descend upon the city's walls today. It is a move we will make them regret."

"Despite the lack of reinforcements from Moon Shrine, our numbers are greatly bolstered," Luna said as she rose to stand next to her sister. "Cadance and I were planning to give the enemies a show of force beyond the gates, and that plan hasn't changed."

"I will accompany you," Mistress Cloe said without taking her eyes from the fire. "I think it is good for you to have a councilor by your side, and I will fill that role far better than your Aegislash."

"What of Twilight and the others?" Cadance asked. "They're using Doublade to fight. Are they at risk of being controlled as we were?"

"The Honedge line doesn't become greedy until it has fully evolved," Master Shen said, wisely. "What's more, those Pokémon weren't born into their bodies as your Aegislash were. They were once noble heroes of our city. I think the Champions of Harmony will be fine, though I'll join them to make sure of it."

"All of you have our deepest thanks," Celestia said as she bowed her head in respect. "My hatred for this place has dulled over these past few days. I have seen what this universe has to offer, and however dreadful these things are, they are not worth hating."

"What now do you feel for the inhabitants of this place, princess?" Cloe asked as she scrutinized her leader.

"I feel pity," Celestia replied, her eyes glistening with tears as she spoke. "I pity them for the carnage they live in, and I pity them for the fact that they embrace it so eagerly."

"I bet this universe would make a pretty cool setting for a tabletop game, though," Rainbow Dash said as she landed beside the fire. She bowed to the princesses as they welcomed her to their meeting. Two battle-hardened Charizard and a lightly bandaged Flygon landed just behind her, bowing to the group in imitation of their friend.

"It's good to see you," Princess Celestia said, smiling. "What do you have to report, Rainbow Dash?"

"Dorris kicked the Alakazam Enclave into gear. She forced them into a psychic circle to see what the enemy was up to, and they made a big discovery. You're not going to like it though."

"We have a city full of unspeakable horrors, and there are more coming our way. What did they discover?"

"Well… Ya know how this whole system is at war? A good chunk of that war is coming here. Apparently, the 'Hive Mind' that controls the Tyranids wants to eat us. It plans to use our DNA to make its troops more powerful, and it's sending in the big guns to do just that. A Tyranid the humans refer to as the 'Swarmlord' is going to lead four hive ships into a low orbit over the planet, directly above the city. He plans to devour us. Oh, and the Alakazam Enclave is completely insane now."

"That's horrible!" Cadance said, shocked.

"Eh, they don't seem to mind. Sure they only speak gibberish, but Pinkie Pie's a good translator. She said that they've rationalized all the hallucinations, and they're writing instrumental songs to harmonize with the Tyranid chatter that follows them around."

"What about Lady Dorris? Is she alright?"

"She's the only one who touched the Hivemind without going insane. She's taking out her frustration on the monsters in the streets."

"Tell Twilight to divide her forces appropriately and retake the city street by street," Celestia said. "She will meet us at the wall, however. Have her bring the Alpha Fury with her. We will decimate the enemy armies, then we will deal with their ships."

"Understood!" Rainbow Dash said. She bowed to the princesses once more before flying off to find her friends.

"Reserve your strength as you fight," Celestia said as she turned back to her fellow alicorns. "Don't waste it on the titans. When the Tyranid ships arrive, we will make our show of force. In the meantime, the third day's strategy must be changed. Tell Lady Lorna to help clear the streets, and await the arrival of the Tyranid fleet's vanguard."

"Very well, your majesty," Shen said. He smiled as he stared into the fire with Cloe. "Lorna will be pleased."

Rarity pranced down the streets of the shopping district, her nose turned up at the horrid battle raging around her. She had grown tired of melee combat the night before, and had chosen to fight her foes from a distance despite the masterful skill of her Doublade, Rosette. Twelve Castform flew above, maintaining the large thundercloud that followed her group as she led them from street to street. She pulled lightning bolts from the cloud to strike weak points in her foe's armor, sparing the monsters a glance only to find their vulnerable spots. Then she turned up her nose again before searching out her next target. She only attacked those enemies that seemed most dangerous, and while most could withstand a lightning strike, she was able to paralyze them long enough for the Pokémon to tear them apart. Then she would turn her nose up once more until another creature caught her attention. Whether these monsters cared or not, she refused to give them anything less than her utmost disgust.

Her forces primarily consisted of fairy-types, with a small pack of Mightyena and a flock of Altaria to help cover her weaknesses. They had already encountered a group of Zoanthropes that had almost slain a large portion of her beautiful fairies, so she had sent an Altaria to bring a group of dark-types to her side to keep those threats under control. Sasha had sent the Mightyena to her, and they had proven highly effective at their task.

A portion of Rarity's heart was with the Leavany she had spent time sewing with, and she had feared for their safety as they left to join Suzuki's swarm. But now, she was too busy playing the role of war hero to worry about them. The Pokémon knew of their king's dying prediction, and the role she and her friends played in it. That had made it easy for Twilight Sparkle to organize troops from the nature zones for her friends to lead. Unlike Applejack and Rainbow Dash, Rarity had taken up the role with hesitation. She had told the Pokémon many times that she was a dressmaker, not a warrior. Even so, they had wanted nothing more than to follow her into battle. She had seen the fear in their eyes, and their eagerness to fight alongside a champion. Her heart had been touched, and she had told herself that she wouldn't let them down. She had heard that the casualty rate was low, thanks in large part to the city's preparedness. Rarity hadn't lost any of her troops today, and she wasn't going to lose any if she could help it.

Between her healing spells and shields, and those cast by the Pokémon she led, her small army was a force to be reckoned with. Four Clefable cast Moonblasts in support of their allies, while one provided a Friend Guard ability to increase the durability of her allies. The Pokémon who fought in melee used their small size to their advantage, ducking and bouncing in ways that confused their enemies. This was a relatively successful tactic in close combat, and helped to make up for their soft, fragile bodies. Azumarill and Slurpuff beat battle anthems on their bellies while receiving Heal Pulses from support Pokémon in the center of the formation. They used Play Rough as a horde of Orks approached, turning the battle into a violent game of tag.

Packs of Granbull and Mawhile carried out creative strategies under Rarity's leadership. Together, they darted through the Misty Terrain in complex patterns, tearing apart entrenched groups with their massive jaws in a battle dance that Rarity had choreographed moments before the fighting began. Though she had been forced to make their dance rather basic, she knew that it had to appear beautiful from up above. She would occasionally look to her flying-types in hopes that they were mesmerized by the display. To her disappointment, they were always preoccupied with their own engagements.

An explosion from a nearby building sent a group of Granbull flying backwards. A large Ork stepped out as he brandished a rocket launcher equipped to his mechanical left arm. He roared as he swung his chainaxe at the only Granbull to have landed on its feet. Rarity sent bolts of lightning to strike at the Ork nob, but instead she hit his boyz as they charged out from behind him. The nob turned toward the unicorn and fired one of his large, scrap metal rockets. Rarity raised a shield around the center formation as the rocket struck home. It shook the ground, destroying a large portion of pavement and sending shrapnel flying through the air. Safe behind their magical barrier, the Pokémon in the center formation were already recasting Reflect and Light Screen on their allies and healing those that were hurt.

The Granbull leader charged forward, dodging the nob's axe swings to bite into his mechanical arm. Growling loudly, she tore away a large chunk of the arm with her electrified fangs. Then she dodged low and leapt backwards to avoid the retaliation swipe. Rarity took the opportunity to strike the exposed wires with lightning. The arm exploded and sent the nob flying to his left, but he refused to stay down. He screamed as he charged the Granbull, his axe slamming hard into the Pokémon's chest despite her Reflect shield. She screamed in pain as another strike landed. The nob raised his axe for a finishing blow, but quickly found himself encased in ice. An Ice Beam fired by an Altaria had hit the Ork in the neck as he attempted to land another strike. His boyz screamed as they swarmed around the injured Granbull only to be repulsed by her allies.

"Why has our column stopped moving?" Rarity yelled over the din, as a fresh group of Orks poured out from a building behind them.

"We're pinned down!" an Altaria yelled as he fired a Dragon Pulse into the oncoming horde. The resulting explosion sent the Orks flying in all directions, but they quickly rose to their feet and continued the charge. Fourteen Wigglytuff stepped out of the formation to engage them, each of them casting a Wish as the Orks closed in. They used Play Rough simultaneously, and managed to hold off the Orks as their leader assessed the situation.

"We need to move forward!" Rarity yelled as she ran to the side of the street to see through the battle. She could see the problem in front of them now. A line of Orks had formed a wall as they beat back the fairy-types at the front.

"T-there are too many," said a Gardevoir named Tom. Like the rest of her group, he had come from the nature zone known as the Enchanted Woods, and he was currently Rarity's only psychic-type. While he was good at throwing rocks with telekinesis, his timid nature made it hard for him to overcome the sights and sounds of battle. Rarity could sympathize, but she needed more foresight. He hadn't been a very reliable clairvoyant thus far, and it had forced her to move more slowly than she would have liked.

"It'll be alright," she told him. "Remember what Pinkie Pie told you? These enemies are only holograms; evil, deadly, bloodthirsty holograms. Just focus on what comes next, and I'll handle the rest."

He looked down to thank her for her understanding, but she was already giving orders to the Klefki she had adopted as accessories to her armor.

"Cast Fairy Lock on this whole street," she told them. "Then I want you to make sure everyone is under a Protect shield. I would like to solve this problem more creatively, but we're behind schedule. For the moment, brute force is the quickest solution."

The Klefki nodded and began locking down the battlefield, trapping every Ork on the street.

"Castform! Get those clouds roiling now! I'm going to do something a bit rash."

The Castform began chattering as they flew through the storm clouds. They expelled small thunderbolts to charge them, while Rarity used her magic to build up the atmosphere and spread the storm throughout the locked-down street. With urgent calls, all of her Pokémon gathered together to stand around her. The Altaria landed, and the pack of Mightyena formed a perimeter around the group. Convinced of their cowardice, the Orks took the initiative and charged. Ten separate Protect shields fused together to cover the Pokémon moments before the barbarians closed in. Once Rarity was certain her forces were safe, she let loose. Simultaneous lightning bolts crashed to earth in a terrifyingly beautiful display. Holes were torn through the Orks, cauterizing the wounds as they were made. Rarity enhanced the lighting with her magic, allowing her barrage to ignore the Ork's armor. Once the cloud had expended all of its energy, Rarity fell to the ground in exhaustion. Her foes fell as well, their badly charred bodies twitching silently. The Klefki lowered their Fairy Lock and the Pokémon relaxed their tight formation.

"Are you alright?" Tom said as he lifted Rarity from the ground and placed her on the head of a nearby Wigglytuff.

"I'll be fine," Rarity panted with more strength than she felt. "I just… overdid it a bit. But I'll be fine… once I've caught my breath."

"I have a really bad feeling. I don't know why, but I feel like something awful is coming."

"It's the final push of the daemonic forces," said Joan from the rooftop of a partially decimated building. She floated down with her Clefable entourage to land before Rarity. The Mega Gardevoir looked around at the charred bodies on the street, smiling in appreciation of an impressive victory.

"I have more fighters to the south," she said. "We're preparing for the final incursion. Together with Ra, Sakura, Suzuki and Sasha we'll crush these daemons."

"We'll help," Rarity said as she tried to climb off of the Wigglytuff, only to lose her footing and slump forward.

"They'll be here soon. I will lead you to meet with your friends at the incursion site. Celestia, Luna, Cadance and Twilight Sparkle have left to oversee the battle on the wall. Lorna will lead her legends and ice-types as they clear the streets and skies. The Tyranid's final assault is on its way, as well."

"I've noticed quite a few heavy weapons teleporting in," Rarity said. "They'll need to be careful."

"They will be. For now, we must complete our ambush. While their leader seems preoccupied on the other side of the portal, the deamons are sending a powerful champion fight us. According to my visions, they don't know they're walking into a trap."

"I doubt they care if they are," Rarity said as she took a deep breath and forced her tired body to climb off of the Wigglytuff and stand. "They are single-minded, and they don't seem to view caution as a virtue. Quite the opposite, actually."

"Good," Joan said as she led Rarity's forces to the city's center. "That will make our surprise all the sweeter."

"Shouldn't we be fighting those giant, mechanical monsters?" Rom asked as he flew through the streets of the city, electrocuting every Ork and Tyranid that crossed his path.

"Lorna said we have to clean up the small fries first," Rem said as she flew next to Rom. The Reshiram let loose another Flamethrower, roasting a street full of Tyranids as they ran toward her.

"So we really are gonna get to fight the titans? I hope they're a better match than these things."

"Lorna said we'd get to fight something big. She didn't say anything about the enemy titans. For now, we do as we're told."

"Yeah, yeah," Rom said as he charged his tail. He flew into the sky and began blasting every aircraft and airborne monster he saw. From this vantage point, he could see the ice-types freezing street after street as they fought to clear out their entrenched foes. The ponies led their troops to the center of the shopping district, where he could see the form of an enormous deamonic portal flickering slowly into life. The third day of battle had brought hardier troops than they'd seen thus far, though the city had rose to the challenge. Rom looked around for his leader, surprised that she wasn't visible on the battlefield.

"Where's Lorna?" Rom asked as he searched for the Articuno.

"She and Dorian got a tip from Dorris's psychics about a threat from high altitude. They left about an hour ago… Oh no."

Rem had turned her gaze to the sky to see a dozen large meteorites falling to the ground amid the acid-eaten remains of an Ork battleship. Dorian and Lorna weaved in and out of Ork gunfire coming from the roks as they focused on one that was easily a fourth the size of the city. They attacked it with everything they had, but it was protected by a powerful force field. Rom's eyes grew wide as he thought of the destruction such a thing would cause on impact. The Zekrom roared as he charged his tail. Rem joined him, and together they flew as fast as they could to help their leader. Drawing upon all of her strength, Lorna let loose a blast of highly concentrated cold air that finally pierced the force field and froze the surface of the rok. Combining Rom's Bolt Strike with the power of Rem's Blue Flare, the two legends assaulted the Ork spacecraft.

The fire attack slammed into the frozen vessel, melting most of the ice in an instant. Unwilling to go down alone, the Orks inside the rok gave their final surprise to Rom as he collided with their half frozen, half burning vessel. A series of explosions went off, as the nuclear reactors that had been powering the force field were manually overloaded. Caught in its center, Rom could do nothing but endure the blast. Rem caught him as he fell. He was heavily injured but still alive. She took him to the ground to rest as the remaining roks crashed into the streets of the city and hordes of Orks and Squigs poured out from their depths. Though the Orks had landed, and the city-destroying meteor had been blown to dust, thousands of shadows still danced across the ground.

"There's our challenge," Rom said, breathing heavily as he and his friend stared at the shapes dipping through the clouds of the evening sky. The third night of battle had come, and with it came the vanguard of the Swarmlord's bio-ships.


	22. Arms of War Chapter 15

Applejack had seen some strange things in her day, but this one took the cake. She looked over her shoulder as she ran, past the line of Zebstrika and Rapidash that she had led into battle. The monsters were still there, standing mid-stride as they charged toward the place where Applejack and her Pokémon had been minutes before. Beyond them stood the newly raised form of the diamond pillar, and its Diancie creator as she added the finishing touches. The princesses had explained only the basics of their plans to leave this universe, but they hadn't mentioned anything like this. As Applejack approached her friends near the incursion site, she saw none of the concern that she felt.

"What's wrong Applejack?" Rarity asked as her friend approached. "You look like you've seen a ghost!"

"There are ghosts all over the place," Pinkie Pie said, as she pointed to a nearby Trevenant, who bowed respectfully to the ponies.

"You know what I meant," Rarity said as she glowered at Pinkie.

"No, I don't think ah've seen a ghost, exactly," Applejack said as she looked around at the large gathering. "To be honest, I'm not sure what I saw, but I take it none ah yall've seen it. Have you?"

Her friends shook their heads as a Vaporeon walked up to them and bowed. She was dainty and slender, though she walked with a dangerous confidence. On her tail were pinned four glowing sapphires with images of Mew engraved on their surfaces. The ponies bowed their heads in return, and the Vaporeon smiled.

"Greetings, friends," she said. "I am Lucy, Head of the House of Eevee and First Daughter of King Siebold."

"I'm afraid I still don't get all these different factions," Rainbow Dash said apologetically. "I didn't know the king had children."

"Not by blood. The King adopted a group of Eevee long ago, to keep him company during his great vigil over the prison of Dark Arceus. We are the descendants of those Eevee, and so, we are his children, too. A branch of our household exists in every region of our world, allowing us to remain diverse and recruit strong Pokémon from outside of the city."

"Lucy, have you noticed anythin' strange with those pillars that Diancie is raisin'?" Applejack asked.

"My siblings and I have been busy preparing this ambush, I'm afraid. All I know of them is that they will use a strange magic to take us away from this place."

"What are your plans for this attack?" Rarity asked, changing the subject to more pressing matters.

"The four great factions are gathered, as are several members of the High Council. If Joan's prediction is accurate, we should see…"

"Excuse me," said a Sylveon walking up behind Lucy.

"What's the matter, Titania?"

"Yoko has seen a vision. She and Lady Joan are discussing it, and they seem to be rethinking the plan."

"What has she seen?" Fluttershy asked as she forced her fearful eyes away from the growing shadows in the sky as the Tyranid hive ships slowly broke through the cloud barrier.

"She has seen the one that the daemons call master preparing his force of marines to surge into the streets of the city. They are aided by two bird-like daemons that posses powerful psychic sorcery. Our sister claims that the interaction between the two daemonic hosts is most… unusual. As if they don't approve of each other, but a higher power compels them to work together."

"One seeks our blood, the other seeks our power," Pinkie Pie said as she began shaking uncontrollably. She stopped shaking after a moment, and began looking around in deep concern. "Wow, I've never felt a doozy like that one before. These things are evil, and I think there are going to be a lot more of them than we previously thought."

A loud, Orkish cry echoed in the distance, signaling a new battle in the streets of God's Breath. The warriors in the plaza tensed at the sounds, though Applejack looked back the way she had come, toward the diamond pillar. Soon, the calls of Tyranids and Pokémon mixed with the sound of bolter fire and the screams of daemons. Portals opened throughout the streets of the city, pouring forth fresh horrors. From the center of the shopping district, an enormous portal opened. A living nightmare stepped into the city, its footfalls shaking the ground as it left Cadia and entered God's Breath. The Red Angel, Angron, blessed of Khorne and Daemon Primarch of the World Eater's roared his unending fury to the sky as he charged the defenders of the city.

"W-was that supposed to happen?" Princess Twilight Sparkle said as she watched hundreds of portals opening throughout the city's streets. Hordes of daemons charged through, gibbering madly as they attacked everything in sight. Some were tall, skull-faced monstrosities wielding swords and halberds. Some were deformed pink and purple masses that cast spells as they rampaged through the streets in manic excitement. Daemon engines and chaos space marines accompanied the daemonic host, screaming for blood as they beat recklessly at their foes.

"No, it wasn't," Mistress Cloe said from her place beside the young princess. "We are prepared, however. See?"

She pointed to one of the dozens of tunnel entrances that led to the underground. They had been blocked off, supported by their own protective shields and defended by groups of Gardevoir from the castle guard. The Gardevoir stood to attention around each set of steel doors, holding their Doublade aloft as the entrances opened. Out of each doorway marched thousands of legendary golems, their triple line formation perfectly ordered. As one, the children of Regigigas entered the fray. They clashed with the daemonic hordes, matching brutality with brutality. The Daemon Primarch, who had been tearing through the forces in the shopping district till now, suddenly fell sideways as the ground erupted beneath him.

"That's the Regigigas known as Father," Cadance said as she watched the massive golem stomp slowly toward Angron. "He may take a few minutes to get going, but we've been told that once he begins fighting seriously, there is little that can stop him."

"What about Julia?" Twilight Sparkle asked. "She hasn't finished placing the pillars, yet. Will she be able to do it in this mess?"

"She is well defended," Luna said as she looked at the battle in the sky. "We cannot see her from here, but our Diancie friend is accompanied by two groups of legends; the Beasts of Johto and the Swords of Justice. I've already made a note to myself that I should form a regiment in the Royal Guard with the title of the latter group. It sounds most impressive, does it not?"

"Yes, it does," Celestia said as she landed on the wall and joined her fellow princesses. "Julia is nearly finished. For now, we have our own task ahead of us. The Tyranids have come to feed, I'm afraid."

The sky darkened as four shadows stretched across the whole of God's Breath. Preoccupied with the wanton slaughter, the fighters in the streets gave no sign of notice. The Alicorns looked to the sky together, watching as Lorna led her legends back into the city and away from the long, gaping-mouthed tentacles that the bio-ships used to grasp at them. The Tyranids had expended massive amounts of resources to bring their ships this close to the surface, and countless Ork spacecraft continued to hammer away at their defenses from orbit. Still they came, intent on risking everything to gain the great advantage that the Hive Mind saw in the Pokémon of God's Breath.

"So… how do fight that?" Twilight Sparkle said, her voice small and terrified.

"Focus your power," Celestia said calmly as she directed her friend, and former student. "You see that ship to the north? I want you to focus on grabbing hold of it with your magic. Do it just like you did the time you moved the sun and moon."

"But I did that with your power!" Twilight Sparkle yelled. "I had magic from all of you. I couldn't have done it otherwise!"

"You have great strength within you, Twilight," Luna said as she extended her reassuring words to both of her juniors. "Just as Cadance does. We know you can do it, if only you have confidence."

"Now focus, my friends," Celestia said. "Do you feel the enemy craft with your magic?"

Twilight and Cadance nervously voiced their affirmations. The bio-ships began glowing with magical light as the ponies took hold of them. Their long appendages flailed, their bodies convulsed, and the massive creatures let out screams of primal fear that shook the foundation of Octaria.

"What now?" Cadance asked, her voice tight and focused.

"Now, we pull them from the sky," Luna said.

Mistress Cloe had fought for king and city for many years. She had seen thousands of battles, and had once been face to face with the partially sealed form of Dark Arceus itself when she thought she was alone. She had seen Machamp move mountains effortlessly, and she had seen Gardevoir create black holes out of nothing, only to contain and close them before they could bring harm. But those mountains seemed small compared to these bio-ships, and the black holes had barely been larger than she was. Battle raged throughout her precious city, more violent than she had ever seen. But all she could do was stare in awe as the screaming, flailing ships were dragged from the sky by the creatures she now called her 'leaders'.

The ponies glowed brightly with a warm, steadfast light that made Cloe feel at ease. It was a feeling she hadn't experienced since before her king had predicted the time of his own death. The light was soft, but it radiated power that dwarfed anything Cloe had seen or felt in this universe. In the distance, the elder Delphox could make out the five Champions of Harmony fighting in the main plaza of the shopping district. The Daemon Prince kicked Father through the mall entrance as the Pokémon struggled to get going. As the Regigigas pulled himself from the rubble, Angron took the opportunity to swing his blood-soaked blade at the ponies that charged him.

The five champions were bruised and beaten. Using her mind's eye to enhance her vison of the battle, Cloe could see them more clearly. Their shields were flickering in and out of existence, but their shields were not what protected them from the Primarch's blade. They were glowing with the same light that shone from the princesses, burning away the Daemon Primarch's bloody sword, then his arm, and finally his body as the champion's light grew to encompass the entire plaza. The Primarch's defeat was underscored by the ear splitting sound of the bio-ships crashing to earth in a square formation around the city's walls.

Despite the defeat of their leader, the blood-crazed daemon host continued to charge through their portals. More opened, and great beasts rode forth to crash through defensive lines in an effort to completely eradicate the Pokémon. Stunned by the breadth and scope of their victory, Cloe couldn't understand what drove these monsters now. In her mind, they should be fleeing for their pathetic lives in the face of a foe they clearly couldn't defeat. As the thought of a greater force than the Daemon Prince occurred to her, she gasped. She had been so lost in observing the destruction of her enemies that she had failed to notice the raven-creature stepping out of the empty space behind her. He grabbed her throat in a large, gnarled talon as he smiled greedily at the princesses before him.

"Such beautiful, luscious power," he said through heavy, rapturous breaths. "To slay a Daemon Primarch so effortlessly… Ah, I can only imagine what I will gain from it."

"And what makes you think a beast like you could handle our might?" Princess Celestia said, her eyes narrowing in disdain as she addressed the daemon.

"All things can be corrupted for the purpose of Chaos," the daemon cawed dangerously. "You are no exception. I will prove that!"

"Tell me, daemon," Luna said as she walked slowly toward Destiny Slayer and his hostage. "Did you have anything to do with the heist of Dark Arceus? I had a dream about it early this morning…"

"Take another step and your precious 'friend' dies a most horrible death!" the Lord of Change shouted. Cloe could feel the fear and tension in his grip as he threatened the brightly glowing ponies. Luna stopped, but her eyes shone fiercely as she looked upon the wicked creature. "This invasion was orchestrated by Tzeentch and Khorne themselves! Even the gods take notice of you now! You have barely tapped into your endless well of power, and now they see it for what it is! With that power, I could become a god to rival the one who made me!"

"Oh? And what do you know of love and friendship?"

The hysterical daemon froze as he pondered the question, his face drooping at the foreign concepts. Cloe could feel the gears turning in his mind, but she knew he would find no answer that he truly understood.

"We know it can be turned to our advantage," said two simultaneous voices from the air behind the princesses. Destiny Slayer smiled madly as he watched his cohort materialize before them.

"Not even ponies who understand this power have been able to turn it to evil for long," Twilight Sparkle said as the glow around the princesses began to fade. "Even when my element was taken from me, my friends and I had more control over it than our enemy did!"

"I don't even think corrupting this power would work in the way you intend," Cadance said. "To corrupt love would be to turn it to hatred, but then it loses that which gave it strength in the first place. It seems to me that, if you tried to turn our magic, the love you corrupted would cease to exist and its power would be lost."

"I…" Fateweaver's heads said in unison as they stammered for an answer.

"They know nothing of what gives us our strength, there's no chance for them to understand the process of turning it to their will," Celestia said with a soft, pitying sigh. In the distance, a single breath of fire erupted into the sky, a signal from the Entei guarding Julia. "Besides, our diamond pillars have finally been raised and this conversation no longer matters."

"How dare you speak…" the Lords of Change screamed together. Their sentence was stopped short as they froze in place. Cloe fell from the daemon's grasp as its now translucent body no longer held form.

"It's about time," she said as she rubbed her throat.

"W-what…?" Twilight Sparkle stammered as she looked from one daemon to the other, then out at the battlefields to see that the enemies in the streets and at the wall had suffered the same fate. All around God's Breath, the fighting had ceased. Every creature that belonged to this universe no longer moved. Their bodies were now silent, translucent shades that hung aimlessly in the air.

"Are they really holograms?" Twilight Sparkle asked.

"No, they were quite real," Celestia said with a tired laugh. "At least, they were somewhat real. To be honest, I'm not sure how to classify this event."

"Whether these creatures were real or not, their effects on us were most certainly real," Cloe said as she looked down at the battered Pokémon now slumping to the ground in exhausted relief. She looked out at the horizon to see that the Tyranid bio-ships had become translucent, as well. The swarms that had been crawling out of them were now frozen in space and time.

"Has this happened to the entire planet?" Twilight Sparkle asked.

"I believe so, though I'm not one to adequately explain the situation. For a better lecture, let us go to the Slowking College. It was their realization that led us to this plan, afterall."

"Alright, but we should go get the others. They'll want an explanation, too."

The rest of the group agreed and prepared to leave the wall. After bowing and asking permission, Mistress Cloe climbed atop Princess Celestia's back and they flew to the shopping district to gather Twilight's friends.


	23. Arms of War (Epilogue)

The Dean of the Slowking College had requested that the lecture be given in one of their institution's acclaimed lecture halls. Too tired to argue, the ponies agreed to it despite a strong desire to lie down. They followed Mistress Cloe through the doors of the large, brown building and into a disheveled room. Shades of Orks, Tyranids, and daemons hung in the air just as they did outside. It was an eerie sight, even for Ra and his family as they took their seats among the High Council. A lightly bandaged Slowking limped out to a lectern at the center of the room. He turned slowly, pushing up the tired Shellder that clung to his head as he addressed his students for the evening.

"Greetings, friends. Welcome to the Slowking College! I am Professor Brian, and I will be enlightening you, today."

"Is it a college if they don't ever teach anyone, Pat?" said a Slowbro who wandered up behind the professor.

"I don't think so, Dee," said a second Slowbro walking beside the first. "I don't think we've taught anyone in ages!"

"Hey Professor, why haven't we taught anyone in a while? Did everyone get expelled?"

"We've been at war, you two. You helped defend the city yourselves! And our last class was a week ago, you've just forgotten. Now, hush and let me speak to our esteemed guests."

"Dee and I haven't taught anyone in a long time," Pat said as he slowly rose onto his hind legs. "I think it's our turn to teach. That's only fair, afterall."

"Y-you two? Teach? You can't even spell your own names properly!"

"We can't spell 'properly' either," Dee replied as she absently scratched her chin. "But you can, so we should get to teach the class today!"

"You're logic is deeply flawed, young lady," Professor Brian said as he crossed his paws behind his back.

"Really? That means it's improved, doesn't it?"

"Sadly, yes. At least your fallacy hasn't sent me into fits again, but alas. That's not why we're here."

"Why are we here?" Pat asked, his eyes widening in amazement. "I might've known that once. I think it had to do with living your life a certain way."

"All I know is it had to do with fish," Dee said as she licked her lips hungrily.

"Enough ridiculous assumptions! You two, follow along as well as you can and only chime in when you have something productive to say."

"Ok," the Slowbro said, before falling silent.

"I might have laughed at that little comedy act had I not been so exhausted," Pinkie Pie said with a half-hearted smile. "Trust me, I really want to laugh, just for the sake of laughing, if nothing else."

"We are all exhausted, milady," Professor Brian said as Maud comforted her sister with a hug. "As you can see, we were busy fighting our own battles here. But I will save that story for another time. For now, allow me to explain what I know of our situation. Admittedly, it isn't as much as I'd like to know… but alas."

The Professor paced back and forth behind his lectern, momentarily lost in thought as he considered his words.

"There is a strange symmetry to this place," the Professor said after a minute of pacing. "Its nature is quite subtle, and we will be discussing it for many years to come. There are two separate universes layered one on top of the other. Or, perhaps they are not layered, but exist side by side. We haven't had the time to understand this, but we have made many models already. But I digress. The symmetry of this place is made, or has formed, to govern the interaction between the immaterial plane and the material plane. Those creatures born of one should not exist in the other, yet due to this symmetry there are ways for them to cross between universes and interact."

"You mean like the spells and rituals the cultists were casting?" Twilight Sparkle said, her eagerness to learn shining through her exhaustion.

"Indeed! These spells are psychic in nature, like the plane of existence they draw power from. We believe that there are subtle interactions constantly occurring between the two universes. The material resists the immaterial out of self-preservation, and the spells cast by those who owe allegiance to the immaterial serve to 'sing the universe to sleep' if you will.

But we don't fit with this symmetry, nor do we fit with the normal interactions of the two, separate universes. We were forced into a pattern that had no room for us. Thanks to the blessings of Dialga, Palkia and Giratina the city and its defenders could not be erased. However, our presence created a paradox that this place had no answer for prior to our arrival. During this whole experience, we have been fighting against the after effects of that paradox."

"The after effects?" Pinkie Pie said as she scratched her head in confusion. "What does that mean? I was only joking about the holograms, but… I mean, I really hoped it was true but I didn't expect…"

"But you weren't far from the truth, madam. I'm not quite sure if 'hologram' is accurate, or if 'doppelganger' is more precise. What I realized, however, is that the universe we were fighting against was a near exact replica of the universe we currently inhabit."

"So the stuff we fought was real?"

"Yes," Pat said, before the professor could respond.

"Then why are they all frozen and stuff?"

"Because they aren't real," Dee replied, as Brian stuttered in frustration.

"They aren't real now or they were never real?"

"Both," the Slowbro said together.

"Were they real when we fought 'em?" Applejack interjected.

"Yes," Pat said as the professor placed his paw to his face.

"So they were real, but they weren't real?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Yes," the Slowbro said together.

"How do you know?" Rarity asked.

The Slowbro turned to look at the Slowking between them. Professor Brian looked up from his exasperated mutterings, his gaze moving from his assistants to the people in the classroom. He sighed and shrugged.

"When we were young, we saw everything," he began. "Sadly, now that we've evolved its all locked in our memory, somewhere. These two would be happy fishing all day, but as a Slowking, it is my duty to unlock those memories for the good of all. It's quite a bit harder than it sounds, though."

"Professor Brian realized that we were locked inside of the paradox our presence had created," Princess Celestia added sagely. "From the Materium to the Immateriam, the whole of creation within this universe was inadvertently copied and ushered off with us upon our arrival."

"During our observations in the Dream, my sister and I noticed the strange symmetry of this universe, and the existence of a nearly identical setting beyond," Princess Luna said. "Though, we didn't realize the implications of these things until the professor brought us his ideas. It is our belief that this setting was formed to contain and destroy us. As for the diamond pillars, they will, in theory, augment and strengthen the protections on this place. They have already shifted us partially outside of the current symmetry. This is why our enemies are frozen like they are. The next step is to connect the city to the Dream, allowing us to travel somewhere more stable. We can thank Cadance for that idea."

"I only thought of the pillars," Cadance said, blushing. "It was Luna and Celestia who designed the runes they're covered with."

"Either way, the plan sounds awesome," Rainbow Dash said. "But Princess Luna said 'in theory', which implies they may not work. But all the bad guys are frozen, so they must be working, right?"

"They are working perfectly," Professor Brian said. "However, it is now up to your group to take us away from here."

"What of Cadia?" Princess Twilight asked. "We were outside of the protection of the city when we were transported. Our Rainbow Power activated the instant we arrived, before we even realized it was activating, and Kazuo said that there was a deminsional barrier between this world and that one."

"It is our belief that the symmetry of this universe would have erased you if not for the protection of your Rainbow Power," Princess Cadance said. "It activated in order to keep you from being wiped from existence, and it wiped out the enemies in your vicinity as an after effect. We don't know if the world you saw was real, or a pardox like this one."

"That is a debate for another time," Professor Brian said with a tired sigh. "As for me, I had another realization this morning and I would like to go ponder it, if I may?"

Brian bowed apologetically and awaited his dismissal.

"You may," Princess Celestia said, smiling. "But first, I would like to know what this realization is."

"Only a name, with a most dangerous feeling behind it," Professor Brian said as he rubbed the Shellder on his head. "I fell down the stairs again, and Shelly bit down rather hard, as she always does when I fall. Then a name came to me. Victor von Doom. I believe he might be human, but I'm afraid I know nothing else."

"We will cross that bridge when we come to it, but for now, let us sleep."

Brian bowed as his assitants waved goodbye to their leaders as they left the room. Princess Celestia led the group from the College, dismissing the High Council to attend to the aftermath of the battle. The ponies walked through the broken city streets to the palace gates, entering through the shattered doors and past the remains of the palace walls. Their rooms had been torn to shreds, but like all things within the city, it could be fixed. They would attend funerals and comfort the grieving Pokémon as they remembered the fallen, but for now they needed to escape. Under the direction of Princess Luna, and the watchful eyes of Maude and Trixie, the four princesses and five champions lay down on the floor of the palace and let their exhaustion take them.

"What are those?" Twilight Sparkle asked as they entered the Dreamscape and looked out upon the universe as one is who was outside of it. From this vantage point it was a dark and blood stained canvas, and from that eerie portrait peered the eyes of gods. The princess felt small under their merciless gaze, but she never looked away.

"They are the rulers of this universe," Luna replied. "From the Hivemind, to the Chaos Gods, to the one called Emperor… and even the brutal Orkish deities. They are the powers that control the true universe here."

"But we've been trapped in a paradox, right? It's just that, they seem to be looking right at us…"

"They are. They cannot be copied, as their minions were. They have been watching us from outside of this vanishing realm since the moment we arrived. It's quite possible they controlled the beings we fought while trapped in this realm, but that is hard to say."

"It's a question best left for another time," Celestia said, gently. "For now, let us leave."

As one, the ponies drew upon their power, connecting once more through the light of their love and friendship. Princess Celestia focused their strength on the pillars in the land of the waking, and opened the door to their next destination. The paradoxical universe they had inhabited vanished as they left, and the competing gods turned their attention back toward one another. None but they would remember the passing of God's Breath as the city faded into the Dream.


	24. Arms of Darkness: Prologue

It had been a month since God's Breath had left the Paradox. Eighty thousand Pokémon had perished fighting the strange creatures of that place, though by all accounts it would have been many more if not for the psychic-types. Dorris and her psychics had been highly praised for their great efforts during the siege. Their foresight had been instrumental in saving millions of lives, despite never having coordinated their powers in that way before. Dorris had accepted the praise graciously, and had reformed her psychic circles to include those from the lands of nature who chose to remain in the city and replace the fallen. Rainbow Dash had been saved several times during those battles by the very psychic-types she was now observing.

The Pegasus lay at the top of a small hill that curved around to form a bowl shape. Inside of the bowl was a small clearing that was often used by the Pokémon of the Serene Hills to train and spar. Welshi stood on one side of the clearing, cheering happily as she gave a pep talk to the new members of her elite Lilligant Guard. Four of her guards had fallen in battle, their bravery commemorated on a plaque with their fellow warriors in the palace gardens. The four Lilligant that stood before Welshi now had been given their new positions in honor of their strength and bravery at the city's walls. A month into their training, and the newcomers were already growing small thorns along their bodies that marked them as members of the grass-type battalions.

On the opposite side of the arena stood Dorris, pawing nervously at her eye-shaped earrings as she spoke. Her voice was soft and strict as she instructed the four male Meowstic she had recently recruited, and her slight lisp had become more visible. Her new recruits stood to attention, listening to their leader as she explained the situation. They, too, had proven themselves highly capable during the four-day siege in both battle and foresight. After a few minutes of talking, Welshi and Dorris called out to each other and they left the sparring ground. As dozens of eager onlookers watched from the top of the hill, Dorris called for the battle to begin.

"Is Dorris being more strict with her psychics lately, or is it just me?" Rarity asked as she sat between two Wigglytuff she had made friends with. Two Leavanny sat nearby, talking excitedly as they knit clothes and watched the match below.

"Yeah, she's been a bit on edge lately," Rainbow Dash said. One of the Altaria she had befriended landed next to her. He placed a bowl of berries between the ponies before returning to the sky to hum melodically with his sister.

"That poor thing," Rarity said as she began eating the berries. "She and her psychic-types did so well keeping us informed on the battlefield. I know she wants to improve, but she should really take a moment to enjoy her victory."

The crowd cheered as the Pokémon in the arena clashed. The young Meowstic had begun casting Psychic as a group, but one of their number had already fallen victim to Sleep Powder. The Lilligant dodged rocks and waves of psychic force thrown at them with incredible grace. However, portions of the grass were covered in dew from the previous morning, causing one of the Lilligant slip and fall. A teammate dashed over to help her, only to be lifted and thrown hard against the hillside with her friend. They slumped to the ground, unconscious, while the remaining two Lilligants began a synchronized Quiver Dance.

"So, how much longer do you think we'll be traveling?" Rainbow Dash asked as she watched the Lilligant dance and dodge with surprising speed.

"The last I heard, Princess Luna had found a place to land not far away," Rarity said. "The Dreamscape is infinite, and extremely dangerous. She's never used it to go beyond our own universe. If it weren't for the dreams of beings in other universes, we wouldn't be able to find our way at all."

"So what's this place she's found?" Rainbow Dash asked as the Lilligant switched to a simultaneous Petal Dance. The Meowstic protected themselves, avoiding damage from the petals. They quickly launched Sucker Punches at their sparring partners only to find themselves trapped in the midst of a flurry of razor sharp petals.

"She says that there is a great deal of chaos within this place, but there is a strong feeling of justice, as well. She suspects that there are many righteous forces there that can help us, should we need it."

"Cloe makes it sound like Dark Arceus is building an army worse than the stuff on Octaria," Rainbow Dash said as she watched the battle continue. "I hope we don't need the help, but if she's right then we probably will."

"I think it is time we came to a stop," Princess Luna said as she gazed through the gentle, shifting colors of the Dreamscape. "We've tarried far too long as it is. We should be finding Dark Arceus."

"This universe looks so unstable, though," Princess Celestia said. "It's so small… like a poorly quilted blanket made of many conflicting pieces."

"It is the first place we've come to on this journey, and it is home to many heroes. The enemy has withdrawn from Moon Shrine, but they only do so to consolidate their forces. I'm sure that, if we leave now, we can make a difference, despite our lateness."

"Probably, but I still don't like leaving Twilight and her friends to deal with this mess on their own."

"We've created our own mess, sister. I'm sure the one we leave them with will not be the worst of the two. Besides, if we leave the city floating aimlessly through the Dream it will become lost. By the time we return, not even I will be able to find us again."

"You're right," Princess Celestia said with a heavy sigh. "Fine, let's land somewhere where we won't be noticed. It's best that God's Breath scout the landscape and deal with the locals on its own terms."

The vast oceans of Battleworld protected Doom's kingdoms from certain threats, but only one land needed a wall to separate it from the rest of the world. The Deadlands was the most vile place imaginable within Doom's creation. The endless tide of evil here struck fear in the hearts of all who knew of them, and as such, it was exceedingly rare that any would dare set foot in this place. Be they a soldier, rebel, or criminal none entered this godforsaken landscape unless their reasons were dire. It was near the shores of this wasteland that God's Breath came to rest.

The city's arrival alerted the enforcers of Doom's laws, and several Thors appeared in the skies above the vile domain. They searched for hours, avoiding confrontations with the monsters here as best they could. But the disturbance had lasted only a moment, and no signs of its cause could be found. A new disturbance arose and the Thors were called away, though the forces of Doom remained watchful of the area. Unknown to the Thors and the god they served, God's Breath had already sunk deep beneath the sea. Bolstered by the Rainbow Power coursing through the five magical pillars, the blessings of Dialga, Palkia, and Giratina hid the city from the sight of those who didn't know of its existence. From their hidden stronghold, the Pokémon were already beginning to look out upon this strange, new land as they made preparations to explore.


	25. Arms of Darkness Chapter 1

Master Ryu was furious. He stalked the shadows of the castle in silence, his anger forcing him to seclusion. This was how he dealt with his emotions on the rare occasions when they threatened to overtake his senses. This was one of those occasions when all he wanted was to stay hidden until the moment passed and he had regained full authority over himself. It kept him from being rash and making mistakes. Yet this time was different. He didn't have the choice of seclusions, at the moment. He knew that, once he arrived at the war room, he would have to reveal himself to the creature he now called his leader.

He saw her standing before the doorway to the war room nervously. The mail skirt of her armor swayed as she turned left to walk back into the war room. After a minute, she returned to the doorway to peer down the castle cooridors once more. She looked down both sides of the hallway, anxiously awaiting his arrival. Silently, Master Ryu observed her, allowing his anger to grow. He wanted to ignore her orders, but he knew that King Siebold had entrusted her and her kind with the city's future. This thought was at the forefront of his mind, like a soft, warm light of truth piercing the wall of his hatred. Even as he desired nothing more than to abandon her, to lead a revolt against her leadership, he knew that he wouldn't. It was this thought that eventually led him to reveal himself to the young alicorn.

"You called?" Master Ryu said coldly as he leapt from his hiding place to kneel before the princess.

"Master Ryu, thank you for coming," Princess Twilight said as she bid the Greninja to rise with a hoof. Master Ryu did so, his piercing gaze fixing on Twilight as she turned to walk into the war room. So focused was she on her thoughts that she failed to noticed the anger in his eyes.

"I'm sorry to ask this of you, Master," Princess Twilight said, her voice cracking slightly from stress. "But I need you to take your ninja, go outside and explore the above ground area. I ask this of you, only because you are the greatest master of stealth in God's Breath. I'm sure you know about our situation."

"I am quite aware of our situation, princess," Ryu said, putting extra emphasis on the title. His tone seemed to have gotten through to the pony where his furious stare failed.

"Is there something wrong?" she asked as she turned and looked at him. Her eyes scanned the Greninja slowly, as if looking for an injury or sickness.

"You know quite well what is wrong," he said, dangerously. Twilight Sparkle considered him for a moment. Then she sighed.

"I'm guessing you're one of the many who are upset about the loss of Dark Arceus. I understand your anger, and I'm truly sorry. But I can't do anything about this situation on my own. Please, Master. I need your help."

"We needed your help, pony. We needed your leadership. We needed success. Instead, you gave us failure. Our sacred charge was stolen from us, and it is only a matter of time until it is released. If you can't even seal the thing properly, how do you expect to save our lands from destruction when Dark Arceus is bearing down on us in all of its terrible might?"

"By hoping it doesn't come to that, and having faith that the magic of friendship will see us through if it does."

"Perhaps Pokémon should stick to their own kind," Ryu said, angrily. "Perhaps we shouldn't have made you our leaders, afterall."

"Would you really have ignored your king's final wish like that?"

The words struck Ryu like a knife. He wasn't one for big displays or flamboyant outbursts. It wasn't a trait common to Greninja. But in that moment, he wanted to hit Princess Twilight Sparkle. He wanted to explode with anger, draw his water katana and force the princess into a death match for spitting on his honor with her words. But that warm light of truth that sat resolutely within the roiling emotions of his heart kept him from doing anything less than agreeing to her wishes. His words were short and clipped, and he refused to give her the chance to respond. His anger dulled and he began questioning himself as he disappeared into the shadows once more.

Of all the types within God's Breath, the bug-type had taken the hardest hit during the Siege of Octaria. The aerial enemies they had faced had been both large, and extremely vicious. Their ground-borne counterparts had been no less destructive. Suzuki had taken solace in the fact that, despite their horrible losses, by all accounts they had given as good as they got. Bug-types replenished their numbers far more quickly than those of other species, and were always the most numerous of the types within the armies of God's Breath. Suzuki had no doubt that they would return to full capacity more quickly than the other types. Even so, such heavy losses were hard to accept, and though none had given her the impression that the losses were indicitive of anything, she couldn't shake off the feeling that her type had something to prove.

She had joined the rest of her city in grieving over the loss of so many faithful warriors, as well as the loss of Dark Arceus. Princess Luna's dreams had revealed that a Gourgiest had taken the dark god to the underworld, and the undead that had been captured by Moon Shrine had divulged the location inbetween fits of laughter at what they saw as a futile struggle against their god. There seemed little hope for the alicorns to retrieve the prison before Dark Arceus found a way to free itself, but they had vowed to try nonetheless. It had been a day since Mistress Mora and Mistress Cloe had taken them past the Black Gates, and Princess Twilight Sparkle had been left in charge. Like the rest of the High Council, Suzuki admired all of the ponies for their bravery and the magic they possessed, but she feared that this young ruler was a bit in over her head. Even so, the city would survive and Suzuki's swarms would proudly answer the princess's call to battle.

"There you are, Lady Suzuki," Princess Twilight said as the Mega Scizor walked through the palace gates.

"I am at your service, majesty," Suzuki said, as she bowed before the princess.

"I've been told you can be quite fast when you want to be," Twilight said. "I've also been told that you're the stealthiest member of the High Council."

"I can be both stealthy and fast, but I will not claim to be the best at either skill. I have lost my fair share of battles to my peers."

"I respect your humility, but I need your speed and stealth for a very serious mission."

"I will serve with all that I am," Suzuki said, her body tensing in the anticipation of glory. Too distracted by her fears, the princess didn't see the change in Suzuki's posture. Twilight Sparkle sighed, her face growing more troubled as she spoke.

"Ninja Master Ryu is an honored member of the Elder Council, but he seems to be a bit… belligerent since we lost the prison of Dark Arceus. Our psychics tell me that the city is below a wasteland full of human zombies, many with terrifying powers. I sent Master Ryu and his team of Greninja on a simple scouting mission, to see what was above the surface with their own eyes. An hour after they left, all of his ninjas returned but he didn't. The scouts told me that he went to search a giant wall to the north. It's been two hours since his troops returned, and he hasn't come back. I need you to find him."

"It will be done, princess," Suzuki said. "If I may ask, what has Bartholomew found during his exploration of the seas?"

"Quite a bit, actually. There haven't been any discoveries that the Pokémon are familiar with, but much of what he's found resembles ancient creatures from pre-historic pony times. It's fascinating, but I don't have the time to study them at the moment. Fluttershy is doing that."

Princess Twilight's face furrowed in concern, and her body sagged as if the weight of the world was dragging her down. Despite an upcoming party planned by Pinkie Pie, the atmosphere of the city had been dour and mournful in the wake of the Octaria campaign. The ponies had been no exception to that.

"Is everything alright, majesty?" Suzuki asked as tears welled up in the pony's eyes.

"I just…" Twilight began as she looked up at the ocean beyond the shield. She paused, as if considering whether to ask what was really on her mind. After a moment, she turned to face the Pokémon and spoke. "Do you think we did the right thing on Octaria?"

"What do you mean, majesty?" Suzuki said. "We fought and we survived."

"But all of the death we doled out, was it necessary? Those creatures were real, living things when we fought them. Now we're surrounded once more by unspeakable evil, and we'll have to fight again. We'll have to put them down if we want to survive, but I hate it. So many died, and I fear that many more will die if I don't make the right decisions. I'm not used to…"

The princess's words trailed off and her gaze fell to the ground.

"Have your lands never seen wars? Has Equestria never had to fight tooth and claw for its very survival?"

"Not often… Not in my lifetime. Not like that. Though I know Princess Celestia has seen battle in her many years of ruling."

"The city desires peace for as long as we can have it. We have had a month of rest, but years are required to recover from what we have experienced. Even so, we are strong and we are prepared. We have seen wars before, and we have lost our loved ones, too. Octaria was nothing new, in that regard. We will not have peace for much longer, and we know it. The fate of God's Breath, as determined by its sacred duty, is to always fight, to always sacrifice. It is for this reason that the city will always stand ready to defend itself."

"Have you… Have you ever killed anything before Octaria?"

Suzuki considered her princess for a moment before responding. The pony was clearly distraught by her actions, and the Scizor wasn't sure if she should be concerned or empathetic.

"Dark Arceus employs both the living and the dead to its service," Suzuki said as she turned to watch the battle-scarred guards patrol the palace garden. "I have taken lives when it was necessary. As for the monsters on Octaria, though we hold many scars from our confrontations with them, they were the soulless products of a paradox, nothing more. Worry not, your majesty. So long as your love and friendship guide you, you will remain righteous in our eyes. Focus on what is right, and let your soldiers focus on what needs to die."

Eager to to begin her mission, Suzuki bowed and excused herself from the palace.

Roll hauled the body of a hole-ridden Megaladon out of the water. Each step the massive Snorlax took caused the ground to shake as he lazily pulled the shark behind him. It was the second of its species that Master Shen had killed, but it was the largest. At first, Fluttershy had been shocked to hear of the Pokémon killing innocent creatures. She had planned on giving the Master a strict talking to, but as teams of Floatzal and Tentacruel hauled the shark into the city's Wailord receiving bay and handed it off to Roll, she had seen why they had done it.

The shark's flesh was rotten and decaying, but it moved as if it were still alive. Even though Master Shen had severed its spine and cracked its skull, its mouth flapped open and closed in an effort to eat the Pokémon nearby. Fluttershy sighed sadly as she realized that they had traded one nightmare for another.

"Well, this was never going to be a pleasant journey," Harmony said as her mate tossed the zombie shark onto a massive dissection table. "Afterall, Dark Arceus wanted us to suffer before we died. Now it seems like we're surrounded by monstrosities wherever we go, but at least these creatures aren't as dangerous as the ones we just escaped from."

"I have a feeling this is only the beginning," Fluttershy said as she looked down at her notes. "This one is just like the other one, and reports indicate that all of the sea life in this area are either zombies, or are fleeing through a cave system nearby. Perhaps we should follow them."

"That might be necessary, but for now we just need to figure out what's going on here. Roll, go grab the next… Hey, wash your paws before you eat!"

Harmony dashed to the instrument cabinet where her mate stood and slapped a loaf of bread out of his paws. The giant Snorlax bent down to pick it up, only to be kicked in the stomach by the Mega Audino. He coughed as he stumbled backwards, and the entire room shook as he fell.

"I just wanted a little snack, is all," he rumbled as he pulled himself back to his feet.

"Physical contact isn't enough for contamination to occur, but ingesting matter could be!" Harmony yelled in distress. She took a deep breath and calmed down as she resumed her familar, gentle tones. "Now, go to the next room and haul the third specimen inside. And if I catch you so much as thinking about licking your paws, I'll lock you in a cell until the contamination risk is over!"

"But I haven't eaten in an hour! Besides, we don't even know if it'll affect us."

"I don't care. We don't have a cure for this yet, and until we do I'm not going to risk getting the city, or you, infected. Now go!"

"Fine," Roll grumbled as he obeyed Harmony's orders. The large steel doors to the next bay opened and he walked through them, dragging his feet as he did so.

"I'm sorry about this, Fluttershy," Harmony said, nervously. "Gentlness doesn't work well on Roll when it comes to food. Would you mind dealing with things here? I'm terrified that my lumbering mate will eat the next shark he hauls inside."

"Of course not," Fluttershy said with a friendly smile. "I'll begin the examination of this specimen. You can take the next one after you finish keeping Roll out of trouble."

"Thank you so much," Harmony said. "Kuma and Lee will help you with anything you need, and I'll send a team of nurses to you right away so you can begin the dissection."

Fluttershy waved goodbye to her friend as Harmony ran through the doors. She turned to the giant, undead shark and sighed at the thought of dissecting it. Her only hope was that, if she could use this animal to find a cure, she could save the rest of the animals and its death would not have been in vain. As she approached the creature its stomach bulged outward. She stopped in her tracks, hesitating to go any further. Her guardians walked forward, their paws raised in defense as the water-types that manned the hospital bays ran from the zombified creature.

At the sounds of their movement, the monsters inside the shark's gut howled and its stomach was torn open. Out walked a horde of zombies led by a large, green one with patches of exposed muscle and bone on its arms and torso. Fluttershy screamed as the monsters charged and her guardians took their battle stances. The water-types began exchanging fire with the monsters, determined to keep their distance while hitting them with Water Pulses and Hydro Pumps that tore new holes in their necrotic flesh. The zombie leader ran towards the pegasus, each step denting the steel flooring beneath him. As the hulking green abomination brought his fists down to smash the two Lucario, a lithe body landed atop his head and a pair of red and white claws took hold of his arms. With some effort, they crushed the monster's elbows and tore the forearms free of his body.

The monster roared as he turned to face his attacker, but Suzuki had already darted away. The other zombies redirected their powers and began firing lightning bolts and beams of energy at her as she flew toward them, but she was far to quick for their decaying limbs to track. With a single X-Scissor she cut down the smaller zombies, sending rotten flesh and bits of spandex flying in all directions. Lee and Kuma grabbed Fluttershy and led her to the bay doors as the sounds of battle erupted in the room Harmony had entered. The hulking zombie leapt in the air to bite at Suzuki. Dodging with a speed the creature wasn't accustomed to, she darted below him and crushed his rotten legs. The monster fell to the ground, immobile but still screaming in rage. Her final strike severed his brain stem, and the beast went still.

"Why do we go to places that are so awful?" Fluttershy cried. "I hope this is all just a bad dream…"

"I'm afraid it's not," Suzuki said as she landed before the crying Pegasus. The sounds of fighting had ceased in the room next to them, to be replaced by the frustrated sounds of Harmony ordering Roll not to eat the remains of their foes. The door on the far side of the room opened and they turned to see Lord Bartholomew walking toward them.

"I see you've had the same problem," the Mega Swampert said as he looked down at the mess on the floor.

"Unfortunately," Suzuki replied. "This universe is looking to be just as bloody as the last one. Were any of your water-types bitten?"

"None. We attacked from a distance and wore them down. By the time their strongest had gotten close, they were too damaged to be any threat."

"Your favorite tactic," Suzuki said, smiling. "I need a breathing device to make it to the surface. Master Ryu is missing and Princess Twilight has ordered that I find him."

"Oh, I hope he's safe!" Fluttershy said. Her tears had subsided, though she was still shaking slightly.

"Don't worry, madam," Bartholomew said. "That old Greninja is a living shadow. He's almost impossible to find when he has his mind set on hiding. As for you, Suzuki, you'll be more vulnerable in the water. It's best that we escort you to the surface."

"Of course," Suzuki said as a Buizel brought her a facemask and oxygen tank. "I suspect Her Majesty will want to move us to a better location soon. I don't know if I'll be back before then."

"Just don't get bitten," Fluttershy said, her voice full of concern. "And be extremely careful! I don't know much about this particular pathogen, but zombie stories always claim that the virus is highly infectious. It's best to play it safe!"

"You're quite right," Suzuki said with a smile. "I promise to be careful. Perhaps we should pull our water-types back into the city, for safety's sake. They can't find us if we don't bring them in."

"Quite right," Bartholomew said, gruffly. "There's nothing to see out there but monsters, anyway. I've already given the order. I doubt a spirit can be infected by undeath, so only my Frillish and Jellicent are allowed to roam the seas for now. It's a shame these humans are so… lost. I can't help but feel that they once had much to live for."

Lord Bartholomew began walking toward the exit pool, though his muscular shoulders sagged a bit. Fluttershy knew sadness when she saw it, and she couldn't help but feel sorry for the Swampert. She noticed a small piece of paper in his large paws and felt a sudden curious urge.

"Lord Bartholomew," she said as she walked over to the Pokémon, who stopped and turned to face her at the sound of his name. "I couldn't help but wonder… I hope you don't mind my asking, but what is it you have there?"

Bartholomew looked down at the bloodstained paper he held, and his shoulders sagged even more.

"I found it on the body of a zombie," he said as he handed the paper to Fluttershy. "It appears to be a note written by a man for his wife."

Fluttershy carefully took the paper with a hoof and read it aloud, her heart breaking with each sentence she read.

"Dear Sue, I'll be home from the conference soon. I look forward to dinner with the whole family together again. We seem to have grown apart, lately, but I know that this gathering will make everything better. Tell the kids I love them, and tell Johnny and Ben that I can't wait to see them. All my love, Reed."

The group stood in silence for a moment as the emotion of the words sank in.

"I wonder," Bartholomew said, his voice heavy with restrained tears. "Maybe I'm overthinking this, but… I wonder if he enjoyed his time with his family before he… before he turned. I hope he did."

"I hope so, too," Fluttershy said. She tucked the note in a pocket of her lab coat as Bartholomew led Suzuki into the water to escort her to shore.


	26. Arms of Darkness Chapter 2

The ocean was vast and terrible. Bloated zombies swam aimlessly through the water only to be eaten by the zombie megalodons. The giant, rotting fish couldn't tell the difference between living flesh and dead flesh, and so they swallowed whole everything they could find that wasn't another shark. Down on the sea floor, the zombies shuffled around the Jellicent and Frillish. Some attempted to bite the Pokémon, but they phased through the ghost-types harmlessly. The jellyfish Pokémon tore them to pieces and used their body parts as bricks in a macabre castle structure they were building. Some of the swimming zombies found Bartholomew and Suzuki as they attempted to make landfall, but their badly decaying forms were easily destroyed by the Jellicent that escorted them to the surface.

"Be safe out there," Bartholomew said as they walked out onto shore. "I walked out a ways after the Greninja went scouting, and I learned a few things. The zombies we fought down below were weakened by rot and bloat. There will be far more dangerous opponents to come. The more flesh a zombie has, the stronger and more intelligent it is."

The water behind them bubbled and shook with the sounds of their Jellicent guards killing zombies beneath the waves. Before them loomed a large, natural stonewall, with the broken bodies of the zombies who had fallen off the cliff littering the small beach.

"I'll be back with Master Ryu soon," Suzuki said as she approached the wall. "Dead or alive, I'll bring him home."

Suzuki began leaping up the wall face, her movements swift and sure. As she reached the top, she disappeared. She stuck to the shadows of rocks, dashing between areas clear of cover as quickly as she could. Twice she encountered groups of zombies, and both times they seemed to smell her, but she avoided being found and slipped past them through the cold, stone outcroppings. Their grunts and hungry screams followed her for miles as she made her way through the undead wilderness. The zombies were unnerving, and their conversations made her cringe, but she had overcome her fear of monsters long ago. Not even these abominations would prevent her from performing her duty.

Master Ryu and the scouts that followed his teachings always left a trail for their allies to follow. This was something that wasn't known to many, and it took a skilled tracker to find it. His methods were simple, but the clues he left took time and patience to track. The first sign Suzuki came to was a small cut in a rock a mile from the shore where she had left Bartholomew. The cut was deep and even, having been made by Master Ryu's water katana. It identified the place where the Master had begun to leave his clues, and it was the easiest to find. The next sign came a mile away, in between a series of tracks left by zombies marching to The Shield. It was small, and intentionally intermingled with the pre-existing trail, but Suzuki knew what to look for. After an hour of following his footprints as they jumped from one trail to another, Suzuki finally came face to face with Master Ryu near a grouping of large rocks.

He turned to her as she approached, as if expecting her. Suzuki noticed that the Master had cut through a group of weaker zombies recently, but it was the creature that he held by the throat that startled her.

"What is a young Frogadier doing out here, Master?" Suzuki said as she approached. Her eyes narrowed at the squirming Pokémon and she snapped her claws in frustration.

"Not so loud, child," Master Ryu whispered. "This one snuck out of the city as my ninja went to investigate the surface. I found this on his person."

Master Ryu reached in a pouch at his waist and flashed a red badge with a symbol of Arceus in its center. The symbol was made of a black metal that hurt to look at, and its meaning angered Suzuki.

"Where did you get this, traitor?" she asked, her voice soft and deadly.

"Where do you think I got it?" the Frogadier asked in defiance.

"I only just captured him," Master Ryu said. "He's lucky I did, or these zombies would have eaten him whole."

"You will tell us what you were doing out here, and you will tell us now!"

"I'd rather die," the Frogadier said. Suzuki heard fear in his voice, but she wasn't sure who he was more afraid of, God's Breath or his master. It was a choice between immediate pain, and pain that would last an eternity. She wasn't sure she could overcome the fear of the dark god in a captive, but she knew someone who could.

"No one said anything about dying," Suzuki said, menacingly. "We have much worse in store for you, youngling. Tell us what you were doing out here, or we'll give you to Mistress Ann when we return home."

"I'd rather die!" he yelled at the top of his lungs, his eyes dialating in panic. The silence that followed was deafening, but it didn't last long. The three Pokémon soon heard the sounds of moaning, angry cries, and the padding of bare human feet running on solid stone.

"Great," Suzuki said, angrily. "Now you've drawn them to us!"

"I'd rather become one of these things than face Korish!"

"Is that the name of your leader?" Master Ryu said, softly.

"Yes. Not like it matters now. One bite and you become one of them. We're all going to die out here!"

The Frogadier in Master Ryu's grip began laughing hysterically as the zombies closed in. The Master hit the frogling's head with a light chop, and the spy fell unconscious.

"We have to move!" Suzuki whispered.

"There's no time," Master Ryu said as he looked up at the rock above them. A group of zombies was gathering there, looking down upon the Pokémon with unspeakable hunger in their eyes as more closed in from the sides. Each one wore a torn, black suit with a large X on the shoulder. Their leader raised a bony hand to his head to lower his visor and fired a massive beam of energy at the Pokémon. Master Ryu took his unconscious charge and leapt out of the way, while Suzuki dashed forward to engage the zombies. A muscular, hairy beast lunged for her, his claws outstretched to drag her into his open mouth. She dodged underneath him and cut his abdomen as she slid out of his reach. He watched her move with a wicked smile as his allies ran to intercept her.

With lightning-fast reflexes Suzuki cut the encroaching zombies with an X-Scissor, severing limbs and opening new wounds in decaying flesh. One of the zombies had turned her skin hard as diamond and Suzuki's attack glanced off of her harmlessly. Suzuki jumped as lightning struck nearby, fired from the hands of an eyeless flying zombie who sniffed the air to locate her prey. Suddenly, the bug-type leader was assaulted by a mental attack that threatened to bring her to her knees. The Beast zombie climbed up the sloping boulder and lunged for her once more as a rock creature grabbed for her left claw. Suffering from the psychic assault, she barely dodged their attacks, but was struck in the chest by a heat blast from the visored zombie. She flew backward to land at the feet of Master Ryu, who held his katana at the ready as more zombies closed in.

"This seems rather hopeless," Master Ryu said, calmly. "These ones have a bit less rot and a bit more brains."

"Are you bitten, Master?" Suzuki asked, her chest still smoking from the heat blast.

"No, but I don't expect to hold that condition for long with these odds."

"There has to be a way out…"

Suzuki searched desperately for some form of deliverance, but saw none. She feared that someone would be bitten if they attempted to fight their way free, but it seemed to be the only means of escape. She considered taking to the sky and gliding on the strong wind, but feared that the flying zombies would catch them as she tried to carry the others to safety. It wasn't until the Beast zombie jumped for her throat that she realized that, like Master Ryu, she had been sent help.

As the Beast zombie fell through the air to land atop her neck, its shadow reached out, grabbed it by the neck, and slammed it hard to the ground. Its skull cracked upon impact and its body bounced twice before falling still. The sudden disruption shocked the rest of the horde, stopping them momentarily. They watched as the shadow leapt to another zombie. Soon, that one was slammed to the ground with the same bone shattering force as before. A familiar laugh filled the air, followed by the cries of a swarm of Shedinja as they descended upon the undead.

Desperate to eat, the zombies attempted to bite the Shedinja but found only a hard, empty shell protected by Wonder Guard abilities that caused their mouths to bounce off harmlessly. The Shedinja responded quickly and decisively. Shadow Balls and Shadow Sneaks tore through the weaker zombies and knocked the tougher ones back. Blasts of fire and heat beams were launched at the swarm, but the Shedninja dodged or used Protect to defend themselves. One of the more powerful zombies was lifted by his shadow and used as a club to beat the others with. The force of the collisions tore off pieces of his steel armor, along with his limbs until there was nothing left of him but a rotten torso. Moments later, the shadow released him as the last zombie fell and the fighting ceased. None of the zombies remained, only the Pokémon who had defeated them.

"Glad to see you're still in one piece, Ryu," Trickster said as he emerged from his shadow form. "The others aren't far off. These things got a good sniff of Bartholomew and they were closing in on him when we arrived. They're smarter than they look, but not as smart as they were when they were living, I'd bet."

"Brain rot will do that to you," declared a severed head wearing a black and red mask. "Can't say I blame them for attacking, though. Those frogs do look juicy. I'll tell you more if you give me a bite."

"You'll tell us more regardless," Trickster said. He lifted the head from the ground and placed it in the crook of his arm. "Is that little frogling all you've found out here?"

"No," Master Ryu said as he put his free forefoot on the pouches at his waist. "I've been to the place they call The Shield. While they were occupied with an attack, I managed to grab a map of this world from their headquarters. It seems as if a local commander is missing, and her absence has caused quite a bit of chaos in the ranks of defenders. I found this little scamp on my way back."

"Why do you smell like smoke?" the severed head asked as it sniffed Master Trickster's armpit. "Yeah, you smell like smoke and poison."

"I am a spirit made of smoke and poison," Trickster said.

"Wait, you're a ghost? So that's why you don't seem edible! Man I'm hungry!"

"You're talkative, too," Suzuki said as she held one of her Shedinja to her chest. "That's good, but there will be time for you to explain yourself later. Master Trickster, what brings you out here?"

"Princess Twilight, of course. Shortly after you left, she called for me to take some ghost-types to ensure your safety. That child is fearful of the responsibilities she carries."

"I'm sure we would have pulled through, somehow," Suzuki said, blushing. "We are not so inept as that…"

"No, but neither are we ghost-types," Master Ryu said. "This place will eat even warriors as powerful as you with all the eagerness of a Seviper biting a Zangoose. We made a mistake in keeping this frogling conscious, and that would have cost us our lives if not for the concerns of the princess and the aid of our friends."

"You're quite right, master," Suzuki said, bowing her head humbly. "However, the princess has another concern. She worries that you are angry with her, and her kind, over the loss of Dark Arceus."

Master Ryu was silent for a moment, his eyes turning pained and tearful as he considered his own emotions.

"I am angry," he said. "I argued with myself all the way to the Shield, unsure if I should continue on alone, unsure if I could find a means of fighting Dark Arceus in this world if I abandoned our… our leaders. I am angry that we lost that which gave us purpose. The destruction the dark god will cause if it is released is beyond imagining. This world, and ours, will suffer greatly."

"And who do you blame for the loss of the evil one's prison?" Trickster asked, his smile falling into a more serious expression.

"Who should I blame, old friend?" Master Ryu pleaded. "I turned back because of that very question. I don't know if I should blame myself for not realizing the danger, or if I should blame the ponies for failing in their duty."

"They failed," Master Trickster said. "They were thrust into a dire situation they had precious little time to prepare for, and they failed. We failed, as well. Thousands of psychics in the city, all of them actively predicting the future dozens of times a day, and not one saw a threat from the Aegislash. The entire Elder Council, with our centuries of experience, never once thought that we were sent to that world for anything other than death. We knew Octaria was a trap from the beginning, but its purpose was not to kill us. We failed to see that, and not one of us stepped up to take the proper precautions to secure the prison. So focused was the city on surviving the conflict with the enemy outside, that we failed to see the enemy inside. Assigning blame is necessary, but in this instance we are all deserving of it. We all have a lesson to learn."

Master Ryu listened to his friend's speech and nodded his head sadly when it was over.

"I was… a bit short with the princess when she dispatched me. I should apologize."

"Her majesty worries only for your safety, master," Suzuki said, kindly. "Her heart is in the right place."

"Really?" said the severed head of Deadpool. "Are you sure about that? I can make sure for you! Just throw me at her chest and I'll find out exactly where her heart is, scout's honor."

"Actually, I think I'll keep hold of you for now," Master Trickster said as he lifted Headpool before him and grinned. "Ann's been getting presents in the form of prisoners, lately, and Lynn feels a bit left out. You'd make a lovely gift for her."

"Does she have tasty, buttery flesh?"

"No, but she will sew your mouth shut and wear you from a chain at her waist."

"But I'm funny! I'm great comic relief, I swear. She doesn't need to sew my mouth shut!"

"Convince my wife of that, not me. You're going to be her trophy, after all."

"Speaking of trophies," Suzuki said as she bent down to grab a shield on the ground and place it on her back. "I think I'd like one for myself."

"That's Captain America's shield," Headpool said. "_A_ Captain America's shield. I don't know which one since we're all kinda from different realities. It's indestructible, for the most part. See? I'm helpful!"

"But do you ever stop talking?" Suzuki asked as she leapt into the air and caught the wind beneath her wings to glide alongside her Shedinja.

"Not unless you sew my mouth shut! Wait, that wasn't helpful…"

The Pokémon laughed as they set off for the shore where Bartholomew waited to lead them home.

Korish watched the council members take her spy and leave the area. The Frogadier would suffer for his sins against God's Breath, but he had served his purpose and Korish had no concern for him. Her master had spoken of gems of immense power in a kingdom not far from these blood-drenched wastelands. They sounded fascinating, but they were not her goal. Her god had decreed that she wreak chaos from the shadows of this world, and that was what she planned to do.

A moment of hesitation came as she considered the sheer scope of the suffering she was about to cause. She knew that her friend wouldn't like it. That Feefee would be saddened to hear what Korish had done. But Dark Arceus was awake, and had been for months now. She could never have ignored the god's will, even if she had wanted to. The moment of hesitation passed. Her joyful song of death carried through the air as she entered the kingdom of New Xandar.


	27. Arms of Darkness Chapter 3

"Howdy, gals," Applejack said as she walked through the large, brass doors of the palace observation room. "Have ya'll learned anythin' new from our 'guest'?"

"Not since the last party we threw him," Pinkie Pie said as she watched their captive float through the water tank in the center of the room. "I've got another bowl of my special punch chilling in the refrigerator. That should loosen him up a bit."

"We've learned enough from him already!" Rainbow Dash said as she looked to her friends. "It's time we take action!"

"You're right," Twilight Sparkle said. "We need to get out in the world and find this 'Korish' person. With the changes the Slowking and Alakazam are making to the teleporters, we should be ready to move out soon."

"So long as we don't teleport into the middle of those undead scoundrels, I'm happy to do a bit of exploring," Rarity said with a casual hair flip.

"So am I," Applejack said. "But from here on out, we should do things with a bit more care. Taking out Orks, Tyranids, daemons and zombies is one thing but we should be more gentle with the folks in this world. I just talked to Joan about 'em, and they don't seem all that bad."

"Lynn says there are things just as bad as the zombies out in the world, though," Fluttershy said softly. "She and Ann joined Harmony and I for breakfast this morning, and she had Wade describe some of the dangers out there."

"Who's Wade?" Twilight Sparkle asked.

"He's the… er, zombie head that Trickster gave Lynn as a gift. From the sound of it, this world could be just as dangerous as the last one."

"Dangerous or not, I don't wanna go buckin' heads in unless I hafta," Applejack said, stubbornly. "I say do what ya gotta to survive, but always spare a life when ya got a choice. You gals feel the same, right?"

The rest of the ponies agreed as they watched the young Frogadier sleep peacefully in his tank.

Headpool's voice echoed through the hallway as he hung from Mistress Lynn's waist. The song was unnerving, made even more so by the fact that he sang out with his mind and not his mouth. The spell Mistress Lynn had cast upon the severed, zombified head gave him the power of speech through mental projection to make up for the bright pink thread holding his mouth closed. Despite this, the head sang happily as he was carried down a palace hallway to the council meeting.

_"Great green globs of greasy, grimey gofer guts, mutilated intern meat, itty bitty baby feet. Great green globs of greasy, grimey gofer guts, and me without a spoon!"_

"Mistress Lynn, would you kindly quiet your… ornament, please?" Rarity asked as she walked alongside the honorable ghost. "And Pinkie Pie, would you kindly quite singing that awful song with him?"

"Sorry," Pinkie Pie said, blushing. "I know it's bad, but it's just so catchy!"

"Yeah, talking diamond butt unicorn. Listen to the talking, pink balloon butt pony who isn't a unicorn! My song of hunger is too catchy not to sing. You should join us while this magical ghost lady carries me to meet with your winged-unicorn friend in this city full of weird cultural reference creatures. Man, this is the craziest trip I've ever had!"

"You aren't hallucinating, Wade," Mistress Lynn said as if talking to a child. "But you should be quiet now. There will be time for talking later, my dear."

Headpool's eyes looked around as if he was still trying to communicate, but at the command from his owner, he was no longer capable of it.

"Thank you," Rarity said with a sigh of relief.

"Yeah, thanks," Pinkie Pie said as she hid her muzzle behind her tail. "I feel bad after singing that…"

"Just wash your mouth out with soap and you'll be fine, dear."

"Ok!" Pinkie Pie said as she moved her tail and her smile returned.

"By the way," Lynn said. "What are we being summoned for? Does it have anything to do with why that Frogadier Master Ryu captured hasn't been turned over to my sister?"

"It does," Rarity said as she opened the door at the end of the hallway. "It also concerns our actions going forward. We ponies have a plan, and we want to discuss it with our Pokémon friends."

"Indeed we do," Twilight Sparkle said as she welcomed the group to the conference room. The rest of the High Council sat around the large, circular table in the center of the room. Among them were Master Ryu, Master Shen, Mistress Sakura, Master Trickster and Mistress Ann. Mistress Lynn bowed to her companions and floated over to sit next to her husband and sister. Rarity and Pinkie Pie took their places next to their friends and the princess addressed the room.

"Greetings, friends. Thank you all for coming. My advisors and I have come up with a plan on how best to deal with this world we're in. All of you received my message detailing the information we received from our young captive, yes?"

"We did," Mistress Ann said, a hint of frustration and curiosity in her voice. "I can't help but wonder how you gathered this information without stabbing yourself in the eye."

"We don't exactly practice voodoo like you do, Ann," Rainbow Dash said with a frown.

"You should. It works wonders for interrogating a suspect, or passing time when you're bored."

"We decided to use different methods to get information," Pinkie Pie said. "Between my super sugary punch and Applejack's fresh made apple cider, we got some important information out of our little froggy friend."

"I don't see how that worked…"

"It worked because we know what we're doing," Twilight Sparkle said, diplomatically. "I know your methods work great too, Mistress Ann, but we decided that torture wasn't the best means of gaining information… uh, this time."

"We threw him a series of parties!" Pinkie Pie said, joyfully.

"I still don't see how that worked," Ann said, nonplussed. "I'd rather someone be stabbed with something, but your information seemed to match up with what I've learned, so… I'm fine with it as long as we get accurate information."

"We're as sure of our information as we're going to get," Twilight Sparkle said as she created a holographic screen with her magic. The entirety of Battleworld was represented according to what the city had learned. "Thanks to the efforts of Master Ryu, we know that this world is divided into kingdoms that are ruled over by a single, all powerful god named Victor Von Doom. Professor Brian had a vision of him earlier, but all he's been able to remember is that Doom is someone we must avoid at all costs."

"What are the chances of us encountering this god?" Chompy rumbled as he swung his tail back and forth.

"According to what we've learned, they're slim," Dorris said, as she rubbed her temples. "This place is strange. Very strange. There is no future to foresee, here. It's still being written. All we can see is the past, and only six years worth of it. With that said, this 'Doom' seems to be happy to ignore the plight of all those who live beneath him so long as they keep a low profile."

"Despite the limited nature of this place, we've managed to see quite a bit," Joan said as she put a hand on her friend's paw. "It's been rather headache inducing for poor Dorris, but we've been able to touch many different minds in this world undetected. The amount of powerful psychics is astounding, and to read the mind of one while hiding our presence has been extraordinarily difficult. But one thing is for sure, the god known as Doom did not always have his status. We're unsure of how he gained his power, but he knows how to use it. I've been hoping we can speak with him."

"We talked about this," Dorris scolded. "Talking to Doom is a bad idea. We can't trust him, Joan. He is near omnipotent and he isn't one to anger or ally with. He is more likely to subjugate us or wipe us out than he is to aid us in our fight."

Joan blushed. She seemed as if she were about to make an argument for diplomacy as she looked to her brother for help. Gallah shook his head, and Joan let the subject drop.

"Korish must know this," Sakura said, as she gave her husband a knowing look.

"She is no fool," Ra said, his deep voice low and reserved. "She knows what she is doing, and she has no fear of the consequences so long as she is the favored servant of Dark Arceus."

"What do you know of her?" Master Shen asked as he leaned over the table. The wood and metal groaned under his weight, but held firm.

"We've known her since we first came to serve God's Breath," Ra said, sadly. "She was loyal, then. Or so we thought. Sakura and I have known little of her since she defected ages ago."

"We know that her goal is to create chaos," Applejack said as she watched Sakura take hold of one of Ra's hands. "How is she gonna go about it?"

"By taking victims," Ra said, simply. "She will take lives here, on this world. The local authorities will begin to ask questions, if they deign to care, and they will search in vain for the cause. Unless this 'Doom' takes interest, they are unlikely to find her, much less capture her."

"I don't think we want Doom to take an interest," Twilight Sparkle said as she altered the map. Four of the kingdoms turned red as she directed the council's attention towards them. "According to our 'guest', these four kingdoms are the places where Korish will strike first."

"But why would she tell this to the Frogadier?" Mistress Ann asked, her brow furrowing in skepticism. "He's nothing more than a decoy to allow her to sneak out of the city. Why give him a map of her actions?"

"Clearly, it's a trap," Mistress Lynn responded. "Korish was always good at those, though this one is far too easy to spot."

"Aye, she's certainly not hiding her movements well," Master Trickster said. "Arrogance, perhaps? That would be rather unlike her, as well. I feel like we're missing something, but I can't put my claw on it."

"I have a number of Haunter on the surface, scouting the Deadlands in silence," Ra said as he pulled a note from his coffin. "They have reported sightings of Dark Arceus' undead servants prowling through the wastes. The last report outlined a description of a red portal out of which an evil shade emerged. The undead humans paid little attention to the shade, and it caused no trouble."

"That won't last for long, though," Mistress Sakura said, gravely. "The best way to cause chaos in this world would be to attack it, and Dark Arceus has no qualms about that. Nor would Dark Arceus fear this 'Doom', though I shudder to think of what might happen should these two gods come to blows. I suspect Korish wishes us to enter these domains so that we're caught in the middle when her forces attack."

"But if we don't stop her, this place will be torn apart!" Gallah said passionately. "I have spoken to Professor Brian, and there is no paradox mechanism here to protect this universe from our intrusion. What happens here will affect everything. Justice demands that we stand against her, even if it means standing against another evil god."

"You're quite right," Twilight Sparkle said as she zoomed the map in on their first destination. "That's why my advisors and I propose a series of infiltration missions to help keep the peace in these kingdoms and track Korish down. Mistress Lynn, could your new… Umm, companion, help us a bit?"

"Of course," Lynn said as she knelt over Headpool. Gazing down at the severed head, her eyes filled with the love a person might hold for a favored pet. Those loving eyes began glowing with dark power as she lifted the command to silence.

"I'd love to help you, but I'm hungry!" Headpool blurted out the moment he regained the power of speech. "You'll feed me if you want my help. Why not that tasty little frog you've been partying with? He's a traitor, after all. He deserves it! So long as it's sentient, I bet it'll taste good!"

"We've befriended him," Pinkie Pie said as she scowled at Headpool. "We're not feeding you anything, especially since you're an evil zombie. Besides, you don't even have a stomach."

"Then you get nothing from me!"

"Tell us of the large kingdom at the top of the map," Lynn said, her voice gentle but commanding.

"Sure thing!" Headpool said with a smile. He began humming slightly to something only he could hear as he looked around the room. He paused for a moment in a happy stupor, then confusion set in and his smile faltered.

"That song I sang to you last night compels you to obey me, among other things," Lynn said with a sly smile. "Now, why don't you tell us a bit about yourself first, then answer our questions."

"Well, you're in luck," Headpool said, the happy stupor returning at Mistress Lynn's command. "I wasn't always a zombie, and I wasn't always an enemy of Victor Von Doom! Until a year ago, I was alive and well. Then I crossed some borders while seeking treasure and got tossed into the Deadlands. That first kingdom you're wanting to know about happens to be Greenland, home of the Hulks."

"What are these 'hulks'?" Twilight Sparkle asked.

"Well, the Hulk is a gamma irradiated rage monster who wants to smash everything in sight. He can lift mountains and he's pretty tough. Greenland is full of people, plants, and animals that were transformed in the same way the original Hulk was. They're kinda dumb, but they're not something to take lightly if you wanna avoid death."

"And the kingdom under it?"

"Dystopia. It's ruled by a version of the Incredible Hulk known as the Maestro. He's an evil genius, and a big jerk. He conquered his world by killing everyone with the power to oppose him. Besides his brains and brawn, he's got some pretty nasty technology, to boot."

"What about the island down below?" Rarity asked. "The one beneath Greenland that seems isolated and lonely."

"It's a pretty sad place," Headpool said after a moment of thought. "I was arrested there. They call it Ashes. It's the remains of a world hit by the zombie virus. Most of the population was wiped out, but Wolverine's healing factor was strong enough to repel the virus. He ended up killing most of the zombies and containing the rest. He rebuilt society, but its small and insignificant compared to the rest of Battleworld. A gothic-sci-fi version of Wolverine rules that place at the head of a large family he started. Doom likes to pretend it doesn't exist."

"And who is… Wolverine?" Fluttershy asked, cautiously. "I'm assuming he isn't the type of creature I'm used to dealing with."

"Wolverine is a mutant with a small man complex and the claws to take out his frustrations on those who look down on him. That's most people, for the record."

"Can he be reasoned with?" Joan asked.

"He's not a bad guy, if that's what you're asking," Headpool said as he began rocking back and forth on his chain. "He's likely to be your best friend in this world, unless you meet someone who's actually pleasant to be around."

"What about the final kingdom?" Twilight Sparkle asked.

"That's Arcadia, the proverbial 'Garden of Eden' here on Battleworld. The ladies who protect it are powerful, and they're good people to boot. You can get help there, but you'll also be likely to gain some unwanted attention from the Thors if you're not careful."

"The Thors?" Rainbow Dash asked. "It sounds like a person's name being used as a general title."

"It's complicated," Headpool said. "Basically, they're Doom's murder minions who serve god out of fear, drunkenness, and some confused morals. They don't engage the locals unless they're ordered to, mainly because Doom likes to keep his trophies alive. But if you do fight them, bring your heaviest hitters, or some mead to distract them."

"I have no doubt that we can match them if necessary," Suzuki said, proudly.

"You say that now, but if you take them lightly they'll bring the thunder."

"I'll assume you're alluding to their powers," Gil said as he reclined in his chair. "If it's thunder we're comparing, then I'll gladly take the challenge."

"There are enough Thors to patrol the whole planet," Headpool said with a rotten-toothed grin behind the fence of pink string covering his mouth. "And they're all warriors by nature. I hope you're prepared."

"We are prepared enough to handle any trial that may come," Master Shen said as he rose from his massive seat. "What will Doom do once he's learned of the chaos Korish is causing? I have doubts that these Thors will be enough to stop it."

"If he chooses to get involved, things'll get bad. It might be better to feed yourselves to the zombies and be done with it. Start with me!"

"Doom is our second most threatening concern," Shen said, ignoring Headpool's suggestion. "Stopping Korish must come first. Should we fail… Well, perhaps the two evil gods will kill each other!"

"The princesses are going to bring Dark Arceus back to the city, safely sealed in its prison," Rainbow Dash said confidently.

"Until then, we'll send teams out to prevent what chaos we can," Twilight Sparkle said as she dispelled her hologram. "For now, lets get into more detail about our foes."

Headpool was questioned for six hours while the council developed their plans and strategies. By the time they were finished they had decided on a method of approach. Teams were built and missions were assigned. Commands were given for the Slowking to calibrate the city's teleporters to reach across the entirety of Battleworld, and at Twilight's command the council was dismissed to prepare their forces.


	28. Arms of Darkness Chapter 4

Mewtwo sat in the throne room where Korish had left him. He had been hovering above the floor of the fortress for days, thinking over the Gourgiest's words and the floating ball of evil that sat before him. He had tried, and failed, to finish the sealing process. He had also tried, and failed, to break it open. That last act had been an impulse that had confused him for a time. After days of meditation, he had come to the terrifying realization that it had been his own will, and not the will of Dark Arceus, that had led him to attempt to free the evil god.

_"But why?"_ Mewtwo questioned as he sat before the prison. He had found no answer in his meditations, only restlessness and a growing hatred of everything. He hated Dark Arceus for tormenting him in Sasha's dungeons and bringing him to this vile fortress. He hated Korish for mocking him before she left. He hated King Siebold for finding him unworthy of his heritage. He hated the High Council for obeying the king's wishes, but most of all, he hated the ponies that had stolen his birthright.

He turned to the silent sentinels that stood around the throne room. The six shadowy Kyurem were unmoving, their red-eyed stare and freezing aura chilling even Mewtwo's heart. Hundreds of Genesect flew outside. Their bodies, like those of their fellow shades, were perfect and whole compared to the zombies that God's Breath now hid from in his visions. Beneath them stood row upon row of Pokémon, all prepared to bring destruction to their enemies. Mewtwo knew Korish's plan, and he knew the part she wished him to play in it, but for now he would wait. The only news of merit his meditations had revealed had been the three princesses approaching from the north. He would attempt to satisfy his own desires before accepting Korish's goals. He would fight with his own strength, for now, until he was sure that there was no other way. His eyes began glowing with power as he anticipated the princess's arrival high above the endless tides of undead.

As much as she regretted her past, Princess Luna knew that it had a purpose. She had learned from her mistakes and become a better pony, but she had also learned to recognize true evil. As Nightmare Moon, she had been one with the Nightmare. Her potential had been limitless, but her broken heart and secret desire to return to her previous life had kept her from reaching too far into that horrible well of power.

Facing Dark Arceus had been like facing the Nightmare. There was nothing but hatred and a desire to corrupt and destroy. She had faced the Nightmare many times, and she had been the Nightmare for one thousand years. She knew what it was like to pulse with that much raw, unending evil. She knew what it meant to hold that kind of power in her hoof, and every time she thought of it she felt a shiver run down her spine. All she wanted was to defeat this monster, but in her heart she feared that further sacrifices would have to be made if any of them were to survive Dark Arceus. She could only imagine what horrors her homeland faced, and what sacrifices her people had already been forced to make. Neither the Equestrians, nor the Pokémon, had been ready for the sheer coordinated brutality that had assaulted them on Octaria. Still, they had survived. Now that they had witnessed the extent to which Dark Arceus would go to claim victory, they expected only the worst.

These thoughts and memories filled her mind as she traveled across the windblown wastes of the Underworld, past skeletons and the broken remains of long dead Pokémon. According to the two elders guiding them, the ancient bodies of God's Breath's defenders were intermingled with the corpses of Dark Arceus's hateful undead slaves on countless battlefields throughout this landscape. As she looked upon the ruined husks, all Luna saw was death, and she imagined the vile god laughing in its prison during all those years of conflict.

To their surprise, the armies they found as they approached the timeless fortress known as Destroyer's Grace gave them no trouble. Mistress Mora and Mistress Cloe had been the first to engage the enemy as they scouted ahead of the princesses. They had both fought on these ancient battlefields in ages past, and they had been prepared to fight once more, but as they assaulted the shades they found only dark stares and apathy. As Mistress Mora's Frenzy Plant attacks shredded dozens of shades at a time, their allies had only watched. As Mistress Cloe's Flamethrowers burned groups of shades to ashes, the bloodless minions of the dark god only glowered in silent hatred. The elders soon realized that they were being welcomed into Destroyer's Grace. Now they stood before the princesses, making their report and giving advice.

"We should return to the city," Cloe said as she nervously passed three small fireballs back and forth over the knuckles of her right paw. So worried was she that she nearly dropped them with every other pass, but she never seemed to notice her mistakes. "They've blocked my telepathic communication with Moon Shrine. This is the worst kind of trap! The dark one waits for us ahead, and my intuition tells me that traitor does as well."

"You mean Mewtwo?" Celestia asked, a tone of concern in her voice.

"Aye, majesty. Mewtwo awaits us, and worse."

"Yet the dark god is surely there, as well," Mistress Mora said as she flicked her tail back and forth. "If we turn back now, there's no telling what might happen before we can launch another assault."

"Dark Arceus could be released…" Cadance said as she stared off at the looming spires and parapets. They pierced the sky, stabbing through the dark clouds to heights that seemed impossible and unending.

"We will face Dark Arceus one way or another," Luna said as she stamped the ground and flapped her wings. "What will it change if we return to the city and they somehow free Dark Arceus with a power from this new world God's Breath has entered? We should go now and face our foe head on."

"That is a sure method of dying!" Cloe said, her voice loud and urgent.

"Only if we fail," Morra said resolutely.

"And if we perish here and Dark Arceus returns, our friends will find out about it only when the god is tearing down the Black Gates!"

"Do you think Dark Arceus would invite us into its stronghold and kill us so easily?" Mora asked, her eyes narrowing to focus on Cloe. "We have both stared down that evil. You took away a stronger resolve and increased caution, I took away a greater understanding, I believe. Dark Arceus has always felt a strange pleasure in living within the city, for we suffer each time we must fight its armies. I believe we should enter, albeit with the utmost caution. Should we be captured, we will not die quickly. There will be time for planning, time for escape, and time for revenge."

"That is the most insane thing I've ever heard of," Cloe said softly, biting her lip as she considered the Serperior's words. "But perhaps…"

Celestia placed a hoof on Cloe's shoulder. Tears flowed from the Delphox's eyes, but she quickly wiped them away. After a moment, she turned to the fortress and watched as the ancient Genesect and Aerodactyl sentinels circled above the walkway.

"When I saw the dark god, I came to the same conclusions, Mora," Cloe said. "But I suppose I reacted to those conclusions differently. As we grew into our roles, you focused your strategies on offense and prevention. I became cautious to protect my friends and allies. Casualty rates have always been the lowest among troops that I personally lead."

"Though you do take your time to attack, on occasion," Mora added gently.

"Indeed, I do," Cloe replied, smiling a bit at the friendly chiding. "But with Dark Arceus, it's different. It's as if we die because it wants us to, and no amount of struggling will stay its wrath."

"Our forces die because we are in a deadly conflict. Risks must be taken if there is to be anything left to save in the end."

"But what risks should we take? There is no room to misjudge our actions!"

"It is better to risk our lives, now, than to risk more lives later."

"Yet this still seems incredibly unwise…" Cloe said as she squeezed her eyes shut and rubbed her temples. The stress was almost as palpable as the evil emanating from the fortress, bearing down on the group as they stood around their campfire.

"Cadance, what is your opinion?" Celestia asked, after a moment.

"I can't help but feel that entering the fortress is a mistake," Cadance said as she flapped her wings nervously. "I also feel that leaving now is a mistake. If there is no good choice, I would rather take a stand against Dark Arceus here than wait for it to come to us."

"I agree," Celestia said. "Luna, do you retain your stance?"

"I do."

"Cloe, Mora. Return to God's Breath and prepare for an invasion of Destroyer's Grace. Luna, Cadance and I will do what we can here."

Mora bowed in obedience, and the group turned to Cloe. The Delphox continued staring at the fortress for a minute, her eyes sad and fearful. Then she turned to the princesses and bowed.

"Be safe, your majesties," she said softly. Then she and Mora set off for home as quickly as they could.

"Come," Luna said, as she spread her wings and took flight with her friends. "We have an evil god to face."


	29. Arms of Darkness Chapter 5

Luna walked alongside her friends as they climbed the stairs leading to the fortress's front doors. They had passed the gates without difficulty, suffering only the gaze of the red-eyed shades stationed atop the walls. The undead stood unmoving, silent and unnerving in their eternal vigil. Luna wanted to scream at them to do something other than stare, but she knew that there were better uses of her energy.

"Well, at least we've had lots of excitement," Cadance said. She was smiling in spite of their awful situation and the pulsating evil aura at the center of the fortress.

"Yes, there has been lots of excitement," Celestia said as a smile formed on her own face. The clopping of their hooves on the black stone stairs of the fortress echoed through the eerie, perpetual twilight of the Wasteland only to be offset by the growing cheer of the two princesses.

"We've been so focused up 'till now, and suddenly the two of you are smiling?" Luna said as she watched her friends. "We're facing certain death in a way more horrible than anything Octaria could have offered!"

"And yet," Cadance said as the doors opened before them. "I feel no fear, only excitement. It's as if this journey to face Dark Arceus has been nothing more than an amusement park ride, terrifying at first, but curiously exhilarating once it comes time to confront it. Especially when we've already done it once before."

"As insane as that sounds, I'm inclined to agree," Celestia said as they were greeted by two Kyurem standing guard just past the entrance. Another pair of shadowy Kyurem watched the ponies from down the long, somber hallway before a second set of brass doors.

"I suppose when one fights evil on a nightly basis, such things are viewed through a different lens," Luna said as she looked at the ice dragons with disdain.

"Ah, yes, nightmares can be terrifying," Celestia said, her tone joking and exaggerated. "Elder ponies looking for their lost horseshoes, clouds that look like the dreamer's sister, and cutie marks! Why, the fears of fillies are just the worst, aren't they?"

"You make it seem paltry when you put it that way," Luna said, angrily. "Fillies aren't the only ones who have nightmares, you know."

"Oh, it's just a joke, Luna. Lighten up a bit!"

"Light is your domain. I prefer dark humor," Luna said as she turned to a nearby Kyurem. "For example, why did the dragon-type cross the road?"

The shade stood silent and menacing. It's red eyes narrowed as it watched the princess.

"I don't know," Cadance offered. "Why did the dragon-type cross the road?"

"It was running from an evil Togepi that wanted to kill it!"

The shade growled its displeasure, but continued to watch the ponies.

"You should work on your jokes," Celestia said, with a slight grimace. "Who would believe that a sweet, little Togepi could be evil? Much less kill something!"

"Perhaps it got up on the wrong side of the bed?" Luna offered. Celestia sniggered at the remark.

"Perhaps observational comedy is more your forte, Luna?" Cadance said, kindly as Luna turned her nose up. Though she and Luna soon joined Celestia in her laughter.

"I'm still working on my jokes," Luna said, happily as she turned to face the doors. "And Pinkie Pie seems to think observational humor would be a good direction, as well."

The ponies watched as the doors to the throne room opened at their arrival. They walked through, their wings outstretched and their horns glowing with magic. An angry grey fist greeted them, held out before a familiar form. The fist came down, and suddenly the princesses found themselves pummeled by wave after wave of psychic force, as if a giant hammer was attempting to beat them to a pulp. After the third wave, the ponies teleported out of the newly formed crater and charged their attacker.

Mewtwo had already assumed his Mega X form, and he quickly took the fight to the ponies. He assaulted the princesses with vicious kicks and tail flips, slamming Celestia and Luna into the northern wall. Cadance dodged his first attacks, firing beams of destructive magic that crackled with power as they flew through the air. Dodging her attacks as he closed in, Mewtwo began throwing Psycho Cuts at her neck with brutal precision. Each strike landed on the same spot on her shield, reinforced by all of Mewtwo's hatred. Surprise almost froze the princess, but instinct kicked in first, and Cadance teleported away. Mewtwo followed her, even as she continued teleporting around the throne room. She couldn't outrun him, and despite her best efforts she couldn't land more than a glancing blow with her magic. Luna and Celestia appeared at Mewtwo's sides to attack him with wing, hoof, and horn. He dodged, blocked, or simply absorbed all of the punishment, never stopping his own assault on the youngest princess.

Finally, Cadance's shield broke at the point just above her jugular vein. She teleported once more in an attempt to escape Mewtwo's next strike, but she was a moment too slow and he grazed her neck before she vanished. She held the cut with one hoof, as Mewtwo materialized above her. Celestia intercepted his attack as he went for the kill, teleporting between the fighters to block his Psycho Cut with her body. The force sent her flying into Cadance, and the two skidded across the floor several yards before stopping.

Luna appeared at Mewtwo's side before he could launch his next attack. She grabbed the Pokémon with her magic and threw him hard into the wall where she and her sister had crashed moments before. Mewtwo teleported upon impact, appearing above Princess Luna to launch another series of precisely aimed Psycho Cuts. Knowing she couldn't outrun him, and furious over Cadance's injury, the Princess of the Night entered close combat with Mewtwo.

They traded blows, her wings and hooves beating against his Barrier just as harmlessly as his punches and kicks beat on her armor's shield. Out of the corner of her eye Luna saw Celestia looking after Cadance, who seemed desperate to return to battle. Mewtwo noticed this, as well, and his bloodlust rose at the sight. As Luna kicked at Mewtwo's head once more, he teleported away, appearing directly above Cadance. Another vicious Psycho Cut was launched at the pink pony, only to be blocked once more by Celestia. The elder princess took the full brunt of the attack, her wings outstretched as she dug her hooves into the stone floor to keep from being thrown again. With a cry she teleported to her foe's side and fired a massive beam of destructive magic. Propelled by her fury, she had reacted with shocking speed, and all the Pokémon could do was cross his arms and absorb the blast as it washed over him and tore open the side of the fortress.

Cadance was on him before the smoke had cleared, beating him with her wings and throwing bolts of lighting from the tip of her horn. His Light Screen had taken most of the damage from their spells, and his Barrier took the brunt of their physical assaults, but these protections were quickly running out. The princesses knew this. They only had to buy enough time to wear him down.

Cadance dodged with a speed and grace that Mewtwo had thought impossible of her. She was driven by more than a will to survive. She wanted to win. With a scream of rage, he stepped up his attacks and she was quickly forced backwards. He grabbed her and threw her, only for her to teleport a moment before making contact with the wall. She appeared some yards from him, panting heavily as she charged her horn with magic.

Exhausted, Mewtwo took a single, deep breath as he prepared to teleport to Cadance's side and continue his assault. As he exhaled, he felt a tightness wrap around him like chains. The Pokémon roared in impotent rage, frozen in mid-air, held firmly by Princess Celestia's magic. He fought to free himself, but the princess held him tightly. The chains had expanded into a magic bubble that was now stretched over his body, constricting his movement and trapping his power.

"You've bitten off more than you can chew," Princess Celestia said, sternly. "Give up, Mewtwo. We've fought on your terms thus far, but if we have to turn you into a squirrel to get you under control, we will."

"I refuse to bow before you!" Mewtwo shouted as Cadance and Luna came to stand beside Celestia.

"We never asked you to!" Cadance said as she began channeling a spell to heal the cut on her neck. "All we want is to protect our friends and family. God's Breath has become both."

"You have no right to rule! You have no place above the council!"

"Our place was not decided by us," Luna said. "It was decided by fate, and the king who sent you to us. We rule God's Breath now out of necessity."

"Siebold was a fool!" Mewtwo shouted as he struggled to force his way out of the spell holding him. Celestia's grip was too much, however, and it only tightened as he fought until he couldn't even open his eyes.

"He seems rather wise to me," Celestia said, calmly. She appeared to be holding Mewtwo so easily, and that only served to enrage him further.

"You idiot!" he said, his hatred and panic bubbling to the surface with such force that he was no longer sure of his words. Still, they came, and with them a feeling of truth. "I have felt the dark god's power touch my mind. You can't fight Dark Arceus! It will break free, and turn everything to bone and ash!"

"It sounds as if you've given up," Cadance said, sadly. "The Mew defeated Dark Arceus once…"

"And it cost them their entire species!"

"Yet the survivors never gave up. They're your ancestors aren't they? Why do you forsake their purpose?"

"Because I have seen the truth," Mewtwo said. The moment he spoke those words a splinter of hopelessness struck his heart. A painful realization overcame him, then, one that he felt he had known all along.

As Mewtwo struggled against Celestia's magic, he built up his psychic power until it felt like he would burst. Now, as the alicorns began discussing how they would return him to the city, he let loose his might.

The entire fortress shook as he unleashed a massive wave of psychic energy upon the ponies. The walls cracked, the floor shattered, and the ceiling was opened to the sky. The twelve floors above their heads were decimated as Mewtwo's rage poured out over everything around him. Celestia and Luna leapt to cover Cadance, raising magical barriers as they placed their bodies between her and Mewtwo's sudden assault. When the attack had ended, their shields had been shattered. Their armor was broken, cut and dented, their wings scorched, but Cadance had been unharmed. Panting, the princesses rose from their huddle to watch as Mewtwo opened a portal before them.

"I am unworthy of my ancestors sacrifice by the mere fact of my birth," Mewtwo panted as he drew the prison of Dark Arceus to him. He looked to it, and then to the ponies. "Let us see if you are more worthy than I."

Without a second thought, he threw himself, and the prison, through the portal as the ponies limped after him.

"What now?" Cadance asked as she stared through the raging current of lacerated space-time.

"We follow him," Luna said. She coughed, and nearly fell as she began walking toward the portal. Celestia and Cadance ran to her sides, holding her up as she struggled to keep her balance. The shadowy Kyurem watched them, unmoved and unharmed by the assault that had shaken the foundations of their master's sanctuary.

"Why haven't they attacked us yet?" Celestia asked, as she stared warily at the four sentries.

"Their master hasn't willed them to…"

"No time to worry about that," Cadance said as she cast a quick healing spell over her friends. Their wounds were lessened slightly, and a bit of strength returned to them. The ponies steeled their resolve as they approached the portal, and as one, they charged into the unknown.


	30. Arms of Darkness Chapter 6

Suzuki glided through the air above Greenland with twelve angry Beedrill at her back as she made for the base camp. They flew above the trees, darting down beneath the thick branches then back up again as they scouted the lay of the land. The Pokémon had been forced to fight from the moment they had arrived in this brutal landscape, and Suzuki had reveled in the glory of it. From the plants and animals, to the very water and air, everything on this continent had been tainted by a strange radiation that had transformed the inhabitants into engines of destruction. On a purely physical level, these creatures were stronger than anything the Pokémon had faced on Octaria. A herd of massive, raging deer had pressed her forward detachment hard, cracking the armor of the Armaldo she had sent through to secure the arrival point. Despite the great size difference, the Armaldo had managed to hold the animals back, and Fluttershy had been able to calm them after a brief standoff.

Now the Pokémon were busy clearing out an area of jungle far from the simple civilizations of the Hulks. By powering the teleporters with the magic of the pulsing, diamond pillars that hid the city, the Pokémon had entered Battleworld undetected. Even so, Dorris was busy leading her strongest clairvoyants in monitoring Doomstadt and the kingdoms surrounding it for signs that God's Breath had somehow been discovered. The council had been given leave to make the first forays into Battleworld, while Fluttershy stood by at the base camp, and Harmony stood by at the portal site within the city. Each of them had teams of nurses ready to treat friend and foe alike while Suzuki and Torri led the forward expedition.

Suzuki felt that she had gained a measure of this kingdom. It was full to bursting with war potential, and the chance for glory. The shield she had taken from the Deadlands was now strapped to her back, polished and clean but unchanged. It was a functional trophy, and it had already proven quite useful in dealing with the creatures of this world. She had chosen to wear it while exploring to test Headpool's claim and to give her blind spot a bit of protection. Though she had initially feared that it would break and she would lose her trophy, that fear lessened the more she witnessed its impressive durability. Now, she had no worries about being struck from behind, and her fighting style had become bolder as a result.

Though the expedition had only been in Greenland for a day, several dozen specimens of local fauna had been sent back to camp for medical treatment and examination. From massive snakes with fangs as large as Suzuki, to thirteen-foot-tall gorillas and bears, everything in this place was large, deadly and seemed to be itching for a fight. Suzuki and her swarm had overcome every challenge that had come their way, despite certain limitations placed on her. Fluttershy had expressed great sympathy for the inhabitants of Greenland, and she had requested that none of them be killed. The shy pegasus had asked that all injured creatures be sent to her as soon as possible. Suzuki had agreed, and everything she had fought, if seriously injured, had been taken back into the forest's heart by groups of Machoke and Gurdurr once pacified.

She didn't mind sparing these mindless beasts, regardless of how brutal they were, but she wasn't sure how long Fluttershy's sympathies could be appeased. Chompy was leading the second wave, along with an elite team of Garchomp. Suzuki and Torri would have the enemy sighted, and hopefully destroyed before he arrived. However, if they proved to be too powerful or too numerous, Chompy would call upon his dragon-type battalions and march on Greenland. These Hulks were powerful, but she wasn't sure they would be able to survive the single-minded destruction the Tyrantrum would bring to their lands. Then she encountered her first humanoid hulks in a clearing near the forest's edge.

Suzuki had been careless, and the hunters spotted her swarm before she spotted them. Their first attack caught the Pokémon off guard. Though her Beedrill were agile enough to avoid being skewered by the sudden barrage of spears and arrows, many were cut as the surprise attack erupted through the trees. The hulk's weapons were made from the massive Gamma Trees, whose bark was as strong as an Onix's skin and tipped with steel and flint. Her swarm dodged a second wave of fire before closing in as their leader made a clipped report on the encounter through the psychic link. These hulks had the wherewithal to report back to someone, and if they did then word could reach Doom's ears. As Suzuki engaged, she decided to incapacitate them and have their memories altered in God's Breath, but the fight soon proved to be more than she'd expected.

She shattered arrows and spears left and right as her Beedrill dodged the hulk's attacks. Their stingers barely penetrated the hulk's skin, and even then the hulks quickly shrugged off the poison. The Tyranids and Orks had done similar, for a time. Eventually the Orks had succumbed to the poisons, while the Tyranid troops had merely adapted. These hulks were laughing off the Beedrill stings as they drew long hunting knives and slashed out with surprising speed, forcing her swarm back. This irritated Suzuki as she crashed into the enemy's primitive formation. She picked out the leader, a tall, red hulk with a furious smile on his scar-covered face. He looked demented as he stood his ground, but that changed to surprise as the Mega Scizor cut through his skin.

Blood poured from the open wound, though Suzuki noted that it began to heal almost instantly. As her Beedrill kept the other hulks busy, she examined the shocked leader for signs of weakness while gliding out of the reach of his fists. Thinking his foe was avoiding battle, he roared in anger, clapping his hands together with enough force to send shockwaves through the air and shake the nearby trees. Suzuki caught the wind and flew backward, absorbing the shockwaves with a grimace as her Beedrill were scattered. She gave a short order to her swarm before coming back around for another X-Scissor. The hulk leader watched her approach and stood his ground as she cut him a second time. He reached out as Suzuki made contact, wrapping his hands around her torso and slamming her to the ground with a scream of satisfaction. Suzuki felt the ground crater beneath her, and her exoskeleton cracked from the force. She gritted her mandibles as she ignored the pain, slashed the hulk's wrists and tore herself free from the creature's grip.

Her Beedrill were now doubling up on the six remaining hulks, diving in and out of range one at a time, forcing their opponents to focus in two places at once. The hulks seemed to adapt to this tactic this with practiced ease, but Suzuki noticed the first signs of fatigue on several of their faces as they struggled to land a blow on the Pokémon. They were the ones who had been stung the most, though red hulk never noticed this weakness.

Laughing now, the leader reached over his shoulder and withdrew a long, steel sword. He swung it at Suzuki as he charged her, the gouges and scars on the blade shining in the light of the sun. With expert timing, Suzuki ducked underneath the cut and darted behind him to sever his Achilles tendons. Taking advantage of her momentum, she rose into the air, spun and launched herself at the injured hulk to slam him to the ground with a Giga Impact. He lay face down for a moment on the cracked earth and shivering vines. Growling in rage, he rose onto unsteady feet. He let out a mighty roar as he attempted to rally his now desperate group, only for it to be stifled by the vines wrapping around his throat. Some of the hulks screamed, some gurgled, and they all fought as the thick vines that had been covering the ground quickly entangled them and dragged them deeper into the forest. More vines shot up from the ground and nearby trees, grasping for the Pokémon and forcing them to fly higher until they were above the canopy and out of reach.

The bug-types hovered in the air, amazement and fear quickly suppressed by survival instinct. The vines that had shot after them were soon pulled back into the forest, leaving the clearing barren. Biting back her nerves, Suzuki flew to the ground. She bent down and took several of the broken spear shafts before rising once more into the sky. The screams of the hulks continued for five minutes, following the swarm as they flew back the way they had come. Eventually, the screams came to a terrifyingly abrupt end. Suzuki made the event known through the psychic link as she pulled her Beedrill back. Suddenly, she wasn't so sure that Chompy's ruthlessness wasn't necessary.

Torri made note of Suzuki's voice as she reported her encounter with the humanoid hulks, though she barely registered her friend's words as she focused on the rhythmic swiping of her claws moving through soft earth. Despite her present lack of attention, it felt good to use the psychic link for its traditional purpose once more. It had always been a means of communication between the members of the High Council. That had changed due to the situation on Octaria, where larger forces had been divided to make them more agile, and knowledge of the future had been necessary to deal with the overwhelming numbers God's Breath had faced. Now the link was reserved for the High Council once more, though the young Gardevoir they were channeling through still felt the need to describe his visions to the group. The Excadrill assumed it was an order from Dorris and left the boy alone. He had been right twice in the last four hours, which, as Torri understood it, was an improvement from his time serving under Rarity. His wrong predictions hadn't cost them much more than time, and while that annoyed Torri, she thought it more important that he get some practice and become a better clairvoyant.

Torri was too busy digging to care much, anyway. Teams of Excadrill, Diggersby, Bunnelby, and Dugtrio were rapidly digging tunnels and trenches throughout the forest on the shores of Greenland's southern border. Dorris had predicted that the area known as the Badlands was where they would encounter their first enemy, and they needed to hurry if they were to prevent an attack on the Mud Kingdom further north. Hurrying was what Torri did best, and she took pride in pushing her ground-types hard to meet her expectations every day. They were already reaching the Badlands, despite several unforeseen obstructions on the first day of operations. She now had a secret weapon to deal with those obstructions, though.

Torri smiled in satisfaction as she turned to look at her newest charge. Maud Pie stood a few meters down the tunnel, further along their path to the Badlands than any of the other diggers. She was good when she wanted to be, but she couldn't compare to Torri's experienced ground-types when it came to working the soil. Her talents shined whenever they found a rock blocking their way, which had happened four times thus far. The roots of the trees overhead had been easy enough to dig around or manipulate into braces, but every rock they had encountered had been larger, and stronger than the Pokémon could handle. Torri had broken the first, but it had taken her three whole minutes. That had been far too much time wasted, so she had tried something different when she came across the second rock. She had called Maud for help. The pony had been slow to arrive, and she had stood for a full minute studying the bolder when she had finally made it. After a minor outburst from Torri, Maud had destroyed the rock in three quick kicks.

Now Torri kept Maud as a permanent part of the team, ready to break these absurdly strong rocks whenever they were found. Torri watched as Maud dug absentmindedly with one hoof while examining a chip that had broken off of the last rock she had destroyed. On her head was the rock she called Bolder. Torri was unsure if Bolder was truly alive, but Maud treated it with a love and care that only made sense in the context of a pet. Between her one-sided conversations with Bolder and her eagerness to study the gamma infused rocks around them, the pony was a slow and unenthusiastic digger most of the time, but the Excadrill was fine with that so long as she could clear paths.

Torri was amusing herself by considering her interesting work conditions when the tunnel began shaking. She put a claw to one of the walls and felt for the source. It was coming from up above. She leapt out of the way as a large, grey fist plunged into the earth to grab at her. It missed, but another grey fist broke through the ground above Maud and pulled her up to the surface. The surprised pony's eyes widened slightly as she was dragged out of the tunnel. Bolder fell off her head, changing direction mid-air to land underneath her silver armor. Torri raised an eyebrow at the rock's unexplainable redirection as Maud disappeared through the hole.

"Look what I pulled from the ground!" bellowed a voice from up above. Torri ran a ways down the tunnel, past her fleeing subordinates, before sticking her head up to see what had become of Maud. Two large, grey humanoid creatures were staring at the pony with dumb, excited expressions. Torri assumed they were the humanoid hulks that Headpool had spoken of.

"It's a pony!" said the hulk that held Maud. The mare only looked at him dispassionately, the edges of her mouth curved down ever so slightly in anger. "Told you I was right, Tom. There was somethin' diggin' at the ground!"

"I've not liked horse," Tom said. "Never have, not enough fat on them."

"I don't think I'd taste very good," Maud said.

"Oy, it talks, Bill!" Tom said as he grabbed at Maud and pulled her from Bill's hands. "What's a talking pony taste like again?"

"I dunno," Bill said, as he hit Tom upside the head. "Is you a West Nag?"

"I'm a mare from a rock farm several miles outside of Ponyville," Maud said, simply.

"I ain't never eaten a Ponyville nag. What's you taste like?"

"Like rocks, probably," Maud said, sarcastically. Torri couldn't help but smile at the remark.

"It doesn't matter what you taste like," Tom said. "Bert'll make sure you taste like chicken. That's what all his food tastes like, except the chicken."

"What tastes like fish!" Bill said.

"Oy, what's all this talk a' fishes, now?" said a third grey hulk as he lumbered up behind his friends. "The mutton'll be done soon, and you've been too long out lookin' for tomorrow's food, hey."

"We pulled a pony out of the ground," Tom said as he tucked Maud under his arm.

"That's dumb talk that is," Bert said as he hit Tom on the head with his crude, wooden spoon. "Ponies live in da' fields and da' like, not underground."

"I caught 'er, anyway," Bill said. "I'm just lettin' you hold 'er."

"You're armpit smells awful," Maud said as she put her front hooves to her nose. "I'm getting out of here."

She kicked out hard with her back hooves and forced herself free of the hulk's grasp, knocking him onto his face in the process. The hulk's friends laughed at his misfortune while Maud ran for the hole. She was stopped just as she reached its edge and dragged back to the group. She kicked hard at the fist that held her. Bert yelled in pain as the bones in hand cracked, but Bill was already reaching for Maud, with Tom following suit as he staggered to his feet. The pony turned to face her attackers; her normally passive face now angry and determined.

Torri admired that determination as she leapt into the ground and dug below the three hulks. She came up just as Bill's hand wrapped around Maud's neck, slicing the hulk's forearm open with a Metal Claw and forcing him backwards. He growled angrily as the cut on his arm began knitting itself back together, and his friends advanced behind him.

"We can't let them leave," Torri said as she glanced sideways at Maud.

"Then we have to knock them out," Maud said as the three hulks charged together.

The next few moments were filled with blurs of movement and screams of anger. Maud leapt for the hulk named Tom and kicked him in the forehead as he grasped clumsily for her. He was thrown from his feet to land on his back, a hoof-shaped dent marking the place where he had been struck. Bill raised his fist and lunged for Maud, shattering the ground as she leapt out of the way. Torri jumped back underground, emerging a moment later to hit Bill's head with the backs of her claws as he recovered his balance. She returned to the ground as the grey behemoth put a hand to his head and roared, only to emerge a second later and hit him again. She continued this as Maud charged Bert, breaking one of his legs with a brutal kick before sliding underneath him, leaping into the air, and kicking the back of his head.

"These guys are tough," Maud said as she landed. Bill was staggering after the tenth strike to his head, while Bert was pulling himself back to his feet in-between cries of anger and pain.

"At least the smaller one stayed down," Torri said, as she abandoned another attack to dodge Bill's fist. She pulled herself onto his arm and ran along it, past his shoulder to leap back into the ground.

"Tom's always been a weak one," Bill roared as he tried to follow Torri. "He's just a kid, afterall. We keep taking him places 'cuz our mum said we had to."

"Aye, but he does make for a good laugh now and then," Bert said as he charged Maud.

"Laughing at your friends isn't nice," Maud said as she dodged under Bert's grasp.

"Nonsense, pony. He ain't no friend and he ain't gonna help us, none. Look at 'em cryin' over there."

Bert stopped mid-assault to point over at Tom. Maud looked at the smaller hulk to see that he wasn't unconscious, only sobbing into his arm while lying on his back.

"Those is hurtful words!" Tom said, angrily. "I'll tell mummy you've been mean to me!"

"Oh come off it," Bert said as he waved a large hand at Tom. He opened his mouth to continue griping, only to be struck in the jaw with an earth-shattering kick by Maud. He was thrown from his feet once more, landing on his back several yards away where he stayed, unmoving.

"Ha!" Tom yelled, viciously. "Serves you right, you big bully!"

"What are you doin' Tom?" Bill said as he took another heavy blow to the head. "Help me catch this mole thing and the pony so's we can eat!"

"Fine, fine," Tom said as he rose to his feat and charged. He reached for Torri as she leapt from the ground, but like his companion, he was too slow to catch her. She turned in mid-air, landed on his arm and charged his head. Her Giga Impact shook the air and sent him flying from his feet toward Maud. The pony stomped his head into the ground, stopping his momentum as Torri fell back into her hole to recharge.

"Dang it, now they're both asleep," Bill said as he staggered up to Torri's hole. "We'll never eat if they stay like this."

"Don't worry," Maud said as she approached the unsteady hulk. "We'll feed you after we alter your memories. I think you'll get along better after that, too."

Bill looked confused for a moment, as if Maud had said something completely alien. Then, before he could speak, Torri leapt from the ground and landed the finishing blow. Her second Giga Impact sent him flying past Maud into a large bolder. The gamma enhanced rock shattered, and when the dust and dirt had cleared Bill lay on his face, as motionless as his companions.

"The Beheeyem will make good use of their abilities tonight," Torri said a few moments later as she took a rope given to her by a Sandslash. "They'll fit in our tunnels, but only in a single file. Can you get them back to base?"

"Yeah, I'll pull them there," Maud said as she wiped a bit of blood from her hooves. "Just make sure they're secured properly."

"Did you hear all that?" Torri asked, her attention already shifting to the psychic link, even as she secured the hulks to Maud.

"I heard it," Fluttershy said. "I'm preparing the medical tables now. They'll hold them, right?"

"Eh, maybe. I don't know. If all else fails, just operate on the ground."

"But that's so unsanitary! I'll send for bigger tables."

"Send for some treats for Bolder, too," Maud said as she pulled the rock from her armor and placed him on her head.

"O-ok," Fluttershy said, a hint of confusion and amusement in her voice.

"Did you hear that, Suzuki?" Torri said, already moving the conversation. "We got three human hulks! How'd it go with the group you encountered?"

"I think they got eaten by plants," Suzuki said after a moment. Her voice was a strange mix of excitement and fear. "Get those guys back to base, fast. We need more information about this place."

"Gotcha!" Torri said as she leapt in the hole behind Maud. "Hurry up, Maud! We gotta move it before Chompy gets here, or he'll gripe at us."

"Will he really?" Maud asked as she began a brisk canter down the tunnels.

"I dunno. His mouth is so big, sometimes I think he's about to yell when he's really just chewing his food. Point is, we need to go faster!"

"Right," Maud said, though she didn't increase her speed. Torri ordered her workers to dig the next tunnels twenty meters further underground as she scampered back to base with Maud.


	31. Arms of Darkness Chapter 7

"Welcome back," Fluttershy said as Maud pulled the unconscious hulks out of the tunnel. "Harmony said the tables that she sent with us should do fine. I hope they do."

"Do you have Boulder's treats?" Maud asked as Torri untied her load and Fluttershy's nurses began placing the hulks on tables.

"Of course," Fluttershy said as she took a bowl from a nearby medical cart. It had several dozen brown and grey biscuits inside of it, with a note written for the ponies. "Pinkie Pie says that she and Applejack baked them together. I hope he likes them."

"Pinkie knows Boulder's tastes," Maud said as she took a biscuit and held it up to her pet. Fluttershy couldn't tell if the rock enjoyed it or not, or even if he was eating it, but she smiled all the same.

"Any word from the other expeditions?" Torri asked as she took a glass of water offered to her by a Chansey.

"Not that I know of. I've been too busy treating the wounded here to watch for news from the city. I know that Sasha was sending a scouting party through their portal ahead of her main group, but I don't know if they've even had time to find anything yet."

"I've met with my second team of Beedrill," Suzuki said as she landed next to Torri. "They're monitoring the perimeter while my first team rests. I'll be taking both of my teams into the Badlands tonight."

"Then you should really get some rest, too," Fluttershy said as she offered Suzuki a cup of water. The Mega Scizor bowed her head in thanks as she took the glass. "What do you have attached to your shield?"

"They're spear shafts," Suzuki said, proudly. "I'll be sending them home with the antlers and horns I gathered earlier."

"You're really into trophies, aren't you?"

"I've just now started my collection. It's kinda fun, really."

"I didn't complain because those animals already seemed to be growing their antlers and horns back when they arrived here, but… just try not to really hurt anything when you're… um, trophy hunting."

"Don't worry, Fluttershy. I didn't kill for these, nor was I about to. Though I promise to keep it in moderation from here on out. Afterall, only the best can enter my collection!"

"Now Tom, why don't you tell your brothers what you told me?" Fluttershy said as she softly patted the hulk's enormous shoulder. They sat around their operating tables where they had been for the last hour as they discussed their relationships with Fluttershy.

"Well, I just feel like I gets no respect," Tom said. He paused a second to blow his nose on a handkerchief that had once been a part of his loin cloth. "They's always been mean to me, ever since we was small."

"You gotta understand," Bert said, his tone uncomfortable and pleading. "We lives in a bad place. No one respects our family anymore after Da went nutters and started talkin' in chicken speak. We had ta learn how to talk to 'em, and that wasn't easy."

"What Bert means is we had to be hard on you, little brother," Bill said. "We had to make you stronger to face the bad stuff of the world and survive!"

"You two had good intentions," Fluttershy said. "However, I think you went about it the wrong way. If the world is harsh, then you need to support one another to survive it, not tear each other down. You can't make the world kinder if you, yourselves, aren't kind."

"You's a wise one you are," Bill said with tears in his eyes. "We're sorry we ever wanted ta eat you and your friends. I'm especially sorry fer bitin' that pink egg thing when I woke up, and not just 'cuz she broke my nose."

"That's alright," Fluttershy said as Miracle, one of her two Blissey nurses, huffed in anger before returning to her work on an injured doe. "Everyone makes mistakes."

"The Beheeyem have arrived," said Fluttershy's other head nurse as she walked up behind the group. "Should I have them begin mind alteration now?"

"Um," Fluttershy said, nervously. She looked to her new charges, then back to the Blissey who waited patiently for her response. "I don't know, Hope. We've made such wonderful progress here."

"Lady Suzuki and Lady Torri were both insistent that the minds of these hulks be altered so that they remember nothing of us."

"That would mean our newfound friendship would be gone, too, right?" Bert said, sadly.

"I don't want that to happen," Fluttershy said as she rubbed her chin thoughtfully. "I know! I'll have a talk with Suzuki and Torri about this! I know they're busy, but I'm sure they'll understand."

"Understand what?" Suzuki said as she landed next to Hope. "Let me guess, you don't want to alter their minds?"

"Well, we've made such great progress here… And besides, no one in their village will believe them, anyway."

"I don't like letting them go without covering our tracks, but that's the least of our worries right now. While you've been absent from the psychic link for… patient privacy reasons, my Beedrill and I have made a serious discovery. I've already called on Torri, but I think you need to see this, too."

"Oh? Is it… dangerous?"

"Not unless we're spotted, now hurry up! Torri is waiting for us at the forest's edge."

"Of course," Fluttershy said as she spread her wings and rose into the air.

"Madam," said Bert as he reached a hand out to call her back. "Madam Fluttershy!"

"Yes? What is it?"

"I was thinkin'," Bert said as he rubbed the back of his head shyly. "I knows you're goin' out to do somethin' dangerous now with your friends, and we probably won't be staying here much longer, anyway. Before we might not see each other again, I was thinkin' of givin' you this."

He held out his wooden spoon, offering it to Fluttershy as a gift. She took it gingerly, appreciating the thoughtfulness behind Bert's actions.

"You're sure?" she asked, as she looked down at Bert.

"I'm sure," Bert said with a broad smile.

"Oh, thank you so much. I know that this is your special cooking spoon. It's a wonderful gift! I promise to take good care of it, friends."

Fluttershy turned to Suzuki, a pleading look on her face. Suzuki knew what the pegasus was asking without having to hear the words.

"Fine, they don't have to be mind wiped," Suzuki said with a sigh and a small smile. "Though you three had better get home now. A terrible storm is coming, and you should warn your people. Have the Machoke and Gurdurr lead you out of the forest, and be safe."

"Yes ma'am!" the hulks said together as Fluttershy and Suzuki flew off.

Fluttershy opened a storage flap in her armor, enchanted to be larger than it seemed, and placed the spoon next to the note she had taken from Lord Bartholomew.

"It looks like you've got your own little trophy collection," Suzuki said as she glanced back at the pony.

"They're more like mementos," Fluttershy said as she closed the flap. "Some things deserve to be remembered."

"Aye, friend. They do."

"What took you guys so long?" Torri asked as Fluttershy and Suzuki landed next to her. Fluttershy looked from the Excadrill and her three Krookodile, to the twenty-four Beedrill hovering above the ground at the border of the Badlands. The bug-types always seemed angry and territorial, but there was a strangeness in their eyes and the way they moved their heads that spoke to Fluttershy of fear. Even though she couldn't see their auras, she had a feeling that her friend Treehugger would call them "crazy scared".

"We came as fast as we could," Suzuki said, already looking out on the horizon. There were many rock formations nearby, and far in the distance loomed a massive, imposing mountain shaped like a grasping hand. Though the pegasus tried to locate the thing Suzuki was worried about, she could see nothing of note.

"Well, I brought my personal guards, and Maud. You're here with Fluttershy and all of your Beedrill. Let's get moving! I wanna see what pulled me away from my tunnels! Why won't you just tell us again?"

"Because…" Suzuki said, her stare falling suddenly as if pulled out of some nightmare. "Because I don't want to spoil you with my fears. I want your unbiased opinion. I want to know that my Beedrill and I aren't just seeing things."

"Is it that bad?" Fluttershy asked.

"I don't think it's anything good, but… I just can't be sure without more opinions."

"Fine, let's get moving, then," Torri said as she led her Krookodile into the Badlands.

The group traveled for two hours, past sun bleached bones and parched, yellow grass. Teams of hyenas and packs of lions roamed this landscape, though none of them seemed interested in attacking the Pokémon as they rushed across the dying ground. Suzuki had led her swarm throughout much of this land in the last four hours, and they had been forced to make a reputation for themselves among the wildlife here. She hadn't gained any trophies, though she had considered it several times. All thoughts of trophies had vanished when she had laid eyes on the enemy, however.

The sky was a darker shade of green here than it had been in the forest. This land was a scavenger's paradise, with the signs of a broken civilization etched throughout it. Where rock formations didn't loom ominously, there were broken buildings and the wreckage of rusted cars and road systems. Suzuki had seen signs of humanoid hulks living here during her first exploration. She thought she saw several heads peering at them through windows now, as they passed through what must have been a city suburb at one point. She made note of a woman grabbing her young child and pulling him back inside their broken house. The Pokémon had most certainly been spotted, but that didn't matter. The only thing she cared about was further west.

The group traveled deeper into the ruins of the civilization that had preceded Greenland. The buildings in this area were less broken and blown out than the ones further back, but the feeling of gamma contamination was worse than anything the group had experienced thus far. Still Suzuki led them, further into the heart of this dead society, until they reached its center.

The ground was clear of buildings, here. The soil was strangely damp and soft to the touch.

"Are we getting close?" Torri asked as she gave her friend a worried glance.

"It's just past this hillside, but we need to stay hidden," Suzuki replied as she crouched down. Her Beedrill landed and began crawling across the ground, each step full of caution as their heads darted around nervously.

When Suzuki had first found it, her heart had sunk. She'd had a desperate need to tell Torri and Fluttershy and report back to the city, but she had been so afraid of the psychic link being spied upon that she hadn't used it until she was well clear of the Badlands. She hadn't been sure if she should send word back through the portal to God's Breath immediately, or get a second opinion in case she had been wrong. After a brief debate with herself, she had decided that she needed the others to see this before she called upon the city's time and resources.

"There," Suzuki said as she pointed down the hill. "What does that look like to you?"

Suzuki heard a sharp intake of breath from Torri, and she looked down to see the same horror on her face that Suzuki felt. There was a strange satisfaction in being right, though there was no happiness in it.

"All I see are a bunch of stone buildings, with an army of shadowy Pokémon patrolling the dirt path that connects them," Fluttershy said as she peered down at the scene. "Is there something I should know about that? What are those strangely shaped creatures with one eye? They aren't quite like the others. What is this place?"

"It's the Ruins of Alph," Torri and Suzuki said, together.


	32. Arms of Darkness Chapter 8

Sasha, Joan, and Gallah walked through the portal into the clear, open sky of the land known as Ashes. Six Weavile leapt from the nearby foliage to kneel before the council members, their movements practiced and silent. Joan's Clefable guards admired the twinkling lights in the sky, and the four large, pockmarked moons that seemed to turn in opposite directions. Their ears twitched as they monitored every sound in the vicinity, even as they marveled at the strange beauty of Battleworld's sky. Gallah's twelve Gallade stood to attention behind their master, their sharp eyes staring into the night as they searched for threats with their minds. Headpool had stated that, while Wolverine had killed most of the zombies that had plagued his world, the kingdom of Ashes still had a major zombie problem. Thus, the Pokémon had entered with the utmost caution, sending Sasha's group of Weavile to explore their arrival site first.

"We've encountered several large groups of undead, milady," said the Weavile known as Shatter as she rose from her kneeling position. "We have targeted those with superpowers, and I am proud to report twenty such kills. We have taken no losses, and none of us have been bitten."

"That's why I sent you and your siblings in first," Sasha said, smiling. "You're the best at what you do. You're teamwork is equaled only by Lucy and her siblings."

"You speak of the infamous 'tie' in the last Battle Tournament, milady," Shatter said with a sly grin.

"I speak only of your skill," the Mega Absol replied, kindly. "It is high praise, and I mean it. Now, where is civilization?"

"To the south. We are in between two small towns on the outskirts of two large cities. These cities are ringed by towns, and each one is a fortress unto itself."

"Wade told us that Doom planted millions of zombies from the Deadlands in this kingdom for disobedience," Joan said. "I expected a small island overrun by the undead. Now that I see it for myself, it's much larger than it appeared on the map. I can feel the minds of millions of humans, not only in the city ahead, but in towns and cities hundreds of miles in all directions."

"They're the poor citizens that must suffer the cruelty set upon them by their bloodthirsty god," Gallah said, sternly. "I wish to speak with their king as soon as possible, and offer our services in ridding his lands of this filth."

"I'm all for protecting the innocent," Sasha said. "But our primary concern is the destruction of the dark god's forces. There's no telling how many are here, already."

"We haven't found any sign of the forces of destruction," Shatter said, as she turned her gaze to the southwest. "But if we follow this road, we'll arrive at a shield town called Fort Maria. The humans were attacked, recently. We suspect it was only a precursor, and many more will come tonight."

"I see them," Gallah said, as he focused his mind and reached out. He felt thousands of human minds in the direction the Weavile had indicated, each of them hard and strong. "We'll travel by foot, and perhaps kill some of these undead wretches along the way."

"I think we should avoid conflict, brother," Joan said. "This might be the only kingdom that won't report our presence to Doom. For now, let's just get to town."

"Fine," Gallah said, a bit disappointed. Shatter and her siblings led the way as the group began their journey to the first shield town of the kingdom of Ashes.

Quicksilver and Hyperion had been the first to face the dimension hopping zombies in the reality that would come to be known as Ashes. As a result they had been the first infected. Sentry had fought the zombified Hyperion himself, destroying both of them after being bitten rather than spread the plague to his planet. Wolverine had killed Quicksilver shortly after the speedster had infected half of the United States, though he was unable to stop the spread. As ships and planes full of zombies landed in other countries and the plague went global, Wolverine and Ororo had sought out the most powerful beings they could find for help, only to discover the flesh crazed cadavers of their former friends and enemies. Their resolve unbreakable, they had slain one zombified meta human after the other, all the while calling the world's survivors to Texas where the soldiers and local militia had built a strong resistance. The actions of Wolverine and Storm hadn't gone unnoticed, and they had been declared rulers shortly after their arrival in Dallas.

They had come to lead what was left of humanity within their own reality, destroying most of the zombie threat. Then the Incursions had come, reality had been shattered, and the inhabitants of Ashes had awoken in Battleworld. Only three states had been salvageable from the wreckage of their universe. Everything else had vanished into the ether of non-existence. For a time, Logan had protected his people as Baron. They had contained the zombie threat within New Mexico and Oklahoma, and life had slowly improved. That had changed when the king and queen had realized Doom's true nature. Now they sat in their palace, surrounded by their shield towns while death stalked their people.

Fort Maria had once been a small town on the outskirts of the Dallas-Fort Worth Metroplex. In better times it had been a friendly, prosperous community with a different name. Now, like all other towns that ringed the two cities, Fort Maria was an outpost full of soldiers dedicated to protecting the innocent lives within Dallas and Fort Worth. Ten thousand soldiers now lived in this town, though their numbers dropped with each attack. Ashes was suffering a long, protracted death in large part due to their unwillingness to go easily. This served Doom's purpose fine. Each of his barons knew of the fate of Ashes, though none spoke of it, and each of them knew that god would not hesitate to do the same to their kingdom if he so chose.

"This place looks like it's seen better days," Joan said, softly as they walked past the torched corpses of zombies strewn across the ground. The sun peaked over the horizon, casting a pale light over the wrought iron gates of the fortress town.

"Are you sure it was a wise idea to walk up to the gates like this?" said one of Joan's Clefable guards. "I can hear the humans preparing their weapons and taking aim at our heads."

"They won't fire, Laurel," Joan said, confidently. "I have faith that the humans won't do what they're thinking of doing."

"I hope so," said Ada, Joan's second Clefable guard. "I can hear Laurel's heart trying to beat out of her chest."

"That sound worries me almost as much as the weapons do," Laurel said with a nervous gulp.

"Quiet now, you two," Sasha said as she walked up to the gates. A single shot was fired at the ground before her feet, though she stared at the wall unflinching.

"What are you?" yelled a man from the high parapets. The group couldn't see him, but his voice sounded like he had come from the Johto Region.

"We're Pokémon, and we're here to help you," Sasha yelled back, speaking in the language native to Johto.

"Never heard of you," the man responded. Though he spoke in English, there was a definite note of shock and understanding in his voice. "Can you kill zombies?"

"We can, and we'd be honored to aid you in protecting your people," Gallah responded, following Sasha's lead and speaking in the language of Johto. "We believe another assault will come soon."

"And how do you know that, creature?" the man said, now speaking in Japanese.

"I'm psychic," Gallah said, reaching out with his mind and speaking directly to the man on the wall. "We can see misfortune coming, and we can help you avoid it."

"And what do you want in return," the man yelled back, anger clear in his voice now.

"We ask only to speak to your king and queen," Sasha responded. "Let us in, and we will help you save your town."

The next noise they heard was the sound of orders being given and the movement of soldiers across the walkways of the wall. Several minutes passed until the gates opened and the Pokémon were welcomed into the town of Fort Maria.

The Pokémon walked through the gates of Fort Maria cautiously. The soldiers greeted them with hard, untrusting stares and weapons held at the ready. Their body armor was medieval in fashion, but advanced in design. Joan's trained eye searched them over and found compartments in their gauntlets and shoulders that were meant to fire projectile explosives. The hydraulics of their armor whirred softly as they tracked their guns on the newcomers. Some soldiers wore the full plate armor of a knight and carried long lances and broadswords that glowed with a strange yellow energy. Some wore Samurai armor and carried a katana at their waists. All of them carried side arms, regardless of their main weapons, and all of them had at least one weapon in hand. To Joan, these men and women looked like they had come from Unova, Kalos and Johto. They were hard faced and scarred, though Joan imagined that she would be, too, if she had been in their position.

"Which one of you monsters touched my mind?" said a tall, stocky samurai with a scar running down the right side of his face.

"I did," Gallah said, bowing his head in respect. The man grimaced, then drew his katana with lightning speed and swung at Gallah's throat. The Mega Gallade blocked the sword with a single arm blade, and met the man's withering gaze.

"I don't like psychics touching my mind," the samurai said as the repulsor field of his sword crackled against the psychic energy of Gallah's blade. "But at least you can fight."

"I am Lord Gallah," he said as they parted blades. "This is my sister, Lady Joan, and our friend and peer, Lady Sasha. We are among the best fighters of our kind, and we wish to help you."

"I am Commander Miyamoto Gen," the man said as he measured the group. "We can't abide plague. If any of you get bitten, I'll cut you down myself."

Joan turned to look at the forces on the wall, unsure of how to respond to the commander's threat. The soldiers stood facing outward, their eyes locked on the horizon and their rifles held to attention. Four large, mobile gun batteries were mixed evenly throughout the ranks of soldiers. They were shaped like ferocious metal creatures, and they caught the Mega Gardevoir's attention as she psychically scanned her surroundings.

"There are people in those gun batteries," she said.

"Yes, there are," Commander Miyamoto said. "Those are suits of armor, not unlike the ones we wear. All of our battle tech was first designed by Tony Stark. Now he builds tech for the zombies, though his abilities have rotted with his brain. Our current builder is a child named Hiro, who has proven himself surprisingly talented. Enough about us, though. You wish to speak with our king?"

"We do wish to speak with your king, but only after we have helped you fend off the next attack."

"My scouts report that it comes soon, as do you. What information do you have?"

"We have seen the enemy forces gathering down the road in the direction of the town of Fort Rose," Joan said as she turned to the southwest. "They will attack that town, and this one. They number at least thirty thousand, though we suspect they will divide and move out separately."

"They haven't brought organized numbers that large in months," said a short, dark skinned woman in knight's armor.

"And who might you be?" Sasha asked politely.

"I am Commander Jenna de Miranda, leader of the American and European forces under King Logan," the woman responded. "The town you spoke of has already been notified, though I don't know if we can survive an attack of this magnitude without reinforcements from Fort Worth."

"And would those reinforcements be on their way anytime soon?"

"They've just returned to the city from a hard won victory at Corpus Christi. They can come, but it will take time. Excuse me while I radio Prince Daken."

Commander de Miranda walked over to the side while dialing something into a number pad on her gauntlet.

"You creatures wouldn't happen to be miracle workers, would you?" Commander Miyamoto asked.

"If by miracle you mean reinforcements, then yes," Sasha said, grinning. "I think we can work one for you."

"These wretched abominations will be on us any minute now," Gallah said as he turned to his friends. "I suppose we should call Ra and have him lead the second wave through."

"No need to call," said the deep, commanding voice of Ra from up above. He and his wife floated through a large portal in the sky, accompanied by ten Cofagrigus and ten Froslass. Both Ra and Sakura wore grim expressions, while their guardians scanned the area. Several of the human soldiers panicked and opened fire, but the bullets passed through their ghostly bodies harmlessly. The two commanders screamed for their troops to stop, though they looked up at the ghost-types with gritted teeth and fear.

"Your new friends seem eager to make our acquaintance," Sakura said as she peered down at the humans.

"They've been surrounded by death and horror for a long time, mistress," Gallah said as he bowed his head in greeting. "This is Commander Miyamoto and Commander de Miranda. They are in charge of the forces here, on behalf of their king and queen."

The commanders nodded curtly, still unnerved by the ghost-types. Ra and Sakura both bowed slightly in response.

"What brings you here so soon?" Joan asked.

"Unnerving news from Greenland," Ra said, gravely. "Suzuki discovered an enemy base there. They've built a replica of the Ruins of Alph, with at least one hundred Unown floating about it and an army surrounding it. That's all they were able to see without infiltrating the place themselves."

The Pokémon stood in shocked silence as the news sank in. Joan felt like she had been punched in the stomach by a Machamp. Her insides were suddenly clenched in fear. She looked to her right to see that her friends were reacting with more anger than she felt.

"What does that mean?" Sasha said, confusion and frustration in her voice.

"We don't know. We're here to see if there is a ruin in this land, as well. Suzuki and Torri are preparing to assault the base in Greenland alongside Chompy. If we find one here, we'll launch our own attack."

"Is that wise? What if there are more Unown than just the ones on the outside?"

"That is likely. For now, we're merely observing and planning. Once the number of ruins is known, as well as their locations, we will attack every ruin at once."

"I have no idea what you monsters are talking about," Commander de Miranda said, her eyes narrowed critically. "Whatever it is, it doesn't sound good."

"You haven't explained our mission yet?" Sakura asked her friends.

"We've barely just arrived," Joan said. She turned to the humans to apologize for not being clearer, when an explosion rocked the western fortifications. The hillside walls shook, people screamed, and the cries of the undead filled the air with their flesh-lust.

"Perhaps we should explain later," Joan said as several large, bloated zombies tore through a newly made hole in the wall. Joan lifted a hand, took hold of the zombies with Psychic, and forced their bodies in on themselves. The Blob zombies cried in pain and rage as they were crushed in her psychic grip, stopping only when they had been reduced to a pulp. The soldiers were already reacting, fighting with all they had, but it didn't take long for the humans to realize they were outnumbered. That wasn't meant to last, however.

The Pokémon charged into battle, Ra and Sakura leading the counter attack as thousands of ghost-types poured through the portal above.


	33. Arms of Darkness Chapter 9

The zombies had clearly planned their assault. The hordes had approached silently, their armor hiding their presence as they came from the north and east. The first human troops to come under attack were the gargoyle suit sentries. Three were pulled down from the wall amid frantic gunfire and the screams of their pilots. Though caught by surprise, the soldiers of Fort Maria were no less prepared. As concussive blasts and RPGs tore through the steel wall, the warriors of Ashes gave a defiant cry against the sentient plague that animated their foes. Concentrated gunfire and grenade volleys tore holes in the undead troops, even as the ones firing them were lifted by flyers and thrown into the putrid throng. The zombie horde threatened to wash over the defenders, but as the first line of humans buckled and fell back, it was the ghost-types that replaced them.

Led by Ra and Sakura, the spirits tore souls and limbs from the rotters that shambled through the broken wall. Dozens of repulsor blades, held in decrepit gauntlets, attempted to cleave the Pokémon's charge into pieces as the zombies made their way down the hill and into the town. For every ghost-type that fell to these blades, their bodies dispersing into black mist, two more replaced them. Repulsor blasts and gunfire tore through the Pokémon as they broke over the zombie horde, but it made no difference to the spirits. Multiple Light Screens and Reflects had been cast, enough to cover the five thousand ghost-types already on the field of battle as they waded into the cascade of death.

The first wave of undead were torn apart by Shadow Claws and Shadow Balls. Weapons fell from bony hands as Embargos crippled their wielders. Ra led his Cofagrigus into the worst of it; their arms tearing off rotting limbs while their leader crushed large groups of zombies into pulp with Psychic. Sakura led her Froslass as they froze dozens of zombies at a time while their allies shattered the grotesque, frozen corpses left in their wake. Teams of Rotom darted between cadavers, phasing into heads to fry zombie brains with Thunderbolts that arced out in all directions. Hundreds of zombies fell in the first seconds of the Rotom's assault, and hundreds more died with each passing second, but they were soon stopped as massive heat blasts tore through the horde, fired by four Cyclops zombies in the back. The bodies of the Rotom were dissipated by the blasts only to rematerialize by Ra's side moments later, scorched and panting as they prepared to reenter the fray.

To Gallah, this battle was glorious. These vile creatures preyed on the weak and vulnerable. No doubt they had slain their own friends and families in the throes of their cursed existence, putting them beyond redemption. He and his Gallade were connected to hundreds of enemy minds at once, all of them focused only on devouring flesh in any way they could. He felt the nature of their hateful existence as he read their minds, and it made him sick. These creatures deserved to be slain; justice demanded it! For this, Gallah and his elite guards were glad to bring their blades to bear. They attacked with cunning and skill, falling behind the ghost-types when the zombies became too bold and their bites came too close.

As he fought, Gallah fell into a practiced rhythm of dodges and slashes. His mind wandered as he left the battle to his subconscious. He wondered where the three princesses had gone, and if they had been successful. The fortress of Destroyer's Grace was a hard week's march from Moon Shrine. He suspected they would find Mewtwo there, as the traitors of God's Breath always entered into the service to Dark Arceus at some point. His mood darkened as he started thinking of Mewtwo. The psychic-type had been one of the most promising Pokémon to ever serve the king, and for a while he had been a great friend to Gallah and Joan. Then he had rejected his human name, and with it all ties to the king's desire to value and respect humanity, as those Pokémon outside of the city did.

Gallah was broken from his thoughts as several hands reached out and dragged him backwards. He looked to see his warriors pulling him from the fight just in time to save him from being crushed by the teeth of a giant in tattered red spandex. Joan landed next to them, her hand twirling lazily through the air as she manipulated four large balls of zombies held together by her mind. The giant opened his jaw and began crawling slowly after the Gallade, crushing the smaller zombies in his path. Ghost-types poured over and past him, some of them tearing at his flesh as they went. The human soldiers fired grenades and rockets at him, and the ground shook as two more giants approached the walls.

With a disgusted grimace and a wave of her hand, Joan threw her zombie balls at the giants. The first ball crashed through the skull of the one that had tried to eat her brother, caving in his already damaged head. The second and third giants met similar fates, falling onto their allies with thundering crashes.

"What do you think you're doing?" Joan screamed as she lowered herself to the ground. "You were focusing on something besides the battle, and it nearly cost you your life!"

"I… I know," Gallah replied, blushing in embarrassment. "But the battle…"

"Is over. Look around! The horde is already defeated. They never expected us, nor could they have."

_It's true_, Gallah thought as he stared out over the battlefield in surprise. He had been so lost in his own thoughts that he hadn't noticed. Of the thousands of zombies that had attacked the town, only several hundred remained. They were quickly being destroyed, however. Gallah smiled, despite himself, as he watched Laurel screaming in fear as she Moonblasted the zombies into oblivion while Ada cheered her on.

"You, uh… you still have…" Gallah said, pointing up at the final ball of zombies his sister controlled. She followed his finger and looked up in surprise. Then, with a simple thought she willed a fist-sized black hole to appear at the ball's center. Maintained by her psychic power, it hungrily devoured the undead before she closed it.

"Fort Rose has come under attack!" came the cries of the humans behind the wall. News was traveling through the ranks now that there were no more zombies to fight. Gallah heard the commanders begin orders to send reinforcements to their friends, only for the orders to be halted as they received new information.

"This two-pronged assault has failed miserably for the zombies," Gallah observed.

"They've been destroyed here," Joan said, though she seemed saddened at the death and destruction that covered the ground at their feet. "As for Fort Rose… They should be fine in the end. Ra told me that Welshi departed for that town with a forest of Trevenant, and a small orchard of Gourgeist."

She paused for a moment, then looked to her brother. There were tears in her eyes, now.

"You shouldn't be so angry at Charles," she said in the tone she used to guilt him into things.

"He's a traitor," Gallah said, sullenly as he felt his sister's mind touch his through the psychic link. She didn't have to read his mind to know why he had been distracted, though she could feel his emotions. "Besides, he hates his human name. He rejected it back when he decided that we weren't his friends anymore. Back when… when we were first elevated to the Council."

"I still believe things can return to the way they were between us. I believe that one day, he'll see the error of his ways and we can all be friends again."

"The last time you saw him the two of you nearly tore Equestria apart."

"He'd tried to kidnap the princesses rather than meet with them civilly. He was being a jerk, and I was upset about it. That doesn't mean I don't still want to be his friend."

Gallah sighed, smiled, but said nothing. As the final zombies died in the field behind them, the sound of explosions and gunfire echoed through the night from the direction of Fort Rose.

Trixie Lulamoon had always aspired to be worshipped and respected by other ponies. She had been raised to think of herself as a star whose time would come, and for that reason she had spent most of her life trying to shine. Her cutie mark had reinforced that desire, but the praise had been too slow in coming for her. That was when her silver tongue had developed, and with it, an ability to convince ponies that she possessed skills that weren't truly hers. In the early days of her road show she had been admired, and even worshipped by two gullible young unicorns.

Then she had been proven a fraud by Twilight Sparkle, and forced to take a different rout. After she had been freed from the poisonous grip of the Alicorn Amulet, she had worked to redeem herself, but the desire for worship and admiration remained. The closest she had come to realizing that goal had been in the kingdom of Dimondia, though, like so many of her other exploits, that had been a fiasco. Now Trixie Lulamoon found herself walking into another fiasco as she followed Welshi's forest of Trevenants into battle with two warscarred Blaziken at her sides and an overly eager young Sableye on her back.

"You sure are brave, big sis!" Ragnuk said as he hopped up and down. "Look at all those dead humans! They look awful! And we're going to fight them!"

"Yes, we are," Trixie said with a long-suffering sigh. "It'll be alright, though. So long as you stay with me, and we stay with Buakaw and Namsak, we'll be fine."

"We shall crush them without mercy!" Buakaw said, grinning proudly.

"I don't think it's a good idea to engage them directly. I'd rather not get… uh, dirty if I don't have to. I'm here in an advisory role, and only because Lady Welshi requested me."

"I asked for you because of that wonderful cape and hat you made!" Welshi said as she rode up to the group atop a rather large, gnarled Tevenant. Her twelve Liligant guards walked alongside the massive tree creature, their graceful strides perfectly in synch. "It looks so stylish over your armor, and it was made with Whimsicott hair, too. That's when I knew that you should come with me to Ashes so we can talk about the fashion line I'm making with Rarity. I want you to be a part of the design process, too!"

"Is that so…" Trixie said, unsure of what to make of Welshi's reasoning. She had felt out of place ever since she had joined the Royal Guard, and she felt even more out of place here. Her friends seemed to think she fit in, though, and she didn't want to disappoint them.

"We like your cape and hat, too!" Ragnuk said. "Don't we, big bros?"

"Yes," Namsak said. "It is fitting of one with the title of Great and Powerful."

"Indeed," Buakaw said.

"Well, I'm glad you like them. I wear ones just like them back home, or I did before I joined the Royal Guard."

"You're a queen _and_ a royal guard captain?" Ragnuk said, his pale, sapphire eyes gleaming in excitement.

"I was a queen, little one. Though my kingdom was… underwhelming, I suppose. I'm not one any longer, nor do I wish to be again."

"But you're a guard captain, right?"

"No, I'm just a cadet. I am a professional performer, though. I've even learned a few magical illusions since leaving Dimondia. They would have served me well in escaping that place…"

"Oooo! Can we see? Can we see? Please!"

Trixie noticed the two Blaziken watching her now, their eyes as eager as Ragnuk's. She turned her head to look at Welshi, only to see the tiny Whimsicott hanging off of the topmost branch of her Trevenant and staring at Trixie with a child's fascination.

"Sure!" Trixie said, as casually as she could. She hadn't lied or exaggerated herself to her new friends once, and they were still so eager to believe great things of her. She looked around anxiously for a target, unsure of what sort of illusion she should create. She was better with stage props and mirrors, but she had truly worked to improve her unicorn magic since her loss to Twilight Sparkle.

Trixie searched the battlefield for a target as they marched near the front of the forest. Twelve thousand Trevenants had been transported to Ashes, all of them ready to aid the humans there. The front line had already engaged the zombie horde. Groups of zombies mulled about among the trees, confused by their attackers but fighting back nonetheless. Trixie noticed a light blue blur moving several hundred yards ahead of her group, trying desperately to punch or bite the Trevenants. It fell over a root, rolling through several other Trevenants as the one that tripped it laughed. The zombie sniffed the air as it recovered, uncaring of the mockery that had been made of it. Slowly, its head turned toward Trixie.

The unicorn gulped as she saw its gaze fall on her. It's torn lips curved up in a smile and it dashed for her. She reacted without thinking, casting a spell at the monster the second she had registered its smile. She struck her target just feet from her throat, where it stopped mid-stride. The dumbfounded zombie looked the pony and her companions over, sniffed the air once more, then turned on its heel and dashed toward the zombies that were struggling against the Trevenant. It crashed into a rotter in a revealing red uniform, dragged it to the ground and began eating.

"Well, that wasn't quite what I was going for but…"

"What were you going for, big sis?" Ragnuk asked, his voice even more awestruck than it had been before. "That was amazing! Wasn't it, big bros?"

"Zombie eats other zombie!" Namsak said, laughing. "When this makes the paper, that'll be a good headline!"

"It's not like that other zombie has any blood," Welshi said. She sounded satisfied and impressed as she watched the scene unfold. "It must have dried up. Look! The zombie that you enchanted doesn't seem to like his meal, but he's still eating it. It's like he can't stop himself!"

"I made him think it was… uh, food," Trixie said, proud and disgusted as she tried not to look at the gruesome feast without tripping over something. Out of the corner of her eye she saw the blue clad monster turn its head to look back at her, a handful of rotted flesh in its mouth. She gasped in fear as she saw its eyes narrow. Then it dashed for her once more.

Before she knew what had happened it was mere inches from her neck. Then came the fiery legs of Namsak and Buakaw crashing down on the abomination, torching it and breaking it into pieces.

"That one was fast in a straight line," Buakaw said as he removed his foot from the shattered remains of the zombie.

"It wasn't fast enough," his friend said.

When she had been sent through the portal, Twilight Sparkle had told Trixie that the shield that had been given to her would protect her, but as she watched the battle unfolding, she was grateful that she didn't have to test that claim. She had made strong friends without really trying, and it was this that she was most grateful for. Welshi cheered in delight as her forest crushed the zombie horde against the walls of Fort Rose.


	34. Arms of Darkness Chapter 10

They called it the Mixmaster, and Trixie had found it terribly confusing. The system of tall roads and bridges that criss-crossed through the city of Dallas had been too much for the unicorn to follow. Signs pointed in directions toward places far in the distance, though all she had seen while passing them had been more roads. At least the people that traveled the Mixmaster seemed to understand what it all meant. She would have enjoyed a chance to explore it more, had the city not been a massive fortress holding out against an army of undead. Yet, that was the case, and she hadn't complained about it while riding alongside the humans in their large transport truck.

Their first meeting with the humans had been strange, to say the least. While none of them knew quite what to make of the Pokémon, they had all recognized Trixie as a unicorn. They had marveled at her existence, and if she hadn't seen so many strange sights recently, she might have been just as awestruck at them. To the humans, Trixie's species was a myth passed down through generations. She had tried to explain herself, though Equestria seemed a foreign concept to them, one that they had trouble believing. She had given up trying to convince them after the first five minutes, especially when they had shown such difficulty in accepting the simple fact that she could talk. It had taken Welshi to convince the human leaders to force their soldiers to stop pestering Trixie. The Whimsicott had threatened to remove her forest, despite the moaning of zombies echoing across the plains. That had been enough to convinced them to accept that Trixie wasn't a pack animal, but a creature worthy of as much respect as any of them.

They'd had a similar experience at the castle, though that had been handled more quickly when the human commander from Fort Maria explained the situation to her king. The humans realized the importance of their new Pokémon allies to their cause, and if it meant treating a pony like a person, they would do it. Trixie couldn't blame them for their shock, considering what unicorns were in their myths. She certainly wasn't any horse they were used to. Even so, she wished that the palace guards wouldn't stare so much as she wandered the grounds alongside Welshi and Sasha.

"Joan said she felt something strange in this direction," Welshi said as she rode on Sasha's back.

"She said it was a particularly violent thought," Sasha replied as she scanned the area cautiously. "Like the feeling you get when you see someone you know wants to kill you. It disappeared, as if hiding, though she thinks whoever thought it was still here."

"Did you feel something strange, too?"

"It was impending disaster, and I still feel it."

"Did Lady Joan say what the thought was about?" Trixie asked as she followed along nervously. Buakaw and Namsak stood at her sides protectively, where they had been since leaving God's Breath.

"I heard it!" Ragnuk said, happily. "She said that the thought was about eating flesh! That means it's a zombie, right?"

"Uh… yes, that would likely make it a zombie."

"How did one infiltrate the city's defenses, though?" Sasha said.

"Our defenses are strong, but not foolproof," said the calm, cold voice of Princess Laura. She walked up to the group like a cat hunting a mouse. Her demeanor gave Trixie pause, though that didn't seem to be the case for her companions.

"I've got my Liligant and Gourgiest running around looking for the intruder," Welshi said, indifferent to natural threat in the woman's posture. "Maybe we can interrogate them? We might even be able to talk some sense to…"

"Zombies don't understand 'sense'," Laura said, with a small growl.

"It's worth a shot, though," Welshi responded, her warm, happy attitude never faltering. Laura's eyes narrowed, but she said nothing more. She sniffed the air, turned from the group and leapt over the castle's railing into the garden below.

"Please forgive her," Queen Ororo said as she floated down to stand beside Sasha. "My stepdaughter is the quiet type. She only wants to protect our people. Daken is a bit better at conversation, though he's currently leading a scouting party in the north."

"He left right before we arrived at the palace, didn't he?" Sasha asked.

"Yes. The zombie's actions in the last week have appeared desperate. I never thought I'd say this, but they seem almost fearful, as if they're running from something."

A small Gourgiest flew up to Welshi and whispered in her ear. Her eyes widened, and her happy expression was replaced by one of deep concern as she quickly turned to Ororo.

"Gallah's found the zombie near your children's playroom," Welshi said, urgently

Ororo's eyes widened in fear, and she dashed away as fast as she could, rising into the air to follow the path Laura had taken. Sasha was already running behind her, leaping over the railing without hesitation. Trixie wanted to follow, but leaping two stories seemed a bit beyond her. Before she had time to question her fears, Buakaw had already picked her up. He and Namsak leapt into the garden, following the council members to the first floor playroom.

They arrived to find a nightmarish charnel house. A gore stained mess covered the carpet. Bits and pieces of maid cloth were thrown about; some cut cleanly, some with jagged tears in them. Gallah stood near the doorway with two crying children in his hands.

"Thank goodness," Ororo cried as she took her boys from Gallah. "I was terrified that…"

Her words failed her as she looked out across the room. Tears began to fall as she recognized the bodies of seven maids, cut to pieces with expert precision. Gallah's guards stood around a limbless zombie that began laughing manically when Storm noticed her.

"The maids were already turning when we arrived," Gallah said, solemnly. "We met Princess Laura here. Together, we saved the children, but we couldn't save your staff. I'm sorry."

"Seeing our friends turn is a common enough occurrence for us," Storm said, her voice tight with grief. She took a moment to breath as she regained her composure. "I thank you for protecting the children."

The queen hugged her children close. Then she turned to look at the laughing corpse.

"Callisto!" she cried. "How did you get in here? There's no way you could get past our sentries."

"I didn't bring myself here," she said in a cooing, singsong voice. "I'll tell you who did if you give me a child to eat."

"She couldn't have projected the thought that alerted us," Gallah said. "I've scanned her mind, and despite the difficulty of gaining information from a creature that thinks only of depravity, I know who to look for. There's a powerful psychic here, a woman in a green uniform with a golden bird on the chest. She teleported this one and two others inside the palace."

"I destroyed the Jean Grey of our universe myself," Storm said, thoughtfully. "It must be someone from another universe. We've seen several, but we've killed all that we've found."

"Welshi and I will question the prisoner," Sasha said as she walked over to the zombie. Welshi raised her tiny arms and roots sprang from the ground, covering the laughing zombie and holding her still.

"Lord Gallah, I ask that you continue to help me find the source of this intrusion," Storm asked as she patted the crying toddlers in her arms to try and calm them.

"It would be my honor," Gallah said with a gracious bow. "Joan and her Clefable still search the castle. My soldiers will stay here, to aid and defend Sasha and Welshi."

"As for you, Lady Trixie," Storm said, turning to the unicorn and bending down slightly. "Would you mind watching these two? Your guards seem reliable, and I need the children to stay out of danger."

"I, uh…" Trixie stammered. "Of course I will. The Great and Powerful Trixie will keep them safe and happy. You have my word."

Trixie bowed as Storm smiled down at her. Then she took the children with her magic and placed them on her back in front of Ragnuk. The young Sableye squealed in delight as he helped the children maintain their balance. Storm paused for a moment, seeming to struggle between uncertainty and trust. Soon, however, the children began to calm as they pet Trixie's mane. For the first time since coming to this place, Trixie was glad for the way the humans saw her kind. She promised the queen that the children would be fine, and her companions voiced their own vows of protection. With a smile and a word of thanks, Storm and Gallah ran off into the depths of the castle.

"Now Ragnuk has little brothers!"

"Treat them well, Ragnuk," Trixie said as she led her group into the children's large bedroom. "These poor foals have seen too much. I dare say we should have their memories altered before all is said and done."

"Suffering makes warriors strong," Namsak said as he strutted through the door. "Survive the suffering and it makes you stronger!"

"These two aren't warriors, they're children. They don't need to be strong, they just need to be cared for."

"Start 'em early and they'll get strong," Buakaw said with a shrug.

Trixie sighed as she set the children down and nuzzled up next to them. They had stopped crying, but she could tell that they still weren't happy. There was a dark, melancholy look on their faces that was far out of place for a toddler. They babbled a bit, and said what few words they knew. They understood what a pony was, which made Trixie happy. Though they didn't quite understand what a unicorn was. She began talking to them, and helping them pronunciate their words properly, with Ragnuk chiming in when he thought it appropriate. It was enjoyable, until Buakaw and Namsak began exchanging glances at one another as they monitored the room.

Trixie watched as Namsak nodded while staring to his right and Buakaw followed his gaze. Trixie followed, as well, and was greeted with the sight of a bony hand sticking out from behind the lush, tan couch. A head peaked out, with a torn, yellow bandana covering its face. The window behind them opened slowly, and Trixie turned her head to see a red, multi-armed humanoid spider creature crawling through.

"Too many armor wearers," the masked zombie said as he snuck out from behind the couch. "Too hard to chew through while remaining discrete."

"Too hard to add to numbers for invasion," the Carnage zombie said as it crawled onto the floor. "Work quick, Iron Fist. We turn the soft-skinned ones; then we eat the babies. That's why we came to this room, afterall."

"You eat nothing," Buakaw said as he moved to stand in front of the symbiote.

"Our fire will destroy you, monsters," Namsak said as he took his stance opposite the Iron Fist zombie.

Trixie wanted to utter words of encouragement, of defiance, but her voice caught in her throat and all she could do was pull the children closer. Then the room erupted into furious movement.

Though slower, Namsak matched Iron Fist blow for blow, the fire of his arms clashing against the chi energy of the zombie. All Trixie saw was a blur of movement as the monsters traded punches and kicks. Behind her, Carnage had transformed his hands into axes and was busy trying to pin Buakaw down. The Blaziken parried axe strikes while dodging the zombie's gaping maw. Each time Buakaw's claws made contact, be it a parry or a punch he burned his opponent's skin. The zombie screamed in frustration, and more arms formed from its bloody, fluid-like flesh, forcing Buakaw to focus his attention in many places at once.

Suddenly, Trixie heard a loud crunching sound and Namsak was sent flying across the room. He crashed into the wall, coughing violently even as he forced himself to his feet to dodge a bite from Iron Fist. The rotter laughed as he lunged for Namsak once more, only to be dodged again more easily than the last time. While Iron Fist had been the faster of the two previously, he was quickly being outmatched as Namsak's movements seemed to gain speed. Trixie turned her head to see that Buakaw was speeding up, too. With each strike their enemies made, the Blaziken gained momentum. They quickly had the advantage, their foes struggling to defend themselves from the escalating onslaught. Soon the zombies were forced back to back, their skin cracked, blackened and burned.

"Enough," said a dark, emotionless voice from the doorway. A woman in a green outfit floated through, held aloft by means that Trixie couldn't readily see. She had a great deal of flesh, for a zombie. The bones of her elbows stuck out of holes in her sleeves, and a chunk was missing from her left cheek, but beyond that she seemed strangely whole. Her body didn't seem to have succumbed to the deterioration the others had suffered, and Trixie couldn't help but wonder why.

"I'm well fed," the woman said as she read the unicorn's mind. Two orange blazes darted for her before the last syllable was uttered, their fire incinerating the floor beneath them and the ceiling above, only to be stopped a foot from Jean. They hovered in the air, held in place by Jean Grey's mind as she turned her head to examine them.

"We bite them now!" Carnage said, his voice a little too loud in his eagerness.

"Shut up, you fool," Jean said, angrily. "You two were losing badly when I arrived. You'd be charred pulp if I hadn't come when I did. The first bite is mine!"

"No!" Trixie yelled, desperately. She took hold of her friends with her magic, pulling hard to free them from the monster's hold. They floated to her side as she pulled, but Jean only smiled with grim fascination. Then the Blaziken began moving back toward Jean, and Trixie felt her hold slipping. Hateful images began playing in her mind; things she had never seen, or ever wanted to see. The death of a world as its inhabitants devoured each other, the cruelty of the undead as the plague drove them into space to feast on other civilizations. The scenes made Trixie want to cry and be sick at the same time, but she couldn't afford to be weak.

She tightened her grip on her friends and pulled harder, determined to save them or die trying. This time, it took a great deal more effort for the unicorn to move Buakaw and Namsak. Slowly, they inched towards her only to be pulled back once more by Jean. The zombie was smiling now, but Trixie could see the strain of concentration in her eyes. She suspected that the zombie's brain had suffered more in death than the rest of her had, and her psychic powers had been weakened. The tug-of-war continued as the other two zombies watched, a strange fascination on their faces as they weighed their boss's order against their own hunger. Out of the corner of her eye, Trixie saw Carnage lick his lips as he prepared to leap for Buakaw.

She screamed in fear and tried to pull her friends out of the way with all of her might. A dark shape darted across her vision the instant before the symbiote leapt. Carnage was thrown off course by the sudden attack, his headless body crashing into Jean with bone jarring force. Ragnuk grinned broadly as he walked up behind Trixie, his shadow still returning to him, and a new prize in his grasp.

"Food!" screamed the head of Carnage as it tried to bite Ragnuk's face. Its teeth passed harmlessly through the Sableye, who stared at his prize with great pride.

"I got a trophy like Mistress Lynn!" he squealed in joy. "Do you think she'll be impressed if I show her, big sis?"

"I'm sure she will," Trixie said, trying her best to turn her grimace into a smile. She released the Blaziken as Iron Fist launched himself toward them. They reacted flawlessly, dodging under him before rising together to tear him to pieces with their flaming kicks. Jean threw the body of the headless symbiote off of her, and pulled herself to her feet. She opened her mouth to utter a curse, only to have her head set ablaze by the fists that had suddenly appeared at her temples. Her skull cracked in-between their simultaneous strikes, the sound of it both sickening and satisfying to Trixie's ears. Buakaw and Namsak tore Jean to shreds as she screamed, then burned the symbiote's remains with Flamethrowers, for good measure.

"What's going on in here?" Sasha yelled as she and Welshi ran into the room. Ororo, Laura, Gallah and Joan came up behind them moments later. They looked at the charred bodies on the ground, and at the still intact people in the room as surprise and relief flooded through them.

"It's alright, now," Trixie said, still holding the crying children tightly with one hoof. "They're dead now."

"Technically, they're deader," Buakaw said with a proud grin.

"In the end, they were weak," Namsak said with a chuckle. "So we turned them into ashes."

"I got a trophy like Mistress Lynn," Ragnuk repeated as he held his prize aloft. "I'm gonna name him Tim!"

"I am Carnage you insolent wretch!"

"Shut up, Tim!"

"No, I think we should hear from him," the king said as he walked past the group at the door. He wore samurai armor, and his claws were unsheathed as he took the severed head from Ragnuk.

"Are there any others?" he growled through clenched teeth. The threat of violence poured off of him in waves, and his breathing was heavy with subdued rage.

"Not now," Carnage hissed. "My group is all dead. More will come, though. God hates you too much to save you from that."

"He's telling the truth," Gallah said from the doorway. "I can feel it in his repulsive mind."

"Can I have Tim back, now?" Ragnuk asked.

"You'd better not let him bite you, or anyone else if you're going to keep him as a trophy."

"I'm a ghost-type. Spirits can't be zombies. I'll sew his mouth shut, though. Promise!"

Logan dropped Carnage into Ragnuk's waiting claws. Then the king sheathed his claws as he turned to Trixie and the Blaziken that had returned to her sides.

"On behalf of my family, I thank you. I've lost four sons to this wretched curse. I don't think I could take losing my youngest."

"It's our honor, your majesty," Trixie replied as she rose to her feet. Ororo walked over to her and gathered her children, adding her thanks as she did so. "Overpowering that psychic was a bit of a challenge, I'll admit. Though it was nothing the Great and Powerful Trixie couldn't handle. Of course, I wasn't alone."

She motioned to her friends, who bowed before the king and queen.

"King Logan," Sasha said, concern still covering her face. "We've learned what's driving the hordes southward so desperately."

"Oh?" Logan said, raising an eyebrow at the news. "From the one that we captured, right? What did you learn?"

"The enemies of God's Breath have built two towers in the north, near a place called the Sandia Mountains."

"Towers?" Joan said, confused. "What towers?"

"According to Callisto's description, the forces of destruction have recreated the Bell Tower and the Brass Tower," Welshi said, solemnly. She let the news sink in as Joan and Gallah looked to one another, speechless.

"The armies of Dark Arceus are fighting with the lone zombie city up there, and the zombies are losing," Sasha continued. "These ones are fleeing for their lives, as strange as that might sound. The… cloning technology their kind had previously used to create food has been destroyed. There is no meat for them up north, and so they come here."

"We only spoke for a few minutes when you first arrived," Logan said with a tired sigh. Suddenly, he seemed much older, and much more weary. "If this… Dark Arceus gets a foothold in my lands, what will that mean?"

"We believe Dark Arceus wants a foothold in your world, though for what purpose, we still don't know. The evil one brings only destruction, however. We fear that, if Dark Arceus succeeds with whatever plans it has, only death and tragedy will follow. All who live on Battleworld will suffer."

"A storm is building in the north," Ororo said, her eyes narrowing as she stared out the window. "I feel a massive hurricane building and… pillars of fire disrupting the wind currents?"

"I'm afraid it's worse than that, Queen Ororo," Joan said as she followed the woman's gaze. Trixie looked out the window, as well. She hadn't been sure where she fit when this whole adventure began, but as her ears heard the faint sounds of birds crying on the wind, she knew where she wanted to be.


	35. Arms of Darkness Chapter 11

"I don't know what to think," Twilight Sparkle said as she paced the war room. "It's like Dark Arceus had this whole scenario set up in advance, but it's been imprisoned! How is that possible?"

"Maybe it's just takin' advantage of the situation?" Applejack said as she looked to the tank where their Frogadier prisoner now lived. His name was Edward, and he had turned out to be quite impressionable. They had ordered him not to leave his tank, and thus far he had obeyed out of respect for his new friends.

"I don't know what's going on," he said, his voice honest and pleading as if he were afraid of the ponies thinking him a liar. "All I know is what Korish told me, nothing more. I wish I could be of more help…"

"It's alright," Pinkie Pie said as she put a comforting hoof on the glass. "We believe you. It's just that… things are hard now. From what we've learned about these Unown, it's super duper bad that they're working for the enemy."

"They serve Arceus," Twilight Sparkle said, thoughtfully. "They're the god's instruments of creation… but why would Dark Arceus need them?"

"Well, Pokémon do tend to fight for fun and… other reasons," Rarity said as she casually fluffed her hair. "Why couldn't these Unown be used for destruction?"

"Perhaps. That's always been Dark Arceus's goal, but what do we do about it? There are replicas of the Ruins of Alph popping up in every kingdom we inspect except Ashes, which is under attack by Lugia and Ho-oh! We can't handle that many simultaneous battlefronts! There aren't enough Pokémon in God's Breath or the four zones!"

"Calm down, Sugarcube," Applejack said, though she sounded nervous herself. "It's gonna be alright… somehow."

"Do any of you have good news? Because I could really use some if I'm gonna believe that."

The ponies looked at one another, unsure of what to say. Then Applejack leapt from her chair, a smile on her face as she suddenly remembered something.

"I can't believe I forgot it!" she said, excitedly as she ran over to their Doublade. They had laid their weapons against the wall when they entered the room, but now Applejack was calling hers to take part in the discussion.

"What did you forget AJ?" Twilight Sparkle asked as she watched her friend's Doublade rise up and follow her to the large, stone table.

"Trevor talked to me earlier!"

"You got your Doublade to talk to you?" Fluttershy asked in surprise.

"Well, not really. He sorta just did it himself. When we was sneakin' through Arcadia with the Eevee siblings, and we came across the Ruins of Alph in the underground tunnels there, he spoke."

"You mean he spoke when you found the Ruins of Alph?" Rarity asked. "What did he say?"

"He said 'That's bad'. We jumped higher than a jackrabbit sittin' on a cactus! Haven't gotten a word outta him since."

Twilight Sparkle called out to her Doublade and it floated obediently to her side. The others followed suit, and soon all of their Doublade were floating before them.

"These guys have cut through deamons and orks without so much as an appearance of personality," Twilight Sparkle said, sadly. "We were entrusted with them so we could help them regain themselves…"

"It hasn't been exactly easy getting through to them," Rainbow Dash said, sadly.

"We'll get through to you soon, Bambina!" Pinkie Pie said as she hugged her sheathed Doublade close.

"What I want to know is, why did Trevor say 'That's bad'?" Twilight Sparkle said. "I mean, it is bad but… could he know something we don't?"

"Lucy said these blades hold the souls of her ancestors, who died fightin' on the other side of the Black Gates," Applejack said. "They were followin' a council member, right? Are they still alive? Can we talk to 'em?"

"No, you cannot," came the cool voice of Mistress Mora as she slithered through the doorway alongside Mistress Cloe. The ponies leapt to their feet and ran over to greet the two elders.

"Where are the princesses?" Twilight Sparkle asked as she peered through the doorway past the Pokémon.

"They're gone…" Mistress Cloe said, bitterly. "They fought Mewtwo within the enemy fortress. Destroyer's Grace is a ruin because of it. All four of them have disappeared without a trace."

"I'm sure they're fine!" Rainbow Dash said, confidently. "Our princesses are strong! They'll be back soon, with that traitor wrapped in chains."

"Mewtwo is powerful, but I don't believe he can stand up to the princesses for long. Not on his own…" Mistress Mora said, her voice sharp and tired as she waved her tail back and forth. "It's where they might have gone that bothers me."

"Perhaps they can bring him back," Twilight Sparkle said, her voice cracking slightly from the stress of all her concerns. "We have a different problem, now."

"The Ruins of Alph have appeared in kingdoms throughout the land," Mistress Cloe said, as she passed balls of fire over the knuckles of her left paw nervously.

"You've already heard?"

"It's all the palace guards can think about. I had to gripe out a captain to get him to focus enough to reestablish some discipline in the thoughts of his soldiers."

"As for the one you wish to speak with, she hasn't been seen for centuries," Mistress Mora said. She bit her lip in thought and closed her eyes tightly. When she continued, her voice was strained and sorrowful.

"Cloe and I both served on the council with Feefee in our youth. There was a time when Moon Shrine was overrun and the Black Gates were taken by the enemy. We pushed them back, and Trickster and his wives retook their stronghold after a grueling, two front campaign. Feefee was a Milotic, leader of the water-types within the High Council, and mate of the titan Gyara. She led the counterstrike against the forces of destruction in the wastelands of the underworld. Fifty-thousand warriors followed her into battle, but only a few hundred made it back home."

"And they brought our Doublade with them, didn't they?" Rarity asked.

"They did. The weapons you possess were once the children of Grace and Starlight, council members who served and died in the generation before us. They followed Feefee through the Black Gates as her lieutenants. This was how they returned to us."

"How do we get them to speak?" Twilight Sparkle asked. "Surely they must know something we don't. Right?"

"They may know something, and they may not. As for how we might reach them… The words Trevor spoke to Applejack are the first words any of them have said in years."

"Have they ever been taken into the Wastelands before?" Rarity asked, cautiously.

"No," Mistress Cloe said, sternly. "They are sacred and highly honored within God's Breath. Returning them to a place of such trauma would be cruel."

"What if… and forgive me for seeming cruel, but… what if we take them into the Wastelands? We were given these Doublade so that we could help them remember who they are. The Wastelands could jar them back to… well, themselves. I know it's traumatic, but it may be our only way of learning what they know."

The elders thought it over, exchanging glances as they communicated telepathically.

"Tell us of the situation in Ashes, first," Cloe said as she flipped her paw and crushed the fireballs she had been juggling. "We want to hear it from you directly. What do Lugia and Ho-oh look like?"

"Well, they aren't shades for one," Pinkie Pie said. "I'm the only pony that's been to Ashes and seen them besides Trixie, and she's stayed behind to fight the zombies and evil Pokémon shades. As for what they look like, well… they look like they do in the Pokédex, but with these nasty red collars on their necks. And their eyes glow red like the shades do, and they definitely don't like jokes. But they do like making nasty weather, which makes comedy hard so maybe they do like jokes but they just couldn't hear me over all the wind and volcanic eruptions?"

Pinkie Pie paused in thought as the others stared at her. After a moment, they left her to her inner dialogue and continued their conversation.

"There were six legends that originally helped King Siebold build God's Breath, even before Ra and his family arrived. Father was one. Lugia and Ho-oh were among them, as well. The Red Chains are signs of enslavement, as well as its means. They do not serve Dark Arceus willingly."

"Yet they serve," said a soft, metallic voice from the Doublade on Applejack's back. The group turned to look at the Pokémon, all except Pinkie Pie who still seemed to be arguing with herself. The blades lay across Applejack's back, casting a shadow over her as they obscured her body underneath. On top of the Doublade lay the ghostly form of an Espeon, his tail moving softly back and forth as he looked at the group. He had several large tufts of fur sticking out of his coat, as if he didn't groom often. On his neck was a red bandana with a golden Mew stitched into it.

"You're Trevor?" Applejack said as she strained her neck to try and see him. The Doublade levitated off of her back and landed next to her, sword tips down. Trevor sat atop the hilts and looked the Earth Pony in the eyes curiously.

"I might have been Trevor once," he said, calmly. "That is neither here, nor there. Now, I am a faithful instrument whose purpose is the protection of God's Breath."

"Your brothers and sisters…"

"Sleep," Trevor interrupted.

"But you don't. Why?"

"I saw the Dark One's plans coming to fruition, and so I chose to act. My brothers and sisters have seen it, as well. They wish me to tell you that they're prepared to fight. When this is over, we will return to our family to rest in the halls of our ancestors, until our strength is needed once more."

"Trevor," Mistress Cloe said, gently. "What do you know of Dark Arceus' plan?"

"What little I know is what I heard while confronting The Mouthpiece alongside my commander. The god's plan was initially meant for our world, but that changed when Lady Feefee reclaimed the Fields of Evening. With the Fields free, and our foothold in the Dream World regained, the god decided that destruction wasn't enough. When Lady Feefee confronted the dark one's mouthpiece, she made the claim that good existed everywhere; that the evil that drove the dark one was not the predominant force of creation. She used our world, and the bond between people and Pokémon, as examples. It was quite compelling, to a point where I believe Dark Arceus now wishes to prove her wrong."

"But why bring us through all of this?" Rarity asked. "Why put us through such trouble? Why bring Equestria, Octaria, and Battleworld into this mix? I find it impossible to believe that there isn't a reason behind all of this."

"I do not know the answer."

"What of the ruins and the towers, then?" Twilight Sparkle asked. "Why are they here?"

"Like the legends they are tied to, the Bell Tower and the Brass Tower are trophies of the dark god. The Ruins of Alph represent the growth and prosperity of the god's armaments. So sayath she who places them. So sayath the Mouthpiece to Lady Feefee."

"And who is this 'Mouthpiece'?" Mistress Mora asked, her eyes narrowing in suspicion.

"Her name was Korish."

The group looked to one another as they each began connecting the pieces.

"Ya know," Pinkie Pie said, suddenly breaking from her thoughts. "Lugia and Ho-oh might not have heard my jokes, but I know some of the zombies did because they laughed. That's a win, right?"

Dorris sat with her legs crossed and her front paws held up before her in silent meditation. Around her sat four Alakazam, their sanity restored in the absence of the Hive Mind. One scratched his nose, another gave a little cough, but none of it affected their psychic trance. Their minds were connected, and together they looked out upon Battleworld. They saw the Ruins of Alph rising in various places across the massive planet, with thousands of Unown each. It was a truly terrifying sight. There were so many Unown all across the globe. The psychic circle counted them, each member making their own list. When they were done, they had agreed that one million Unown were currently arrayed across Battleworld.

_We haven't even seen all of the kingdoms yet,_ Dorris thought, gravely. She began pawing at her earrings again, a subconscious, nervous reaction.

The forces of Doom were beginning to take notice. Disguised by the power of the Unown, the Ruins had been built without detection. Even if they had been noticed earlier, the Unown were willing them into being before the Thors and Doom's robotic sentries could possibly respond. The denizens of Battleworld aided Doom's army, though the weaker kingdoms stood little chance as the Thors began to run low on manpower. The sheer numbers surrounding each ruin, both of Unown and the dark god's undead shades, had grown to such an extend that they threatened the survival of the planet itself. It had happened over the course of two days, as far as Dorris and her Enclave could tell. Suzuki had discovered the first ruin on the evening of the first day. By the time God's Breath had began to form their counterattack, the armies of Dark Arceus had already reached numbers in the millions. Yet Doom had not taken action himself.

"He believes his forces are sufficient to deal with this threat," said Aristotle, one of the four Alakazam within the service of God's Breath. His words were telepathic, sent directly to his mistress's mind as he reacted to the free sharing of emotion within the psychic circle.

"He is a fool, then," Dorris said, angrily. "Not that it matters now. The Unown shape reality according to the will of Arceus. They uphold its structure across all the universes made by the god. If Doom acts now, he might be able to save his world. Any longer, and the tide of evil will consume all he has made. Perhaps we should entreat him, afterall."

"To tell him of his weakness would be a great risk," said Socrates, another one of Dorris's Alakazam. "His pride is such that he believes himself infallible. He would be more likely to attack us for questioning the powers he commands than to focus his full attentions on the true threat."

"Perhaps his power gives him good reason for his arrogance, but to underestimate the Unown is idiocy."

The circle fell silent, their agreement given through emotion rather than words. Doom was powerful, but he knew nothing of Dark Arceus, whereas the evil one's shades had surely gained much information about Battleworld and its inhabitants already. Dorris had gained a great deal of knowledge herself, and the forces of destruction had many more resources than she did. Their Alakazam were ancient and immortal, and their psychics were no less effective than the ones she commanded. She was beginning to question the city's chances for survival.

"Our valor keeps us alive," said Plato, Dorris' third Alakazam, in response to her feelings of doubt.

"Our righteousness grants us a path to victory," Dorris intoned automatically. It was an ancient saying, one that the Mew had supposedly invented to inspire them as they waged war against Dark Arceus. King Siebold had made it the primary catechism of his armies. Dorris imagined that this gave some credence to the myth of its origin, though the late king had never paid it any service.

"You're mind is unfocused, mistress," Augustus said, his voice barely a whisper.

Dorris sighed and rubbed her temples. The pain in her head had been building over the past few weeks. Headaches were rare for her, but the serious ones always had a reason behind them.

"I know," she told the old Alakazam. "Something is bugging me. Perhaps it's because we can't see the…"

She paused, her eyes opened wide in sudden shock, though they no longer saw. She no longer heard her Enclave speaking to her, whether it be through mind or through mouth. Nor could she feel her body. She was broken from the psychic link with her subordinates as her mind's eye was dragged to face visions of another reality.

She saw a scarred, bloody hand. An ancient, gnarled bird's talon. A rotten, bloated fist. A long, wet, slithering tentacle. They pulled at a massive, golden chain, dragging themselves closer and closer to Dorris as she watched in horror. Behind them was a blood-red backdrop filled with spite and the half-seen images of hateful abominations that defied existence. She heard two voices echo from behind the daemonic appendages; one was made from the chittering cry of trillions of hungry mouths that scraped at her mind as she listened. The other was the brutal, bellowing war cry of utter destruction. The voices fought each other, struggling to overpower one another while gaining in ferocity with each passing second.

The daemonic appendages were so close now they could almost reach out and grab her. She knew that if they caught her, she would be torn apart. She screamed as they reached for her… and then she was back.

"Mistress," Plato called loudly as he held her. The Meowstic looked up, her senses slowly returning, to see her Alakazam standing around her fearfully. The Pokémon sighed in relief as they saw her coming to, and she smiled weakly in appreciation of their concern, despite the horrible vision replaying in her head.

"What did you see, mistress?" Aristotle said, guessing at her condition.

"The future."


	36. Arms of Darkness Chapter 12

"What do you think it is?" Tree Hugger asked as she walked up next to Discord. The Spirit of Chaos had been busy fighting, though shaggy fur and dirty scales was all he had to show for it. Though he couldn't stop the undead from rising, he could put them down rather well. They had been growing more powerful and more numerous lately, and his services had been needed. He had been given three interesting battles in the last two days, and that was all that Tree Hugger knew. She had kept out of the conflict, for the most part. In situations where evil was attacking so relentlessly, and ponies were being hurt, she wished that she was more of a fighter. She knew she wasn't, though, and so she had become a nurse for the troops and the misplaced animals.

"Well," Discord said as he rubbed his chin. "It's clearly a golden chain, but what surprises me is that you can see it, too. I tried pointing it out to Shining Armor when it was just mist and he couldn't see a thing."

"I saw its aura sticking out of the ground, and it felt, like, crazy. It kinda made me want to hide under a bed, but instead I just went back to the nurses tents."

"But now it's a chain…" Discord said, thoughtfully. "I've racked my brains for the last hour and I can't imagine what this chain is for. The only thing I can think of is that it's a tether of some sort."

"Can we follow it?" Shining Armor said as he walked up behind Tree Hugger and Discord. He was looking at the chain, trying to follow it with his eyes as it ascended into the sky.

"Wait, you can see it? But earlier, when I showed you…"

"Earlier I couldn't see it. Now, for whatever reason, I can."

"Its aura has strengthened quite a bit," Tree Hugger said. "Perhaps that has to do with its, like, current solid nature."

"So it went from a mist, to a solid chain as it somehow grew stronger," Discord said. "Now others can see it, too. All we need now is to know what it's connected to. That should give us some insight into its purpose."

"I'll have my flyers look into it," Shining Armor said as he replaced his scarred helmet.

"Actually, I think I'd like to check this one out myself. I get the feeling that, wherever this thing leads, we'll find Fluttershy… and the others, of course," Discord said as Shining Armor and Tree Hugger fixed him with questioning looks.

"I want to go with you," Tree Hugger said as she placed a hoof on the chain. "I want to help find our friends."

"Are you sure about that? There's no telling what we'll find. If it's related to that 'Dark Arceus' creature these shades keep rambling about I doubt it'll be safe."

"He's right, Tree Hugger," Shining Armor said. "We took enough casualties reclaiming the territory we lost last week. No offense, but you're not exactly a fighter. I don't want to send a non-combatant into harms way."

"I may not be a fighter, but I can treat the injured. If our friends are up ahead, like, they might be hurt. I can help treat Discord if he gets hurt, too."

"I'm not that easy to hurt, my dear," Discord said, kindly as he moved her away from the chain to stand behind Shining Armor. "I'm touched that you're concerned for me, though."

Discord turned and walked over to the chain. As he placed a hoof upon the first rung, Tree Hugger bit her lower lip and closed her eyes. The sound of Discord walking up the chain rang in her ears as she struggled with her indecisiveness. She looked to Discord, and watched in concern as his aura began to change. Discord's aura was naturally chaotic. Once it had been a puppy chewing a horseshoe, another time it had been a two-headed dolphin playing cards. There was only one shape that it had taken more than once, and that had been a darker tinted rainbow. It took that form now, but with each step his aura grew colder and more violent. After a moment of fighting with herself, she ran to the chain and called out.

"Please, let me come!"

"Why?" Discord said as he turned around to look at her. "There's no reason for you to charge headlong into danger like this. I can tell this chain isn't leading anywhere nice, and you would be much better off if you stayed behind."

"I just feel like I need to come," Tree Hugger said as she watched the violent reds and greens of Discord's aura calm a bit in response to her concern. "Please!"

"Well… what do you think, Princey Poo?"

"I think my name isn't 'Princey Poo'," Shining Armor said, sternly. "But if Ms. Tree Hugger really wants to go with you, I'll allow it. She can keep you in line, hopefully. Just make sure nothing bad happens to her."

"I guess it wouldn't hurt," Discord said as he stroked his goatee. He snapped his claws and Tree Hugger suddenly found herself shrunk down, tucked behind one of his scales like a small dog sticking out of a saddlebag. "Now you're safe and sound in my little pocket, where nothing can harm you."

"Why does it feel like my back hooves are on a pillow?"

"Because they are, my dear," Discord said, suddenly appearing at her side. She looked at the tiny Discord next to her, mouth agape, and then at the big Discord she was hitching a ride with. "Don't bother trying to explain it, Treesy. We're both the real thing. As for what you're standing on…"

He held his nose and ducked down beneath the scale, bidding Tree Hugger to follow with his free claw. She obliged, and when she emerged from the dive she found herself in a large, white room. She was standing on a comfortable, red cushioned couch next to Discord. Above her was a hole in the ceiling, from which she guessed she had been peering out of. She could see Discord peering at her through the hole as he walked along the golden chain. She looked to her right and saw Discord looking around the room in satisfaction as he began explaining her circumstances.

"This is a little pocket dimension I made a while back," he said, sounding very impressed with himself. "You have a fridge, a comfy couch with some nice plaid blankets, and plenty of food."

He pointed to a brown, wooden door and his face grew serious.

"Keep this in mind, Tree Hugger. If you want to stay with me, that's fine. But if I find myself in trouble, as unlikely as that seems, that door will take you back to Canterlot Castle. If you're going to come along, I insist you follow my instructions and use that door if needed. Understood?"

"Yes," Tree Hugger said, smiling. "I'm just glad I get to go with you. And this place is, like, totally awesome!"

"It is, isn't it?" Discord said, proudly. He grinned for a moment, then his expression turned to confusion as something caught his eye.

"What's wrong?"

"Stick your head out of my pocket and see for yourself," Discord said before disappearing. Tree Hugger rose up on her hind legs and stuck her head out of the hole in the ceiling. Instantly, she was staring out over Discord's scale as she had been before. She felt the couch rise slightly beneath her, lifting her up further so she could have a better vantage point. Below her were Discord's feet, standing on the golden chain. They were so high up she couldn't see the ground. Above them was the darkness of space, but there were no stars.

"What is it?" Tree Hugger asked. "Where did all the stars go? And the Moon and Sun?"

"Look ahead of us," Discord said as he walked along slowly. "The chain ends in nothing."

Sure enough, the chain did end. Half a rung stuck out of the air, seemingly anchored to nothing.

"Space-time is thin, here," Discord said as he reached the final rung. "As for where everything went, I don't think we're in our solar system anymore. Likely, we're not even in our universe."

"What does that mean?"

"It means our planet is being dragged somewhere, my dear. I imagine that's what this chain is for."

He held out a claw and tore a long, jagged gash in the air before him. A blood-red glow shone from inside as Discord put his head through.

"Tree Hugger?" Discord said as he removed his head from the hole.

"Yes?" she replied.

"Remember when I told you that you might need to use that door if things got bad enough?"

"Yes."

"Keep that in mind," he said as he extended the claws on his lion's paw. Tree Hugger felt an invisible wall cover the pocket she was in as Discord followed the chain through the gash in the air.

The hallways of the Imperial Palace were immaculate and beautiful. No less would be allowed for the God Emperor's most sacred temple. Servants who would normally go about their days in reverent quiet now whispered to one another within the halls, doing their best to avoid the harsh gaze of their superiors. They spread rumors and intrigue, sparked by the arrival of the Angels of Death. Two groups of warriors had walked down these halls just this morning, a miracle of timing attributed to the urgency of their mission and the will of the Emperor. With them, they had been ordered to take the best squad under their command.

"What is the purpose of this?" Ragnar Blackmane growled as he looked around the room. His Wolf Guard bared their fangs, mirroring their Jarl's displeasure.

"Calm yourself, Jarl," said the Great Wolf, Logan Grimnar as he stood to attention near a large Aquila banner at the front of the room. "What do you know of our mission, Master Tu'Shan?"

"I know nothing, Master Logan. All I have been told is that this is the will of the Emperor."

"And you, Canoness Brunthilde? It is my understanding that you have been near Terra more than the rest of us, lately."

"I have served the Argent Shroud in this sector for the past year, preparing for a Holy Crusade into some recently discovered star systems. My forces are prepared, but it is my understanding that our crusade will be focused elsewhere. I do not know the location, yet. Though I daresay you Astartes will be joining us."

"That explains the fleet orbiting Mars," Tu'Shan said, calmly. "That doesn't explain anything of our mission, however."

"It is as the God Emperor wills. That is all I know, and all that matters."

"Indeed," said the deep, strong voice of a Custodes as the door opened and he entered the room. "The Emperor himself sent for you. Make no mistake concerning the honor that He has bestowed upon you."

The Canoness and her entourage bowed their heads in prayer as they made the Sign of the Aquila over their hearts. Logan and Tu'Shan both felt great swells of pride, as their warriors shared whispers of appreciation and excitement.

"I assume you are here to explain the situation to us, Custodes?" the Great Wolf said, as if talking to one of his pack. Before this meeting, he'd had serious misgivings, but those were erased at the words of the Custodes. His doubts were replaced with excitement, and a renewed feeling of comradery with all those in attendance.

"I will explain but a little," the Custodes said. "I am Logratha, Servant of the Emperor. By his decree, we will be led into the warp to await that which He has foreseen."

"We?" Tu'Shan said, his voice a mixture of confusion and acceptance. "You will be accompanying us? And who will be leading us?"

The Custodes did not answer, though his eyes darted toward the doorway. Even before Tu'Shan had finished his sentence, he had become aware of the sound of heavy footsteps echoing through the hallway. Every Astartes in the room tensed as they heard the movement. The sisters, reacting to the sudden tension in the room, bunched their muscles and tightened their fists even as they continued praying. When the polished wooden doors opened, all but the Custodes gasped in shock.

"I… Father…" Logan Grimnar said, suddenly lost for words as he and his pack knelt before the massive form of their Primarch.

"We have not yet found all of the artifacts, Father," Tu'Shan said as he and his warriors knelt before their Primarch. "We are unworthy."

"You're worthiness is not in question here, my sons," Vulkan said as he stood next to his brother. "Leman and I have been called from our journeys to serve our father in a most important task."

"What you pups are about to hear is of the greatest importance," Leman Russ growled, though there was a kindness in his tone, like that of a wolf directing his children in the art of hunting. "You will take this to your graves, or keep the secret until such a time as we tell you it's alright to speak of it; whichever comes first."

"And you must be one of these 'Sisters of Battle' we've been hearing about," Vulkan said as he walked over to where the Canoness and her guards knelt. "It will be good to fight alongside you. But for now, rise, all of you. We have spoken with our father, and he has told us much. We will share with you the details of this mission, such that you need to know."

"Then we will enter the Immaterium. Once there, we wait."

Ghazghkull Mag Uruk Thraka didn't understand what the bugs were thinking. Their cunning and brutality hadn't really changed. If anything, they had become more brutal as they charged Ork fortifications with reckless abandon, devouring everything in their path without concern for whether they would live long enough to deliver the biomatter to their reclamation pools. Their warriors gave strange screams as they charged, sounding almost like the noises weak hummies made when crying over their dead. Ghazghkull wondered over it, but the fighting was still good so he wasn't complaining. He had continued fighting and leading his boyz, directing the dakka where it was needed.

Then the visions had begun. They were different than any the gods had given him before. They were brutal, full of strange lookin' humies getting' filled with dakka by boyz he had only heard about in legends. There were bugs, deamons, space marines, and strange lookin' animals that put up a fight like he'd never seen before. There were two planets, one that was impossibly large, and another that appeared as a speck in comparison. There was a screaming humie at the center of a sun, floating in an endless void filled only with thousands upon thousands of starships and moon-sized space stations. He saw the gods of chaos dragging their realm along a set path to fill that void. Then, he saw a fleeting image of himself standing atop the corpses of millions of green and blue aliens. He began striding through the endless carnage like the conqueror he was, his boyz at his back as they gave the dakka to everything in sight. That was when he felt the presence of other orkish ships entering the edge of the Octarius Sector. After that, he knew it was time to go.

"Boss, we gettin' sum signuls frum outside a' tha system!" said the Mech Boy, Geargutz as he beat on his radio with a wrench. "Dey'z soundin' orky."

"'Corse dey'z orky!" Ghazghkull roared as he fired into a group of Tyranids with his main canon. "Dey'z da Grimmuns, comin' ta get me so'z I can lead 'em ta kill moar hummies n' stuff!"

"Oye, we'z goin' sumewhere's boss?" Ugrak said as he tore open a Tyranid warrior with his Power Klaw.

"Nope, aye's goin' somewhere. You'z an da other boyz iz stayin' behind ta keep killin' da buggies till I gets back."

"You's leavin' da fight? It 'adn't been dat bad lately…"

Ghazghkull hit his commander upside the head and growled.

"I just said I's gonna come back, n' when I do I'll have lots more orks for da fightin'. Da Grimmuns is a super fighty group dats been killin' in other galexies. Gork and Mork said dey'z iz gonna come get me and we'z gonna go kill some hummies n' other stuff in da warp. You'z just keep killin' da bugs 'ere, got it?"

"We gots it, boss," Ugrak said as he rubbed his sore head with his metal gun arm.

"Good, 'cuz I'll be watchin' you. Da gods lets me do it, and I plans ta."

The Warlord turned and grunted heavily as he searched the battlefield for a familiar face. When he found who he was looking for, he roared.

"Oye, Orkimedes! We'z goin' on a trip, you n' I. Getchur tellyporta ready, now! We'z gots sum hummies ta kill and sum stuffs ta loot!"

In the void outside of the galaxy, the Tyranid's main assault force made its approach. The Hive Mind was still in mourning over the loss of the biomass from the strange paradox. It had felt the creation of the alternate universe; the disruption in the flow of space and time created by the arrival of those creatures. It had used warp teleportation, created by deamons crossing over into the paradox, to latch its teleporter worms onto that false reality. Millions of Tyranids had died in the initial invasion, though the Hive Mind had seen the signs of spatial reparations. Its troops had devoured their dead and returned through their teleporter worms to feed their armies before the paradox collapsed. Very little biomass had been lost, save for that which lived within the city.

There were many dangers within the universe. To eat effectively, the Tyranids had to be powerful. Devouring the strange city from the paradox would have given the Tyranids advantages they had never encountered anywhere else. Yet, it had slipped through the grasp of the Hive Mind's fleets. The chance for evolution to aid further feeding had been lost, for a time. The Chaos Gods spoke to one another often since the disappearance of the paradox, and though the Hive Mind cared nothing for their words, it could grasp their intent.

Within the void outside of the galaxy, massive ships began activating organic warp drives. The Tyranids had, on occasion, needed to move in and out of the Warp while traversing other galaxies. Often used for faster-than-light travel when a fleet's Narvhal was damaged or destroyed, they would take to the Formless Wastes when necessary to reach various destinations. Here, on the edge of the Milky Way, the Immaterium was ruled by the Gods of Chaos. To transition into the Warp here was to transition into their midst.

The Hive Mind weighed its choices. For the first time in its existence, it had found a source of biomass so powerful and diverse that hunger was not the only driving force behind its decision. Soon, the choice was made, and the Tyranids responded. Two Hive Fleets transitioned, leaving the void of space on the edge of the galaxy to chase a miraculous food source.

Angron's fury echoed through the Immaterium, as it had ever since the city of strange creatures had left and the amusing paradox their presence had created had been resolved. His hate-filled cries competed with the maddening chatter of the distant Hive Mind as it mourned the loss of the bio-matter within that wonderful city. Tzeentch had found the entire ordeal fascinating. It had been at the forefront of his thoughts ever since they had left. Destiny Slayer and Fateweaver had avoided his presence lately. Unlike Angron, they had been allowed to enter the paradox in body and soul. Their battle with the creature called Korish had tipped them off to their god's treachery, and they had returned to the Warp. Still hoping to gain the power promised them, they had sent two Changelings in their place to test their target's strength. Now they waited in their own chambers for the time Tzeench had foretold; the time when the Gods of Chaos would stretch their domains to encompass a new plane of existence. There, the power of "friendship and love" that the deamons had encountered in the paradox would be ripe for the taking.

The specter Agron had sent into the paradox had been easily dispatched by the equine creatures. Now he raged against the orks and deamons in his master's domain, covering the realm of Khorne with an endless tide of blood. Khorne was pleased with the slaughter, and called in legions of his mortal armies to die by the Primarch's blade. Tzeentch had discussed the equines with the other gods at length, and they had all come to the same conclusion. This power, while completely alien to them, would be useful. They needed it, and they would have it. If it meant slaughtering a million worlds, they would have it.

The God of Lies looked outside of the Warp, peering into the ether beyond. It had not existed before that city had arrived. At first, all Tzeentch had seen apart from the strange creatures had been the paradox they had made. Tzeentch had stared into that falsehood and admired it. The creatures within it were perfect replicas of the original creatures found within the Materium. Though he had been able to will his daemons into being within the paradox, only those that came through his portals had been his true creations. Empowering his forces had been difficult. There had been another godly force opposing him there, one of equal malice but not of Chaos. If only the strange creatures had arrived in the Warp, the paradox would not have occurred and he would have crushed their city with ease. Six of them had arrived in the true Materium, though their magic had protected them from the foes they met on Cadia. Tzeentch had only observed then, as he sent his servents out to probe their defenses. Now he was certain of his goals. That power, and the key to the Corpse Emperor's destruction, would have been his.

Slaanesh and Nurgle had been disinterested in the city at first. They had been too distracted by their own purposes to focus any attention on God's Breath. Only when the combined effort of Tzeentch and Khorne had failed to claim victory did they take notice. They looked into the paradox and watched as the city was pulled into the strange, new realm of dreams. It had departed, but the dream realm had remained. A long, golden streak was all that was left to mark the passing of God's Breath. Now that golden streak was a chain, and it called to the gods of chaos. The rippling, chaotic blue background of the Dream World had thinned to reveal creatures holding its structure together. In numbers beyond count, these small, strangely shaped, cyclopean beings peered at the dark gods as they sang a song of temptation.

As the song reached out to them, Tzeentch had explained his plans to his fellow gods. If they could capture and corrupt this power of "love and friendship" they could use it against their greatest foe. Tzeentch believed they could take this power to destroy evil and use it to their own ends.

The Corpse Emperor had cast off his love and compassion when he had been forced to kill his son, Horus. In the millennia after he had taken to his Golden Throne, humanity had adopted a widespread attitude of violence, fear and hatred that had caused their decline. That hatred had come as a direct result of their Emperor's victory over Horus, for when a leader loses compassion for his own children, why should he remain compassionate for his people? If a leader has no compassion for his people, and instead sends them to their deaths by the billions every day, why then should those people feel anything but resentment? Love of the Emperor kept his people together, but at the core of the collective human psyche the people resented their Emperor for their fate.

Despite the cathedrals built and hymns sang, despite the shrine worlds dedicated to his honor, the Emperor did not return the love of his people. How could he when he was too busy devouring the souls of thousands of psykers every day just to stay alive? The Emperor's compassion was what had made his people strong, and without it the human race was quickly killing itself. Like children desperate for the attention of a parent, humanity eagerly threw itself into the guns of its enemies, praying that their Emperor would notice their suffering and love them once more. However, for the last ten thousand years, he had taken no notice of them beyond the canon fodder they could provide to his cause.

The gods of chaos knew this all too well. They also knew that, should the Emperor ever choose to embrace his compassion, humanity would once again reach the heights it had fallen from. The Emperor would regain his power, and his subjects would become a great threat once more. Once corrupted, they would use the power of the equines to kill the Emperor's compassion once and for all.

The Gods of Chaos smiled in anticipation of what would come. As one, they reached through their realm into the Dream beyond and took hold of the golden chain. As the Hive Mind sent two of its fleets, more massive and horrible than anything the Milky Way had seen; as brutal Orkish ships of a similar size and terror to the Tyranids transitioned into the Warp; as the Corpse Emperor sent his sons to die in another reality, the Ruinous Powers began to pull on the golden chain.


	37. Arms of Darkness Chapter 13

Celestia burned with the fury of her sun as she rained destructive magic down on Mewtwo. Explosions like crashing comets hit him from all sides, launched en masse from the princess's blazing horn. On her right, Cadance had covered the edges of her wings with razor sharp crystals that she used to beat at the Pokémon, or stab him with during high speed strafing runs. Having entered the Dream World, Luna had called upon her Tantabus. The creature had wrapped itself around her, creating illusions of its mistress as she battled, forcing her opponent to deal with after images that extended from her every movement.

For his part, Mewtwo held his own. He dodged in and out of the streams of magic, while launching Aura Spheres. His Mega X form gave him the strength advantage, though the princesses had managed to adapt to, and now matched his speed. The fighters were long past exhaustion. Determination and rage kept them going, and neither their emotions nor their battle showed signs of weakening.

Mewtwo dodged a fiery beam of magic from Celestia, teleporting into close quarters to counterattack with a Psycho Cut. The princess dodged and kicked out at the larger creature. He caught her hoof to hold her in place, and began a series of furious, one handed body blows. Celestia's armor shattered at the Pokémon's punches. Though surprised, she reacted immediately after the first strike. Her wings aflame, she beat at Mewtwo, not caring for defense but only the damage she could do at point blank range. Cadance darted down and cut Mewtwo's back. Her attack was partially deflected as Mewtwo tried to force her off course with Psychic, though the cut along his shoulder blade was still deep. As Cadance came around for another attack, he released Celestia and teleported away, only to be struck from behind by an invisible force. Luna had camouflaged herself, cloaked by the dream energy of the battlefield channeled through her Tantabus.

Mewtwo turned, unable to see the princess. He could feel her, though. She was right in front of him, her thoughts racing as she charged another destructive beam. He charged a Psystrike and launched it in the direction of his opponent. The enormous wave cut through the abstract space of the Dream World, casting light on the edges of the strange tunnel they fought in. For the first time, the combatants could see that which had been hidden in the labyrinthine walls of this reality. Millions upon millions of Unown stared back at them as they floated in the roiling, purple void.

Luna immediately changed the nature of her spell to raise a shield in defense, drawing in, and hardening the dream clouds that covered the battlefield to block Mewtwo's Psystrike. It broke away almost instantly, taking the brunt of the attack and leaving Luna to face the rest. Stunned and bruised, she hesitated for a moment. Mewtwo took the advantage and teleported directly above her, only to face the blades of the Tantabus as it defended its mistress. Mewtwo struggled to dodge the four smoky blades formed from the nightmare creature's shapeless body, trying to close in on his target with a Psycho Cut. The diversion lasted only two seconds, but it was enough. Princess Luna recovered from the shock of the blast, teleporting away as her friends appeared at Mewtwo's sides. Celestia and Cadance blasted the Pokémon with their magic, sending him spiraling backward to crash into the prison of Dark Arceus.

"I… can't beat you…" Mewtwo said between panting breaths. "Perhaps if there weren't three of you…"

"We are friends and allies," Celestia said as Luna and Cadance flew to her sides. "We stand together! We would still have you stand with us…"

"Ha!" Mewtwo said, bitterly. "For what purpose? Dark Arceus is already breaking free! I know where I stand. I am a tool. I was always meant to be a tool for someone. It might as well be a higher power than myself."

"What are you talking about?" Luna said. Her next sentence stopped in her throat as she saw pieces of the rainbow prison begin falling away. Layer after layer of patchwork magic fell into the void of the Dream World. From the distant walls of the labyrinthine tunnel came the song of the Unown. They began appearing through the fog of the void, their power shaking the foundations of the landscape they had created. Their song was strange and alluring, but there was a sinister note in it that terrified the princesses. It wasn't fear that held them in place, however. Shackles of psychic energy, created by the Unown, latched onto their legs. They pulled, but couldn't move far enough to reach Mewtwo. They fired beams of magic, but an invisible shield now surrounded them, absorbing their attacks.

"When Arceus first created our universe, it did so with its one thousand arms," Mewtwo said as he placed a hand on the crackling prison. "They were the first Unown, from which all other Unown come, and they were one with the god. When Arceus cast off its evil, it abandoned over three hundred of the Unown that helped it shape reality. Angry and confused the Unown came together to create a body; one in the form of the god they had lost. The Mew sacrificed their entire species to destroy that body, but they couldn't destroy the Unown. They could only imprison them. Held captive within God's Breath, their collective consciousness continued to plot against the city as the being known as Dark Arceus. Now the Unown seek a new body, and I will provide."

Mewtwo charged a Psystrike and hit the prison hard. A noise like thunder boomed through the ether as he struck the largest crack in the prison. Again he charged his attack, and again he hit the floating ball.

"This is insane!" Cadance yelled. "You can't possibly bring yourself to embrace such evil, can you?"

"Evil has embraced my world since its birth," Mewtwo said as he charged his most powerful Psystrike yet. With a roar, he heaved the psychic energy at the prison and it finally cracked open. "I'm simply giving in to those emotions which led to my creation, and when I'm done with God's Breath, I'll return to my world and give the humans my gratitude. After all, they are the best example of evil."

Darkness poured out of the broken prison and enveloped Mewtwo. Red eyes peered out of the smoke that swirled around the Pokémon, shining brightly with malice before dimming and disappearing. When the smoky darkness cleared, Mewtwo hovered before the ponies, his body covered in the symbols of the Unown. As one, the princesses began shining brightly, channeling their magic to its extremes. The desperate fury they released disentigrated their shackles and broke the barrier surrounding them. The Unown scattered before the alicorns as they charged Mewtwo. The Genetic Pokémon held out a hand before him and his foes crashed into a pulsating shield of psychic energy. They began to fall into the nothingness of the void, but quickly regained their composure. Together, they teleported behind Mewtwo and let loose with powerful beams of magic.

The destructive force crashed against the Pokémon's shield harmlessly. Mewtwo turned his head to face the princesses, his eyes now red, his expression violence incarnate. He raised a hand, and with a simple gesture he shoved the princesses back. It was like being hit by a mountain. They screamed as they rode out the force of the blow before crashing into a massive golden chain.

"W-what is this?" Luna asked weakly as she forced her wings to regain flight.

"It is the instrument of your demise," Mewtwo said as he floated up to them. His voice was more calm and in control than they had ever heard it. There was a new malice in it, as well, and an almost palpable pleasure. "It was not my intention to arrive in your world. I was stopped too soon after Siebold's demise. I didn't expect his blessing upon the High Council to be so great. The land you see now is but a fraction of the endless Dream World. My Unown created it as a pathway, a tunnel if you will, connecting your world with the others we have visited."

"What do you mean, Mewtwo?" Celestia said.

"I am more than Mewtwo, now. I am the avatar of Dark Arceus. I am the god reborn. As for my intentions…"

He motioned behind him, pointing toward the void beyond. The ponies turned to follow his guesture. Suddenly, they could hear a sound approaching. A blood-red glow began lighting the tunnel, and the chain rattled ominously as something pulled on it.

"They are the Gods of Chaos, and they approach quickly. With them they bring your world. Don't worry," Mewtwo added as the Princesses turned in anger. "Killing you is beneath me, now. Your world will be safe until it rests between Battleworld and the Chaos that will fill the ether. After that, I will let those two forces extinguish Equestria, just as I will let Chaos extinguish you."

"I have a feeling this will backfire on you, Charles," Celestia said, smiling suddenly despite her injuries and exhaustion.

"My name is not…"

"I was told your name by Joan, and I will use it. We've already overcome the horrors of that universe."

"They were but shadows of what will come…"

"And they will fail, as well. I know my people, and I know yours. I know that you know this, too."

"Nothing in your world can stand against my might! With the hatred of Chaos and the evil of Doom, you are already dead!"

"Oh, I doubt that," said the cool, cunning voice of Discord. He appeared from nothing to stand atop the chain next to the princesses. He was heavily scarred, with one claw now mechanical and wearing a mixture of leather and steel plate. A small pony looked out from behind one of his scales, her eyes wide in shock.

"Discord," Celestia said, relief flooding her as she looked upon the Draconequus. "You seem a bit worse for wear."

"Not at all, princess," Discord said as he waved a claw and his strange outfit disappeared. "That attire was just so I could fit in. The circumstances under which I aquired it are quite fascinating, however. I'll be sure to wear it for Princess Cadance's next costume ball, so all may ask for the story."

"You," Charles said, his voice seething. He raised a hand and Discord exploded, leaving only the patch containing Tree Hugger intact.

"My, my," Discord's mouth said as it flew through the air. His injuries were like soft, torn clay, though he was still smiling as he molded himself back together. "Such a temper, but less effective than you thought it would be, I'd wager. I can only be successfully countered by love and harmony. That's my kryptonite, I suppose."

"I've seen things…" Tree Hugger said suddenly, her voice haunted and distant. "Were they real?"

"No, they weren't real," Discord said as he patted her head.

"Really?" Tree Hugger said, hopefully.

"Of course! Assuming that makes you feel better, none of it was real."

"It was all real!" Mewtwo yelled. "Every last bit of it! That's why I made this chain. That's why I'm sticking your world in the middle of a bloodbath! I… I can't even…"

Mewtwo put his hand to his forehead, cradling it as if it hurt. He mumbled something almost inaudible, and for a moment Celestia thought he was talking to a person she couldn't see.

"The first world I come to has to be a land full of that which I despise!" he said after a moment, in near disbelief. "Me! Do you know what I am?"

"It's alright, now, Charles," Luna said, gently. "You need to calm down."

"I am the avatar of Dark Arceus! I am the embodiment of evil within the Pokémon world! I don't have to be calm!"

"A few too many exclamation points there, old chap," Discord said as a comfortable recliner appeared before him and he sat down. "You may be dragging our planet into the center of your little destruction fantasy, but that doesn't mean it'll actually be harmed. We have ways of protecting ourselves in Equestria. And from what I've just come through, I can tell you that once you return to wherever it is you came from before this little fight, you'll be quite busy dealing with all the deities you've gotten involved here."

"Their purpose is to prove a point," Mewtwo said, his voice low and angry. "A point to someone I killed long ago; someone who needs to shut up, now!"

"And what would that point be?" Cadance asked as she carefully approached the Pokémon. "Whatever it is, if it's brought you to this its not worthwhile. We can still help you, Charles."

"His name is Charles?" Tree Hugger asked. "That's not real, like, threatening."

The massive chain began to shake and rattle more violently, distracting the group from their conversation. Looking down the tunnel of dreams, they saw four great appendages dragging the blood-red backdrop of Chaos behind them. Daemons charged down the length of the chain, jabbering and screaming as they approached.

"You have more important things to worry about than my name," Mewtwo said, a sadistic smile now covering his face. "Good luck surviving that."

With a manic laugh, he disappeared, leaving the others to watch as the enemy approached.

"Discord, can you break the chain?" Celestia asked.

"Hmm, probably not. Whatever it's made of, it seems pretty tough to me."

"If I channel the abstract power of the Dream, I can likely break it," Luna said as she pulled a cloud from the smoky, blue landscape. Her Tantabus formed itself into griffon talons and helped her shape the swirling mist into a blade. "These are hopes and dreams, thoughts and ideas manifested in physical form. Such things can be dispersed, but never destroyed. If I can make my blade sharp enough, I can cut this chain."

"I wouldn't suggest staying here to do that, though," Celestia said as she eyed the approaching daemonic horde. "I assume you have a way home, Discord?"

"But of course. Tree Hugger almost used it several times when I was fighting those things."

He pointed behind him at the monsters running along the chain.

"Almost, but not quite," Tree Hugger said. "You had some difficulty with the sorcerers a few times. They were, like, powerful."

"What made you bring Ms. Tree Hugger with you," Cadance asked, politely.

"She insisted on coming because my 'aura was turning violent'," Discord said. "To be honest, though, it was good to have a friend along. Her expression when we crossed over into that realm of chaos was priceless!"

"It bothered you, too," Tree Hugger pointed out. "You were almost sick twice, and I had to buck you in the stomach to keep you from becoming a Chaos God."

"My brand of chaos is not reflected there," Discord said, haughtily. "Despite my desire to educate them, their tactics are beneath me. What matters is that I have multiple friends, and they even care about me! It's quite the breath of fresh air."

"If I reforge this at the castle…" Luna muttered to herself as she examined her new blade. A group of Bloodletters, urged on by a large Bloodthirster, had reached the group. Her back to them, the deamons lunged for Luna. With a speed that belied her exhaustion, she turned and cut through them, her blade parting their essence as a pegasus might part a cloud. They vanished into nothingness, their very beings undone by the purity of thought contained in her sword.

"What is our plan, then?" Cadance asked as she began blasting the monsters that swarmed towards them.

"We'll go home," Celestia said, confidently. "Our armor can be repaired with the final piece of the petrified dragon's tooth shard. We'll prepare Equestria as our base of operations. Then, when we arrive at Battleworld, we'll end this."

"To the pocket!" Discord shouted as he shrunk the whole group down. All that was left of Discord's body was the scale that the ponies now hung out over. The deamons stopped in their rampage to stare at the sight, unsure what to make of it.

"Down here," Discord said as he motioned with a claw from within the pocket. The ponies ducked down into the room beneath them and followed Discord through the doorway into Canterlot Castle.

It came as a shock. Korish had spent every day in Battleworld flying through towns, opening portals and strangling humans in their beds. She took pleasure in spreading death and fear in places that the humans believed to be safe from the shades their heroes battled against. She was busy singing to a small child as he lay next to the broken bodies of his parents when the feeling struck.

They hadn't been normal humans. One had climbed up walls and fired electrified webs out of his wrists. The other had blasted Korish backward with her mind and turned her skin into diamond. Korish had broken the wall-crawling human's body over his wife's skin. Then she had ripped the woman's soul from her body, dragging the process out long enough for the human to lose control of her powers. Korish returned the helpless spirit to its body and clawed the woman to death as she struggled to recover. Now she hovered over their son's bed wondering what this feeling was.

The child looked up at her and sobbed as he lay next to his parent's corpses, but Korish paid him no attention. Her connection to her god had faded. She searched her mind as she felt for the familiar presence of her master. It was faint, but the seething hatred that had driven her for generations was still there. The only thing missing was the pressure that the god used to manipulate her. It had been the driving force behind her actions, fading only when the god slept in the months between King Siebold's yearly rituals. Now it was lessened in her mind, as if the god had gone to sleep. But she still felt the roiling hatred that told her Dark Arceus was active and focused. It just wasn't focused on her.

Her smile disappeared as she floated toward the window. She looked down at her blood stained hands. A Scyther shade hid beneath the windowsill in silence. After questioning herself for a moment, she gave the shade an order, then vanished without a second thought for the child behind her or the humans she had killed. She knew that she had to plan and prepare, but her hands were shaking at the thought of what would come next. Dark Arceus had plans that extended beyond this massive, ramshackle planet. Korish understood them. She had discussed them with Feefee at length. There was only one path forward, now. All Korish could do was prepare, follow her master's wishes, and hope that the others would understand.


	38. Arms of Darkness Chapter 14

"Your sky is strangely beautiful," Princess Twilight said as she watched the battle in the distance. It was her first time meeting with King Logan and Queen Ororo. They had been kind and welcoming, and in great need of reinforcements. Mechanical Sentinels had joined the war in the north, and the forces defending Ashes had retreated to their strongholds once more. Twilight had brought Lady Rose and fifty thousand of her poison-types with her, including the titans, Pestilence and Miasma. The gigantic Garbodor and Muk could be seen from the castle heights as they stood guard just outside of the walls of Fort Maria. Beyond them was a web of traps orchestrated by Trixie, Lady Rose and Lord Gil in defense of the human cities.

"Those aren't stars, princess," Queen Ororo said as she rocked back and forth in her chair, her sleeping children held close. "There is nothing natural in our sky. No celestial body exists, save Battleworld."

"Then what are those lights?"

"Space stations belonging to the Kree and Skrull," King Logan said, simply. "So long as they stand watch against the nothingness, Doom lets them live."

"Are the rumors true?" Ororo asked after a moment of thoughtful silence. "Is Greenland facing a greater assault than we are?"

"Two more monuments appeared off the coast of that kingdom just this morning," Princess Twilight said, sadly. "The Cave of Origin and the Sky Pillar. Now Groudon, Kyogre, and Rayquaza are waging war against Greenland and Dystopia. Lord Krush has taken his rock-types to Dystopia, while Lord Chompy and his dragon-types defend Greenland. Unfortunately, the native forces there aren't exactly welcoming of our presence."

"Those lands are full of some of the most vile, selfish people in the world," Logan growled, bitterly. "I won't deny there's a few good eggs there, but the lands have been ravaged by the greed of those that run them too long for it to matter."

"Regardless, we will save everyone, and everything we can," Twilight Sparkle said. "Though, I'm afraid the worst is yet to come."

"Majesty," Rose said as she entered the room and bowed. The Nidoqueen was large and bulky, but she moved with motherly grace and fearless confidence. "We've received word from our scouts in Doomstadt. God Doom is taking action, but not against the forces of destruction."

"What is he doing?" the princess asked as she turned to face Rose.

"The Eevee siblings claim that he is standing before his castle, looking out across the void. They believe he is preparing to create a force field."

"Is this related to Dorris's vision? Could they have sensed something, too?"

"They have the means," Ororo said as she stopped the gentle rocking of her chair.

"If something is coming out of the void, the Kree and Skrull will be the first to feel it," Logan said, thoughtfully. "I suppose they'll earn their keep, afterall."

A series of loud, crisp cries came from the north as Boss Niccolo's Murkrow argued with several Shinx in the Rainbow Crest Gang. Twilight Sparkle watched as Lady Potpourri flew down to intervene. The growls from the Shinx continued, though they were lessened in the presence of the council member. Twilight could hear the tiny Talonflame berating the young Pokémon, and she didn't like some of the words that she heard.

"Potpourri is the mate of Boss Niccolo," Rose explained as she walked forward to stand beside her princess. "She's not a member of the Shining Murder Gang, but she still takes their side in disputes, more often than not. It's one of the reasons she and Sasha sometimes come to blows."

"There are more important things they could be doing, like finishing their deliveries! There are still parts of the Metroplex in need of provisions."

"You've given us more resources than we could have asked for, already," Ororo said, softly as she rose from her chair to see her sons to bed. "A few differences among your forces can't hurt. I doubt they truly hate each other."

"They act like they do sometimes," Rose said with a hearty laugh. "But just like the rest of us, Potpourri isn't bad, despite her pranks and moodiness. She's always fair in the end, and she's more fond of Sasha than she lets on. They'll sort out whatever is troubling their subordinates."

Ororo smiled and began humming a soft lullaby as she walked into the castle. The princess sighed as the queen left. She was exhausted. She needed sleep, but there was still so much to do.

"I'll have to return to my city soon," Princess Twilight told King Logan as she looked back at the Pokémon in the street below. The squabbling had ended, and they were getting along now. Twilight smiled as she watched them get back to work.

"I would be honored if you rested in my castle for the night," King Logan said as he rose from his chair. "You'll cause more harm than good if you're sleep deprived."

"You're right," Twilight said with another heavy sigh. "A warm bed sounds wonderful, right now."

The king smiled as he called on a maid to take Twilight to a room. Then he wished her good night and left in the direction his wife had gone.

"This is the craziest thing we've ever done!" Mikoto said as she and her siblings watched from the shadows of Doom's stronghold. The morning sun had just crested the horizon, illuminating a day that should have been peaceful. "If they see us, we're dead! The Thors have been searching for us since we made our report. I just know they're going to find us…"

"They're too busy watching for the coming of Chaos, Mikoto," Yuko said, her eyes shining with psychic power as she peered into the now visible, though slightly distorted future. "Doom is reaching his consciousness into a higher plane of existence as we speak... I think."

"What higher plane?" Remulos said as he waved his leafy tail back and forth. It was the best he could do to channel the urge to fight into an action that wouldn't give them away. "There's no higher plane here. There's nothing but this corrupt, rotting planet."

"Not all of it is corrupt and rotting, Remulos," Titania said as her ribbon-like feelers wrapped around her brother's shoulders to help calm him. "There's good and evil here, just like every other place we've come to."

"There was good on Octaria?" Dezi said as he struggled to keep his flaming fur dim. "All I saw were deamons and monsters. None of them were good."

"Some of them would have made nice ice statues," Yuki said, her coat frozen into needles that mimicked Mikoto's electrified fur. "The Pokkén Times had an article written by Mistress Sakura a few weeks ago where she was talking about the decoration opportunities we missed on Octaria."

"The horrors of Octaria are following us here," Lucy whispered. "You'll get a second chance at making furniture, Yuki. None of that matters now, though. Look!"

She pointed with her tail fins at the tiny, blue and black form of a Gourgeist floating through the air before Doom. The ghost-type looked back behind the god to stare directly at the Eevee siblings. The young boy standing behind Doom looked a bit confused, assuming the strange creature was looking at him. Doom held up a hand to calm him, never looking back, and Korish shifted her gaze to meet the god's.

"You have a protection about you," Doom said, addressing Korish. "One that I think not even my son could break. That isn't to say he could not harm you, only that he could not harm you easily. However, his power is as nothing compared to mine."

"I understand that," Korish said, unconcerned by Doom's threat. "I'm not here to fight you, though. I am the Mouthpiece of Dark Arceus, a god from another multiverse who would like to meet you."

The ground began to shake as quakes on the seafloor rumbled through the landmasses of Battleworld. Galactus, the personal guardian of Doom's castle, walked to the edge of the cliff to stand before his master's family as a shield. Doom turned toward the Eevee siblings then, his arms crossed and his eyes meeting Lucy's. The Vaporeon froze in place as Mikoto gasped next to her, her fur giving off electric pulses in surprise. It wasn't Doom that shocked them, however.

Beyond the cliff on which Galactus stood rose the Spear Pillar, stabbing through the ocean and air in a manner befitting its namesake. It loomed above Doomstadt ominously, two large buildings jutting out of its sides on platforms that rose above the pinnacle of the pillar. The Sinjoh Ruins stood atop one platform. The Hall of Origin stood atop the other. Two guardians, one in front of each building, looked out over the assembled forces of Doomstadt. Slowly, the eyes of the guardians turned to meet Galactus. The Devourer of Worlds stared down the Lord of Time and the Lord of Space as the air around them trembled. The void above Battleworld lit up in violence as Doom turned his attention back toward the Spear Pillar, and Lucy called for immediate evacuation.

"We will not help you, Charles," boomed the voice of Dialga as he shifted his gaze a moment before the avatar appeared atop the Spear Pillar.

"Nor will we hinder you," Palkia said, as he, too stared at Charles.

"You are now but a small part of our creator," Giratina said as he shifted through the shadows beneath the Spear Pillar. "You represent a single aspect of creation, not the whole."

"Look around you," Charles said as the Unown shapes on his body pulsated with evil. "This world is possessed by a mad god bent on ruling with an iron fist. Above us, his forces, which serve him out of fear, fight the incarnations of carnality and death from another universe. There is nothing but greed here. It permeates all things, driving the good as well as the evil."

"What of the world above?" Palkia asked. "The country known as Equestria is ruled by light and love, friendship and peace."

"Yet evil exists there, as well."

"But it is not the primary driving force," Giratina said. "Nor is evil the driving force behind the heroes of this world who lay down their lives in defense of their people."

"I don't know any of you," Doom interrupted, his voice cold and calculating. "And your conversation has nothing to do with my world. Your presence, however, is an affront to Doom and that which I have created!"

"My presence…" Charles said, thoughtfully as he turned his attention to Doom. "Perhaps I should introduce myself, then."

He teleported before Doom and landed a vicious punch to the armored dictator's stomach. Doom coughed in pain before backhanding the Pokémon, rocketing him into the base of the Spear Pillar. Charles absorbed the blow, his Mega X form shining with the hateful light of Dark Arceus.

"I am the avatar of the Arms of Darkness," he said, as he calmly regained his balance. "I am here to make a point, and so far, as I look out upon your 'creation' I see that the minds of your people are not that different from the minds of the humans of my world. Some are good, most are greedy."

"I don't care about the humans of your world!" Doom yelled as he flew toward Charles. "I just want you off of mine!"

Their conflict shook the air as Battleworld burned.

Rainbow Dash zoomed across the training ground, trying to flank Applejack and her three Aggron. A Flygon and two Charizard flew behind her, fire already pouring over their closed mouths as they prepared Flamethrower attacks. They zoomed downward, clashing in the middle of the ring. Loud, metallic clangs rang as the pony's Doublade blocked, jabbed, and parried each other continuously. Led by their spirit links, the Doublade matched the conscious and subconscious wills of their masters perfectly amid the furious battle surrounding them.

"With the exceptions of Dystopia and Greenland, we've pulled out of all but the weakest kingdoms," Rarity said as she lay next to her two Altaria guards behind the crowd of Pokémon watching the battle. "Was this really wise?"

"Twilight wasn't sure either," Fluttershy said as her Blissey tended to a group of playful baby Pokémon nearby. "Dorris insisted that we pull most of our forces back, though. She seemed to think that whatever is going to happen will be serious, and we need to be as united as possible."

"That's 'cuz it's getting really bad out there," Pinkie Pie said as she and her Lopunny walked up to the training grounds.

"Pinkie Pie," Rarity said, critically. "Why on earth are you wearing that outfit from the Appleoosa incident?"

"I'm gonna sing about caring and sharing to the bad guys outside! And boy, let me tell you, there's a lot of 'em now."

"That song didn't exactly stop the ponies and buffalo from fighting each other. Besides, your Lopunny don't seem to like their costumes."

"They are kind of clunky for a battle…" said Shirly, the smallest and most timid of the Lopunny following Pinkie Pie. She held up the edges of her dress with one pink paw as she examined the lace. "It is rather pretty, though."

"They're onyx colored versions of mine," Pinkie Pie said, cheerfully. "The red scarves are a nice addition, don't you think?"

"Hmm," Rarity said as she rose from the ground and walked around the Lopunny to appraise their outfits better. "They are lovely, though they could use a few gems. Some diamonds, perhaps? And if you're wanting to calm ponies, you should use blue."

"So what's going on outside Pinkie Pie?" Fluttershy asked.

"Well… Mewtwo's back, though Joan wants us to call him Charles now. He's fighting God Doom after somehow fusing with Dark Arceus. Oh, and he's dragged Chaos, and the Orks, and the Tyranids here from Octaria. Or maybe they dragged themselves? Anyway, they're caught up in a space battle at the moment, but Dorris says they'll make landfall after they're done with the ships in the void."

"That sounds like quite the predicament," Applejack said as she, Rainbow Dash, and their warriors walked up to the group. Fluttershy's Blissey rose from their seats, max potions in hand, to begin treating the fighter's wounds.

"Sorry, girls," Rarity said. "We lost track of the battle. Who won?"

"It was a tie," Rainbow Dash said. "Though I would have won if we'd continued."

"We quite 'cuz this is just trainin'" Applejack said, ignoring Rainbow's braggadocio. "Is that all that's new Pinkie? 'Cuz we already beat those guys from Octaria. I'm not lookin' forward to fightin' them again."

"If the Skrull and Kree can hold out, we won't have to," Pinkie Pie said. "There's one other thing, but we're not quite sure what it is. Twilight says it looks like a planet covered in some kind of bubble. All of the bad stuff seems to be bouncing off of it."

"Ah, yes," Discord said as he materialized alongside Celestia, Luna, Cadance, Shining Armor and Tree Hugger. "That took a bit of doing."

"You're back!" the ponies cried happily as they ran to greet their rulers. The nearby Pokémon bowed respectfully as the ponies embraced each other.

"Where is Twilight?" Celestia asked as she lifted her head above the group hug.

"She's at the palace trying to figure out what that planet is," Pinkie Pie said, excitedly. "Hold on, I'll get her!"

She ran off without another word, a pink blur marking her path.

"We're quite a ways inside the Rock Zone," Rainbow Dash said nervously, as she watched her friend become a speck in the distance. "I'm pretty sure she's using the teleporter to get back, right?"

"YUP!" Pinkie Pie yelled from over the horizon.

The group stood around the battle ring, discussing current events. Two minutes after she had left, Pinkie Pie reappeared next to Twilight Sparkle.

"Where are they, Pinkie?" Twilight said, her back to the gathering. "Teleporting into the Four Zones without exact coordinates is tricky enough due to the timespace warping effect over the city."

"That's why we appeared here, instead of in the palace," Cadance said as she and her husband walked up to Twilight. The youngest princess turned and smiled, tears of joy welling up in her eyes as she ran to embrace her family and friends.

"I'm so glad all of you are safe!" she cried. "Things are getting really bad, here. Where did you go?"

"We fought Mewtwo in Destroyer's Grace until we ended up in the Dream World," Luna said, a long, curved blade on her back. Its sheath was covered in stars, with the image of her cutie mark visible on the hilt. "Charles is now possessed by Dark Arceus. We cannot match his power, but his scheme has brought him into conflict with those who can."

"I'm sure you've seen our home planet in the sky?" Celestia asked. "It's been dragged here to be crushed between Chaos and Battleworld. Combining our magic, as well as the love and light of all of Equestria, and focusing that through the Crystal Heart, we were able to form a protective barrier around our home."

"The Forces of Destruction are crawlin' across Battleworld like a horde a' angry termites protestin' a school for exterminators," Applejack said. "We're fightin' em, but it ain't easy. We need reinforcements from home."

"Our plan is to take God's Breath to Equestria," Celestia said, calmly as she began walking toward the teleporters that led to the city proper. The entire gathering followed her without question or hesitation. "We need to solidify our power in one place and strengthen the defenses protecting our world. From there, we will devise our plans to aid Battleworld and send Chaos back to its own realm. Only then will we confront Charles, and the dark god he now embodies."

Focusing their power through the Diamond Pillars, the ponies lifted God's Breath from the floor of Battleworld's ocean. The zombies of the Deadlands, seemingly forgotten by Dark Arceus, watched the city's departure stupidly. Once above the ozone layer, the princesses and Discord carried the city to Equestria. Their planet had arrived just outside of the defensive line of Skrull and Kree ships, where it was sandwiched between the aliens and the arrival of Chaos. Despite the odds, they had managed to protect themselves with a shield of reflective magic. The ponies now carried the Pokémon city toward this shield as fast as they could.

The moment they entered the void of space, they came under attack. Flying Tyranid organisms, screeching Chaos deamons, and ramshackle Ork fighters clashed in the void with the ships of the Kree and Skrull. Hundreds of Gardevoir, led by Lady Joan, floated near the edges of the city's shield, focusing their power into maintaining a defensive line of black holes. Reinforced by Shining Armor's most powerful shield spell, the city was protected from the unimaginable gravity that tore its foes apart. For what seemed like an eternity, God's Breath floated through the void and the cruel firefight that lit it. The black holes drew in everything that got close and devoured them hungrily. Eventually, they arrived at the reflective barrier and phased through it to the safety of Equestria. Joan led her Gardevoir in placing the black holes around the planet, perfecting Equestria's defense as the city came to rest in the sky next to Canterlot.


	39. Arms of Darkness Chapter 15

Joan walked through the beautiful streets of Canterlot, taking in the sights of the Equestrian capital. When God's Breath had first arrived in Equestria to recruit the help of the Elements of Harmony, the ponies of Canterlot had been remarkably warm and receptive. When Dark Arceus had dragged the Pokémon city through dimensions, Equestria had been left to defend itself from the hateful legions of destruction. They had fought a months long war, but they were just as warm and friendly as Joan remembered. The ponies were already helping to finish repairing the damage God's Breath had sustained in recent months, just as the Pokémon were helping the ponies stamp out the last remaining shades. Still, despite the warm atmosphere, Joan couldn't help but feel a bit out of place in Canterlot.

"Oh, my gosh!" said a voice from her left. Joan turned to see two unicorns sitting at a table, staring at her. One of them was pale with a dark, black mane. The other was light pink with a spiky, blonde mane. Between them sat a silver tray with two porcelain cups and a purple porcelain pitcher.

"Um, excuse me?" Joan said as she looked around, unsure if she was the one being addressed.

"My sister was just commenting on how you look like you're walking alone," said the dark haired unicorn, her voice low and raspy, but not unfriendly. "You look like you could use some friends."

"You should totally come and sit with us!" said the blonde haired pony, her voice excited and bubbly. "I'm Sunshine Smiles, and this is my sister, Moonlight Raven. Come on. Join us!"

"A-alright. My name is Joan."

"You're one of the leaders of the Pokémon, aren't you?" Moonlight Raven asked as she poured Joan a cup of tea. "We've been fighting monsters like you for a while now."

"But it's not like we don't know the difference between the good ones and the bad ones," Sunshine Smiles said as she frowned at her sister. "You've taken really good care of our princesses and their friends, and we're really grateful."

"We really are," Moonlight Raven said, smiling apologetically. "I didn't mean to imply anything. Sunshine and I haven't even been on the front lines, really. We've been with most of the other unicorns, and half of the pegasi from Cloudsdale, manipulating the weather to make sure it stays to our advantage."

"Your magic is fascinating," Joan said as she accepted a teacup, holding it with her mind in emulation of the sister's levitation spells. "We've come to respect it greatly. In truth, we wouldn't have survived without it."

"Rumor has it, you've seen some nasty monsters since you left," Sunshine said. She leaned over the table and spoke softly, as if trying to guard a secret. "What were they like?"

"We've seen quite a bit. I'd rather not go into detail… it's not pretty."

"Sometimes, the coolest things in life aren't pretty," Moonlight said as she pulled a book from her saddlebag. "I've got a book on monsters of the north that's full of awesome stuff, but most of these things are hideous. I wouldn't want to meet them in person."

"I'm not sure if anything in your book quite compares to the horrors we saw. They're avoiding this planet, for the meantime. The protections we put in place are quite strong. Unless the princesses choose to send your people onto the battlefield, you probably won't get to see more than pictures."

"Even if they send some of us out there, we trust our princesses," Sunshine said, proudly. "They're all awesome and wise, and some are really old!"

Moonlight Raven gave her sister a questioning look and the unicorn continued, a bit more cautiously.

"What I mean is that they lead us in upholding love and friendship. It's what our society is built on. The same is true for you guys, right?"

"It is," Joan said, smiling. "In our world, Pokémon often work together for the benefit of all. Most choose to live close to nature, despite our ability to achieve the creation of cities, like God's Breath. The humans are very kind, as well. We fight for, and protect one another. Our king often told us to admire and value the relationships humans and Pokémon create in the world outside of God's Breath. He called it a 'beautiful bond of trust'. I just wish some of us had seen the wisdom in those words…"

Joan suddenly realized she was crying. She quickly wiped her tears away as the blood rushed to her cheeks.

"Don't worry," Sunshine said, putting a comforting hoof on Joan's arm. "You're with friends here."

"You can tell us what's going on," Moonlight said, as she poured Joan more tea. "Did one of your friends turn evil?"

"He's… he's just lost," Joan said as she accepted the cup. "It's been ages since we've been friends, really. He was in the dungeons recently, held captive for trying to hurt the princesses, and he never even crossed my mind. Once we were in Octaria, I couldn't see past my own fear and sense of duty. I feel like… I abandoned him to this fate."

"He'll come around!" Sunshine said, optimistically. "I'm sure he will!"

"Well," Moonlight said, more thoughtfully than her sister. "We don't fully understand the situation, but if there's a shred of good left in him, he might come around someday. Though, bitterness and hatred are powerful emotions. Equestrian history has shown that, given time, negative emotions can eat away at a creature's heart until the goodness in them is so small they see it as worthless and throw it away. Your friend has a choice, and no one can make it for him. If he chooses to embrace the evil within him and cast off the good, there may be nothing you can do about it."

Sunshine threw a spoon at her sister and frowned angrily.

"But I'm sure he'll be fine," Moonlight added, blushing slightly as she rubbed her head.

"Thank you," Joan said. She sighed and looked to the palace in the distance as the words of her new friends mulled about in her mind. "We did all sorts of things together, from conquering the trials of the four zones of nature, to exploring the depths of the ocean, and traveling the human world. But you're right, it's his choice to make in the end."

Joan rose from her seat and bowed in gratitude, a smile on her face as a strategy began to form in her mind.

"The princesses are holding a war council in the palace, and I am needed there. It may be true that Charles has a difficult choice to make, but I can influence him. I know I can."

The sisters said their goodbyes and she departed for the castle as hope once again filled her heart.

"Dark Arceus has overextended itself," Princess Celestia said as she addressed her war council in the comfort of her Canterlot throne room. "We are but a speck in a storm of violence that is tearing through this place. Around us, we see the horrors we encountered on Octaria waging war against the alien ships that defend Battleworld. Our planet is protected by the joint efforts of ponies and Pokémon, set behind the first line of defense presented by the creatures known as the Kree and Skrull. For the moment we are safe, but we are lost. We do not yet know how to return to our own universe. Until we discover a means to go home, we will bring order to this war torn landscape."

"We are vastly outnumbered and surrounded by foes on all sides," Lord Gallah said. "How do you suggest we fight everyone at once?"

"We don't," Princess Luna said. "We are in a very fragile position, but we can turn this to our advantage. Presently, we are small and insignificant in this war. Chaos wants the power of harmony we ponies possess, for what purpose, we don't know. The Tyranids wish to devour the Pokémon so they may add your power to their own. They can affect neither of us, here. So long as we're cautious, we have the ability to strike at our leisure, without fear of counterattack."

"We have had many long discussions on this matter," Cadance said as she walked forward to share her part. "Due to the information we have received, our forces are bogged down in three places; Greenland, Dystopia and Ashes. Doom seems to have left them to their own devices in favor of sending his troops elsewhere. Greenland and Dystopia are under assault by Groudon, Kyogre, and Rayquaza. Ashes is under assault by Lugia and Ho-oh. We will send forces to deal with the threats in those kingdoms, while freeing the legends that assault them from their slavery to Dark Arceus. Then we will focus our attention on Charles."

"Majesty," Joan said as she rose from her seat at the table. "I request permission to deal with Charles, when the time comes."

"You would deal with Dark Arceus yourself?" Princess Celestia said, concern and apprehension in her voice.

"I would. I don't know if I can get through to him; to convince him to reject Dark Arceus, but I would still like to try."

The princesses turned and looked to each other, weighing their choices in soft whispers. After a moment, they returned their attention to the group.

"If you're determined, then you may accompany me," Celestia said, calmly. "I will be leading the assault on Doomstadt. Luna will focus her power on destroying the chain that joins these realities together, while Twilight Sparkle, Cadance, and Shining Armor will deal with freeing the enslaved legends."

"You are dismissed to organize your troops as you see fit," Princess Luna said as she turned to leave. "Due to their greater experience, the High Council has priority on devising our strategy once battle has been met. Follow the plan, but most important my subjects, follow the wisdom of our Pokémon friends."

"Sister," Gallah said as he took Joan by the shoulder and led her away from the group. "You and I need to have a word."

"What is it?" Joan asked telepathically.

"You know," Gallah responded as he fixed her with a hard stare.

Joan looked out across Canterlot and marveled at the beauty of the city. The ponies walked through the streets, relieved at the return of their princesses. Celestia had kept them calm while explaining their situation, taking care to thoroughly emphasize the measures that had been taken to protect the planet. Joan couldn't help but smile as she watched the friendly ponies going about their daily business.

"I met a couple of sisters today," Joan said as she looked out from the castle veranda. "They were unicorns. One was dark and brooding, the other was bubbly and full of life!"

"Joan…" Gallah said as he read his sister's emotions and began to see where she was going.

"Listen, Gallah. I know what you're thinking, but we can get through to him! I just know we can! The citizens of this land remind me of the kindhearted humans of our world…"

"Not all of them are kindhearted, Joan," Gallah interrupted.

"And I'm sure the ponies have their own… deviants. That doesn't change the fact that we owe Charles. He was our friend. We need to try to get through to him, no matter what."

"And if we fail? Regardless of any prior planning, the fact remains that Princess Celestia will be charging head first into a battle between two unspeakable powers. Can you honestly say that your efforts to speak to Charles won't hurt her ability to do what she must do?"

"Her goal is only to speak to the gods of space, time, and anti-matter…"

"…and get into the Hall of Origin atop the Spear Pillar. Charles and Korish aren't likely to let her do as she pleases."

"I know I can help her accomplish her goals. I won't put her mission in danger."

"If your focus is on talking to Charles and not fighting him, you _will_ be putting her in danger."

"So what are you saying? We should try and stop Charles? We can't. Should we just ignore that he is our friend?"

"No. I'm not so pessimistic about stopping him, however. I will come with you and the princess. A moment will present itself for us to assault Charles at his weakest. When it does, we will take him into the Hall of Origin with us."

"Allowing the dark god to enter the Hall of Origin is forbidden…"

"If we wish to help our friend, it may be the only way."

"I knew you would never give up on him," Joan cried as she hugged her brother.

"Keep in mind, Joan. No plan survives contact with the enemy. Things will be chaotic. In the end, we must be prepared to do what's best for everyone."

"I just know Charles will see the light. Have faith, Gallah."

In the void above Battleworld, Ronan the Accuser was in the process of cleaning up the remains of a boarding action on his ship. He lifted his hammer from the collapsed skull of a beast he had come to learn was called a Tyranid. It was as large as he was, with two guncreatures attached to its primary arms.

"What do you call this one, again?" Ronan asked as he lifted the broken skull from the ground.

"It's a Hormagaunt," said the sharp, brutal voice of the human named Ragnar Blackmane. He sounded as if he would rather not talk to Ronan, but he had been ordered by his superiors to gain what allies he could. At the very least, they had come to respect one another's skill in battle.

"They are violent beyond description," Ronan said as he turned to his soldiers. "No words could do justice to the monsters we've killed today. Your people fight these things regularly?"

"In some parts of our galaxy we do. It's not like they give us a choice."

"And what of the leader I killed?"

"That was a Hive Tyrant. You did a fine job of slaying the beast, alien or not."

"And you've done a fine job of helping me understand these creatures. Both our sides will benefit from this relationship."

"By Russ, I never thought I'd see the day," Ragnar whispered to himself in disbelief. He had been doing that a lot, lately. Most of his ramblings had been curses about having to fight alongside a being not of his own species. Ronan had chosen to ignore him, for the time being.

"We've lost ten battleships thus far," Ronan said as he accepted a data slate offered to him by one of his soldiers. "The Skrull have lost twelve, though their forces are engaged with the 'Orks'. Four enemy ships have made it past their lines. Reports indicate screaming, lustful cries, and the stench of rot in their wake. What do you make of it, Ragnar Blackmane?"

"Chaos is heading for your world. If they can break through your god's shields, then your world will suffer."

"There are two more defensive lines for them to break through," Ronan said as an idea began forming in his mind. "Word has it that God Doom's attention is entirely focused on a surface battle with a completely different foe. If Chaos is as capable as you claim, they might be able to break through his shields while he isn't looking."

"The Tyranids and Orks will follow them, though I couldn't care less. Your world's safety isn't my concern. I care only about stopping those ships."

"They are large as moons…" Ronan said before being interrupted by a loud beeping alert from his dataslate. "And they are turning."

"Where?" Ragnar growled as he rushed to Ronan's side.

"I told you of the small planet that appeared along with the Chaos dimension, didn't I? The one directly behind the first line?"

"But what purpose could they have with that little rock?"

"They seem to be turning to face it, but they are holding position around the golden chain."

"Then we must engage them. By the blood of the Allfather, there's no time to waste."

"Our line has holes in it, and many ships are in need of emergency repair or evacuation," Ronan said as he handed the dataslate back to his subordinate. "In our current state, approaching those massive ships is a mistake."

"Then we'll attack them ourselves," Ragnar growled, his voice low and filled with violence. He turned to the twelve marines he had brought with him aboard the Kree ship and called for them to follow. Ronan put a hand on his shoulder to stop him, and was met with a stare that would make lesser Kree weep.

"I did not say we wouldn't attack them," Ronan said, his demeanor calm and measured despite the berserker rage in the other man's face. "I cannot let them reach the second defensive line. While they are stopped, we will take the initiative and gather our strength. We will let the Orks and Tyranids advance forward and distract Chaos, even if we must force them to engage one another. Ten standard hours from now, assuming they haven't begun encroaching on the second line, we will attack. The Skrull will join us."

"And if they move before then?"

"I cannot let them reach the second defensive line. If they move, we will launch the assault."

"What's so important about the second defensive line?" Ragnar asked, his eyes narrowing in suspicion.

"We Kree and Skrull do not often agree," Ronan said, as his lips formed into a sly smile. "Together, however, we have found a way to escape our meaningless watch over God Doom's world. When the time comes, make sure you are not among us."


	40. Arms of Darkness Chapter 16

Luna, Cloe and Mora walked through the Black Gates, emerging in the glistening stone fortress of Moon Shrine. Twelve hundred guard ponies stood near the portal to greet her, mixed with the Pokémon under Master Trickster's command. They all saluted as she and the elders entered the fortress. Luna wore a new set of Royal Guard plate armor, with a newly cast shield spell to reinforce it. Her dream sword was strapped tightly to her back, and her Tantabus hovered close by.

As the others prepared to embark on their mission to stop the madness surrounding them, Luna had the task of breaking the golden chain. She had forged her sword in a single night, transforming it from a mass of jumbled dreams in the form of a dull blade, to a true weapon of purity. Now, she needed allies and a clearer idea of what Charles had said when speaking of "proving a point to" someone. Mistress Cloe had suggested that this person was Lady Feefee, yet she only suspected that the dark god might be keeping her in its fortress. A hunch was all they had to go on, and so a hunch was what they would follow.

"All is clear on this side, majesty," Master Trickster said with a proud sneer. "The enemy has emptied out their strongholds in favor of assaulting the world beyond. Their armies still inhabit the southern pits, but they should not be close enough to bother you."

"Good," Luna said, with a smile and a relieved sigh. She had seen too many battles lately, and while there were still more to come, the calm between them was quite enjoyable. "I would love to stay here and rest, but we must be off for the Fields of Evening."

"Of course," Trickster said as he turned and led the group past the large, brick buildings of his fortress. They shone like starlight in a clear sky, but there was a power about them that, to Luna, resembled the abstraction of the Dream.

Though most of Trickster's warriors were ghost-types, there were Pokémon of all types and species defending Moon Shrine. Many still wore bandages from the assault they had endured while God's Breath had been on Octaria. Even some of Luna's pony guards carried fresh scars and the signs of battle about their armor. Luna smiled at her servants with pride as they saluted her passing.

"Your soldiers have mixed well with mine," Master Trickster said. "We have great respect for those who have faced the shades and survived."

"Ponies are not ones to simply lie down and die when danger threatens," Luna said as she followed the Mega Gengar through the winding streets of his fortress. "We have brave hearts and strong wills, much like our Pokémon friends. Where does this door lead, Master?"

"This is the pathway to the Fields of Evening," Trickster said as he opened a pair of large bronze doors on the edge of his fortress. "Lynn and Ann await you at your destination. Despite our differences in outlook and personality, we are good friends with those who guard the fields."

"How are your preparations coming along?"

"Most of my forces are securing our entry point on the golden chain under the leadership of the remaining Elder Council members. They will not engage the enemy until our arrival. The opposition is busy enough without us. My forces here will depart with you once your business is done."

"We hope to return soon," Luna said as she walked through the doors.

The journey was longer than she had expected, though the transition had been sudden and relieving. At a certain point along the road the dull, depressing Wasteland immediately gave way to green pastures and flowering fields. It took four days for them to reach the final hilltop along the path. The group enjoyed the scenery and the chance to relax. Their cause was not urgent. Their armies on Battleworld had been withdrawn from all kingdoms but Ashes. The fighting in Dystopia and Greenland had been largely abandoned due to poor battlefield conditions. Those forces were reorganizing, and would be redeployed once Luna had announced her presence on the golden chain. The weak had been sheltered, and Doom's forces were holding their own. For now, the forces of God's Breath and Equestria would take their time and prepare accordingly.

"It's gorgeous," Luna said as she looked at the small buildings in the distance. Though she could barely make them out, she could see the rainbow colors cast by the light of the Volcanora reflecting off the flowers that covered the hillside structures.

"They replant the flowers of their town every season," Mora said, smiling as she appreciated her friend's reaction. "They are artisans of nature."

"This place is peaceful," Cloe said. "We do our best to keep it that way. Trickster sends patrols here regularly. He's had to commit entire armies here on more than one occasion."

"That doesn't seem like it will be necessary, now."

"We have Dark Arceus's arrogance to thank for that," Luna said as she began walking down the path. Groups of Butterfree and Beautifly floated through the air, humming a greeting as they passed. Flowers bloomed before them as they approached the town, created by seven Shaymin that stood before them on the road. Ann and Lynn levitated to either side of the Shaymin, and hovering in the air slightly behind the gathering was Vincent the Victini and all of the Jirachi. They flew near the antlers of a beautiful Xerneas whose eyes shone with life-giving power.

"Greetings, Princess Luna," said the wise, youthful voice of the Xerneas as she bowed her head. "Greetings, Mistress Mora and Mistress Cloe. I am Dain, eternal protector of the Fields of Evening. It is our honor to have you in our home."

"It is an honor to be able to visit such a beautiful place," Luna said as she bowed before the friendly Pokémon. "I would love to stay longer, once the mess on the outside is finished with."

"Speaking of which," Ann said, softly as she looked longingly at the field. "We must continue with our business, however much we wish to stay and enjoy the peace of this place."

"I assume the Jirachi are ready," Cloe said as the ghost-types escorted the legends to float beside her.

"Yup!" Kazuo said happily. "This is a pretty big wish, and it's only because Destroyer's Grace is broken and empty that we can even do this."

"Take hold of a vine, then," Mora said as she extended her vines to the circle. Each member obeyed, connecting mentally and spiritually through Mistress Cloe as a newly formed psychic circle. Vincent landed atop Luna's back, and her Tantabus began zooming happily around his head. They closed their eyes and focused on their goal as the Jirachi gathered their power.

"I wish to be where Lady Feefee is," Luna said. "I wish for the elders, Vincent, and myself to be where Lady Feefee is."

"Let it be done," Kazuo said as he and his fellow Jirachi granted the princess's wish. A brilliant light filled the sky, and the circle was broken. The Jirachi were all that was left. They flew into the fields to rest as Dain and the Shaymin returned to their gardening.

The bowels of Destroyer's Grace were far larger and more imposing than that which existed above the surface, yet the effects of the battle that had shaken the fortress were still evident. Stone stairs had been shattered, rocks lay in heaps atop the bones of long dead prisoners, and several of the pillars that held the ceiling in place were now broken. Pieces of the ceiling continued to fall around them in small chunks, and the place felt like it could collapse at any moment. Luna led her group through the torn remnants of the building, down to the very bottom.

"To think Dark Arceus would let its prized fortress come to this," Mora said as she used her vines to carry herself over the rubble and broken stairs. "They haven't even begun rebuilding it!"

"They've abandoned it in favor of the destruction they can sow elsewhere," Cloe said as she levitated next to the Ann and Lynn.

"I think I see our destination," Luna said from down below. Vincent looked over her shoulder and cheered as the others hurried to her side.

Princess Luna stood before a broken dais with a small, square box atop it. The box was broken, the top half missing. Behind the dais lay the titanic bones of a Milotic, still chained to the wall. A song hung in the air, though none of them could find the source.

"It sounds like the song the Unown were singing in the Dream World," Luna said, awestruck at the purity and beauty of the music. "But, it's different. There's nothing but love in this one's voice, whereas the Unown hummed a dark and twisted version."

"What is she saying?" Cloe asked as tears began to well in her eyes. "Who could this be?"

"It's Feefee," Ann said as she, too, began to shed tears of joy. "It must be her!"

"Shh," Lynn said, gently. "Let's listen to her words for a moment."

The group stood around the broken prison and listened intently as the song came to them.

"_You and I were born, right here in the same world._

_For this one brief life, we're beneath the same sky._

_The great flow of time, the wide expanse of space._

_We are lucky enough to share this lifetime we get._

_We can gain more if we give. By taking, we only lose._

_Let us make this a new age, where we show our gratitude…."_

The song continued, growing stronger as it filled the broken fortress with its love and light. As it came to an end, a long, translucent shape appeared before the group. It shone with a soft, blue light as it took form.

"Lady Feefee, I presume?" Luna said as she wiped the tears from her eyes. "It is good to finally meet you. I am Princess Luna, and I require your help. Our situation is dire."

"I have watched you for some time princess," Feefee said. "I have heard of your deeds from the shades Korish sent to inform me. I know what you need, and I am here to provide it. Hope is never lost when friends stand beside each other in defiance of the darkness."

"Your spirit…" Cloe said, as she took a hesitant step toward Feefee. "You've been trapped here all this time?"

"I was imprisoned and starved," said the ghostly Milotic. "My body rests behind us. The prison cube on the dais was where my soul was held for a year. I have been free of it ever since, though I have never left the fortress. In my imprisonment before and after death, I managed to accomplish a very important task."

"What was that?" Mora asked as she slithered up to rest beside her friend.

"I sang my song," Feefee said, simply. There was pride in her voice as her eyes shone with joy. "I'm sure you remember it well."

"It was King Siebold's favorite," Lynn said, happily. "We sang it for him on his birthday sometimes, didn't we sister?"

"Aye, we did," Ann said with a smile. "It always made him so happy. Though, Feefee is the one who wrote it for him."

"This song," Luna said as she tried to understand the topic. "Is it the one you were singing just now?"

"It was, your majesty," Feefee said. "I wrote it alongside a human friend when I was young. I sang it for the Mouthpiece of Dark Arceus when I confronted her. Even as we fought, I continued to sing. What she sees so does the god see. What she feels so does the god feel. I could tell that I was making an impact, though I didn't know of what sort. So I kept singing, even after she imprisoned me down here. She would yell at me to stop, but she wouldn't force me to. I took that as a sign that I was changing something within her. When my body died, she even mourned for me."

"Then she imprisoned your soul," Cloe said. "Why?"

"So that I could continue to sing for her. After a year, she came to me and said that her connection to the god had weakened. She could block its thoughts out when the dark one sleeps. She had come to regret her betrayal of God's Breath. Power, it turns out, is not worth much without friendship. Korish told me of the god's plans, but she couldn't release me from the fortress without Dark Arceus finding out."

"A Mewtwo named Charles is now the Avatar of Dark Arceus. He's wreaking havoc in the world above."

"That is the sum total of Dark Arceus's goal. There is great evil everywhere, and the god wishes to prove that it is more common in creation than good is. Korish could not stop it, for she is a slave to the god when it is awake. However, she felt that we could use the dark one's plans against it. Now that Charles is the Avatar, Korish's connection has weakened further. Dark Arceus has gained its own mouth, and its need for her is greatly lessened. She is not in a position to oppose Charles, currently, but she will be soon."

"It is good to know we have an unexpected friend, and that she thinks as we do," Luna said, smiling. "Dark Arceus has dragged many great powers to one place, and anchored them all with a golden chain. It is our duty to cut that chain and release the realities that it holds. Your ideals, and your beautiful song, could aid us in that. Will you join us, friend?"

"I will gladly join you, my friends," Feefee said. She hummed joyfully as she leapt into Luna's blade. It glowed with a peaceful, blue radiance as the group made their way to the ground level of the fortress.

Entering the Dream World was not a pleasant task. A wall of rock-types marched out before the princess and her council. They were met by another wall of rock-types who were beating, and being beaten on, by a horde of deamons, orks and tyranids. Father, and all of his children, were spread out among the defensive line. The Swords of Justice danced through the enemy ranks, cutting foes to pieces as they led the advance. The Legendary Beasts of Johto dashed across the defensive line, reinforcing weak points long enough for the wounded to be healed or replaced.

A beautiful Cresselia hovered above the battle, giving orders and launching Moonblasts at weak points as her four Darkrai guards ripped their foes to shreds at close range. Thousands of flying-types darted around the battlefield, trying desperately to keep the surrounding firefight away from the army on the chain. Some fell into the void, only to be caught and returned to the ground forces for healing. Those whose injuries were too great were teleported straight out of the battle by a Mega Alakazam hovering just above the center of the army.

Above the battle was a host of ships engaged in a ruthless struggle. Tyranid, Ork, and Chaos fought each other across the void and all along the chain. Mixed in with them were armored humans, fighting and dying, but never giving ground. A screaming, Chaotic mass shot from one of the massive ships, tearing through space and flesh as it formed into the shape of a pale, feminine, multi-armed creature. It crashed into the chain, decimating a portion of the Pokémon's defensive line. It roared in pleasure as it brandished its claws and blades at those it had injured. Mid-roar, a gnarled, old Feraligatr lifted itself off the ground and bit the daemon's torso. The water-type elder was almost as long as Master Shen was tall, but his bulk was easily greater than his peer's. His muscles tensed as he dragged the Keeper of Secrets into a death roll that crushed those of the Chaotic horde that were unlucky enough to be in their way.

"Excellent kill, Master Bruce," Princess Luna said as the second half of her army walked in behind her. Dain was with them, her Fairy Aura pulsating out from her with each step. "How many forces do we have, Master Trickster?"

"Eight hundred thousand in all," Trickster said as he and his wives began casting Confuse Rays and Hypnosis at the abominations in the sky. "My entire fortress is emptied. A single rung of this chain can hold all of us, with plenty of room left to fight. As you can see, we're making use of every inch."

"And we'll make use of every second, as well. Call us forward, Master!"

"At your command," the Mega Gengar said as he rose into the void above and began to shout. "All forces, forward! For God's Breath! For Equestria! For the fun of the kill! Charge!"

The hardened, veteran army of Master Trickster gave a collective cry of joy as they tore into the monsters on the chain. The tyranids were larger, fiercer, and far more intelligent than any the Pokémon had seen, thus far. The Orks seemed cast from a similar mold. Their weapons were more exotic, though no less ramshackle than she remembered. They were at least a head taller than the Orks on Octaria, with larger teeth and a darkly crazed look in their eyes. Luna rose above the battle, lifted a group of Orks and Tyranids that were beating on each other, and launched them from the chain and into the void. Her unicorn guards began copying this tactic as their pegasus and earth pony counterparts charged into the thick of battle.

"Don't let up, my friends!" the princess called as her forces began to gain momentum. "Master Thomas, how far to the goal?"

"Fifty kilometers, majesty," said the Mega Alakazam as Vincent landed atop his shoulder. He reached out to the princess's mind to talk as he balanced fighting, recovering the injured, and predicting the future with deft skill. "We must reach the point where the encroachment of Chaos has stopped, at the first line of alien defense just beyond your planet. They have surrounded the foes above and fooled them into conflict, but they will be departing soon. After they have led these beasts to Battleworld, they will vanish. We will be left to deal with this mess without their support. May Arceus protect us…"

"I have a feeling Arceus is focused elsewhere, Master," Princess Luna said as she began forming the countless, grey dream clouds into a massive thunderstorm. "We'll have to protect ourselves."

Her storm engulfed the void, hiding her army from the brunt of the assault and sending the chaos of the fight into a fever pitch. Lightning shot flyers out of the sky and thunder rolled constantly as her army charged down the massive chain.


	41. Arms of Darkness Chapter 17

The sands of Dystopia were normally barren and lifeless. The Maestro sent people here to die, though the pitiless desert quickly hid their bones. Now, the sands were drenched in the water of a storm that had seemingly come out of nowhere. That was what his troops said, but Bruce knew better.

The Maestro led his forces through the torrential rains as they fought the strange, undead shades. They had gained ground and lost it over the first two weeks of battle. Just as Bruce had begun to wonder if he was being outmatched the shades had been engaged by other creatures that were similar in form and species. But these newcomers were clearly alive. The two sides fought with an obvious hatred of one another, but only one side showed fear. Even their leader, a large, green monster with spikes covering his body, showed fear when the ground shook and two large structures erupted out of the sea. Three titanic monsters had come from those structures, each wearing a red collar that seemed to cause them great pain as they pulled themselves ashore. The storm had started, then.

A large, blue bird led a small flock of brilliantly colored creatures and monsters made of ice through a series of portals to engage the beasts that rose out of the sea. The birds had flown to fight the green dragon and its guardian shades above the mountain range. The ice creatures, led by an enormous walrus-thing, had been bogged down fighting the shades. The whale creature had been well protected at the beginning of the battle, and it had rained destruction down upon everything without anything to stop it. When it looked like the sea would swallow the desert whole, a titanic blue sea serpent had come from the depths to attack the glowing monster. Their struggle only pushed the water further onto land, drowning some of the Maestro's troops before he had time to pull them back.

As the battle continued, the living creatures had been put at a grave disadvantage. It showed in the way their nurse monsters ran from group to group, frantically trying to keep their allies alive. The rock creatures had been pushed into the water, and several of the large birds had been so gravely injured they had to be removed from the battlefield. Realizing the weakness of their position, the creatures had withdrawn for a time, leaving only the sea serpent to keep the whale creature busy and prevent it from drowning Dystopia.

When they had returned four days later, the rock and ice creatures had formed several lines of defense and cordoned off the battling titans in a move Bruce suspected was meant to protect his city. They were better organized, with carts full of berries that seemed to revitalize those who ate from them. Four times as many nurses patrolled their lines, now. Teams of strangely colored unicorns cast healing magic and withdrew the most grievously injured from the battle. Aquatic creatures arrived with them, launching rays of confusing energy and creating strange mists as they pushed the sea back. Their arrival had saved the Maestro's offensive lines, but it hadn't stopped the unending flow of undead.

Despite the improved battle conditions, the Maestro had quickly realized that there was more wisdom in defense than there was in offense. He would have withdrawn long ago if not for the arrival of the Thor Corps and the Sentinels. Doom expected him to fight in defense of the kingdom he'd been allowed to rule. If he didn't fight, it would show God that he was weak and he would be stripped of his power. He still hadn't found a way to usurp Doom's throne, so he chose to take pleasure in his work as he smashed the puny creatures beneath his fists. Their leader, the green rock monster, soon took notice of the Maestro's brutality.

"We've come to help you!" he said in a craggy, pleading voice. "We're on your side!"

"You're in the way!" the Maestro yelled as he tore into the monster. His first punch echoed across the rain drenched sand dunes, shaking the earth and the air, and scaring away several Thors who had been flying to engage the creature themselves. The monster only grunted, however. Its counter punch was stronger than the Maestro could have expected. He thought his jaw was going to break at first. Then his anger rose, he roared his displeasure, and their brawl began in earnest.

Bartholomew saw Krush's battle out of the corner of his eye. The Mega Tyranitar fought before the line of water-types working to push the sea back. A small glance was all Bartholomew could give his friend as he struggled to lead his forces through the raging waters. The rain had come as Primal Kyogre dragged the sea onto land, giving power and speed to Bartholomew's forces, as well as those water-types within the Forces of Destruction.

He smiled as he dodged a Hydro Pump that gouged the sands for miles. He felt deeply honored to be engaging such a powerful Pokémon in battle, even though he hadn't actually traded blows with the legend yet. That had been left to the titan, Gyara. The two Pokémon had long since destroyed what remained of the shore and the watchtowers of the Thor Corps.

Bartholomew knew that their battle was harming Krush's rock-types, but there was nothing any of them could do about it. Despite the difficulty of their situation, Krush's forces were still holding their own against their enemies. With a constant flow of fresh berries and a greatly increased nursing staff, they were surviving. The Mega Tyranitar had his hands full fighting the green behemoth that led the large humans with lasers and gravity guns. In the distance Bartholomew could hear the roar of Mega Rayquaza as it decimated a small host of Thors.

"Push that water back!" Bartholomew yelled as he beat down the shade of an Onix with the fourth Power-Up Punch he'd used in the last minute. There were portals opening all over the place, spewing forth the undead from the deepest depths of the Underworld. Meanwhile, his ten thousand water-types were still losing ground to Primal Kyogre's Primordial Sea.

"It's ten miles inland," said one of his Tentacruel "If it goes much further we won't be able to contain it and the human city will drown."

"It's nearly impossible to contain as it is," said a Floatzel that fought behind Bartholomew. "We can't push the ocean back fast enough to counter Primal Kyogre's power!"

"Then we have to stop the Lord of the Sea any way we can," the Mega Swampert said as he dove into the deepening flood and charged for Kyogre. He was joined by his furies, a group of twenty Gyarados who roared their battle lust as they crashed through the enemy water-types. There was a small break in the fighting ahead as the titans broke apart to catch their breath.

A separate roar rose above Bartholomew's head. He looked up to see Krush's opponent fly through the air and crash into Kyogre. The behemoth bounced and flopped down in the water, where he lay for a moment as his hands curled into brutal fists. He pulled himself up, pounding the ground beneath the six feet of ocean he had landed in. He threw his arms to the side, roared his anger at the sky, and was engulfed by the countless beams of light from Kyogre's Origin Pulse. The attack tore across the battlefield, disintegrating everything it touched. When it ended, the nearly fleshless form of the Hulk stood panting before the Lord of the Sea.

With a furious cry, the hulk turned and smashed his fists into Primal Kyogre's face. The legend moaned in pain as the monster beat upon it. After the fourth hit, Primal Kyogre opened its mouth and bit down upon the rapidly regenerating hulk. With half of the behemoth still in its mouth, the legend let loose a Hydro Pump attack and launched the Maestro high into the air. Bartholomew couldn't see where he landed, but hoped it was somewhere near Krush. In the distance, he saw another portal open. This one wasn't from the underworld, however. With a grin of satisfaction, he watched as pegasus ponies and griffons swarmed the skies. Soon, the seas around them were churning with twisters. Earth ponies, Yaks and Buffalo ran to fill in the gaps in Krush's defense. The unicorns began casting spells to heal the injured and aid in pushing back the sea. Dorris and Welshi walked through another large portal, thousands of reinforcements marching at their backs to strengthen the quarantine line. His spirits invigorated, Lord Bartholomew laughed in joy as he engaged Primal Kyogre amid the flurry of water and wind.

The Wonderbolts fought Mega Rayquaza in the sky above the mountains that separated Greenland and Dystopia. Lady Lorna flew alongside them, the legendary birds of Kanto at her back. Two thousand unicorns stood atop the mountains on either side of the border, struggling to control the weather and turn it in their favor. But the wind would not die down, and no clouds of lightning would last more than a second within the overwhelming force of the legend's Delta Stream. Air currents moved, shifted, and changed direction, forming a shield of wind around the Lord of the Sky.

On the ground below, where the forces of Equestria and Battleworld met with the forces of Dark Arceus, the situation was much the same. Despite the thousands of unicorns in battle there, they couldn't wrest control of the skies from the Weather Trio. Rarity rode atop the back of one of her Altaria, casting spells as she went, but not even her skills could turn the clouds to their favor. The Equestrian army was forced to fight through the strange terrain and harsh conditions given to them. Empowered by the magical strength of their kind they held their own, but even with their Pokémon allies they were outnumbered.

"We have to break those collars!" Spitfire yelled, her voice straining to be heard above the wind. "Unicorns, change your tactics! Hit that collar on Rayqyaza's neck with all you've got!"

The unicorns quickly obeyed, firing wave after wave of destructive magic at the legend that circled overhead. Gilda and Rainbow Dash led an elite flight of griffons through the wind streams that surrounded Rayquaza. They swooped down on the dragon in teams to claw at the collar before rising up, only to swoop down moments later and claw at it again. Despite their best efforts, they couldn't so much as scratch it. Rayquaza roared in annoyance and shook its body, knocking the ponies and Pokémon back. It fired a Hyper Beam at the unicorns below, tearing through to the roots of the mountain and forcing the ponies to run out of its path.

Dorian, mate of Lorna, flew in close. The mighty Yveltal forced his way through the Delta Stream to engage Mega Rayquaza in close quarters as the others regained their formations. The two legends clawed at each other furiously, lighting up the sky with close range Flamethrowers and Dark Pulses. Dorian was buying his friends time to regroup, though that was easier said than done. As the ponies and Pokémon flew out of the way of the clashing titans, portals opened in the sky around them. Large flocks of red-eyed Fearow and Braviary crashed into the flyers. Groups of Skarmory threw themselves forward, forming a line of steel feathers as they engaged these new threats first. Allied Braviary followed suit, launching reckless Brave Bird attacks as more flying-type shades entered the aerial battle.

"We have to get back in there!" Rainbow Dash yelled as her Doublade cut a Pidgeot shade in two. It turned to ash, only to be lifted by the winds and reform. "Dorian needs our help!"

"Deal with these shades!" Lorna yelled. "I'm going to break through the Delta Stream and help Dorian!"

The Articuno flew toward Raquaza, firing an Ice Beam as she went. The moisture within the air currents froze, and for a moment Rayquaza fought Dorian in a massive cage of ice. Lorna darted between the cage bars before they shattered under the power of the Delta Stream. There, she and her mate fought the enslaved legend with all they had. In the distance, Primal Groudon roared as it scoured Greenland with Precipice Blades. A strange burning sound resonated from up above, and several ponies took a break from the action to listen.

"What's that noise?" Spitfire asked as she looked to the sky.

"I hear an insectoid chattering, and a triumphant scream from daemonic throats," said a Xatu who had been fighting from behind the lines. "It is as I have forseen, I'm afraid. I'm connecting with Lady Dorris and the other psychic-types. We're preparing our assault."

"What does he mean, Rainbow Dash?"

"I think…" Rainbow Dash said as she looked to the darkening sky, then to the battle around her. The shades were reforming as soon as they were cut down, and more were being disgorged through newly formed portals all around them. Her Charizard guards were holding her injured Flygon aloft while a Togetic helped her drink a Hyper Potion. Rainbow Dash gulped back her fear as she looked to her captain. "I think the battle in the void is about to come here."

Applejack cut through another shade, only to have it turn to ash and reform behind her. She almost failed to block the Heracross's next swipe. This battle was harder than any other she had faced. She had to will herself forward with every movement, but she wasn't alone in this struggle. The harsh sunlight caused by Primal Groudon's Desolate Land beat down on the battlefield, sapping the combatants of strength.

Several feet to her right, Big Mac was struggling against two red hulks. Like the other earth ponies, he wore a bulky suit of plate armor that covered most of his body. He stomped a hulk into the ground hard enough to make a crater while dodging underneath the second hulk's fist. The hulks were larger and more violent than Big Mac. It was only the earth pony's brute strength and thick armor that kept him in the fight.

Applejack wanted to help her brother, but her hooves were full, too. The combined forces of Equestria and God's Breath had quarantined the legends to the best of their abilities. Large circles had been formed around Groudon and Kyogre to allow the most powerful warriors a chance to free them from their red collars. They had left the greater part of the battle to the natives in hopes to limit their own losses, but the fighting had quickly come to them. Lord Chompy led the Greenland assault, his dragon-types decimating large clusters of enemies that threatened the quarantine circle. Suzuki and her mate held the defensive line, while Torri led her ground-types in building and replacing protective traps. The current battle was fierce, but Dorris had predicted it would get much worse before it got better.

Applejack and her Aggron were surrounded by red-eyed fighting-types and bug-types. They fought through the flurry of attacks, beating down enemies as fast as they approached. As the pony turned to face another foe, she was suddenly knocked to the ground by a swinging concrete pillar. Four large, intimidating Conkeldurr shades stared down at her as they raised their weapons for the killing stroke. Applejack struggled to her feet, her Aggron closing around her protectively. As the Conkeldurr brought their pillars down, a hulk crashed into them and sent them toppling over. Applejack turned to see her brother, battered and bruised through broken armor, charging the shades that surrounded her. With a series of kicks and head butts, he forced the undead back until he disappeared in the violence of the battlefield. Applejack walked a few steps forward, hoof outstretched to try and call her brother back, only to be stopped by one of her guards. The mighty Aggron looked down at her, then he pointed toward the battle. She frowned as she realized her friend's intetions. He was worried about the battle, and he was right to be. It wasn't a pretty sight. They were barely holding their lines, and when the next phase came she wasn't sure if their plan would survive it.

Thousands of hulks were fighting thousands of shades while Primal Groudon ravaged the land. Hundreds of thousands of shades were charging through portals all across the battlefield. The three titanic Steelix that had served the ponies on Octaria now fought Primal Groudon. Though at a serious type disadvantage, they refused to give ground. Sesha and Serea were wrapped tightly around their foe while their eldest son, Kalith, traded blows with the legend amid a sea of lava and Precipice Blades. Twilight Sparkle stood atop Kalith's head, firing destructive magic at the legend's collar. The sky was darkening, and Applejack knew that, with the power of the Weather Trio active, the only things that could be coming from the sky were more enemies.

"We're regrouping, Applejack!" Pinkie Pie yelled from Applejack's left. She was shaking uncontrollably, her Lopunny fighting furiously to protect her. The poor Pokémon looked like they'd rather run and hide, but their bonds of friendship kept them at her side. "This isn't good. The monsters from the void will be here any…"

A loud crash echoed over the din of battle. The ponies turned to see a massive Tyranid creature rise from the ground where it had landed. The Carnifex roared to the heavens, psychic intimidation pouring off of it in waves. It turned to face its first enemy, an unlucky green hulk with a wooden spear. Without warning, the Carnifex cut the terrified hulk in two pieces, then four, then eight. The hulk's friends charged the creature, only to be thrown from their feet as another wave of Tyranids crashed to earth. They were torn apart and devoured before they could rise from the ground. The Tyranids gave another brutal roar, which was echoed as more creatures fell like meteors from the sky. Gunfire ripped into the ground forces below, uncaring of what was hit as the battle crazed cries of Orks added to the violent noise.

The Carnifex turned to face the ponies and their Pokémon friends. With twenty warriors at its side, the massive beast charged. It had only taken two lumbering steps when Lord Chompy grabbed its throat. The large Tyrantrum dragged his prey to the ground as the other Tyranids turned to attack him. Their claws passed through the Barrier protecting Chompy and lost power, scratching uselessly against his hide. The Pokémon ripped the Carnifex's throat out before crushing its body beneath his powerful foot. Twelve Dragonite crashed into the warriors with devastating Dragon Rush's. Several Tyranid survived, only to be torn to shreds between Chompy's jaws.

"I wish I knew how to activate our Rainbow Power," Applejack said as deamons rode through the clouds on flaming disks and bloody chariots to join the escalating battle. Her Aggron looked like they wished to join the Dragonite as Lord Chompy led them to the next great threat, but they remained by their friend's side.

"We'll figure it out later!" Pinkie Pie said as she pulled Applejack out of the way of a massive, diseased sword. The blade was caught by one of her Aggron. The Pokémon blocked it with his forearms and held the blade in place as the bloated deamon tried to force him to his knees.

"Get offa him!" Applejack yelled as she and her two other Aggron charged the Great Unclean One. They were thrown back by another explosion before they could make contact. The ponies and their guards skidded across the ground away from the putrid abomination. An Ork Rok had collided with the daemon, killing both daemon and ork. The group looked to the sky to see a vast wave of monsters falling to earth. The sky was momentarily darkened by the abominations that fought each other, even as they hurtled toward the ground. Just as the wave of violence approached level with the battle with Raquaza, the sky erupted in thousands of explosions. Future Sight attacks, cast by Dorris and her psychic-types, annihilated the monsters. A voice spoke to them, then. It reached out to all of the forces on the battlefield at once.

"Listen up, Warriors of Harmony!" Dorris said as she spoke to her comrades telepathically. "These fools are coming from the sky. We don't have power over the weather, yet, but we can bring our foes to their landing points just a little bit faster! Here that, unicorns? Help my psychic-types drag our foes out of the sky and bring them to earth at terminal velocity! Crash them into each other! Crash them into the Precipice Blades! Send them into the sea! Make them regret ever entering this battle!"

The next wave came quickly. Applejack heard Fancypants give a loud order to his unicorns at the battle's edge where their army had regrouped. Ork ships and roks, Tyranid organisms of all types, and Chaotic transports were being dragged out of the sky to crash in ruined heaps on the ground. Just as Dorris had commanded, some were thrown into each other. Some were dashed against the razor sharp edges of Primal Groudon's Precipice Blades, and some were sent into the sea to be shredded by Kyogre's guards. The strongest of these foes regained their footing and charged into battle, but that wouldn't last long. The shades of Dark Arceus, always eager to destroy, began tearing into their new foes with reckless glee. War drums sounded in the distance, announcing the arrival of the formal armies of Greenland. The assault from the sky was not halted. It was met by multiple armies and many thousands of warriors as the war for Battleworld raged on.


	42. Arms of Darkness Chapter 18

"I must apologize," King Logan said as he led his guests down the dark, cold corridor. It was the only secret passage within his castle, and only his family knew of it. That's what he had told Princess Cadance and Prince Shining Armor when he had opened the wall in his bedroom.

"Don't worry," Shining Armor said as he and his wife followed the king. "We fully understand. If we were in your shoes, we'd do whatever it took to get our people out of here safely."

"You speak of these Skrull and Kree with some… hesitation," Cadance said, carefully. "Are they trustworthy?"

"In this case, they'll have to be. Their Reality Gem turned out to be a very convincing fake, so they need us."

"Is your gem real?" Shining Armor said as the king pressed on a moss-covered brick and the wall opened. A brilliant light shone from out of the secret room. Hundreds of machines glowed and whirred, and in the middle of the room was a gem floating in the air above a circular dais. A black haired boy and an armored robot stood next to the gem. The boy bowed before the king as he entered.

"Doom left us with this jewel, trapped in a powerful stasis field that we haven't been able to break, until three nights ago. That's when the Kree and Skrull contacted us. With their help, Hiro has been able to examine our gem in secret. It's legitimate."

"Why would Doom leave you with an artifact this powerful?" Cadance asked. "From your explanation of the gem earlier, he should be searching for things such as this to protect his throne, shouldn't he?"

"He did, at first. Though he kept it secret. He didn't do it because he feared the Infinity Gems would one day overtake him. He's too powerful and too arrogant for that. He found, and collected, Infinity Gems for fun. It was his way of stroking his own ego. When I discovered the game he was playing with the lives of his people I tried to use the gems against him. He only laughed. When he punished us, we were left with this gem trapped in stasis. It was salvation, forever out of our reach. That's changed, though."

King Logan stopped at the foot of the stairs and looked down at the black-haired boy and the red-armored robot. The boy smiled as he gently took hold of the gem and handed it to his monarch.

"You seem as healthy as ever King Logan," the robot said in a friendly voice. "Your friends are equine creatures. I am not outfitted with veterinary medical instruments, but I will do my best. If you would remove the armor the male is wearing, I will change the bandages on his back."

"It's ok, Baymax," the boy said as he turned and motioned toward the back of the room. "Our other guest is waiting."

"Logan," said a tall, armored alien who stood statuesque next to a suit of armor. "It wasn't easy getting through that shield. I hope my mission was not in vain. We strongly believe your gem to be real, but its true test has yet to come."

"So long as you're here, that's all that matters Ronan. Our deal stands?"

"It does. The use of your gem for the evacuation and safety of all living survivors in Ashes. Are these ones satisfied with your decision? They will not be coming with us."

Logan turned to look at the prince and princess, his eyes shining with tears of regret. Cadance put a comforting hoof on his hand as she and her husband smiled.

"Don't worry about us," the princess said. "We'll be fine. I promise."

"Those bird creatures broke the southern walls outside of Houston, and the zombies are advancing. Millions of them are expected to be here by tomorrow morning."

"We're prepared for them," Shining Armor said as his wife put a wing around his back and he laid his head against hers. "Our forces are already dealing with the creatures falling from the sky. Was that your doing, Ronan?"

"We withdrew our defensive lines and made way for them," Ronan said, his voice clipped and impatient. "They broke through Doom's force field on their own. I hope your people are prepared, Logan. We must leave before Doom's battle ends if we hope to escape him."

"My people are ready," the king said as he knelt to address the ponies. "I can't thank you enough for all you've done. You, all of you, have helped us beyond what we could have imagined. Our people were hungry, scared, and hopeless. You changed that."

"It is time to go," Ronan said. King Logan bowed before Cadance and Shining Armor. Then Ronan pushed a button on his gauntlet, and the room was emptied except for the ponies. Hiro, Baymax, Logan, and Ronan had all disappeared.

"The two cities are empty now, I guess," Shining Armor said as he looked around the lonely room.

"Our army is the only thing in this kingdom, now. We're alone with the darkness that threatens this land."

"And we'll face it together."

The ponies turned and walked back through the secret passage. They glowed with the gentle light of love, even as they entered into the heat of battle.

The sky rained Tyranids, Daemons, and Orks. From her place near the castle's peak, Rose could see the entire battle unfolding in the streets of Dallas and Fort Worth. Her new binoculars, provided by King Logan several days prior, could zoom in to make figures clear up to fifty miles away. The castle towered over every building in Ashes, easily reaching three thousand feet at its zenith. It had been built during the period of peace, when Doom had first come to rule Battleworld and the king and queen had accepted him. Even when the Pokémon had first arrived in Ashes, the massive structure had been full of life. Now only the factions warring for dominance and survival could be found here.

"I see Thorn has engaged a number of Orks," Rose said as she peered through her binoculars. She watched as her mate and fifty of his fellow Nidoking rampaged through a squad of Def Dreds. They tore the metal suits apart as bullets and explosions rocked their armored bodies. Such was their rage that none of them slowed down in their assault, despite the injuries they suffered. Rose saw Harmony lead a group of nurses in casting Heal Pulse, Milk Drink and Softboiled on their injured allies. Thorn waved his gratitude as he and his warriors charged another group.

Teams of electric rodents ran between areas of cover, using Nuzzle on their enemies and Helping Hand on their allies as they went. Every street corner was ablaze for miles around as Lord Son and his fire-types tore through entrenched enemy positions with controlled bursts of flame. Sasha led her dark-types as they hunted enemy psychics and powerful daemons through the streets. Boss Niccolo led the flying-types as they fought to maintain air superiority. The fat Honchkrow looked down occasionally to keep tabs on the cocky Scrafty, Marco. The Shining Murder Gang and the Rainbow Crest Gang continued their rivalry in the heat of battle, helping each other out as often as they could just so they could say the other side owed them. Rose smiled. The battle was glorious, and it was going well.

"Are we going down?" Gil asked as electricity crackled through his fur. The Raichu had been firing massive Thunderbolts into the sky for the last five minutes. Clumps of ash and charred bodies fell to the earth around the tower, evidence of his assault.

"We might as well. The daemons are approaching the castle, now."

"Thanks to those fancy adamantium walls they've got, there's only one way in and out of this castle at ground level."

"Then I suggest we go to the entrance and let our foes know how unhappy we are with them."

"Still mad over that assault on the primary daycare?"

"Aren't you? I know those monsters were more than just reflections created by a paradox. There was a power… an intelligence driving them that was greater than they were."

"Agreed, and yeah, I'm still pretty angry. Piku helped defend the children. She and the other surviving nurses were found half dead and still fighting. If it weren't for the reinforcements from the four zones, they would have all been slaughtered alongside the young ones they were caring for."

"We can take our anger out on the real monsters, this time," Rose said as she set her binoculars down.

"Sounds good to me," Gil said as he leapt on her back.

The building rocked as an explosion shook the courtyard below. An enormous Bloodthirster stood from the crater his landing had made and lashed out at the crystal ponies and poison-types nearby. Rose had already leapt from the building. She stormed down its side, beating away hordes of clawing Tyranids and gibbering daemons that were climbing up the castle floors. Teams of Ariados, tasked with defending the castle, aided her as she and Gil broke through the horde. In the courtyard below her, the guards were frantically dodging the Bloodthirster's swords.

The Nidoqueen leapt from the castle at six hundred feet and crashed into the Bloodthirster, the full force of her weight and momentum driving the beast into the ground. The daemon roared in pain as it pushed itself up. Rose had hurt it, and she wasn't going to let it regain its footing. Warnings from the psychic-types in the castle ran through her mind, and she listened. She absorbed their predictions, planning her next steps even as she tore the daemon's head from his shoulders and dragged it before the palace gates to parade before his thousand underlings. The lesser daemons barely had the time to register their own shock before Gil's Thunder incinerated them.

The ponies shouted in triumph as they ran before Rose to engage the next wave. A second squad of crystal ponies ran through the streets past the gates, crashing through a group of chaotic mutants as they made their way to the palace. More enemies fell from the sky, only to be struck down by the lightning summoned by thousands of unicorns and electric-types. Lord Hal ordered volleys of Future Sights to be cast on the sky while commanding his steel-types to reinforce weakened positions. The Mega Metagross led the psychic-types and steel-types with ease as he calculated the ever-changing battle conditions.

A line of tornadoes appeared on the southern horizon. The crystal pegasi were busy building a wall of destructive wind to tear through the advancing zombie hordes. In the distance Rose could hear the laughing of Pestilence and Miasma as they fought two titanic Great Unclean Ones.

As she charged into the next group of daemons, Rose couldn't help but feel that an end was coming. She longed to return to her children, but it was for their sake that she and her mate fought. She kept this in mind as her army slowly conquered Ashes.

Buakaw and Namsak were exhausted, but that didn't seem to matter. Their Speed Boost abilities had made them so fast during the course of this battle that no enemy could touch them. Trixie watched in amazement as they slowly regained their breath between strikes so quick she couldn't see them.

_Their second wind has long since come and gone,_ Trixie thought as she cast another healing spell. _This must be their seventh or eighth wind. This fighting has gone on for so terribly long…_

As tired as Trixie was, she knew that fighting was the only way forward. It was all they could do at this point. The northern zombies had been wiped out, and now the sky was raining monsters. The shades of Dark Arceus had stopped their advance and were regrouping far to the north.

"What are they doing?" Trixie said as she walked up to five abandoned Pinsir shades laying on the ground. They had been hit by a Thunder Wave attack, and were twitching uncontrollably. The nearby electric-types gathered around Trixie, joining her as she watched the enemy march north.

"They're going back to the mountains!" Ragnuk said from atop Trixie's back.

"I can see that but for what purpose?"

"Uh…" said an Ampharos standing next to Buakaw. "The sky is getting even darker."

"That's no surprise. Rom and Rem have been fighting Lugia and Ho-oh across the entire kingdom for days. All that wing flapping from Lugia has made quite the storm."

"I think he means there are big, scary shadows coming out of the clouds, sis," Ragnuk said as he pointed upward.

His neck was craned so far back Trixie thought he might topple over, but he was right. There were three massive shadows descending through the cloud cover. Each one was several miles long, and they had shields that absorbed the lightning strikes with ease. One landed far to the north, its ramshackle construction covered in red spikes and guns that dripped blood. A shimmering ship whose hull changed color and composition at every angle landed in the countryside a few miles north, and a rotten, green colored ship landed a few miles west of its partner. Trixie could smell its putrid odor as a toxic gas trail dispersed in its wake.

"It was bound to happen," said the calm, metallic voice of Lord Hal. Trixie turned to see the Mega Metagross hovering above the heads of her troops, surveying the newly arrived ships.

"This is a full Chaotic invasion, now," Trixie said as she bowed before the council member. "No doubt they'll unload and attack us with all they have."

"A fourth ship has landed to the south, the zombie horde. My calculations showed it to be the greater threat, but I may have been wrong. Not enough data was collected on the full extent of our enemy's capabilities in battles prior."

"And what do your calculations suggest we do now, lord? I know what I'd like to do."

"Attack?"

"Is it a sound idea?"

"Yes," Buakaw, Namsak, and Ragnuk said simultaneously. Their tone was so eager and confident that Trixie couldn't help but smile.

"So be it," Lord Hal said.

He began rocking back and forth in the air in a methodical rhythm. He spoke to himself quietly as he made his calculations. Then he turned and flew high in the sky where Trixie saw Lord Ra and Lady Sakura floating peacefully among the clouds. The three nobles talked briefly, their discussion too distant for Trixie to make out. Then they descended. As they came, the clouds rained monsters once more. Millions of them followed Ra and Sakura down to the ground. Suddenly, the four hundred Pokémon Trixie had been leading were greatly reinforced.

"Are you surprised?" Lord Ra asked, a hint of amusement in his voice.

"So many ghost-types!" Trixie said, awestruck.

"Many have gone to rest in their graves over the long years; all of them still loyal to king and cause. Now that we face the end, the dead have risen and taken new forms. Though only a small fraction of each generation has chosen to remain tied to their graves, it is more than enough. Even those who perished on Octaria are among them."

"This is but half of our host of souls," Sakura said as she smiled down at Trixie. In the distance, they could hear the sounds of the ships rapidly unloading their forces. "The other half is in the south, following the prince and princess into battle."

"Against what?" Trixie asked as she watched the enemy take notice of the Pokémon army.

"The Swarmlord," Sakura said, simply.

"I can't believe they're actually going to land here," Cadance said as she watched the massive Tyranid ship from the western outskirts of Fort Sina. The empty fort town sat to the south of the DFW Metroplex, its gun batteries set to stationary automatic. The A.I. controlled gun suits were the only things left of the warriors that had manned the fort. Cadance thought the lonely whirring of their motors was almost sad, but she was glad that the people of Ashes had escaped their torturous land. Millions of ghost-types made up the majority of her army, all of them eager to end this battle so they could return to their eternal sleep.

"That thing is ten miles long, ten miles wide, and as tall as a mountain," Shining Armor said, his voice dull with disbelief. They had watched as the ship cleared its landing zone of zombies through controlled bursts of explosive biomatter. They had watched it land, and it was still beyond belief. "Its size is insane! How did it even land without breaking apart?"

"Lord Hal says these are powerful strains of Tyranids that have yet to be seen in the galaxy Octaria occupies. The ones that are landing are merely transport vessels."

"Well dear, how do we deal with this?"

"We need to begin our assault before they close in," Cadance said as she walked out onto the open road. "The tornadoes have died down, but our pegasi are prepared to make more in an instant. How do you want to attack?"

"First, we should put an end to that ship. It can make more monsters, right?"

"Yes. If we don't end it we could easily be overrun. We should send in the pegasi after our attack on the ship. Their tornados can clean up the little ones that will charge our lines."

"Great idea. Are you ready?"

"Yeah."

Shining Armor walked to his wife's side. She put her head on his shoulder and they smiled. Then, as one, they cast their spell. The ground beneath the ship erupted as dozens of massive crystal spikes rose from the ground beneath it, impaling the creature where it sat. Its pained cries tore through the night sky as the beasts it had been carrying joined in. There was no blood, however. The crystals glowed with power and immense heat, cauterizing the ship's wounds as they pierced vital organs.

"That was exhausting!" Shining Armor said as another ship breached the clouds above them.

"We've got one more," Cadance said as the ship began launching salvos of large transport cocoons. Each one broke open upon landing to reveal dozens of angry Tyranid creatures.

"And more after that," Shining Armor said, his voice a mixture of frustration and concern. "We'll have to face those ones on the ground. There's really no end to them, is there?"

"So long as we're together, there's no need to worry."

"Of course," Shining Armor said as his fears subsided.

The couple smiled, looked deep into each other's eyes, and kissed. Then the clouds surrounding the second ship turned to crystal and the tyranids gave another collective cry of agony.


	43. Arms of Darkness Chapter 19

The Thors were busy. As their god fought tooth and nail against Charles, they were holding off the Forces of Destruction. Joan watched as the twelve Kyurem shades that made up the Avatar's elite guard fought an equal number of Thors. The humans were stronger than Joan could have expected, but the Kyurem were unbeatable. Even when a Thor landed a killing blow, the shade would turn to ash and reform an instant later. Killing blows weren't easy to land, however, and the Thors were quickly growing tired. A powerful Glaciate hit an injured Thor in the chest. His movements slowed, he couldn't avoid the Dragon Pulse that followed. He fell from the sky to be immediately replaced by another Thor from another part of the battle.

Joan watched as Korish danced in between thousands of Thors, picking off the weak ones and removing their souls from their bodies. There was a strange look on her face, as if her actions were forced. She would glance nervously at her master from time to time, as if seeking his approval. Other times she would look at him with a strange sort of sympathy, and her lips would move as if talking to herself. Charles paid her no mind, however. He seemed to be enjoying himself as his battle with God Doom raged above the kingdom. He had grown used to the powers of Dark Arceus, and that worried Joan greatly.

"How do you propose we deal with Charles?" Princess Celestia asked as she turned to face her friend.

"I-I'm not sure, majesty," Joan said. "The future is uncertain…"

"The future is not uncertain, sister," Gallah said, confidently. "It is you who are uncertain. Calm down and focus your mind. I know you can see our path forward."

Joan did as her brother advised and closed her eyes. Her terrified thoughts were hard to control, but eventually she mastered them. Her consciousness expanded. She saw herself and Charles, standing before Arceus. The light grew brighter until it filled her sight, and suddenly she was jarred back to reality.

"Well?" Princess Celestia asked. "How do we get him in there?"

"I'm afraid I don't know," Joan said as she rubbed her temples. "I saw only myself and Charles in the Hall of Origin. No one else."

"Then perhaps that means our work is outside of the Hall," Discord said as he stroked his goatee in thought. "I suppose someone has to keep that Doom fellow busy. We'll just have to improvise when it comes to young Charles."

"It won't be easy," Celestia said as she followed Discord's gaze. Then she formed a smile, and spread her wings. "At least our final challenge is worthy, don't you agree Lord Gallah?"

"I do, indeed," Gallah said with a rash grin.

"Give the call, boy," Master Ryu said through the psychic link. "We'll make the first strike."

"Warriors of Harmony!" Gallah roared, his voice psychically enhanced to carry to friend and foe alike. "Today, we will give everything for our cause! And together, we will see Dark Arceus fall! To battle!"

The Thors looked around mid-fight, confusion running through their ranks like ripples in a pond. Just as the ones closest to Gallah were the first to look for the source of his voice, so too were they the first to turn and face him. They were also the first to suffer the assault of Master Ryu's ninjas. One thousand Greninja and Frogadier had been waiting in the shadows of the battle, their targets already chosen. One thousand Thors fell unconscious, knocked out by pinpoint nerve attacks launched by one thousand poisoned water katanas. The forces of Doom were too slow to react. Some were overwhelmed by shades. Some were overwhelmed by their exhaustion. Master Shen's water canons made holes in the enemy ranks that were quickly filled by ponies and Pokémon. The forces of God's Breath and Equestria replaced the fallen Thors as the sky above them grew dark.

"What is this?" Doom said as Princess Celestia rammed into Charles, her body burning as brightly as her spirit.

"We're here to help you, old chap," Discord said as he floated casually behind Celestia. "Don't worry, she only sets herself on fire when she's mad."

"Die!" Doom yelled as he waved a hand at Discord. The Draconequus disappeared without a trace, the shock and confusion on his face was all that Celestia saw of him before he vanished from existence. She paused in her assault, an eyebrow raised in question as she looked for Discord.

"Now, it's your turn," the dictator said as he waved his hand once more. Celestia felt her armor's shield shake, but it held fast.

"I'm immune to your reality warping magic," Celestia said. In her mind she was praising herself for mastering that spell. It had protected the Elements of Harmony from Discord when she had tasked Fluttershy with his reformation, and had proven itself invaluable once more.

"If I can't erase you, then I'll beat you to death!"

"No need for that," Charles said as he appeared above Doom and fired a massive Aura Sphere. "Simple education will suffice. Though at this point, I doubt she'll listen without a fight."

Doom teleported out of the path of the Avatar's attack and reappeared above Celestia. An enormous sword materialized next to the god and he swung his hand downward. The attack crashed into the princess, pinning her beneath its weight. Celestia wasn't slow, however. She had expected her armor to be strained in the final battles, and so, during her short time in her castle she had practiced the speed of her shield conjuring with her soldiers. Her first shield shattered along with the sword blade. The broken sword fell into the water as the dictator teleported again. Doom's fist came from her right, aimed directly at her head. Before the blow could land, Celestia teleported behind the tyrant and blasted him into the sea.

Not missing a beat, she appeared underneath Charles and sent him flying through the sky with powerful beam of magic. Flapping her wings furiously, launching herself at Charles at speeds she hadn't reached since she was younger, she fired a second blast and sent him flying closer to the peak of the Spear Pillar. She heard Doom scream behind her as she launched another blast at Charles. This time, he stopped in the air just above the pillar. He held out a hand toward Celestia and the princess froze. Even through her shield Celestia could feel his anger, but there was no hatred in him. At least, there was no hatred aimed at her. He only held her and stared. As he opened his mouth to speak, a final beam of energy hit him square in the chest. Joan's Fairy Tempest caught Charles off guard and sent him flying through the doors of the Hall of Origin. With a brief nod of thanks, Joan flew after him with Korish close behind.

Celestia turned back toward the battlefield. The coastal cliff that ringed Doomstadt was a ruin. Joan's fairy-types, Gallah's fighting-types, and Celestia's Canterlot Guards were engaging Orks and Tyranids as they descended on God Doom's stronghold. Their goal was to buy time, survive, and protect the innocent people of Doomstadt to the best of their abilities. The princess had hoped that Doom would see that they meant to help, but that had been too optimistic.

"You dare threaten my empire?" the god roared as he charged the princess. "I'll see your head planted at the foot of the World Tree, so all who come before my throne may know the cost of disrupting my work!"

"And what would that work be, exactly?" Celestia said as she dodged Doom's armored fist. A kick caught her in the stomach and she was sent flying backward.

"I rule this world!" Doom yelled as he closed in on the princess. Celestia regained her balance and began frantically dodging attacks. "I rule what is left of an endless multiverse! I am a god, self made and self perpetuated. It is my power, and my will, that keeps my people safe!"

"I don't see any safety here, Victor," Celestia said, choosing to use the man's name as a defiance of his godhood. She blasted him backward, his armor burning at the fury of her magic. "All I see is control, sterilization, and abuse! All I see is an emotionally stunted human who can only deal with what he can squash under his foot!"

"You know nothing of me! You are an interloper! A being from outside the structure of what once existed, and what now is. You have no right to judge me!"

"I am a ruler, just like you," Celestia said as she dispelled the aura of fire that had engulfed her. She closed her eyes and focused on her duty. She was Princess of the Day, and though fire was a powerful force, there was a greater power within her.

Celestia began to shine with golden light as she drew upon the power of harmony that had granted her wisdom over the many years of her life. When she opened her eyes, Doom hovered inches before her, his fist raised to strike her down. The light of her magic struck him in the face and the dictator yelled in pain. Blinded but still capable, Doom sent a furious kick at Celestia's head as the princess flew backward to escape him. She blocked it with a shield and teleported away from Doom before the shield could shatter. Doom's eyes were full of anger, pain, and hatred as he regained his sight.

She knew then that the metal he wore over his face was only physical. His true mask was the face he hid, even from his family. That had broken now, and in his eyes Celestia saw his true self. She saw the fear of loss in them; loss of the respect he believed was his birthright; loss of those he had gathered around him as family; loss of the world and people he believed he owned.

He was selfish, and hateful and too far-gone for Celestia to reach him. She knew that she couldn't beat him, but she had to hold him off long enough for Joan to complete her mission. As she traded blows with the brutal dictator, she hoped that her friend was safe.

Discord had been erased from existence, discarded like garbage by a human with a high opinion of himself. This was the last thing that passed through his mind as he faded into what he assumed was Unreality.

There were many strange and interesting things in the realm of non-existence, greatest of which was a collection of space ships held in stasis by a powerful gem. The aliens on board the ships watched him in confusion as he drifted past their viewports. Discord waved as he kicked out at the nothingness and propelled himself forward. That's when it donned on him that this realm wasn't Unreality, but the forgotten mish-mash of past realities that had been destroyed. The landscape was harsh, static, and boring. Broken buildings, shattered continents, and large chunks of sundered planets littered the nothingness for as far as the eye could see. Countless civilizations had died before the creation of Battleworld, and this was their graveyard.

_I suppose this is what passes for non-existence for a universe created by an armored loon,_ Discord thought as he sighed in disappointment. _Note to self: create own realm of non-existence and throw Doom into it to show him how it's done._

Simple desire shifted Discord back into the reality known as Battleworld. Below him he saw Celestia fighting God Emperor Doom. Their battle was fierce, but he could see Celestia slowing. Discord considered going to help her, but something else caught his eye before he could make up his mind.

In the clouds just above his head, he could hear the clicking and shifting of massive gears. A ship descended through the sky. It was covered in millions upon millions of gears that constantly changed position, shape, and size. Two large, powerful humans fought atop an outside viewing deck as the ship itself burned. He recognized the one-eyed human as the Daemon Prince that had almost corrupted him. The human in blue-grey armor roared and snarled as he swung at his opponent. The cyclops' face changed and distorted into many different shapes and appearances, but all of them possessed the same abject hatred.

_I really shouldn't engage Chaos without somepony there to keep me on the right path,_ Discord thought as he watched the humans fight. _Still, it can't hurt to get a better look, can it?_

As the rays of the sun caught the angled plates of the ship, they changed colors, reaching hues that would have driven lesser beings insane. Even the fire changed shape and color in ways that defied logic. Intrigued, Discord flew toward the spacecraft.

Gallah had stayed behind to help Master Ryu and Master Shen command the troops. Princess Celestia was far too busy with God Doom to strategize, so battle conditions were managed without her. Joan was just glad that Charles was easily distracted. Korish zoomed to Joan's side, nervous and out of breath. They had received word of Lady Feefee's revelations to Princess Luna and the Elder Council moments before their departure from Equestria. Joan smiled down at the tiny, blue Gourgeist. Korish returned her smile, still nervous and clearly embarrassed. She had broken a line of Thors that had flown to attack Joan, giving the Mega Gardevoir the chance to knock Charles into the Hall of Origin. Korish had clearly planned to rebel once they arrived, and her actions had been perfectly timed.

"It's alright," Joan said as she took one of Korish's hands. "There will be time for explanations and penance later. Here and now, I declare you a friend."

"There will be time for explanations now," said a calm, cool voice from the depths of the Hall. Joan and Korish looked to see a beautiful golden light fill the room as Arceus walked forward. Its brilliance was astounding, so much so that Joan barely saw the corner of the room where the golden light would not reach.

"You abandoned us," Charles said from that dark corner. There was anger and hurt in his voice. "You left us to be imprisoned for ages, and now you dare stand before us!"

"I know that my armaments are not in control of your speech if you do not wish it, child. Nor do they control your mind. I could seal you, and my evil away once more. Instead, I desire answers. You will appease me if you do not wish to find yourself in a new prison."

"What do you mean, answers?" Joan asked. "What answers can we possibly give you?"

"Arceus wishes to know if it made the right choice in shaping and creating the life within its multiverse," Charles said as he moved to stand beside Joan. "It is unsure, and thus, it seeks answers."

"But life is beautiful! Why would that be in question?"

"Because of humanity."

"Is that truly you speaking, Charles? Or are the Dark Armaments of Arceus speaking for you?"

"Just because we share the same view doesn't mean my words aren't my own," Charles said coldly. To Joan, his gaze felt like razors being dragged across her heart, but there was a gleam there that she knew all too well. It spoke of the deep emotional pain that haunted her friend. Joan had always hated to see it, for she knew of no way to alleviate it.

"Tell me then, young ones. Was I right? Are humans worthy of living alongside Pokémon? Did I do the right thing?"

The room filled with shadowy silhouettes as Arceus spoke. They were numbered beyond counting, and each one was in the shape of a Mew.

"Yes, you did," Joan said, quickly. She wanted her argument given first, hoping to head off and dispel all counterarguments that Charles might offer. "I honestly don't know why this is even a question. I have seen the world outside of God's Breath many times, Great Arceus. The wonders there are beyond count! The humans have created leagues and contests of all shapes and sizes. Their goal is always the same; to grow and experience new things alongside their Pokémon partners. Both Pokémon and humans desire bonds of friendship and comradery. Trainers are the key to this. Many wonderful relationships have been built between Pokémon and humans…"

"And what of the Pokémon hunters?" Charles interrupted. Joan wanted to speak over him, but she bit back her words to keep from foolishly lashing out. "Pokémon are far stronger than humans individually. This is a fact known by both species. Introductory battle is what we use to determine if a human is worthy of our attention or not. It is also common courtesy. Yet greedy people will gladly pay for Pokémon to be taken from their natural environment by underhanded means. There is no introductory battle with a prospective young trainer; no chance for the captured to gauge their potential partner."

"But there are Pokémon rangers who work to stop such crooked people."

"There aren't enough of them. Not by far. And the more advanced human society becomes, the more selfish humans become. The more selfish humans become, the less they think about the consequences of their actions. Within the highest levels of their society, the politicians and their wealthy contributors live free from want. Yet they still experience it as their greed convinces them that they deserve things they have not earned and have no right to. Money, power and pleasure are all they care about. They will go to any length to defend it. One such man commissioned my own birth so that I might defend his treasures for him. He thought he had a right to my existence. He was wrong."

"You speak of the human race as if they all share this greed!" Joan scolded. "You should know better than to generalize, Charles. Greed, wealth and power go hand in hand. Yet, there are humans who aren't cruel or greedy, even among the wealthy and powerful! Just because some humans live in comfort and extravagance doesn't mean they all do. Nor does it mean they all share the same selfish desires."

"And? How long before the human's natural desire for convenience raises their lower classes to a point where they can easily take their lives, and the lives of others, for granted? How long before reason and emotion no longer work hand in hand, and one trumps the other? When reason outweighs emotion too greatly, humans make terrible excuses for war based on false logic. Kanto knows this. One of their gym leaders suffers from the scars of war to this day, despite the brave face he puts on for his challengers."

"And he was saved by a Pokémon! He has devoted his entire life to returning the kindness shown to him."

"And what of his superiors?" Charles said as he put one arm behind his back. Joan could see that he had no hatred for her. Instead she felt that he truly wanted to convince her of his side. As he continued, she couldn't shake the feeling that she was arguing with a friend instead of a rival.

"Lt. Surge is a valiant human, as are all gym leaders. Yet, they do not control the governments of their land. They do not have an important say in powerful corporations such as Devon. A certain Champion does, but he turns a blind eye to the crimes his family has committed. As the convenience of human civilization rises, the humans will fall away from their natural environment. They will seek pleasure in the virtual. Feeling will be how they judge their experiences and emotion will trump reason. Some will argue against the excesses of their society, but the majority will be deaf to it. What then, Joan?"

He paused and waited for her response. Joan didn't like that. Charles had never been so articulate with his thoughts. His mind was focused now, his rage controlled. _Had merging with Dark Arceus truly changed him so greatly?_ she thought.

"It has changed me," Charles said, wonder and curiosity in his voice as he predicted Joan's thoughts. "I have spoken for days with one whose hatred runs even deeper than mine. It has forced me to become more moderate, I suppose. More reasonable. Yet, you haven't answered my question, Joan."

Joan couldn't help but smile as she saw a glimmer of hope for her friend. If he was willing to admit to the boundaries of his own hatred, perhaps there was a chance for her to make him see the truth in friendship and love. That didn't help her now, however. Charles and Arceus looked at her expectantly, and her smile faded as she realized that she must answer.

All psychic-types could see the future to one degree or another. The fact that great events were never set in stone was why the Slowking College debated it constantly. There was still uncertainty, and that made it fascinating. Joan had attended the lectures on future events. She had seen the visions described by the professors. She gulped as she admitted the painful truth.

"When humans become too comfortable in the virtual, they will ignore the real. This is human nature, regardless of what universe you go to. Pokémon will become tools of convenience for humans, rather than friends and family."

"But are we not already tools of convenience?" Charles said, his voice confident and direct as he hit his point home. "Of course we are. You and I went to the surface together, Joan. We saw many wonderful, and terrible things. I was changed forever by what I saw. Do you know what it was?"

"Charles, I…"

"Korish understands. And while she has been unfaithful to Dark Arceus for a very long time, her stance on humanity has never changed. Her heart simply longed for the family she had left in God's Breath."

Charles turned to stare at the Gourgeist, his hand outstretched and inviting. The Mouthpiece of Dark Arceus floated before her master, hesitation and sorrow etched on her face.

"You were once a different Pokémon, weren't you? You were once alive."

Korish shut her eyes tightly and nodded. Tears streamed down her face.

"How did you die, my dear?" Charles said, softly. Kindly.

"AZ made a weapon that sucked the life energy from millions of Pokémon…"

Korish stopped, the words caught in her throat. Charles laid a hand on her cheek and she leaned into it like a child seeking comfort. She wrapped her hands around the avatar's arm and sobbed.

"Infinite energy," Charles said with a tone of finality. "AZ created it. A man in Hoenn rediscovered it. It is the life force of Pokémon, and the humans still use it to power their civilization. Did you ever wonder where the Forces of Destruction come from, Joan? How they fill their ranks? Why their numbers are unending? Did King Siebold ever deign to tell you? He told me. I had to argue with him for days, but he told me."

A silhouette moved on Joan's right. She was already searching the room for some sort of help when she saw it. Even though the shadowy Mew had no visible eyes, she had the feeling that the one that had moved was looking directly at her and crying. Then, without warning, it vanished.

"The Forces of Destruction are comprised of those poor souls who have perished over the centuries since Infinite Energy's creation. There are many universes. AZ has succeeded in the creation of his murder machine in many different timelines, and all the victims of those timelines have come to serve Dark Arceus. And let us not forget the Devon Cooperation, whose experiments I saw first hand. In the name of human progress, they've slaughtered more Pokémon than AZ could ever dream of. Look at God's Breath and any one of the hidden towns and kingdoms founded by Pokémon for Pokémon! Why do you think they are hidden? Pokémon should be treated as equals to humans, and we once were. Yet, as time marches on, the humans treat us less as equals and more as if we are cattle to herd!"

"Charles, not all humans condone…"

"For the sake of convenience they do! 'There's a world ending disaster? Let's slaughter some Pokémon to power our rocket! I need to transfer Pokémon from my team? Let's power that teleporter with the lifeblood of Pokémon who were never given the chance to befriend a human! I need a funny decoration for my secret base? Let's kill some Pokémon for that!' The machines used by Pokémon Centers to heal us in our Pokéballs? The creation of Porygon? My own creation? Infinite Energy has made it all possible, and the list goes on.

How many wild Pokémon do you think actually know that the humans do this? Even those who have had visions of it refuse to believe it is real. All they see is the Rangers coming to help them preserve their homes. They'd rather pass off those visions as bad nightmares than see the truth.

I wanted to combat this horror with the power of God's Breath, but Siebold would not allow it. He was too in love with the concept of the Shaymin's promise, desperately hoping that the humans would one day see their error and be truly grateful for Pokémon once more. I was forced to become one with Dark Arceus to gain the strength to achieve my goals, though that doesn't seem to have been enough. The dark one's megalomania and love of carnage has caused quite a few problems for it over the years. The current state of Battleworld is a testament to that."

"Then, Charles, do you think I did the right thing in creating humans?" Arceus asked.

"No."

"And what of you, Joan?"

Joan looked from her friend, to the god that stood before her. Her mind was racing, and her thoughts were confused. She opened her mouth to speak, but she didn't know what to say. The Unown on Charles' body looked at her accusingly, as if she were the evil one.

"At least the ponies are nice," was all she could manage.

"I agree," Charles said. "It was the dark god's nihilist attitude that led it to wage war on Equestria. This is also why it has waged war against God's Breath for so long. Siebold and the Mew may have been wrong about humans, but they were not wrong to fight Dark Arceus. It would truly have wiped out all of existence if they had not. We have talked about this while fighting Doom, and we have come to an agreement. It is the humans that we truly hate, not the Pokémon or those from Equestria."

"What of Lady Feefee's song?" Joan said, desperately. "We've met with Lady Feefee and know that her song drove Dark Arceus mad! And you, Charles, wanted her quieted!"

"Her song is beautiful, but it was made with the help of a human, and with humans in mind. If the song is sung to Pokémon by Pokémon then I have no problem with it. Add the increasingly arrogant humans to the mix, and it suddenly becomes distasteful. As for my… near breakdown and past actions. I was created with a vicious nature which you and Gallah helped me to control, for a time. When we parted ways after our trip to the human world, I felt that I had no choice but to embrace my nature to combat the injustices I had seen. That, and merging with Dark Arceus was a difficult task mentally more so than physically."

"But…" Joan said, still trying to hang onto her argument. "Lady Feefee told Princess Luna nothing of Korish's past. Did she know that Korish was killed by AZ?"

"I never told her anything," Korish said, simply. "I was enthralled by Dark Arceus to such a degree that my personality diminished. It was a pact I made willingly, and I take responsibility for it. But when Feefee and I spoke of our pasts, I never mentioned AZ. Some things are… too painful to speak of, even with such a good friend. I blocked it from my memory and told myself that I served to see the humans suffer, and for no other reason. Though, Dark Arceus knew better."

"I still don't want to declare war on the humans," Joan said as she rubbed her temples. "Nor do I wish for them to be wiped out. But for now, will you call off your shades, Charles?"

"I will. They have no grudge against the ponies, nor do they have a grudge against God's Breath, despite the long war. Even so, their hatred is not so easily quelled. Each and every one of them has suffered a senseless and painful death. They desire revenge against humanity."

"But are the humans truly hopeless?" Arceus said as it turned to face Joan. "What do you think, young one?"

For the second time during their meeting, Joan was at a loss for words.


	44. Arms of Darkness Chapter 20

Celestia didn't know how long she had been fighting, but it felt like weeks. She had managed to cause Doom pain and had even sent him on the defensive several times. She wanted to continue holding out to give Joan the chance to do what she had to, but she wasn't sure she could any longer. Those were her thoughts as she raised what she feared would be her final shield and hoped it would hold out. As Doom's energy blast shattered her shield, the three watchers that sat atop the Spear Pillar came to her aid. She wasn't sure what had shocked them into action, but it was as if a switch had been flipped. Dialga, Palkia, and Giratina flew to her side and knocked Doom back. Then they carried the princess off to the entrance to the Hall of Origin.

"What's going on?" Celestia said as she looked to the legends. They hovered in the air before the pillar, glaring at Doom as if daring the god to attack.

Celestia opened her mouth to speak, then the sounds of footsteps reached her ears. She turned to see Joan and Charles walking out of the Hall. The Mega Gardevoir held one arm and was slightly slumped over. She didn't carry herself as one who was defeated, but she didn't seem to be the victor, either. In contrast, Charles walked with his head held high, the red-eyed Unown shapes glaring out from their positions on his body. Korish bobbed along behind them, a peaceful, satisfied smile on her face as if she had been relieved of a great burden.

"Joan!" Celestia said, happily. She limped over to her friend and they hugged. "How did it go? Why is Charles still…"

"In possession of the Arms of Darkness?" Charles said with a raised eyebrow. "They will return to their owner when this mess is cleaned up. For now, I'm holding onto them for assurances."

"Assurances of what?"

"We came to an agreement," Joan said. "Arceus chose to take back his dark armaments, and Charles has become more reasonable."

"That's wonderful news!" Celestia said, her happiness shining through her exhaustion. "I hate to say this, but something still seems off."

"I've declared a truce and withdrawn all of my shades," Charles said. "And I do mean _my _shades. Now that Dark Arceus is to return to its greater self, the Forces of Destruction serve me directly. Yet they will no longer trouble you. Is that not enough?"

"Withdrawn your…" Celestia said in confusion. So preoccupied had she been with her duel that she'd lost all sense of her surroundings apart from passing glances as she dodged Doom's attacks. She looked at the battle and saw that the Forces of Destruction had indeed been withdrawn. The Pokémon, ponies and remaining Thors now fought a massive, joyfully violent Ork invasion that was busy looting what they could from Doomstadt and sending it all back into orbit on shuttles. "What of the golden chain? My sister is out there trying to cut it! If you dispel that chain we can all go home!"

"We could, but dispelling it is a difficult task. The Chaos Gods have corrupted the part of the chain that extends through their realm. They hold it in place and sustain it. Neither Arceus, nor myself, can pull it from their grasp without all out war."

"Then send your shades to help Luna cut it!"

"The dark armaments say that they would rather see if the princess can do it herself," Charles said, smiling broadly. "They think it's more fun that way. I tend to agree."

He waved his hand in the air and five large screens appeared before him. Their surfaces showed images of the fighting in Ashes, Dystopia, and Greenland. They could also see Luna leading her army down the great, golden chain through ranks of unspeakable horrors.

"You should act more like a team player if you want to redeem yourself, Charles. What sort of agreement did you come to?"

"Well, I've recognized that humanity has some… issues it needs to resolve," Joan said, nervously.

"What do you mean?"

Joan explained their debate and the revelations Charles had provided. Doom appeared to have grown tired of fighting and simply hovered in the air, glaring at the group impatiently. Charles invited him over to watch the action reflected in his screens. Content that his world would eventually be left alone, Doom agreed. He was laughing hysterically by the time Joan was finished describing the meeting with Arceus. Celestia's mouth hung open in shock and horror as the information sank in.

"We aren't going to hurt the humans," Joan said, hurriedly. "No matter how much Charles wants to, we can't do that…"

"Yet," Charles interrupted.

"Yet," Joan said in appeasement. Celestia got the impression from her friend that there was no true "yet", and while that made her happy to hear that the Pokémon wouldn't be going to war with the humans of their world, there were still more details that confused her. She wanted to know why the humans thought this was an appropriate way to advance their civilization. She wanted to know why King Siebold had seemingly turned a blind eye to Infinite Energy when he had the power to change things. But most of all, Celestia was questioning which side of this debate she and her ponies should take.

"How did you get Charles to agree to this?" she asked after a moment. She chose to start from a place that would hopefully not incite another argument, or worse yet, violence.

"It wasn't difficult," Joan said, though she sounded emotionally drained. "Arceus seemed rather hesitant to give into Charles' wish, though I don't think the god will ever take action for either side. I simply suggested we let others weigh in on this issue, and Arceus agreed. It was all I could think of to stop the long war and prevent a genocide of revenge."

"And where will this debate be held?"

"The Slowking College. They'll find this issue absolutely fascinating. They'll be debating it for years. In the meantime, I plan to send out Dittos to infiltrate the human world. They'll have the information needed to let humanity replace Infinite Energy with something more… kind."

"That won't absolve them of their sins, Joan," Charles said, resolutely. "I will see to it that the Pokémon of the outside world are aware of every development and argument in the debate. Things _will_ be different, this time."

"Don't worry, Joan," Celestia said gently. "I have a former student who has lived as a human for several years now. Perhaps she can testify on behalf of the humans in your world."

"Would a human from another multiverse even be capable of such a thing?" Doom questioned. "Are humans truly the same across all creations? Are they truly such simple, repetitive creatures?"

"You're human," Charles said. "Why don't you tell us?"

"I am more than human, and I am certainly not simple. I am a god. I was worshipped as a god even before I gained the powers I now possess. No mere human can face the Beyonders and claim victory as I have. I am, and always have been, transcendent."

"Yet you can't even fix the damage done to your face," Discord said as he floated down to the ground. There was a moment of shock in Doom's eyes before it faded. "A little birdie told me, and by little birdie I mean your wife, that your face is just horrid!"

"I sent my family away with Galactus to the stronghold of my Thor Corps," Doom said, dangerously. "How did you speak to my wife? How did you survive my wrath?"

"Non-existence wasn't fun, so I came back. There were two humans fighting on a ship, which was fun for a bit. Eventually, that got boring so I sent the ship back into orbit. Then I traveled a bit and found Doomgard. Your children were asleep and your wife was rather talkative when she thought I was her favorite maidservant. I'll admit, it took a bit of magic to get the juicy stuff, but it was worth it. She's honestly worried about you. It's a shame you never told her about her _real_ husband."

"I'll flay you!" Doom roared as he curled his hands into fists.

"Aren't there more pressing matters?" Celestia said as she took a stance between Discord and Doom. "Your world has a future now, Victor. Our Pokémon friends have seen it. You can build a better world when all this is over."

"It's no use, Celestia," Discord said as he grinned mischievously at the dictator. "He doesn't believe that any of these people are worthy of his leadership, yet he lets them live for his own enjoyment. He will continue to rule with an iron fist. He will torture and slay any who oppose him. That is the only future he foresees. At least, that's what his wife told me amid tears and cries of 'Why are you so evil, Victor?'"

Doom screamed and waved his hand angrily at Discord. The Draconequus laughed as his body disintegrated. His laugher only intensified as he faded from the sky before he reappeared behind the angry, brooding Dr. Doom. Celestia sighed in frustration.

"If the two of you start fighting I won't be able to watch my sister and my friends," she said as she stamped her hoof in anger, causing flames to erupt beneath her. Doom and Discord paused just as they were about to strike each other. "Keep your squabbling silent until the battle is over."

Doom grumbled as he lowered his fist. Discord blew a raspberry at Celestia, but obeyed nonetheless.

"I have faith that they'll succeed," Joan said, as if trying to will herself to believe it.

"They'll succeed," Celestia said, calmly. "I have no doubt about it."


	45. Arms of Darkness Chapter 21

The Tyranids that had landed west of Fort Sina numbered in the tens of millions. They had devoured the zombies in droves, the power of the Hivemind and the tyranid's own incredible immune system preventing their zombification after the death of the first generation. Cadance and Shining Armor had watched the horrifying scene unfold from the fortress gates. Together they had made massive crystal spears to pierce and disable several hive ship tentacles that had attached to the ground, though the spells had been tiring.

Unable to gain a foothold as it battled foes in the void and on the surface of Battleworld, the hive fleet sent a constant stream of transport creatures to deliver warrior strains to the ground. The automatic gun turrets opened fire on enemies who came too close to Fort Sina, though their ammo soon ran dry and the turrets shut themselves off. The Army of Love had no real use for them. They were forgotten in favor of lightning bolts, massive tornados, and volleys of special attacks.

The Orks had come not long after the hive ship assault. Their ramshackle vehicles were laden with guns and missile launchers. They wore black and red armor; their faces painted with strange, mismatched colors. The grunts carried two guns apiece with cybernetic eyes that allowed them to target more easily. They fired bullets and explosives at everything that moved and wasn't orkey. Each one of their leaders had a flamethrower attached to one arm and rocket launchers attached to their shoulders, all of which they used liberally. The few areas of exposed skin between their armor showed signs of extensive scarring. More of them were landing all across Ashes, and they voiced a single chant as they marched: _"Da' weak'uns iz ded, da Grimmuns iz come."_

Orks and Tyranids clashed with each other as they marched on For Sina. Teams of Gretchin looted what they could off the bodies of the remaining zombies as more undead approached from the south. Lady Rose and Lord Gil had taken up the southern front and built lines of warriors to prevent further incursion into Dallas and Fort Worth. A steady procession of Grimer and Trubbish carried the toxic waste left in the wake of Pestilence and Miasma to the poison-types at Fort Sina. Upon eating it, their toxicity had risen to levels so extreme that even the advancing Tyranids had no defense.

Lord Hal had pulled the northern army back to the fort towns as more chaos ships made landfall. The most worrying was the arrival of two ships that hovered just above the cities. The titanic Great Unclean Ones cheered in glee as they saw the bloated, putrid Nurglite ship descend through the storm clouds. Pestilence and Miasma only watched, unsure if they should be interested or horrified by the bulbous craft. Eventually, they chose to be angry and quickly set about destroying the ground troops as they landed. The titanic greater daemons intervened, and the devastating battle between the four monsters continued.

Cadance and Shining Armor approached the incursion site with caution. In the distance, they could see newly born Grimer rising out of the sludge left by Miasma as she oozed across the land. The bag-like body of Pestilence had been torn in places, revealing organs covered in trash piles where Trubbish busied themselves with fixing the damage done to their parent. They fought off giant plague flies and man-sized roaches that crawled up the Garbodor's body to try and infest his innards.

Many Trubbish joined the Grimer as they pushed back an ever-increasing army of Nurglings and Plaguebearers. The most powerful of them evolved mid-battle, giving their forces a boost in strength. Weezing, Koffing, Voltorb and Electrode exploded in the midst of their enemies, as nurses in hazmat suits followed behind them with carts full of Max Revives. Ghost-types moved through the festering throng, tearing their plagued enemies to pieces and dodging volleys of explosive phlegm. Thousands of steel-types defended the nursing staff from pustulent mutants, while teams of Mawhile launched fast attacks on convoys of plague carts and rotting daemon engines. The fighting was horrific, but it was only one reason why the prince and princess were cautious.

Across from the plague ship, high in the clouds, sat a pink and purple vessel. It was long and elegant, with eight giant figures decorating its sides and three broadcast towers at its peak, two of which seemed to have been destroyed. The decorations were in the shape of humans, bound, gagged, and dressed in skintight clothing that seemed to writhe over their flesh. They moved their bodies in response to the sensation of their clothes, but made no sound.

The music of Slaanesh came from the vehicles, and soldiers that served the chaos god. Each one carried an amplifier on either their backs or shoulders. The humans had their load surgically implanted, and wires dragged behind them as they marched into battle. The amplifiers pumped the air with a dark, melodic, driving rhythm. The mutants wore earphones through which they listened to the music directly, their eyes glazed over in ecstasy. Cadance was just glad that what she and her army could hear wasn't quite loud enough to be earsplitting.

A powerfully sweet perfume wafted through the air. Cadance gagged at the odor, while Shining Armor put the facemask of his helmet down. With five hundred crystal guard ponies at their backs, the prince and princess watched as the door of an elaborately colored troop transport opened and a serpentine figure slithered out. It wore dark purple armor with gold embossed on the chest plate, and golden wings covering the hilts of the four swords it carried. Two immaculate, dark wings stuck out of its back. Its arms moved with a beautiful, lupine grace that spoke of a mastery of killing beyond mortal comprehension. Most of all, the prince and princess felt an aura of unbridled pride emanating from the daemon.

"I am Fulgrim," the Daemon Prince said, his voice beautiful and enticing. "I've come for your magic. Give it willingly, and Slaanesh will reward you with pleasures beyond your wildest dreams."

"Your 'pleasures' make me sick," Shining Armor said as he looked out at the enemy troops. They celebrated as they marched in step with the music that blared in their ears. They drank strange liquids from colorful hip flasks, smoked cigars that smelled of spice and burning flesh, and snorted blood colored powders. Most of them were half naked, their bodies scarred by self-inflicted wounds. Others wounded themselves as they walked, moaning in pleasure as their leaders began the call to war.

"Don't you have any decency?" Cadance asked, as she watched the repulsive horde. Visions and warnings ran through her head as she spoke. She looked from her husband to the daemon prince, and the couple quickly formed their strategy through the psychic link.

"There is no pleasure in 'decency'," Fulgrim said as he twirled his swords through the air. They made a sickeningly bright purple arc as his mutated Phoenix Guards raised their guns. "Do you accept? Or shall I have the pleasure of killing you?"

"I think you'd be better off getting back on your ship and leaving," Cadance said. More obscene creatures and garishly decorated vehicles were being unloaded every second. Lord Son and his fire-types were already gathering close by as they prepared to face the chaotic horde. The crystal pony guards stood bravely to attention behind their leaders.

"My brothers are in orbit, fighting one another. The orks are looting the wreckage of whatever is left up there, and they're beginning to come down here to do the same. You have no way out, little creatures. It would be easier, and much more desirable for you if you cooperated. Trust me. Once you've seen my god, you will fall deeply in love with all his ways."

"I know a thing or two about love, and you clearly don't. True love is a beautiful thing. It takes sacrifice and courage, and sometimes it isn't returned as expected. But when true love is found, and reciprocated, it always leads to joy."

"Joy can only be found in excess," Fulgrim said, condescendingly. "That is its true nature. For it is easy to lose 'love' to war, disease, and selfish moments of impulse. But love of excess is undying. You must realize that selfish moments drive all life forward. My father is a perfect example. He thought himself a man when it fancied him, and he ordered that all others think of him as such. Yet he behaved like a god, and deep in their hearts, humanity worshiped him because they knew he was one. He indulged himself in this doublethink every day of his life, enjoying the moral superiority he felt from his false humility alongside the excesses of his position. Are you willing to claim that you are better than he?"

"I don't know your father, so I can't really speak to your question. I feel like you don't really know his side of the story, though. To truly love, we must sometimes sacrifice that which we desire. We must sometimes sacrifice our own pride to gain a greater understanding of those we care for. We must always be humble and willing to learn. If you could make that sacrifice for your father and speak to him, I'm willing to bet you'd learn about a few sacrifices he's made for you."

Fulgrim's eyes narrowed in scorn at Cadance's words. Then he brandished his swords and charged.

"I think we're done talking now," Shining Armor said as he lifted the ground beneath the Primarch and threw him backward. Fulgrim regained his balance and continued his charge with natural grace and unbelievable speed.

The Emperor's Children opened fire as their Primarch lunged for the ponies. Their attack had barely begun when crystals erupted from the ground beneath them and impaled them where they stood. Cadance was quick and precise, making their deaths as painless as possible. Under orders from their monarchs, the crystal ponies stood to attention and waited.

Fulgrim's swords collided with Shining Armor's shield spell. The psychic energy of the Chaos blessed blades crackled against the prince's unicorn magic.

"I can see the anger and hatred in your eyes," Shining Armor said as he looked up at the Daemon Prince. "I don't think anything I can say will reach you."

"There is nothing to reach!" Fulgrim shouted. "I am the most powerful of Slaanesh's servants! I am a Daemon Prince the likes of which has never existed, and never will again! I am perfection incarnate!"

"You're a raging psychopath," Cadance said, giving up on trying to reason with the monster. Fulgrim swung his swords and she blocked them with a shield of crystal. "You've indulged yourself in the most evil things imaginable for who knows how long!"

"Ten thousand years!" Fulgrim yelled as all four of his blades collided with Cadance's shield. The second strike shattered it, and Cadance teleported herself and her husband several meters away. The Primarch charged the couple, covering distance and dodging crystal spikes with lightning speed. Shining Armor caught Fulgrim in the chest with a blast of magic, destroying part of his chest plate. Still the daemon prince came, a look of sadistic delight on his face as his swords collided once more with Shining Armor's shield spell.

Cadance took to the sky, her wings now covered in crystal spikes as she swooped down on Fulgrim. Between the efforts of both ponies, they pushed the daemon prince back. The Slaaneshi army rolled forward at a call that went out through their headphones, and the Pokémon quickly followed suit.

"Charge!" Son roared. The enormous Darmanitan charged down the hillside, his fire-types creating an inferno out before them as they ran. Sasha joined them, her dark-types shattering the psychic forms of daemons with ease. Groups of rolling Miltank and Snorlax made first contact, their Barriers and Light Screens protecting them from the worst of the enemy's weapons. Harmony stood atop her mate's shoulder, healing her allies at a frenzied rate as Roll led thousands of normal-types against the Army of Slaanesh. Below the mutant's feet rose an overwhelming host of ghost-types that paved the way forward, allowing the other Pokémon to advance steadily and with fewer injuries.

The crystal ponies formed a large, protective circle around their monarch's battle. Though they struck down foes that came too close, the forces of Slaanesh showed no desire to interfere. The unicorns took advantage of this, tripping dangerous foes from a distance to allow the Pokémon to take them out more easily.

"We've still got this, right honey?" Shining Armor asked as he was forced backward by Fulgrim's incredible blade work. His shield shattered and he was forced to dodge what would have been a killing stroke. He looked up just in time to see two Lords of Change descend on his wife and pin her to the ground from behind. The single-headed daemon raised his halberd to cut the princess's wing. Without a second thought Shining Armor charged the daemons, blasting the creatures as he went.

They dodged the blasts so easily the prince figured they must have seen them coming. Fateweaver raised one claw and launched a ball of chaotic energy at Shining Armor, forcing the prince to block it. The explosion echoed across the battlefield. Cadance teleported away from her attackers and raised a number of spikes from the ground beneath them. The Lords of Change dodged these, as well. Destiny Slayer laughed as he rose into the air. Beneath them, Shining Armor was dodging Fulgrim's strikes once more. Every shield he made was shattered, every attack he dodged seemed slowed, and every attack that landed was non-fatal. The daemon prince was allowing him to live just long enough to savor his fear.

"We can see your every move!" Fateweaver's heads yelled in unison. Purple flames lit up his palms, burning the air and warping space-time around him. "We knew you would escape the paradox, just as we knew you would be weak here. Our god sends us the knowledge we need to take you captive. You will be ours!"

"You know," Princess Cadance said as she raised four rotating crystal shields around herself. "You're not the only ones who can see the future, and your god is a bit out of his element here."

Fateweaver threw the flames he held. They exploded harmlessly against Cadance's shields. Destinyslayer appeared above the princess, his halberd raised. Cadance extended her crystal shields to surround her. The halberd collided with the shield and shattered. A moment of shock crossed the greater daemon's face before he was gripped by Cadance's telekinetic magic and thrown backward to crash into his cohort.

Below the Lords of Change stood Fulgrim, licking his lips as he prepared to make the killing stroke. Shining Armor panted, several Slaaneshi symbols cut into his armor with perfect precision. He removed his armor and threw it aside in disgust. With a cry of victory, Fulgrim lunged for the prince only to hit an invisible wall.

"I'm sure you've noticed by now," Shining Armor said with a sly smile. "But we're pretty good with shields."

"Impossible!" Destinyslayer yelled as he tried to teleport outside of the shield and failed. "We are empowered by Tzeentch!"

"And we are empowered by love," Cadance said. With a single nod, her horn lit with magic and the shield her husband had made was filled with crystal spikes. The daemons screamed inside their prison as Cadance came to land beside Shining Armor. One of Fulgrim's bloody hands flexed madly against the shield, unable to do anything else. After two agonizing minutes, it stopped.

"They're dead, majesties," Lord Hal said through the psychic link. "They can return, but not immediately. Their souls have gone back to their own domains. Let us be grateful that the will of Arceus keeps the fullness of Chaos back, for the moment."

"I'm just grateful to your psychic-types for helping us win that fight," Shining Armor said. "We couldn't have done that without their predictions. How goes the battle?"

"All fronts are contained. Rose and Gil are slowly pulling back while launching fast assaults behind a wall of ghost-types. The orks are more interested in the Tyranids than anything. The Tyranids desperately want to reach our forces, but the orks keep them from engaging us in any significant number. Some of the more powerful zombies are wreaking havoc on both sides, as well. Rose and Gil are happy to allow it. They have yet to take a casualty."

"And how are your troops?" Cadance asked. "I hope all of you are doing well."

"We are, majesty," Lord Ra said, a note of satisfaction in his deep, commanding voice. "Just as it is in the south, my ghost-types have taken the brunt of the enemy's wrath. Many have returned to their graves, but the living have not followed. It would also appear that the two closest ships belong to rival gods. Once we realized this, it was easy to confuse their troops into fighting one another. We confused many of the weaker warriors into attacking the other faction first. Now, their leaders struggle against their own hatred for their rivals as they try and martial their troops against us. The third army that arrived saw the bloodshed and promptly forgot about us. The infighting between the chaos hosts has proven to be their greatest weakness."

"You and your ghost-types have our thanks, Lord Ra," Shining Armor said. "You've taken losses for us, and saved many lives in the process."

"At the very least, the combined might of our species, the tactics we have deployed and the information we gained on Octaria have proven invaluable in these battles. Death is not a concern for ghost-types. We were held back on Octaria and couldn't contribute properly. Many joined our ranks as a result. Only a handful have done so on Battleworld."

"What of your wife?" Princess Cadance asked. "How is Sakura doing?"

"I am fine, princess," Sakura said through the psychic link. "Thank you for asking. I am happy to announce that my fellow Froslass and I have frozen many foes to death. Many bodies have been stripped of their souls, and even more have been slain through other means. The best specimens are being moved to a more secure place for transport back to God's Breath. They will make wonderful decorations. How does your own battle go? Do the daemons run now that they have lost their betters?"

"Yes, they're running scared now," Cadance said as she leaned against her husband and smiled. Pestilence and Miasma were wading through the remains of the Great Unclean Ones they had slain. They laughed as they threw the rotting pieces of their foes at the plague ships. The plague army showed no signs of fear as they continued their march, but there was no doubt about it. They were being quickly routed.

Several Keepers of Secrets marched with the Slaaneshi army, the threat of their presence driving their soldiers forward. Even so, the Slaaneshi forces were weakened and disheartened at the loss of Fulgrim. The only soldiers that seemed eager to fight were those wipped into a frenzy by the Keepers to avenge their fallen daemon prince.

Mutants and daemons clashed with the Crystal Guard now, though the ponies were eager to meet them. Empowered by the waves of love and light emanating from the prince and princess, they tore the enemy apart with hoof, wing, and horn. In the sky above the battle, four legendary Pokémon soared. Rom and Rem lit up the night sky with celebratory lightning and fire as the newly freed Ho-oh and Lugia rained destruction down on the forces of Chaos.

Rainbow Dash darted down to attack Primal Groudon, her Doublade slicing at its red collar as she soared overhead. Behind her flew Shiek, her Flygon. On either side of Shiek flew her two Charizard, Char and Scorch. They followed Rainbow Dash loyally, zooming all around their friend to beat away enemy flyers that came too close. For the last two hours, the orks and tyranids had been sending stronger troops. Greenskins with jetpacks and machine gun mounted flamethrowers fought groups of flying-types and pegasus ponies in the sky. Landing parties of def dreads and battle carts launched strange explosives into the quarantine line, covering the defenders with burning liquid in the few places where Protect failed. Fluttershy and the other nurses continuously ran back and forth, healing all they could reach with potions and powers.

The Tyranids launched troops of larger, more agile warriors and tens of thousands of gargoyles. Most were thrown into the army of hulks before they landed, where they could be dealt with away from the quarantine circle. Some managed to land in the midst of the formation, or behind it. The more dangerous creatures were stopped by groups of Mr. Mime that created invisible boxes around them. Led by Pinkie Pie, the Mr. Mime were busy sealing off the Tyranid organisms as fast as they could. Some Tyranids seemed to mutate on the spot, developing wings that broke through their thick shells and gun creatures that evolved out of gaps between their armor. Rainbow Dash abandoned the fight with Primal Groudon to help deal with these new abominations.

The first two Tyrant Guards that took to the sky did so to protect their leader. They lashed out at anything nearby, choosing the greatest threats first. Several large Braviary fell to their claws, and were immediately grabbed and carried off by a team of Chansey. Char and Scorch set the beasts on fire from a safe distance. The Tyrant Guard only screamed and lashed out more violently as their shells began to melt. The Hive Tyrant they were assigned to protect opened fire with its two arm canons as it rose into the air. The attacks hit a Protect cast by a nearby Mandibuzz that covered Rainbow Dash and her friends. The second Protect failed, and the Mandibuzz was struck by one of the plasma blasts.

Screaming in anger as the Pokémon fell from the sky, Rainbow Dash launched herself at the Hive Tyrant. The Hive Guard flew to engage her. Uncaring of their injuries they raised their claws to tear her apart. Shiek's Earth Power tore open the melting shell of the Guard on Rainbow's right. Char followed up with a Dragon Claw aimed at the newly formed hole, and the Tyrant Guard perished. Scorch landed atop the second Guard's back and blew fire in its face as he pulled it away from Rainbow Dash. Nodding her gratitude, the pegasus pony met with the Hive Tyrant in close quarters.

She dodged point blank fire from the gun creatures on the Tyrant's arms while her Doublade clashed with the monster's boneswords. The first cut she landed was to its torso, and it screamed in pain as it backed away. It wasn't a normal scream, however. Filled with the psychic might of the Hive Mind, the Tyrant's scream revived its slain guard and sent its other guard into a frenzy. Their injuries were beyond repair, but their bodies oozed strange liquids that instantly scabbed over their wounds. The Mr. Mimes on the ground used Psychic to pull the creatures down while several earth ponies launched ice arrows into their mouths. By the time they reached the ground they were frozen, though their eyes still glared from one target to the next as they worked to free themselves. Lord Chompy put an end to that, crushing their heads as he and his Dragonite moved along the line to systematically destroy the monsters that had broken through.

The ground shook as dozens of massive cocoons crashed onto the battlefield. The psychic protections around the cocoons were too powerful for their trajectory to be controlled by the ground forces. The cocoons unraveled to reveal Hierophants and Dominatrix bio-titans. Slightly smaller cocoons opened to unleash Dactylis bio-titans, who began launching spore mines all across the battlefield. Harridans screamed through the sky as they led millions of Gargoyles into battle. The hulks retaliated with spears and arrows. Some took hold of unhached cocoons and threw them at the newly arriving monsters. Some leapt into the air and cut their enemies apart with crude axes. Since the start of the battle, they had been successful in drawing the majority of the fighting away from the quarantine line. It kept injuries down to a minimum, and relieved the nursing staff from what could have been a far more desperate situation. Rainbow Dash smiled as she watched the Tyranids and Orks continue to focus on the hulks.

"What now?" Pinkie Pie asked as she looked up at the Dominatrix that had landed behind the quarantine line. The beast opened fire on everything around it, its projectiles only blocked by the shields conjured by the inner line. Rainbow Dash looked around desperately, hoping that the shades would come and take some heat off of her friends. That's when she realized that the Forces of Destruction had abandoned the battlefield. Only the enslaved legends remained.

"We have to stop those giants!" Rainbow Dash yelled as she zoomed through the air. A Harridan blocked her path, its bio-canons firing at high speed. A Swellow flew just above Rainbow Dash's head and cast a Protect over the pony and her three guardians. The canon fire exploded harmlessly against the shield. The bio-titan launched its young, but they were immediately engaged by two-dozen flying-types led by Lady Potpourri. Several dozen unicorns on the ground below grabbed the titan as it prepared another volley. Together, they threw the massive abomination into the head of the nearby Dominatrix.

The beasts roared in anger as they righted themselves. The Dominatrix raised a massive claw and brought it down to crush the ponies. The unicorns were able to escape, but they were forced to the ground in coughing fits as they inhaled the spores released from the titan's body. More unicorns came to their aid, desperately trying to heal their friends with spells and potions. The titan raised its foot once more, but it and its foot were dragged backward.

Twilight Sparkle stood atop Kalith's head as the titanic Steelix wrapped itself around the bio-titan. In the Steelix's mouth was a piece of dull, red metal. His parents held similar pieces of metal as well.

"Don't worry, girls," Twilight Sparkle said as she flew off the Pokémon's head and landed on the ground. "We just made a new friend."

Fluttershy, Rarity, and Applejack emerged from the inner line. They had abandoned their tasks to join their friends, and the Spirits of Harmony were reunited. The ponies glowed with the light of friendship and their Rainbow Powers activated. Their Pokémon guardians were empowered by their bonds of friendship, and those who could Mega Evolve did so. The light was beautiful, and the nearby combatants cheered in appreciation.

"I knew that enchantment was worthwhile!" Rarity said as she looked around at the armor her friends wore. Each rung of mail now glowed with a soft light that matched the color of the wearer.

"Wow!" Fluttershy said. "It's so pretty!"

"What does this enchantment do?" Rainbow Dash said as she marveled at the light.

"It makes us more beautiful, of course," Rarity said as her two Klefki flew about her head excitedly. "You'll notice that all of our cutie marks are shaped into the mail and formed into the pattern. They glow just a little bit brighter than the other rings when our Rainbow Power is active. This way, wherever you go in this, your friends are there with you in spirit."

"I'd noticed that," Fluttershy said, appreciatively. "I think it's a wonderful idea."

"What are the battle conditions?" Twilight Sparkle asked. "I've been a bit busy."

"Despite the monsters pushin' our lines the majority are still outside of 'em fightin' hulks," Applejack said. "We've got groups on Confuse Ray and Supersonic duty, and it looks like the unicorns are finally takin' control of the weather."

"Groudon is letting up a bit on his ability," Rainbow Dash said as a magical, obscuring mist began to roll through the battlefield. It sought out the enemy and began freezing their feet in place, causing them to fall and making them easy targets. "Between Spitfire and Fancypants leading the weather changes, we should be able to disorient our foes long enough to find a way out of this mess."

"Our casualty rate is incredibly low, too," Fluttershy said. "I hate to think that we'd lose anyone, and since the reorganization, we haven't. Thanks to the nursing staff and the battlefield predictions of the psychic-types, everyone is either avoiding damage, or getting healed up almost as quickly as they get injured. The worst cases have been taken to the nursing tents in the back for treatment."

"Dorris and Harmony really have outdone themselves," Rarity said. "They've pushed their teams to their limits, and it shows. Between them, and all of the healers from Equestria, our army is in good hooves. It also helps that the other factions are all fighting one another. By staying in our formations and not playing offense, we're the lesser threat. That makes us easily overlooked."

"I've already got our victory party planned out in my head," Pinkie Pie said, cheerfully. "What do we do now, though?"

"We flood the battlefield with friendship!" Twilight Sparkle said as she spread her wings and took to the sky. The others eagerly voiced their agreement. With laughter and singing, they split into pairs and took to the field.

Kalith crushed the Dominatrix in his grip, shattering the creature's armor and strangling it. The bio-titan screamed in pain as it struggled to break free. Nostril appendages grew from its back to try and give it air. Hierophant titans landed at its sides to defend it, only to be grabbed and restricted by Sesha and Serea. The Mega Steelix roared in victory as they crushed their foes. In the distance, Ork Gargants were making landfall as well. They had only their shields to protect them as they fell through the atmosphere, though that seemed to be enough. They crashed to the ground all across the battlefield, their ramshackle construction shaking and rattling as they landed. The Orks cried in joy and excitement as they opened fire, uncaring of their method of arrival, only that they had a fight on their hands.

The Pokémon had predicted this, and Protects were used to guard against the assault. Primal Groudon, newly freed from Dark Arceus' control, used Precipice Blades to cover the quarantine line and separate the Army of Harmony from the battle. Then, with a cry of fury, it charged a large Gargant that had landed behind the formation. Its war cry followed the six friends as they soared through the sky to assist and reinvigorate their army.

Rarity smiled in spite of the horrid battle raging around them. With her Rainbow Power active she could fly alongside her beautiful Mega Altaria. They glided low to the ground, singing joyfully as they approached the mountain peak. Pinkie Pie flew next to them, laughing and giggling as her Mega Lopunny easily kept pace. The Forces of Harmony were engaged in a desperate battle here. Chaotic mutants and daemons riding brutal war beasts were chasing down unicorns and psychic-types that exchanged fire behind the scrap metal of broken ork vehicles. With the shades gone, the pegasus ponies and flying-types could focus on aiding the ground troops, but they were injured and tired. Their movements were slowed, and their strength had been sapped by hours of combat. This changed upon the arrival of Rarity and Pinkie Pie.

Their presence was healing. The Rainbow Magic that they exuded gave strength to their allies, allowing them to fight harder despite the ever-increasing numbers charging out of cramped troop carriers. Several sorcerers fired globs of viscous disease at the friends. The attacks exploded against the aura of their Rainbow Power, transforming into harmless ash that blew away in the wind. Rarity only glanced at the sorcerers. With a grin, she hit them with a beam of magic that turned their wet, diseased clothes into clean and immaculate suits. With another spell, she transformed their bodies to reflect their clothes. The sorcerers screamed their disgust before being dragged down by their allies.

"That didn't quite go as planned," Rarity said with a grimace. "I'd hoped to show them that they could be more caring about their health and appearance. Yet they thought my changes disgusting before they… before they died."

"You can change their looks, but I don't think you can change their minds and hearts," Pinkie Pie said as she watched the mutants rise from their victims and begin firing at her. The lasgun shots collided with the rainbow aura that extended past her armor. With each shot that hit, a different colored balloon was created and released into the atmosphere. Rarity was shot at, as well, and each time her shield was hit a brilliantly colored diamond appeared nearby. The ponies turned to look for their friends as their Pokémon guards forced the mutants back.

Twilight Sparkle and Fluttershy were flying in circles above the quarantine line, stars and butterflies showering the air each time they were hit by an enemy attack. Rainbow Dash and Applejack flew through the air toward Dystopia, apples and rainbows trailing behind them. Pokémon and ponies alike cheered as the battle suddenly became a bit less grim. None of the other factions seemed impressed, however.

"The hulks are all frowning, now," Pinkie Pie said. "But I think it's pretty!"

"Don't mind them, darling," Rarity said. "They clearly have no taste."

"No taste at all!" Shirley said. The Mega Lopunny lifted her foot from the broken body of an ogryn berserker and smiled up at her friends. "They don't matter, though. Look! You've given Lady Lorna and Dorian their strength back!"

The three looked up at the sky to see the wind around Mega Rayquaza die down. Lorna and Dorian held different ends of their opponent's neck. They suddenly released their hold and flew a few feet away from Rayquaza. Pieces of the legend's red collar fell to the ground and the Pokémon roared its newfound freedom. Another call rose from the sea of Dystopia as Lord Bartholomew and Gyara freed Primal Kyogre. With the Forces of Destruction gone, the ice-types had been given the chance to create a thick wall that kept out the battle in the greater part of Dystopia. Orks, Tyranids, and daemons still landed in their midst, but their numbers were far fewer than they had been.

"That's it!" Twilight Sparkle said over the psychic link. "We're done! Mission accomplished! Fall back to Equestria!"

"That's easier said than done, your majesty," Dorris said. "I just received word that the daemons somehow used the portals we came through to manifest in Equestria. They've got footholds in God's Breath and the uninhabited land below Canterlot. Our forces there have taken losses, but they have the problem contained. However, moving the army back could allow for another incursion."

"Then what do we do?" Fluttershy said.

"Make more pretty things!" Chompy yelled happily. "They hate that!"

"Pretty things it is!" Rarity said as she began turning the mutants around her into brighter, more cheerful looking versions of themselves. The change was only aesthetic, and the mutants moaned in disgust. Pinkie Pie began jumping from place to place. A sparkling pink streak was left in her wake as her Mega Lopunny crushed the monsters in her path. Pinkie cared only for cheering on her friends now, leaving the fighting to everyone else. Her Doublade moved of their own accord, cutting down everything that got close to her. Mega Rayquaza soared up in the sky and began tearing apart every enemy craft that came through the clouds. Precipice Blades and Origin Beams tore enemy titans to shreds as they landed. The armies entered into strong defensive formations as the sky was filled with rainbows.

"Those things are huge!" Vincent said as he stared at the chaos ships hovering over the golden chain. The Victini's mere presence had granted unbridled confidence to his allies, and his cheering had given them the strength to overcome many powerful foes along the way. Though, for the most part, the enemy was too busy fighting amongst themselves to care for the army on the golden chain.

"They're repurposed moons," Luna said as she flew above her army, directing her unicorns in the creation of massive bolts of lightning and mist to hide their presence. Hundreds of battle cruisers and battle ships still littered the void around them, engulfed in the dream clouds and the storms the ponies had created. Amplified by numbers and led by the masterful princess, the ponies were able to create lightning bolts powerful enough to disable void shields and cripple enemy ships.

"They look terrible," Dain said as she walked diligently behind the princess. She used Heal Pulse with each step, and effortlessly shot down nearby flyers with Moonblasts. "Are those volcanoes of pus?"

"And other diseases we're best to steer clear of," Master Thomas said as his many spoons tipped in the direction of his targets like the keys of a typewriter. "I predict nothing good if we come into contact with them. Unfortunately, our goal is directly beneath them."

"Where the golden chain changes colors," Master Trickster said. His grin had grown more sadistic with each new wave of foes. His methods of killing them, and the joy he felt in doing so, seemed endless. "I think we're about a mile off, aren't we?"

"Yes, dear," Mistress Ann said. The Mega Bannett poked more holes in her own body with each passing moment. She and her sister laughed as the nearby mutants cried in pain. "We are a mile off from reaching the horizon of the first set of ships. The one with bloody rivers and the one with towers made of writhing flesh are the closest, I believe."

"I'm glad I don't live in their universe," Luna said with a grimace.

"Indeed," Mistress Lynn said. "They have no tact. Wade thinks so too. Gruesomeness is better when it's implied. Visual representation should be kept for special occasions."

"I'd rather avoid gruesomeness if I can help it, especially as it relates to what we're seeing now. We're lucky that these monsters have a long history of hating each other. They are more powerful and more violent than the creatures we faced on Octaria, but they are much less focused on our destruction. Watching them kill each other is bound to cause nightmares, though."

"We'll get the Beheeyem to remove all the bad memories later, majesty," Master Thomas said, sagely. "Their skills are bleach for the brain. For now, how do you propose we deal with these repurposed moons?"

"We walk under them and hope they ignore us," Luna said as she cast another lightning bolt that shot down an Ork deffkopta. "If they attack, I'll use them for a game of marbles and see if I win."

"I think I see two large humans fighting atop one of those blood drenched mountains," Dain said. "Do you see them, majesty?"

"Yes. One has a hammer and the other, an axe. What of them?"

"Well, the one with the hammer, and those dressed like him, don't seem to be evil in nature. Are you sure you shouldn't wait for that game?"

"I'm sure they'll be fine," Luna said, impatiently. "We've all got warm beds waiting for us, and this mess is growing tiresome. I can't believe these creatures have really been at it for over ten thousand years."

"That's what those nurse-like humans said," Mistress Lynn added. "They were nice."

"They tried to kill us for being psychic," Master Thomas said, angrily.

"I'm going to cut the chain, now," Luna said as her army approached the drastic color change that marked the point of daemonic control.

"Do I look like a witch to you, princess?"

"Are you really letting that woman's words get to you? They were rather hateful…"

"Just answer the question, please."

"Have you ever turned anyone into a newt?"

"I turned a young boy into a Kadabra once. It's a joke we Alakazam play on humans from time to time…"

"You turned a human child into a Pokémon?"

"He got better."

"Majesty, there are giant arms reaching out of the void over there," said Mistress Racilla. The majestic Cressalia watched in horror as six pairs of glowing appendages reached out of the Immaterium toward the army on the chain. "I get the feeling they don't want a hug. At least, I'm pretty sure they don't, and if they do it can't be good."

"Did anyone see that coming?" Princess Luna said as she counted the arms.

"I did," Master Thomas said. "I knew they'd come out if we got close enough. They whispered it in my mind."

"I truly hope you aren't corrupted."

"He's always had a screw loose, princess," Mistress Racilla said. "It gets worse when he's around other types of crazy, though. Oh, look. The hands are inviting us forward now. They do want a hug. That's not terrible at all!"

Four of the arms were human shaped, and one pair was shaped like the clawed hands of a Tyranid warrior. They stopped at a point, seemingly unable to move far enough to reach the moon ships. At that moment, every piece of ordinance that could target the army did so. The army huddled close as shields were cast and recast every second. Luna took hold of the moons with her magic, and with monumental effort, she threw them into the outstretched hands. They were batted away like garbage to fall into the warp. The hands continued their struggle to reach the chain.

The low, guttural laughter of Orks rumbled through the void as time seemed to slow down. Luna saw two more pairs of hands, humanoid and green, reach through the Immateriam to grab at the group. All of the hands seemed to glow with some sort of electric force, and with each attempt to reach further down the chain, the electric force intensified. The gods were being held back by something, but it wasn't enough. The hands curled their fingers and beckoned. The border marker on the chain changed position, moving just under the waiting appendages. With no choice given to them, the army moved forward.

The hands reached down as they approached. Luna drew upon the power of the dreams that surrounded her, and felt the Unown respond. They released their hold on the Dream World, and Luna was filled with more dream energy than she had felt since she had been one with the Nightmare. As the gods of the warp reached greedily for her army, she willed her Tantabus to form into the shape of eight pairs of enormous dragon claws that rose out of her back.

She grappled with the hands as the force that held them increased its power. She knew trying to beat them was hopeless, but she put her all into holding them off as countless enemies swarmed her army from out of the void. She felt her sword fall from her back, and she barely managed to catch it in time. Holding it with her magic, she unsheathed the blade and cast it down at the golden chain with all her might. The void shifted as the chain was cut, and a bright light filled her vision as four separate realities were reset.


	46. Arms of Arceus: Epilogue

Fluttershy woke as the firelight danced and flickered on the walls around her. She felt it strange that Suzuki and Crae made their home in the Ice Zone, but the winter wonderland outside held a majesty that she couldn't deny. This was her first visit in four months, and the two bug-types had been gracious enough to lend the ponies their large, comfortable guesthouse to stay in. It was a simple brick structure capable of easily accommodating the enormous Crustle, Crae. It had been furnished with all of the necessary amenities to make the ponies feel at home. Fluttershy smiled as she thought of the kindness they'd been shown. It felt good to see her Pokémon friends again.

The memories of their adventures had faded soon after their return home. They knew that there had been epic battles, and that many had fallen for the sake of defeating Dark Arceus. They knew that they had seen wonders and horrors; that they had suffered and survived. They knew these things, yet the details had gone. In the eight months since their return, no visions of lingering horrors haunted the dreams of the Equestrians or their friends from God's Breath. The only reminders of their ordeal were the scars many carried, and the trophies some had acquired. Even with conscious effort, there was no memory to retrieve. No amount of hypnosis or magic had brought them forth, and Fluttershy was eternally thankful for that.

Professor Brian claimed it was a side effect of realities resetting and universes once again becoming whole. All outsiders had been removed from Battleworld, the Warp had returned to plague the universe that had spawned it, and Equestria was now and forever more linked with the Pokémon world. It had taken only a week for each side to figure out how to reconnect with the other. The resulting reunion party had lasted a month, and Pinkie Pie was still celebrating.

Fluttershy had joined her friends in remembering the fallen on Octaria, and rejoicing at the preparedness on Battleworld that had saved so many lives. Those two names seemed strange, but Professor Brian assured everyone that they were accurate. He and his fellow professors spent hours every day documenting and cataloging the events that had led to peace within God's Breath. Though the Slowking and Alakazam were the only ones who seemed to remember the journey, Dorris spent her days working alongside them. When asked what she remembered, she gave the questioner a haunted look and changed the subject. Pinkie Pie had put in an extra effort to make her and the professorial staff smile, lately.

Fluttershy looked up at the head of the strange, insectoid creature mounted on the wall above the fireplace. It had four spiked mandibles, with rows of teeth and a crack near the top of the skull. Despite the damage that had claimed its life, the head was in excellent condition. Suzuki couldn't remember when she had slain the creature, or what it was called. No one could. Yet, it was just one of many monstrous ornaments the Mega Scizor used to decorate her homestead. Fluttershy felt sorry for it, even though she imagined it would try and kill her if it were alive.

The door opened as those thoughts crossed her mind. An orange unicorn with red and yellow hair walked through the oversized doorway, her scarf and jacket covered in freshly fallen snow. A blizzard was blowing outside. The pony walked into the room and closed the door behind her.

"There's hot coco ready," Twilight Sparkle said from across the room.

"Thanks, Twilight," Sunset Shimmer said as she hung her jacket up and lay down next to the fire. "I stopped along the way to make snowflakes with the Castform. It was fun!"

"They're terribly sweet Pokémon," Rarity said as she looked up from her book. "How did the discussion go?"

"Well, Charles isn't budging from his position, and he's been gaining followers within the city at a steady pace. He was still rather nice, though. He even baked cookies for us. I suggested that we initiate some kind natured trends at the peak of human society, and make the most popular ones into permanent cultural changes. They especially liked the idea of importing a version of the Friendship Games into the school system. It'll likely involve Pokémon battles instead of sports, but I think it's a good idea."

"It's a great idea, Sunset," Applejack said. She took her pie out of the oven and set it down on the stove. "It's definitely a start."

"It'll build empathy between Pokémon and humans," Fluttershy said as she rose from the ground and moved cautiously past a scowling, green skinned trophy. She was so easily distracted by the vile monsters that she almost dropped the plate Applejack gave her. She stumbled, and blushed a bit as she regained her balance.

"Don't mind the creepy stuff so much, sugarcube," Applejack said as she cut another piece of pie. "Everythin' is dead. It's all been checked and double-checked. None of the trophies anypony took are a threat, unless you accidentally fall on one."

"Yeah, and some of these things look pretty cool," Rainbow Dash said. "I bet we had some amazing battles with these things."

"I bet you did," Sunset Shimmer said as she took a piece of pie and sat down in a chair. "I'm not upset that I missed it, though. I'd rather not deal with monsters that ugly, if I can help it."

"How are the preparations for the Pokémon Ranger Recruitment Plan going?" Fluttershy asked, choosing to change the subject to something less scary.

"I think the children of the human world will really appreciate the increased recruitment. The Rangers have to keep their high standards, though. Not every child will qualify, but by reaching out to every school, the Rangers can raise a lot of awareness. We'll release the truth about Infinite Energy once the Pokémon finish creating their viable, friendly alternative."

"I hope the humans don't overreact when they find out, regardless of how awful Infinite Energy is," Twilight Sparkle said as she sat down in a comfortable chair next to the mantle. "It made me sick when I found out about it."

"The humans in my adopted world are more kind. They don't have anything comparable to Infinite Energy, though. I don't think the humans in this world would use it if they knew where it came from, but their society will suffer greatly without a replacement."

"Let's talk about party streamers, or something more cheerful," Pinkie Pie said as she walked in from the hallway that led to their bedrooms. "Did you get to see the young Pokémon training for the next Little Cup Tournament?"

The ponies changed topic, then. They talked about fun, friendship, and tournaments while enjoying fresh apple pie. Suzuki and Crae came several minutes into their conversation. It was a merry gathering that lasted long into the night. Fluttershy looked from trophy to trophy as they talked, asking herself questions about their adventures as she did so. She wasn't interested in the monsters, so much. She was glad she couldn't remember who, or what, they were. The evil-looking blades and axes were all dull and powerless. The heads and bodies of the beasts around them were dead. Still, they made her question her own 'trophies'. Fluttershy had a note and a wooden spoon at home that were important to her. The note spoke of hope for a family reunion and a reconnection of lost bonds. The spoon was just a spoon, but it felt like it had been a precious gift.

"There are many things we don't remember," Suzuki said as she watched Fluttershy looking around the room. "I'm sure that, whatever gifts you received, they are important. What matters is that we now have each other. As you ponies say, 'the fire of friendship burns in our hearts'. That fire will burn forever and ever, without end. Even the things we've forgotten are alive within that flame."

"May our friendship never end!" Twilight said as she raised her glass for a toast. The others joined her, and the merriment continued. Above the house burned a pink and purple heart, the magic of their friendship manifested.


	47. Note From the Author

This is copy pasted from my DA page, with a few additions. First off, I would like to thank everyone who has read this. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. *Updates are complete for this story. A sequel is in the works and I hope to start posting it in late February. Ponies and Pokémon will remain integral factions in the story as they work to understand whether humans are the same across all multiverses, and how the Pokémon world should handle the issue of Infinite Energy.

As for why I wrote this. I've been daydreaming about crossovers between my favorite fictional universe since I was little. I consider this the result of over two decades of head canon and story building. I am a fan of all the franchises represented here. When I was really small I watched My Little Pony and loved the crap out of it. I'm talking three or four years old, so admittedly I don't remember much about my thoughts from that time. I'm pretty sure I was crossing it over with Clifford, though. I grew up in a pretty conservative part of the world, so I put it (and other things) aside to try and fit in. I put Pokémon aside, too, thinking it was keeping me from having friends and being respected by my peers. Turns out I was just nerdy and awkward and no one cared to try and understand me for long. Fitting in never worked out, and I regret putting aside the things I enjoyed, but oh well. Live and learn.

I got into Marvel through the Spider-Man and X-Men TV shows. A friend introduced me to WH40K in college. This story is first and foremost a tribute to four of my favorite franchises, especially My Little Pony and Pokémon. I tried to stay as close to canon as possible, and I think I did a fair job. Someone pointed out that Rarity wouldn't forge steel, and they were right, so I explained that detail here. I don't think this explanation contradicts anything already in the story, but it's an important point so it's here.

If I could change one thing about this story, I would make it more character driven. I feel that I jump into the action too quickly when I write. I would have given the characters more time on Octaria to think and observe. I would have had a bit more character interaction and development. That would have made the story much longer, and it's already really long as it is, so... I might have ended up taking it in a different direction that didn't involve battles between rival armies. I don't know lol

I also felt bad about the casualties suffered in the battle on Octaria. I felt it was necessary at the time because they're fighting such powerful opponents, it would have been insulting to WH40K to say they couldn't kill these creatures. In ending this story, I didn't want there to be mass casualties on the side of God's Breath and Equestria. I did my best to justify that in the story, but ultimately, I just didn't want to kill a bunch of Pokémon and ponies. I also couldn't think of any justification for Infinite Energy, or any valid argument for Joan to make on the human's behalf. Pokémon generally have intelligence ranging from small human child, to adult human. They're sentient. They aren't cattle, yet the humans of the Pokémon world seem to treat them like that. I really hope that's addressed in a future game. It needs to be.

My initial thought was to take this story into the DCU. I went with Battleworld because DC continuity seemed a bit confusing at the time I made that decision, and because Battleworld seemed like a really cool playground of ideas. I'm not sure it was utilized to its fullest in the comics, but I digress. It's still a cool idea, and it could use a Skyrim style video game.

Anyway, that's my fan fiction masterpiece. I know it has its flaws, but I'm happy with it. For all who have read it, I honestly hope you've enjoyed it. There were some ideas I couldn't quite fit in, such as the Sirens showing up and a bunch of song references that I wanted to make. I did get the battle between Pestilence and Miasma vs. two Great Unclean Ones, though. That made me happy. At any rate...

Hasbro owns MLP, Nintendo owns Pokémon, Disney owns Marvel, and Games Workshop owns WH40K. I own a computer and a lot of free time and a deep, heartfelt nerdiness.


End file.
